


Yazgı

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut, alphaKris, alphajongin, alphakai, betaChanyeol, jongin/sehun/kai, omegaSehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: “Alfalardan nefret ediyorum. Hepsi zalim canavarlar.” Alfa ve omegaların eş olmalarının kaderlerinde yazılı olduğu bir dünyada Sehun kaderinden kaçmak için umutsuzca çabalıyordu.





	1. Tanıtım

**Author's Note:**

> Namıdiğer "Destinare" efenim :3

**_Oh Sehun:_ **

 

**_Kim Jongin:_ **

__

 

**_**REWIND**_ **

“Orada bir yerde alnına yazılı birisi olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Omegalar, biz betalar gibi değiller –sonsuza kadar beraber olacağınız alfa eşiniz var.”

“Önemli değil. Asla ona aşık olmayacağım. Asla annemin düştüğü hataya düşmeyeceğim.”

**_**STOP**_ **

“Yani beni istemiyorsun, demeye çalıştığın bu mu?”

“Senin de beni istediğinden şüpheliyim. Birbirimizi neredeyse hiç tanımıyoruz.”

“Hayır ama…” Jongin bir adım ilerdi ve Sehun otomatikman bir adım geriledi. “Aramızdaki bu… _çekimi_ hissetmiyor musun? Sana yakın olduğumda tüm dünyam olduğunu hissediyorum ama aynı zamanda kalbim acı verici derecede sıkışıyor, nefes almamı zorlaştırıyor. Sen de aynı hissetmiyor musun?”

 _Evet,_ diye düşündü Sehun. “Hayır.” Diye cevapladı.

**_**FAST FORWARD**_ **

“Kırmızı ip hikayesini hiç duydun mu? Yüzük parmağına bağlı kırmızı bir iple doğduğunu ve diğer ucunun senin ruh eşin olduğunu söylerler. Toplumumuzda çiftleşmenin nasıl yürüdüğüne biraz benziyor, değil mi?”

“Ama ya ruh eşin ipi kendisi keserse? Seni istemiyorsa ne olur?”

“ _Sen_ onu istiyor musun?”

Duraklama. “İstiyorum.”

“O zaman… onun için mücadele etmelisin ve iplerinizi yeniden bağlamalısın.”


	2. Önsöz

Soğuktu.

Rüzgar eserken teninde tüylerini diken diken bırakıyordu. Ağaçların arasındaki uğultusu sanki birisi uluyormuş gibi ses çıkarıyordu; tüyler ürpertici ve uğursuzdu.

_Korkutucuydu._

Sehun başını dizleri arasına gömmeye devam ediyordu, kolları hale gibi etrafına korumacı bir şekilde dolanmıştı. Pantolonu yaşlardan dolayı ıslaktı ama iç çekip hıçkırarak ağlarken bunun farkında değildi.

Aniden bir dalın havaya çarpma sesi duyuldu ve Sehun tam çığlık atacakken bir baş eğilerek uçurumun kenarından aşağıya bakıyordu. Muhtemelen onun yaşlarında, ya da birazcık ondan büyük bir çocuktu. Aşağıyı incelerken gözlerinde merak vardı.

“Hmm, saklanmak için iyi bir yere benziyor ama geri çıkabilmem için ne kadar derin merak ediyorum…” çocuk kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu, kenara doğru geldi ve aşağıya bakarak düşünmeye başladı. Dengesini kaybederken çığlık attı ve yokuştan yuvarlanarak aşağıya düştü.

“Ouch ouch ouch!” yere yuvarlandığında çocuk dizini tutarak inliyordu; Sehun’un birkaç metre ötesindeydi. “Wow, derinmiş! Ben nasıl—Oh, merhaba.” Çocuk Sehun’a bakarak söyledi. “Burada birisi olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

Sehun ona dikkatle baktı ve hızla geriye doğru çekildiğinde arkasındaki büyük kayanın etine battığını hissetti.

“Hey, böyle korkmana gerek yok. Sana zarar vermeyeceğim!” çocuk kollarını sallayarak söyledi. “Burada ne yapıyorsun, bu arada? Sende mi düştün?”

Sehun sessizliğini koruyordu, dudakları titriyordu.

“Hmmm. Tamam, ne dersin… adın ne? Ben Jongin!”

Sehun çocuğa, _Jongin’e_ , tedbirli bir şekilde bakıyordu; yüzündeki parlak gülümsemesinden ona uzattığı ele kadar. Yavaşça elini uzattı ve tereddütle parmakları buluştu.

Sıcaktı. Jongin sıcaktı.

“Ss…huh…ah…” mırıldanırken Jongin elini kavrayarak heyecanla sıktı; ikisinin kolunu da aşağı yukarı sallıyordu.

“Huna? Ne kadar sevimli bir isim! Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Huna!”

Sehun uysalca başını salladı ve elini diğerinin elinden çekmeye çalıştı.

“Ee, neden buradasın? Düştün mü?”

Sehun, Jongin’in yanına doğru emeklemesini ve sırtını kayaya yaslayarak oturmasını izledi. “Ben… çiçek toplamak istemiştim… ama düştüm… nasıl çıkacağımı… bilmiyorum…” Sehun yavaşça kekelerken kafasını kaldırdı ve güneşin çoktan battığını gördü. Yakında hava kararacaktı ve Chanyeol şimdiye kadar endişelenmiş olmalıydı.

Jongin hımladı, başını yukarıya çevirmişti o da. “Evet, düşündüğümden daha yüksekmiş. Endişelenme yine de! Arkadaşlarım şu anda beni arıyorlardır. Bizi bulduklarında çıkmamıza yardım edeceklerdir!”

“G-Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet! O yüzden ağlama, tamam mı?”

Sehun burnunu çekerek kafasını salladı.

“Geez, yüzünde sümük var.” Jongin onu azarladı ve elini kaldırarak beceriksizce Sehun’un yüzünü sildi. “Bana bebek olan kuzenimi hatırlatıyorsun. Onun da tek yaptığı ağlamak ve yüzüne sümük bulaştırmak.”

“Ben—ben bebek değilim.”

“Kaç yaşındasın?”

“Y—Yedi… bebek değilim…”

“Oh! Bende sekiz yaşındayım, yani senin hyungunum!”

“H—Hyung…” Sehun diğerine bakarak tekrarladı. “Chanyeol-hyung g—gibi… şu anda çok korkmuştur…” bununla beraber Sehun yeniden ağlamaya başladı.

“Hey, hey! Yüzünü az önce sildim, o yüzden yine ağlama!” Jongin sızlanırken Sehun hıçkırıklara boğulmuştu.

“A—ama hava karardı. Çok korkutucu. Ben—eve gitmek istiyorummmm…”

“Bende eve gitmek istiyorum.” Jongin inledi. Kızmış bir şekilde daha fazla ağlamaya başlayan Sehun’a bakıyordu. İç çekerek ceplerinde bir şey aramaya başladı. “Al.”

Sehun hıçkırarak avucuna bakıyordu. Karanlık çökmesine rağmen küçük, parlak ve açık mavi bir taşı görmüştü.

“Angelit taşı derler buna.” Jongin taşı Sehun’un eline bırakırken konuşuyordu. “Annem, onun beni dışarıdaki tüm kötülüklerden koruyacağını söyledi. Şimdi de ben sana veriyorum! O yüzden artık ağlama.”

Sehun elindeki taşa bakıyordu. “A-Anne…” tekrarlarken yaşların gözlerinde toplandığını hissetti. “Benim… annem yok…”

“Oh…” Sehun’un kekelemesini izlerken Jongin şaşkınca mırıldandı. “S—sorun değil! Bana _sahipsin_!” dedi.

“Huh?” Sehun gözlerini kocaman açarak sordu.

“Biz arkadaşız çünkü, değil mi? O yüzden sorun yok! Annenin yerine seni koruyacağım! Ve ben orada olmazsam eğer, Angelit seni korumak için yanında olacak! O yüzden ağlama lütfen?”

“Sen—beni koruyacak mısın?”

“Evet! O yüzden artık korkmaya gerek yok, Huna!”

“T—tamam.” Sehun fısıldadı. Jongin’in yüzündeki gülümsemeyle içi ısınmıştı. İçgüdüsel bir şekilde elini uzattı –Jongin’e tutunmak mı istemişti? Ne zaman korksa ya da üzülse Chanyeol’a yaptığı bir şeydi.

O tutunamadan üzerlerinden bağrış sesleri duyuldu; birkaç kişi Jongin’in adını bağırıyordu. “Heeey, aşağıda mısın?”

“Evet, buradayım!” Jongin bağırarak ayağa kalktı. “Uzun sürdü, çocuklar! Saklambaç konusunda berbatsınız!”

“Kapa çeneni yoksa yukarı çıkmana yardım etmeyiz!” çocuklardan birisi bağırdı.

Jongin arkadaşlarıyla atışmaya devam ediyordu ve Sehun’un olduğu yerde donup kaldığını fark etmemişti.

Çünkü—çünkü yukarıdakiler Jongin’in arkadaşlarıydı. Sehun yetişkinlerin varlığını hissetmişti.

 _Alfa_ olan yetişkinlerin.

İçgüdüsel bir şekilde Sehun ayağa kalkıp koşmaya başladı. O alfalardan uzağa kaçıyordu.

Kendi zevkleri uğruna güçlerini omegalar üzerinde kullanmaktan başka bir şey yapmayan o zalim yaratıklardan uzağa kaçıyordu.

Jongin, Sehun’un sebep olduğu yaprakların hışırtısını fark edene ve arkasına bakana kadar, Sehun çoktan gitmişti; elleri sıkıca göğsüne bastırdığı Angelit’e tutunmuştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Tamam, şimdi neyimiz eksik… biraz cips, sonra tamamdır!” Chanyeol kendi kendine mırıldanırken durakladı. “Wow wow wow—orada dur bakalım, bayım! Nereye gittiğinizi sanıyorsunuz?”

Sehun dudak bükerek Chanyeol’un yakasındaki elinden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. “Süt! Sütü unuttun! Onu almaya gidecektim!”

“Bir kelebek yüzünden uzaklaşıp yine o uçurumdan düştün, değil mi?”

Sehun’un dudağı büzülmüştü. “Çiçekti bir kere! Çok güzeldi! Ve üzgün olduğumu söyledim!”

“Evet, başımdan aşağıya kaynar sular döküldü—ne kadar korktuğumu biliyor musun? Seni aramaya çıkmam iyi oldu yoksa…” Chanyeol sustu ve Sehun’u bırakarak kollarını dramatik bir şekilde göğsüne doladı.

Sehun homurdandı ve kıyafetini düzeltti. “Biliyorum. Özür dilerim, tamam mı?”

Chanyeol bir süre Sehun’a sertçe baktıktan sonra yenilgiyle iç çekti. “Dudak bükmeyi bırak, çocuk. Yüzündeki yavru köpek bakışına karşı zayıf olduğumu biliyorsun.”

Sehun sırıttı ve süt kutusunu almak için geri çekildi. “Biliyorum. İyi olacağıma söz verdim, tamam mı?”

“Olsan iyi edersin!” Chanyeol, Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırarak söyledi.

“Kes şunu, Chanyeol hyung! Hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun—“ Sehun’un gözüne bir şey takılınca duraklamıştı.

Girişte, birisi vardı—

“ _Jongin…”_ nefesini tuttu. Ayrıldıklarından beri, diğer çocuğu hiçbir yerde bulamamıştı ve Jongin’e teşekkür ederim ya da hoşça kal demediği için kendine kızmıştı.

“Hmmm? Neye bakıyorsun?” Chanyeol aynı yöne bakarak sordu ve donup kaldı. “Oh tanrım, _Kim’lerin bunlar_.”

Sehun başını ona çevirdi. “Onları tanıyor musun?” az önce marketin içine giren ve atıştırmalık reyonuna yönelen beş çocuğu işaret ederek sordu. Jongin de onların arasındaydı.

Chanyeol irkildi. “Evet, onlar. Herkes onları bilir. Buradaki en zengin, en prestijli ve en güçlü ailelerden birisi.”

“Oh.”

“ _Alfa_ aile.” Chanyeol ekledi. “Onlara bulaşmasan iyi olur.”

Sehun dünyasının yıkıldığını hissediyordu. “Alfa aile? Yani—o çocuklar, hepsi _alfa_ mı?”

“Öyle olmalı. Çocuklarının hiçbirinin beta ya da omega olduğunu duymadım çünkü onlar…” Chanyeol devam etmeden önce tereddütlüydü. “Ya hapsediyorlar ya da öldürüyorlar. Bilmiyorum. Dedikodular böyle söylüyor. Nesillerinin sadece alfalardan oluşmasını sağlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlar.”

“ _Alfalar_ …” Sehun kelime onu iğrendiriyormuş gibi tekrarladı. “ _Alfalardan_ nefret ediyorum. Hepsinden nefret ediyorum.”

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol acıyarak söyledi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bekle, neden o çocukları soruyorsun? Onları daha önce gördün mü?”

Sehun kafasını iki yana salladı. “Hayır,” diye yanıtladı. “Neden alfaların içine karışayım?”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun, Chanyeol’un poşetleri taşımasında yardım etmesini söyleyen şikayetlerini duymazdan gelerek kendisini odasına kapattı ve çekmecesindeki kutuyu çıkardı.

Elini cebine atarak taşı çıkardı ve bir süre ona baktı Sehun.

Angelit hala çok güzeldi; açık camdan süzülen güneş ışığında parlıyordu ama Sehun’un şu anda tek hissettiği şey tiksintiydi. _Nefret._

Jongin bir alfaydı.

Gözlerinde toplanan yaşları hızla kırpıştırarak geri göndermeye çalışırken—Sehun ağlamayı reddediyordu—taşı kutunun içine koydu ve kutuyu çekmecesinin derinliklerine yerleştirerek kilitledi.

Jongin’e ait tüm anılarını da.

Hepsini kilitlemişti.

_ Not: Burada çocuklar reşit olana kadar, yani 16 yaşına kadar, kokularından ne olduklarını belli etmiyorlar (alfa, beta, ya da omega).  _


	3. 1.Bölüm

Sehun’un üniformasındaki kırışıkları ütülerken Chanyeol detone bir tonda hımlıyordu, diğeri ruhsuz bir şekilde dikilerek onu izliyordu.

“Biraz daha heyecanlı _görünebilirdin_ , biliyorsun.”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Alt tarafı bir lise.”

“Evet ama bu SOPA! Ülkedeki en iyi liselerden birisi! Ve sen onu kazandın!”

Sehun burnunu kırıştırdı ve küçümseyerek üniformasına baktı. “Rengi aşırı pejmürde. Hardal sarısı.”

Chanyeol de bakıyordu. “Tamam haklısın, çok çirkin. Ama bu hala SOPA!”

Sehun yeniden omuz silkti.

Diğeri iç çekmişti. “Yemin ederim büyüdükçe sevimliliğin git gide azalıyor. Her zaman bana sarılan, sendeleyen karanlıktan korkan sulu göz küçük Sehun’u özlüyorum—“

“Zamana bakar mısın! İlk günüme geç kalmadan önce girmem lazım!” Sehun araya girerek Chanyeol’a beceriksizce el salladı ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Tamam, dikkatli ol ve eğlen!” Chanyeol arkasından heyecanla el sallıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Okul kocamandı.

Ve çok kalabalıktı. _Aşırı_ kalabalık.

Sehun hiç bu kadar çok kokuyu aynı anda koklayacağını düşünmemişti, müdür hoşgeldiniz konuşması yaparken konferans salonuna çok fazla kişi yığılmıştı.

Neyse ki aynı yaşıt olduğu sınıfından kişilerle dikiliyordu o yüzden kimin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ancak…

Uzaktan bile buradaki alfaların kokusu ağır geliyor ve Sehun’un midesini bulandırıyordu.

Aniden alkış sesleri duyuldu. Sehun kafasını kaldırdığında müdürün konuşmasını bitirerek ilk ders başlayana kadar on dakikaları olduğunu söylediğini görmüştü. Bir anda herkes hareket etmeye başlayarak dolaplarına yöneldiler çünkü kimse ilk derse geç kalmak istemiyordu.

Arkasında insanlar koşturuyordu ve Sehun anlayamadan önce kapından sendelemiş ve merdivenlerde tökezleyerek önündeki kişiye çarpmıştı.

İki beden de yere yığılırken Sehun canının acımasını bekledi ama beklemediği şey ise tüm tüylerinin diken diken olmasıydı. Diğeri düşüşlerini yavaşlatırken Sehun onun göğsüne yığılmıştı.

Sıcaklık. Kalkmaya çalışırken algıladığı ilk şey buydu. Çok sıcaktı.

Sehun gözlerini açtığında altında bir delikanlının Sehun’a bakarken gözleri kocaman açık ve dudakları ayrılmış bir halde soluduğunu gördü.

Ve o anda ona çarpmıştı. Koku.

_Alfa._

Sehun geriye emekledi, sırtı duvara sertçe çarparken çocuk bakışları Sehun’dayken ayağa kalktı.

“Ö—özür dilerim.” Sehun kekeledi; o sıcaklığa yeniden çekilmek ama yine de alfa olduğundan kaçmak istediğinden dolayı aklı karmaşıktı ve ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. “Tökezledim. Üzerinize düşmek istememiştim, özür dilerim—“

Diğeri ona transta gibiymişçesine kafası dumanlı bir şekilde bakıyordu ama sonra boğazını temizledi. “Sorun değil. İyi misin?”

Sehun zayıfça kafasını salladı. Diğer çocuk hala ona bakıyordu ve göz hapsine tutulurken Sehun kalbinin göğsünde hızla çarptığını, kulaklarının uğuldadığını hissediyordu.

“Yeniden çok ö—özür dilerim.” Sehun mırıldanarak yavaşça kalktı ve oradan kaçacakken bileğine dolanan parmaklar onu durdurmuştu.

Bu seferki dokunuş öncekinden daha yoğun hissettirmişti; diğerinin dokunduğu ten çılgınca atıyordu ve Sehun şokla elini geri çekti.

“Affedersin.” Diğer çocuk kolunu geri çekerek söyledi. “Sadece, az önce olanlar – gerçekten _tuhaftı_ —“

“Jongin!” aniden bir ses araya girmişti. “İşte buradasın! Nerede olduğunu merak ediyordum—bekle, yerde ne yapıyorsun?”

Diğeri geleni selamlamak için döndüğünde Sehun önündeki çocuğa ağzı açık bakarken donup kalmıştı.

_‘Jongin.’_

_‘Oh tanrım, hayır. O olamaz, değil mi?’_

Bu basit bir tesadüftü – tabiki dünyada aynı ismi paylaşan bir sürü kişi vardı. Olabilirdi—

Sehun daha fazla düşünmeye zaman bulamadan Jongin’in adını seslenen kişi yanlarına gelmişti ve—

 _Çok yoğundu._ İki alfanın kokusu—iki şüphesiz güçlü, soylu alfa—önünde bir kol uzatımı mesafede duruyorlardı.

O yüzden Sehun en iyisini yaptı.

Kaçtı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 _‘Dalga geçiyor olmalısın.’_ Sehun sınıfın önüne bakarak karamsarca düşündü.

“Merhaba millet! Adım Kris, bu yılki danışman öğretmeniniz olacağım. Size yardım etmek için buradayım o yüzden sorunuz olduğunda, sormaktan çekinmeyin, tamam mı?”

Önceki çocuktu – Jongin’in arkadaşı olan.

Yılın geri kalanı boyunca bir alfayla aynı sınıfa sıkışıp kalacaktı.

Öğretmeni, neyse ki bir betaydı, gelenekleri, okulun ne kadar iyi ve mükemmel olduğunu, öğrencilere daima öncelik tanıdığını ve yeteneklerini geliştirmelerinde öncülük ettiğini anlatıyordu.

“Ve herkesin yeni bir okulda rahat hissedebilmeleri için,” kadın anlatmaya devam ediyordu. “her birinci sınıf öğrencisine rehber ayarladık –sizinle ilgilenip okul gelişiminizi takip edecek bir üst sınıf öğrencisi. Ve sizin arkadaşınız olacak.” Sonradan ekledi.

‘ _Tam bir karmaşa,_ ’ diye düşündü Sehun. Ve o anda ismi çağrıldı. Ağırdan alarak Kris’in şu rehber şeysi hakkında bilgilendirdiği masaya gitti.

“Oh, sensin.” Dedi Kris ve Sehun gerildi.

 _‘Hatırladığını söyleme bana.’_ Sehun içinden inildiyordu.

Kris başka bir kağıt alarak ona verdi. “Tesadüfe bak sen.” Sırıtarak söyledi ve Sehun şaşırarak kaşlarını çattı.

Elindeki kağıda baktı.

**_Öğrenci: Oh Sehun._ **

**_Rehber: Kim Jongin._ **

Sehun kusmamak için kendini zorlamıştı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Aklının küçük bir köşesinde Sehun başka, _başka_ bir Kim Jongin olabileceğini umut ediyordu.

Tabiki bu dünyada en az üç tane, ya da daha fazla Jongin olması gerekiyordu, değil mi?

Öyle bir şans olamazdı.

Sehun kütüphanenin girişinde durdu, tanıdık yüzün köşedeki masada oturmuş dikkatle kitap okuduğunu gördü.

Kendini cesaretlendirerek ilerledi ve masanın önünde durarak bekledi.

Sehun’un gölgesinin kitaba düşmesiyle Jongin bunu fark edip kafasını kaldırdı. Yüzünde sürpriz vardı. “Oh, merhaba. Sen olacağını düşünmezdim.”

 _‘Bende,’_ Sehun iç çekti.

“Bakalım, Oh Sehun’du, değil mi? Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, ben Kim Jongin.”

Ona el uzatılmıştı. Diğerinin yüzündeki ifade kibar bir gülümsemeyle donanmasına rağmen, Sehun eline bakarken uzun zaman önceki o güne ait anıları hala hatırlıyordu.

 _‘Aynı kişi olmasının imkanı yok.’_ Sehun tereddütle avuçlarını buluşturmadan önce kendisine söyledi ve kendisini yeni bir cesarete hazırladı.

Asla gelmemişti. _Gelen şey_ ise parmak uçlarından koluna yayılan ve göğsünü fetheden sıcaklıktı. Sehun cevap olarak küçük bir ses çıkarmıştı.

Diğerinin nefesi teklerken Jongin de mutlaka hissetmiştir. Afallamış gözlere bakarken gözlerini kırpıştırdı, daha sonra diğeri elini çekerek hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmış ve yanına oturmuştu.

“Okuldan sonra yapmam gereken bir şey var.” Dedi Sehun. “O yüzden hızlı bitirirsen sevinirim.”

Jongin hala şaşkın görünüyordu ama kendini toplayarak kafasını salladı. “Tabii. Önce basit tanıtımları yapalım o zaman. Bana biraz kendinden bahsetsene Sehun.”

Sehun diğerine yüzünü buruşturdu.

Jongin hafifçe güldü. “Tamam, önce ben başlayayım, olur mu? Bakalım... Adım Kim Jongin, ikinci sınıfım. Bana ekstra kredi verdikleri ve son ders saatini rehber öğrencimle –ki bu sen oluyorsun— konuşarak boş geçirmek için bu rehber programına katıldım.” Sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve hımladı. “Başka… en sevdiğim yemek tavuk, hala ailemle yaşıyorum ve koşmayı çok seviyorum.”

Jongin ona döndüğünde Sehun bakışlarını masaya indirdi. “Adım Oh Sehun.” Diye mırıldandı. “15 yaşındayım. Sevdiğim bir yemek ya da hobi olarak yaptığım bir şey yok… hyungumla yaşıyorum.”

Jongin belli ki daha fazla söylemesini bekliyordu ama sessizlik çökünce konuştu. “Oh, umm. Hyungunla yaşıyorsun, huh? Ailen izin veriyor mu?”

Sehun durakladı. “Ben…” yutkunarak söyledi. “Ailem yok. Hyungum tek sahip olduğum kişi.”

“Oh…” Jongin afallayarak karşılık verdi ve Sehun cevaplarının benzerliğine gülmek istiyordu, ama çok _aptalcaydı_ , değil mi? Sonuçta aynı kişi olmalarının ihtimali ne kadardı ki?

Soyadları ve isimleri aynı olsa bile.

“D—duyduğuma üzüldüm.” Jongin kekeledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Önemli değil. Bugünlük bitirdiyse, eve gitmek istiyorum. Hyungum eve gelmeden önce yemek yapmam lazım.”

Külliyen yalan. Sehun hayatını kurtaracak kadar bile yemek yapamazdı ama diğeri bunu bilmiyordu ve Sehun uzaklaşmak istiyordu sadece. Uzaklaşmak—

Sandalyesini geriye ittiğinde sessiz kütüphanede yere sürtünme sesi çıkardı ancak Sehun’un umurunda değildi, gitmesi gerekiyordu ve—

“Bekle!” Jongin bağırarak kolunu kavradı ve aralarında patlayan elektrik kıvılcımları oldukça aniydi.

Sehun kolunu çekmeye çalıştı ama Jongin’in tutuşu sıkıydı ve yüzünde sersem bir ifade vardı. “B—Bırak.”

“Bu çok _garip_ …” Jongin ona kaş çatarak bakarken mırıldandı ve Sehun’u sandalyesine geri çekti, diğeri istemsizce itaat ediyordu çünkü Jongin öyle görünmemesine rağmen çok _güçlüydü._

 _‘Ne bekliyorsun ki, o bir alfa.’_ Sehun kendine kızıyordu.

“Sende hissediyor musun? Ne zaman dokunsak birbirimize, serseme dönüyorum. Daha önce kimseyle böyle bir sorunum olmadı. Hissettiğim bu _duygudan_ bahsetmiyorum bile…”

Sehun diğerine bakmak istemeyerek bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Neden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum.”

“Anlamıyorsun?” Jongin sessizce sordu, Sehun’un yakasını çekiştiriyordu. Sehun’un ona bakmasını sağladığında Jongin tereddütle uzandı ve diğer elini Sehun’un elinin üzerine koydu; nazik bir dokunuştu.

Sehun başını hemen kucağına çevirdi; Jongin’in eli elinin üzerindeydi ve sıcaklık dalgasının yeniden yayıldığını hissediyordu.

“Bunu hissediyor musun?” Jongin fısıldadığında Sehun tereddütle başını kaldırdı. “Şey gibi, sanki… aramızda bir _enerji_ var ve şu anda, benden sana doğru aktığını hissedebiliyorum—senden bana doğru. İnsanların bana söylediklerine ve okuduğum kitaplara göre, bunun olduğu zaman sen…”

Sehun ona tedbirli bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“…Bu soru rahatsız ediciyse özür dilerim ama…” Jongin durakladı ve gözlerini Sehun’unkilere dikerek sordu. “Omega mısın?”

Sehun donmuştu ve kendini toparlayıp sesinin mümkün olduğunca ilgisiz çıkmasına dikkat ederek cevapladı. “Bunun seni ilgilendirdiğini sanmıyorum.”

“Öyle ama… söyleyebilirsin, değil mi, ben bir alfayım? Ve eğer vardığım sonuç doğruysa, dokunduğumuz zaman hissettiğimiz elektriklenmelerin… aniden gelen açıklanamaz hislerin sebebi…”

_‘Oh olamaz. Oh hayır hayır hayır hayır. Olabilemez.’_

Sehun aptal değildi. Dünyanın nasıl işlediğini Jongin kadar iyi biliyordu ama sadece… _Hayır._ _İmkânı yoktu_ —

“Sehun,” Jongin mırıldandı; eğilerek gözlerini Sehun’unkilere kilitledi ve ellerini sıktı. “Sen benim… eşim olabilir misin?”


	4. 2.Bölüm

Jongin’in dokunuşları yakıyordu.

_“Sen benim… eşim olabilir misin?”_

Panikleyerek, Sehun gülmek için kendini zorladı –yüksek ve iğrençti—ve birkaç öğrencinin kendisine sertçe bakmasına neden olmuştu. “Sende gerçekten bir şeyler var, Kim Jongin. On dakika önce tanıştık ve sen bana eşin olup olmadığımı soruyorsun? Affedersin ama ilgilenmiyorum.”

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Sana sarkıntılık etmiyordum, sadece merak ediyorum—“

“Merakın yanlış.” Sehun araya girdi, sesini düz tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Eş olmamızın imkanı yok.”

“Nedenmiş? O zaman betasın? Alfa mı yoksa?”

“Benim ne olduğum seni ilgilendirmez.” Diye tekrarladı. “Ve gerçekten gitmem lazım, üzgünüm. Bugünün seansı sadece tanışma ve birbirine alışma içindi, değil mi?”

“Şey, evet ama…”

“Sonra görüşürüz o zaman.” Sehun’un sesi çatallaşmıştı. Sesinin çatallaşmasına küfretti ve sırt çantasını alarak kapıya yöneldi. Kızgın kütüphaneciler lanetlenecekti.

Hızla çarpan kalbini ve Jongin’in dokunduğu yerde görünmez bir iz bırakmasının verdiği hissi sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Hey, harika çocuk.”

Jongin kaş çatarak sırt çantasını mutfak masasına fırlattı ve yakındaki su şişesini kavradı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun, Kris?”

“Takılıyorum öyle. Birde en sevdiğim kuzenimin okuldan dönmesini bekliyorum.” Diğeri kuru bir sesle yanıtladı. “Ee, rehber işi nasıl gitti?”

“Şey…” _oldukça kafa karıştırıcı_ , Jongin düşündü. Dıştan ise omuz silkti. “Neden umursuyorsun?”

“Çünkü rehber öğrencin çok sevimli.”

Jongin’in dikkatini çekmişti. “Bekle, onu tanıyor musun?”

“Öğretmen asistanlığı yaptığım, 1A sınıfından Oh Sehun.”

“Oh.” Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Çocuk hakkında verilen bilgilere pek bakmamıştı o yüzden bilmiyordu. “1A sınıfı… Onur sınıfı, değil mi? Oldukça zeki olmalı.”

“Ve sevimli.” Kris sırıtarak ekledi.

Jongin yeniden kaşlarını çattı. “Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

“Bilmem, onunla eşleşmenin sadece… biraz garip olduğunu düşünüyorum”

“Sende mi öyle düşünüyorsun?” Yani sadece kendisi değildi böyle düşünen, değil mi?

Kris omuz silkti. “Omega mı?”

“Bilmiyorum… bana söylemiyor.”

“Hmmm…”

Jongin ona şüpheyle bakıyordu. “Ne var?”

“Hiç.”

Jongin hiç iyi şeyler hissetmiyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Umm, affedersiniz…”

Sehun yan tarafına baktı. Sırasının yanında iki kız utangaç bir halde başparmaklarını birleştirmiş dikiliyordu.

“Sen Sehun’sun, değil mi? Wow, çok uzun ve yakışıklısın…”

“Alfasın, değil mi?” diğer kız gözlerinde yıldızlarla heyecanla sordu.

Sehun omuz silkti. Uzun fiziği, soğuk yüzü ve duygusuz halinden dolayı çoğu insan daha önce de onu alfa sanmıştı.

Sehun onları düzeltme zahmetine girmiyordu çünkü bu onun için insanların onu rahatsız etmemesinin en kolay yoluydu.

“Ben omegayım… ya biz eş olursak, huh? Bu çok…” kız kıkırdadığında Sehun yeniden omuz silkmişti.

 _İnsanların istediğini düşünmesine izin ver—yapılacak bir şey yok,_ Sehun’un mottosuydu.

Yine de bunun daha sonra bir soruna yol açacağını sanmıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

‘Sonra’ ders arasında gelmişti. Sonraki dersine gitmek için bahçeden geçerken bir ses seslenmişti. “Yo!”

Sehun arkasına baktığında üç çocuğun peşinden geldiğini gördü. Garip şekilde tanıdık geliyorlardı, sanki sınıf arkadaşıydılar.

“Sehun’du, değil mi?” içlerinden biri yaklaşarak sordu. “Sınıfımızdaki kızlardan duydu… bize katılmaya ne dersin?”

“Huh?”

Diğer çocuk ona sırıttı. “Alfasın, değil mi? Grubumuza katıl. Birinci sınıfları ele geçirip kendi bölgemizi kuralım, olur mu?”

Sehun içten içe irkilmişti. _‘Alfalar ve güçlerini iddia etme ihtiyaçları,’_ kaş çatarak düşündü. “Hayır, sağol. İlgilenmiyorum.” Uzaklaşmak için döndüğünde kolundaki sert tutuş onu durdurmuştu.

“Bekle bakalım çömez,” çocuk hırlıyordu. Sehun diğerinin parmaklarının tenine acı verici bir şekilde batmasından dolayı irkilmemeye çalışıyordu – bir alfanın gücü hafife alınmazdı. “Sana bir teklif yaptık ve sen bizi geri çevirmeye mi cüret ediyorsun?”

“Bakın, siz istediğinizi yapabilirsiniz, sadece beni bunun dışında bırakın—“

“Çok beklersin!” içlerinden birisi tükürerek söyledi, üzerine yürüyordu. “Eğer dostumuz olmazsan, o zaman düşmanımız olursun. Saltanatımızı kurmadan önce istenmeyen otların kökünü kazımalıyız.”

Sehun ilk ürperti kırıntılarını hissetmeye başlamıştı. Fiziksel olarak onların alfa olduğunu _hissetmese_ bile, onlar _hala_ alfaydılar. Onu yukarı kaldırmak için yakasına bir el yapıştı ve Sehun gözlerini kapatarak kendini yumruğa hazırladı…

…hiç gelmemişti.

Gözlerini açmadan önce hissedebilmişti. İlksezi algısını.

“Çocuklar ne yapıyorsunuz?” alçak bir ses konuştu.

Sehun’un görüntüsü diğer çocuğun bileğini sertçe kavrayarak onu durduran yanındaki Kris’e odaklanmıştı.

“K—Kris! Biz, umm…”

“Okulun ikinci günü ve siz hemen uyarı mı almak istiyorsunuz? Cezaya kalmayı bu kadar çok mu istiyorsunuz?” Kris tehditkar bir şekilde konuşuyordu ve Sehun ürkütücü sese çok yakın olduğu için donup kalmıştı.

“H—Hayır, efendim! Şakalaşıyorduk sadece, evet! Biz—Biz… derse gitmemiz lazım, sonra görüşürüz Sehun! Kris!”

Göz açıp kapayana kadar üçü sendeleyerek kaçmışlardı ve Sehun Kris’le yalnız olduğu için ürpermişti.

“İyi misin?”

“E—Evet. Umm, teşekkürler…” Sehun mırıldandı. Alfalardan ne kadar iğrense de, diğeri az önce onu dayaktan kurtarmıştı. “Ben, umm, derse gitmem lazım—“

Sehun bir avucun görüşüne girerek yanağını okşamasını beklemiyordu ve korkuyla geri çekildi, hızla soluyordu.

“Omegasın, değil mi?” Kris fısıldadı, bir soru değildi.

“N—Ne?” Sehun kekeledi. Düşüncelerini bir araya getirmeye çalışıyordu. “Ben—“

“Jongin bilmediğini söyledi ama o hala yavru olduğu için. Dünyamızın nasıl işlediğini kavrayamayacak kadar gelişmiş değil.” Kai, Sehun’a sakin gözlerle bakarak konuşuyordu. “Ama _ben_ öyleyim. Ve bir alfanın—herhangi bir alfanın—omega üzerindeki etkisini çok iyi biliyorum. Ve siz…bunu oldukça açık sergiliyorsunuz.”

“N—Neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum.” Sehun çekilerek mırıldandı. “Gerçekten gitmem lazım, görüşürüz.”

Bunu dedikten sonra hemen uzaklaşmıştı; arkasında dalgın bir şekilde kendisine bakan Kris bırakmıştı.

İkisi de binanın kenarında dikilen ve tüm olanları camdan izleyen Jongin’i fark etmemişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Sehun’la ne konuşuyordunuz?”

Kris gözlerinde şaşkınlıkla baktı ve sonra sırıttı. “Bizi mi izliyordun?”

“İstememiştim.” Jongin utanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı ve sonra diğerine gözlerini kıstı. “Sehun’un birkaç çocukla başının belaya gireceğini gördüm ama ben bir şey yapamadan sen belirdin. Ve sonra… ona _dokunuyordun_.”

“Wow, bu kadar çok mu sahiplenicisin?” Kris homurdandı. “Ona dokunmamı neden umursuyorsun?”

“Umursamıyorum ama…” Jongin sinirle inledi. “Bilmiyorum, bu çok garip. Onu ne zaman görsem gelen bu his, şey gibi, o benim—benim…”

“Eşin mi?” Kris tamamladı.

Jongin şaşırarak başını kaldırdı. “Sende mi düşünüyorsun, onun benim—“

“Bilmiyorum, _senin_ eşin, benim değil.” Kris umarsızca omuz silkti. “Senin eşin olsa bile.”

“Benimde bunu öğrenmem lazım! Ama bana bir şey söylemeyecek…”

“Belki de gerçekten senin eşin değildir?” Kris aniden söyledi.

“Huh?”

“Düşünsene: eğer gerçekten senin eşin olsaydı, o da bunu hissederdi, değil mi? Neden inkar etsin? Ayrıca, sen _Kim Jongin’sin_ –herkes seninle eş olabilmek için böbreğini satar ve birisi gelmiş sana omega olup olmadığını söylemeyi reddediyor. Sana karşı bir şey hissetmiyor demek olabilir, değil mi? Çünkü senin eşin değildir?”

Jongin derin düşüncelerle kaşlarını çattı. Kris’in sözleri mantıklıydı ama… “Ama ben içgüdülerime güveniyorum.” Mırıldandı. “Hislerime ve o etrafımdayken tenimdeki yanmaya güveniyorum.”

Kris ilgisizce omuz silkti.

“Pekala, _seninle_ tartışmak beni alakadar etmiyor artık.” Jongin homurdandı. “Bir sonraki saat onu göreceğim nasılsa. O zaman ortaya çıkaracağım.” Azimli gözlerle konuşmuştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun’un en son görmek istediği şey Jongin’di. Ama diğeri katılım listesine sahipti ki o notunun yüzde 10’unu kapsıyordu ve Sehun GPA’sını kesinlikle mahvetmeyecekti o yüzden duygularını görmezden gelebilirdi—

Duygularını…

Sehun kütüphaneye yaklaşırken yanaklarına vurarak başını iki yana salladı. Jongin dünkü yerindeydi.

Bu sefer şaşkınlık yoktu çünkü diğeri Sehun’u bekliyormuş gibi çoktan başını kaldırmıştı.

“Selam,” Sehun yaklaşınca Jongin selamladı. İfadesi sakindi ama gözleri koyu ve okunamazdı.

Sehun başını sallayarak tedirgince yanına oturdu. “Bugün ne yapacağız?”

“Okulu nasıl bulduğun hakkında konuşmalıyız—alışabilmen gibi şeyleri işte.” Jongin yüzündeki boş bir ifadeyle yanıtladı.

“Oh, şey… ben alışıyorum…iyi, sanırım.”

“Diğer çocuklarla çoktan başına belaya sokman gibi mi iyi?”

Gözlerini kocaman açıp kırpıştırarak kafasını kaldırdığında kederli bir halde ona gülümseyen Jongin’le karşılaşmıştı. “Sonunda bana baktın, Sehun.”

Sehun bakışlarını yeniden kaçırırken yanaklarının ısındığını hissediyordu. “Ben… nasıl öğrendin?”

“Ben senin rehberinim. Seni izlemem lazım.”

“Oh…” mırıldanarak yerinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Aralarında birkaç sandalye vardı ama aralarındaki hafif titreşimi hissedebiliyordu yine de. “Um, şey… çok büyük bir şey değildi. Arkadaşın bana yardım etti.”

“Kuzenim,” diğeri düzeltti.

“Kuzenin falan, her neyse.”

“ _Ben_ olmalıydım yine de.” Dedi Jongin. Sehun bilinçsizce kafasını kaldırarak ağzı açık ona bakıyordu yine. “Ben senin rehberinim. Bir dahaki sefer yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunda, beni aramalısın.”

“Kimseyi aramaya ihtiyacım yok benim. Kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim.” Sehun dudaklarını büzerek söyledi.

“Niye? Alfa olduğun için mi? Yoksa beta mı?”

“Benim ne olduğum seni ilgilendirmez. Sana söyledim, ben senin eşin değilim.”

“O zaman neden bana söyleyemiyorsun?”

“Belki de istemiyorumdur.” Sehun çıkıştı. “İnsanların sana her zaman cevap vermesine, çağırmasına ve istediğini yapmasına alışkın olabilirsin ama ben—ben öyle değilim.”

“Yani beni _tanıyorsun_.” Jongin daha çok kendine mırıldandı.

 _‘Seni yedi yıldır tanıyorum,’_ Sehun yıllar önce karşılaştığı aynı Jongin’i tasdik ederken karamsar bir şekilde düşündü. Tanınan ve etkili bir aileden gelen bir Kim Jongin’in başka bir yerde tıpkısının aynısı olamazdı – Sehun mucizeye inanacak kadar saf değildi artık.

Bunun yerine şöyle demişti: “Seni tanımayan birisi olacağını sanmıyorum.”

“O zaman neden bu kadar kaçamak cevaplar veriyorsun?” Jongin sinirle sordu.

“Sen neden bu kadar eşeliyorsun?” hemen karşı atakta bulundu.

“Çünkü!” Jongin hüsranla iç çektikten sonra elini kaldırarak Sehun’a uzattı. Diğeri hemen geri çekilerek şoka hazırlanmıştı.

Fakat… Jongin ona hiç dokunmamıştı. Eli havada, Sehun’un omzundan milimetrelerce uzak avucu açık bir şekilde kalmıştı ama ona dokunmuyordu.

Ancak aralarındaki ısı hala ısrarcıydı ve yaz günü gibi tenini ısıtıyordu.

“Bunu hissetmiyor musun?” Jongin dünkünün aksine mırıldandı. “Hepsi benim kafamda dönmüyor, değil mi? Delirmiyorum ben, değil mi?”

“B—Bak,” Sehun kekeledi. “Belki bu bir tesadüftür. Belki de aramızdaki enerjide bir sorun vardır. Belki de _tam tersi_ bir ısıdır, yakınlaşmamamızı gösteren bir uyarı gibi—”

“Sehun,” Jongin saçmalamalarını kesmişti. “Omega mısın?”

Sehun umutsuzca kendine gözlerini kısmış ve onu bakışlarıyla kontrol altına alan diğerine bakıyordu. “Ben..” yutkundu. “Sana söylemeyeceğim.”

Jongin bir şey demeden arkasını dönerek dosyasını kavradı. O dosyayı inceleyip yüksek sesle okurken şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu Sehun. “Oh Sehun. Birinci sınıf. Doğum tarihi: 12 Nisan.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Bir aydan az kalmış.” Jongin gözlerini yeniden ona çevirerek söyledi. “On altı yaşına geldiğinde—ilk kızışma zamanın geldiğinde— omega olup olmadığını anlayacağım nasılsa.”

Sehun ona yöneltilen yoğun bakışlardan dolayı sinmemeye çalışıyordu ve başını meydan okurcasına kaldırdı. “O zaman anlayana kadar beklemek zorundasın.”


	5. 3.Bölüm

Sonraki birkaç hafta boyunca Sehun rehber seanslarında elinden geldiğince acısız bir şekilde çalışmayı denemişti –yani: Jongin’in sorduğu soruların çok azına cevap vermiş ve böylece Jongin imayı anlayarak durmuştu.

Jongin’in ara sıra laf söylemeleri dışında çoğunlukla sessizce oturup ödevlerini yapıyorlardı.

Sehun, Jongin’in çok… _aktif_ birisi olduğunu fark etmişti. Yerinde duramıyordu; özellikle de etrafında sessizlik oluyorsa ya parmaklarıyla masada ritim tutuyordu ya da ayağını ritmik bir şekilde yere vuruyordu.

Korkunç derecede rahatsız edici değildi ancak Sehun her zaman Jongin’in yanında oturduğu için yaptığı her şeyi yandan görüyordu ve bu…

Rahatsız ediciydi. _Onun_ için.

Jongin’in parmaklarıyla ritim tuttuğu o öğleden sonralardan birindelerdi ve Sehun cesaretini toplayıp ona dönerek durmasını söyleyecekti.

Tam o anda başını çevirirken gözü masadaki bir şeye takılmıştı.

Jongin’in ödevi masanın üzerindeydi.

Ve cevabı yanlıştı.

Sehun tereddütle yanındaki çocuğa baktı; Sehun’u fark etmemişti gibi görünüyordu ve önündeki kağıda kaşlarını çatıyordu. _‘Görmezden gel, senin bir işin yok,’_ Sehun içinden kendisine söyleniyordu.

Ama…

Jongin’e yeniden baktığında diğer çocuk boş yere hesapları yazarken kaşlarını çatmış bir haldeydi ve cevapları hala yanlıştı.

Sehun derin bir nefes alıp konuşmadan önce sessizce beşe kadar saydı. “Sodyum fosfat.”

“Huh?”

“Cevap sodyum fosfat.” Tekrarladı.

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Oh. Nasıl yaptığını bana gösterebilir misin?”

Ağırdan alarak Sehun çözümü adım adım gösterdi. “…Yani bu ikisi birleştiği zaman sodyum fosfat ortaya çıkıyor.”

“Wow…” Jongin hayran kalmıştı. Cevaba hayranlıkla bakıyordu. “Teşekkürler Sehun! Onur sınıfında olmana hiç şüphe yok, huh?”

Sehun kızarıklığı yüzüne yayılırken boğazını temizledi. “Bir şey—bir şey değil.”

“Hmmm…” Jongin hımladı. “Eğer gerçekten sorun yoksa bu konuda bana yardım etmeye devam edebilir misin? Biliyorum sana yardım etmesi gereken kişi benim ama uh… eğer tarih konusunda soruların olursa, bende senin kölen olurum? Haha.” Utanarak gülmüştü.

Sehun uzun bir süre diğer çocuğa bakarak dudağını ısırmıştı ve sonra kabul etti. _‘Yardıma ihtiyacı olan birisini geri çeviremem, ya…’_ kendisine bahane uyduruyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

O günden sonra farklı bir model uygulamaya başlamışlardı. Hala çok konuşmuyorlardı, genellikle kendi ödevlerini yapıyorlardı ancak Jongin bazen karmaşık problemler hakkında birkaç soru soruyordu ve Sehun da ona yardımcı oluyordu.

Sehun için Jongin… şey… Dürüst olması gerekirse, oldukça normaldi. Ve _arkadaş canlısı._

Ama yine de Sehun çocukluğundan beri Jongin’in çok arkadaş canlısı olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Düşüncelerine yumuşakça iç çekerek kütüphanenin diğer bölümüne geçecekken diğer çocuğun girişte durduğunu fark etti.

“Selam!”

“Selam…” şaşkınca cevapladı. “Neden buradasın?”

“Bugün ‘aylık bağlanma günü.’” Jongin parmaklarıyla havada tırnak işareti yaparak cevap verdi. “Beraber takılıp birbirimizi tanımamız için boş günümüz.”

‘ _Oh olamaz,’_ Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak düşündü.

“O yüzden olmam gerekmiyorken hayatta kütüphanede kalmam. Haydi, gidelim!”

“N—Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun sordu; o uzaklaşarak koridorda ilerlerken peşinden sendeleyerek koşmaya başladı.

“Temiz hava almak için bir yere!” Jongin sırıtarak yanıtladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin onları okulun dışındaki kaldırımlı yola sürüklemişti. Çorak bir araziden geçtikten sonra bir uçurumun kenarına varmışlardı.

“Manzara harika değil mi?” Jongin kollarını açıp gerinirken söyledi. “Genelde buraya gelip vakit geçiririm.”

Sehun önüne baktı. Buradan altlarındaki şehri ve trafikteki minyatür arabaları görebiliyordu. Işıklar gece göğünü süslerken gece manzaranın daha iyi olacağını kabul ediyordu ve güzel bir manzaraydı ancak…

“Güzel…” diye başladı. “ancak, umm… yükseklikle pek aram yoktur…”

Jongin şaşkınlıkla ona döndü. “Yükseklikten korkuyor musun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Ben…” sesi kısıldı, ne kadarını söylemesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu. “Küçükken bir uçurumdan düştüm ve… o zamandan beri yükseklikle aram yoktur…”

“Oh.” Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Sehun’a endişeyle baktı. “Bu berbatmış. Biliyor musun bana küçükken uçurumdan düştüğüm zamanı hatırlattın.”

Sehun irkilmemeye çalıştı.

Diğeri hımlayarak başını kaldırdı ve eğilerek Sehun’un yüzünü incelemeye başladı; diğeri bir adım gerilemişti.

“Korkuyu yenmenin en iyi yolu nedir biliyor musun?” Jongin aniden sordu.

“H—Huh?”

“Onunla yüzleşmektir!” Jongin bağırarak Sehun’u korkutmuştu. O tepki veremeden önce Jongin bileğinden tuttu ve uçurumdan atladı, yanında Sehun’u da sürüklemişti.

Eğim boyunca takla atarak yere yuvarlanmışlardı. Sehun korkudan ödü patladığı için Jongin’in kollarının korumacı bir şekilde kendisine sarıldığını ve düşüşünü yavaşlattığını fark etmemişti.

Sonunda uçurumun dibinde durabilmişlerdi ve Sehun başının içindeki patlamayı hissederken birkaç kez öksürdü; daha sonra bağırdı. “ _Delirdin_ mi sen?!”

Jongin güldü. “Harika değil miydi?”

 _“Hayır!”_ Sehun inanamayarak bağırdı. “Yaptığına inanamıyorum—ne düşünüyordun—hayır, eminim hiç düşünmüyordun! Yüce İsa, bir kayaya çarpabilirdik ya da eğim daha dik olabilirdi ve yer çekimi _bizi bekleyen ölümümüze yaklaştırabilirdi_ —“

“Wow, kimya probleminin çözümü dışında bu benimle olan en uzun konuşman.” Jongin yüzündeki hayran gülümsemeyle araya girdi ve Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Daha sonra yanaklarına bir sıcaklığın yayıldığını hissetti. “Sen—Sen—“

“Çok sevimlisin,” Jongin olağan bir şekilde söyleyerek Sehun’un daha çok kızarmasına neden olmuştu. “Düşündüğüm kadar ağırbaşlı olmamana sevindim.”

“Ne?”

“Seni korkuttuysam özür dilerim,” diğerinin sesi samimi geliyordu. “Ama annem bana korkuyu yenmenin en iyi yolunun yüzleşmek olduğunu söylemişti o yüzden bende düşündüm ki—“

Sehun karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı ama ağzından ses çıkmayınca ayağıyla yere tekme attı.

Jongin’in annesi. Yeniden. Sehun’a verdiği Angelit taşını ona veren annesiydi. _‘Hala senin taşını saklıyorum, biliyor musun?’_ diye düşündü.

“Kızdın mı?” Jongin tereddütle sorduğunda onu düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. “Çok ileriye gittiysem özür dilerim… korkunu yenmene yardım etmek istedim sadece…”

Sehun dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve kafasını kaldırdı. Uçurum… aşağıdan çok ürkütücü görünüyordu ancak… az önce yukarıdaydı ve düşüş… şimdi düşününce o kadar korku dolu değildi…

Oflayarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Seni affediyorum ama bunu bir daha yapma, tamam mı? En azından önce bana söyle.”

Jongin’in sunduğu gülümseme kör ediciydi. “Tamam!” Sehun’a bir süre bakınca diğerini bakışları altında titretmişti. “Yaptığım için memnunum yine de—bugün karşılaştığımız günden beri benimle en uzun konuştuğun gündü sanırım.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı, titrememeye çalışıyordu. “B—Ben pek konuşkan birisi değilim.”

“Hmm… doğru olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Bir nedenden dolayı benimle konuşmak _istemediğini_ düşünüyorum.”

 “Ben sadece…” Sehun kekeledi, diğerinin açık sözlülüğüne şaşırmıştı. “Ben gerçekten… seninle konuşacak pek bir şeyim yok…”

“Gerçekten mi?” Jongin mırıldanarak Sehun’un etrafında dönmeye başladı ve Sehun kendisini köşeye sıkışmış kedi gibi hissediyordu. “Ama biliyorsun ben senin rehberinim. Okul bitene kadar her gün birbirimizi görmemiz gerekiyor. En azından anlaşmaya çalışmalıyız, değil mi?”

“Anlaşmak…mı?”

“Evet! Arkadaş olalım Sehun!” Jongin yüzündeki kocaman gülümsemesiyle elini uzattı.

Sehun ona uzatılan ele baktı bir süre ve göğsünde sıkışan bir şey hissetti. Yavaşça uzanarak ellerini birleştirdi.

Diğerinin elini okşadığını hissedince gözlerini kapattı ve Jongin’in yıllar önceki gibi hevesle, _çocuksu_ bir şekilde ellerini sallamasını umdu.

Bunun yerine Jongin elini hafifçe sıktıktan sonra bırakmıştı.

Sehun kendisine Jongin’in elinin sıcaklığını hiçte özlemediğini söylüyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin sessizce çalışma odasına girdi. “Baba, beni görmek istemişsin?” eğildikten sonra sordu.

Babası önündeki belgeleri okumayı bıraktı ve ona baktı. “Ah, evet. Derslerinin nasıl gittiğini sormak istedim. Okul başlayalı bir ay oldu, değil mi?”

“Evet. İyi gidiyorlar, baba.”

Yaşlı adam onaylarcasına başını salladı. “Rehber programına katıldığını duydum? Bu iyi bir fikir… ekstra krediler için iyi ve transkriptinde güzel görünecekler.”

“Teşekkür ederim, baba.”

“Pekala, artık gidebilirsin.”

Jongin yeniden eğildi ve arkasını dönecekken durdu. “Baba…”

“Ne oldu?”

“Sen ve annem… eşsiniz, değil mi?”

“Hmm? Evet, eşiz.”

“Bu demektir ki… bende bir gün eşimi bulacağım, öyle mi?”

Babasının ifadesi aniden sertleşmişti. “Pekala annen ve ben… _şanslıydık._ Birbirimizi bulabildik ve ailelerimiz—nasıl desem— eşleşmişti. Bazı insanlar hayatlarını eşlerini bulamayarak geçiriyorlar.”

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Oh.”

“Ama sen endişelenmemelisin Jongin. Öncelikle, sen bir _alfasın_. Ve daha önemlisi sen bir _Kim_ ’sin. Seçmen için bir sürü omega olacak. Gerçek eşinden daha iyi olacaklarına eminim ben.”

Jongin’in kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Ama… eşinle beraber olduğun zamanki duygunun _benzersiz_ olduğunu duymuştum. Eşin dışında öyle hissettirecek birisi _asla_ olmazmış.”

Yaşlı adam iç çekti. “Annen mi söyledi sana bunu? O ve idealist, romantik düşünceleri… Jongin, büyüdüğün zaman eşini bulmaktan daha önemli şeylerin olduğunu fark edeceksin –güç, prestij, onur gibi.”

“Oh…”

Babası ona bir kez daha baktıktan sonra elini salladı. “Pekala, büyüyünce anlayacaksın. Gidebilirsin, çalışmam lazım.”

“Tamam. Sizi rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm baba.” Jongin eğildikten sonra çıktı.

Kapıyı kapatırken babasının yüzünün çatılmasını görmemişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kris merakla içeri girdi. “Beni çağırmışsın amca?”

Yaşlı adam başını salladı. “Jongin’in okulunda öğretmenlik yapıyorsun, değil mi? Onun hakkında garip bir şey… fark ettin mi?”

Kris kaşını kaldırdı. “Ne gibi?”

“Eşi… gibi? Eşini henüz bulmadı, değil mi?”

Diğeri düşünerek durakladı. “Açıkçası emin değilim. Ben başka bir sınıfa bakıyorum o yüzden onu sık sık görmüyorum.”

“Hmmm… pekala, benim için ona göz kulak ol. Eğer birisinin yanında _garip_ davranmaya başlarsa, hemen bana haber ver, anlaşıldı mı?”

“Anlaşıldı.” Kris cevapladı. “Eşini bulmasının neden sizi endişelendirdiğini sorabilir miyim? Sonuçta Jongin hala çok genç.”

“Genç olabilir ama geleceği çoktan planlandı. Lee ailesinin hoş kızını çoktan onun için ayarladım.”

“Oh…”

“Evet… bu yüzden… eğer bu gereksiz eş ortaya çıkmaya kalkarsa, o zaman bu kişiyi _yoldan çekmek_ için gerekli ayarlamalar düzenleyeceğim.”

Kris endişeyle başını salladı ve bir şey demedi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun dikkatle avucundaki kutuya bakıyordu. Dudağını ısırarak temkinli bir şekilde içindeki objeyi çıkardı.

Angelit hala çok güzeldi, gökyüzü parlaklığına yaraşır bir mavilikteydi. Avucunu sıkıca kapatarak fısıldadı. “Hala hiç değişmemişsin…” kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

“Sehuuuuuuuniiiiiie.” Chanyeol aşağıdan bağırıyordu; merdivenlerden çıkan ayak seslerini duyunca Sehun taşı hızla kutuya koyarak çekmeceye koydu.

“Ne oldu hyung?”

“Gelecek hafta ne yemek istersin? Büyüüüüük bir ziyafet hazırlayacağım.”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çattı. “Ne için? Sorun gibi görünüyor.”

Chanyeol bezmişçesine homurdandı. “Unuttuğunu söyleme sakın! Alooooo, gelecek hafta senin doğum günün var!”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “ _Aman tanrım,_ bu…” sınıfında başarılı olmaya çok odaklandığı için zamanın geçtiğini hiç fark etmemişti.

“Uh evet, bu o! Ee haydi, ne yemek istiyorsun?” Chanyeol heyecanla sordu ama Sehun onu duymuyordu.

Doğum günü gelecek haftaydı.

Yani gelecek hafta on altı yaşına girecekti.

_‘On altı yaşına geldiğinde—ilk kızışma zamanın geldiğinde— omega olup olmadığını anlayacağım nasılsa.’_

Sehun yutkundu. Oh hayır. Oh hayır hayır hayır, _olamaz._

_Ne yapacaktı?_


	6. 4.Bölüm

“Kalk. Kalk, kalk, kaaaaaaaaaaaalk—“

Sehun inleyerek yüzünü örtüye daha çok gömdü.

“Sehunnie, kalkıp parlama zamanı--!” Chanyeol kükreyerek eğildi ve örtüyü Sehun’un üzerinden çekti.

“Hayırrrrr,” Sehun geri almaya çalıştı ama yararsızdı. “Hyung—“

“Dün okulu kırmana bir şey demedim, çünkü doğum günündü.” Chanyeol ellerini kalçalarına koyarak söyleniyordu. “Ama bugün de kıramazsın!”

Sehun dudak bükerek yüzünü yastıkla örttü. “Ama iyi hissetmiyorum…”

Chanyeol’un sesi aniden yumuşamıştı. “Hissetmiyor musun? Hasta mısın? Grip mi oldun? Ateşin mi var?”

“Hyuuuung,” Sehun sızlanarak diğerinin elini alnından ittirmeye çalışıyordu. “Ben iyiyim. Sadece moralim bozuk, biliyorsun? İlkbahar geldi, ağaçlar çiçek açıyor. Polenler uçuşuyor. Bahar ateşi.”

“Ama sen daha önce hiç ona yakalanmamıştın…”

“Belki de şanssızlığım tutmuş ve bu yıl yakalanmışımdır!” Sehun yastığı indirerek kocaman gözlerle yatağa eğilmiş Chanyeol’a baktı; en iyi yavru köpek bakışlarını göstermeye çalışıyordu. “Pek iyi hissetmiyorum sadece. Lütfen bugün de kırmama izin ver? Yarın da olabilir? Zaten derslerimde başarılıyım o yüzden öğretmenim anlayış gösterecektir…”

Chanyeol gözlerini kısarak Sehun’un inceledikten sonra iç çekti. “Tamam. Ama öğretmeninle düzgünce konuşacaksın, tamam mı? Biraz dinlen. İşten döndüğümde sana lapa yapacağım.”

“Aww, teşekkürler hyung! Sen en iyisisin!” Sehun neşeyle bağırırken Chanyeol bıkkınlıkla başını iki yana salladı.

Büyük olan çıktığında Sehun mutlu ifadesini bıraktı ve derin bir iç çekti.

“Ne kadar süre bunu sürdürebilirim merak ediyorum…” kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Oradan buradan duyduğuna göre, bir omeganın ilk kızışma dönemi Omega 16 yaşına girdikten sonra bir hafta içinde gerçekleşiyormuş. Kurttan kurda değişiyormuş tabiki ama Sehun kızışma döneminin olabildiğince çabucak kendini göstermesini istiyordu –hatta bugün başlamasını. Kızışma evresi üç ya da dört gün sürüyormuş o yüzden hızlıca geçmesini umuyordu. Böylece derslerinden çok geri kalmayacaktı.

 _Kokusu_ … konusunda elinden bir şey gelmiyordu ancak en azından okula gitmenin ve dersin ortasında aniden kızışmasının başlamasının utancından kaçabiliyordu.

Bu… gerçekleşirse pek iyi olmazdı. Hem de hiç.

Yeniden iç çekerek Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömdü ve yakında başlamasını umdu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Saat daha sabah sekizdi ve ilk ders henüz başlamamıştı ancak Jongin’in yüzünü koridorda yürürken bir kaş çatma oturmuştu.

“Neden böyle suratsızsın, harika çocuk?” Kris yanında durarak sordu ve Jongin omuz silkti.

“Git başımdan, sana ayıracak zamanım yok bugün.”

“Ama küçük rehber öğrencin için zamanın var, değil mi?”

“Ne?” Jongin hırladı.

“Wow, rahatla!” Kris ellerini kaldırarak söyledi. “Aranızda bir şey mi oldu?”

Jongin’in dudakları ince çizgi halini almıştı. “Hayır, hiçbir şey olmadı.” _Kesinlikle bir şey olmadı ve sorun da bu,_ diye düşündü. Sehun—

“Derslere katılmıyor, değil mi?” Kris düşüncelerini okumuşçasına dile getirmişti. Jongin’in yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeye gülmüştü. “Onun sınıfının YÖ olduğumu unuttun mu?”

“Sen… ne olduğunu biliyor musun?” Jongin tereddütle sordu.

Diğeri omuz silkti. “Öğretmeni hasta olduğunu söyledi.”

Jongin onaylamayan bir ses çıkarmıştı. “Hasta…”

“Endişelendin mi?”

“Hayır,” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Sadece—katılımından puan düşmem lazım, hepsi bu.”

“Wow, ne kadar sert bir rehbersin sen öyle.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi. “Hey, kim bilir, belki bugün gelir?”

Jongin cevap vermeden homurdandı ama içten içe öyle olmasını umuyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun gelmemişti. Yine.

Bu üçüncü günüydü.

 _‘Ben onun rehberiyim. Rehber öğrencim için endişelenmek benim hakkım,’_ Jongin kendisine bahane uyduruyordu. Aklında bu düşüncelerle ofise giderek Sehun’un adresini istedi.

Sonuçta endişelenmesinde ve Sehun’un bir yerlerde ölüp kalmadığını öğrenmesinde bir sorun yoktu… değil mi?

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Sehunnie, ne oldu bil bakalım?” Chanyeol kapıyı açarak bağırdı ve eve girdi. “Bugün işten eve erken geldim ve sana bunları aldım—“ bir torba dolusu çikolata elinden düşerken anında Sehun’un kapısını kapatmıştı çünkü onu çoktan hissetmişti.

_O kokuyu._

“Hyung…” Sehun kapının arkasından inledi. Sinmiş bir halde korkarak kapıyı açtı ve…

_Kahretsin!_

_Dalgalar_ halinde geldiğini hissediyordu. Birbiri ardına.

Sehun yatakta fetüs pozisyonunda kıvrılmıştı, ter alnından damlıyordu ve sırtı sırılsıklam olmuştu ve o… _o koku…_

“Oh _lanet olsun_. Lanet olsun, Sehun, _kızıştın_ mı?” Chanyeol nefsini tuttu ve avucunu alnına vurdu. Sehun’un doğum gününü kutlamaya kendini çok kaptırmıştı –kendisinin bir Beta olduğu için— ve bu ‘kızışma sorunu’yla ilgilenmesine gerek yoktu ancak…

Sehun üç gün önce 16 yaşına girmişti.

“Kahretsin, bu nasıl aklımdan çıkar?” Chanyeol kendisine küfrediyordu.

“Hyung, çok _sıcak,_ bu çok—“ Sehun çaresizce kıpırdanıyordu; parmakları tişörtüne yapışmıştı ve yırtmak üzereydi.

“Hayır, çıkarma! Sehun, dur--!” Chanyeol bağırdı ve hemen odadan çıkarak kapıyı yüksek sesle kapattı.

“Hyuuung, neden beni bırakıyorsunnnn…” Sehun sızlanıyordu ve Chanyeol aralarında kapı olmasına rağmen duyabiliyordu.

“Yüce İsa, ben bir Beta olabilirim ancak _ben bile_ bir omeganın kokusundan etkileniyorum, tamam mı?” Chanyeol bağırdı; gözlerini ovuşturdu ve havaya yoğun bir şekilde karışan, duyularını köreltmeye başlayan _şehvet kokusunu_ görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu.

“Ama hyung, _çoooook_ sıcak—ihtiyacım var—“

“Dinle!” Chanyeol kendisini sakinleştirmek ve diğerinin dikkatini çekmek için avucunu kapıya vurdu. “Birisini bulmaya gidiyorum—Ah, buldum, Yixing! Senin kızışmanla nasıl ilgileneceğini o bilir ve hemen döneceğim, tamam mı? O yüzden senin—senin— _aptalca_ bir şey yapmaman lazım. Soyunma, dışarı çıkma ve ben gelene kadar burada kal, tamam mı?”

“Ama bedenim _yanıyor.”_ Sehun soludu, sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. “Benim—benim birisine ihtiyacım var—yapamıyorum—“

“Hayır! Hayır, yapamazsın! Eğer şu anda dışarı çıkarsan, yoldan geçen tüm Alfa ve Betalar üzerine atlayacaktır! Tecavüze uğramak istemiyorsun, değil mi? O yüzden lütfen, lütfen, sadece… Bilmiyorum. Kendini falan bayılt. Eğer yeterince kendime hakim olabileceğime inansaydım, içeri girip seni kendim bayıltırdım böylece sen aptalca bir şey yapmazdın ancak yapamam—siktir, neden bir omeganın kızışması bu kadar güçlü? Siktir, siktir—“

“Hyuuuuung…”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı. “Tamam, şimdi sen—ben kendine hakim olacağına inanıyorum, tamam mı? Odandan dışarı adım atma, duydun mu beni? Ne kadar çok dayanılmaz olursa olsun, güvenliğin daha önemli şu anda. Lütfen Sehun, _lütfen_. söz ver bana.”

Sesinde yeteri kadar umutsuzluk olmalıydı, Sehun bile fark etmezlik yapamazdı ve diğeri hırıltıyla cevap vermişti. “Tamam, söz veriyorum. Ama lütfeeeen, çabuk ol. Dayanamıyorum….!”

“Olacağım!” Chanyeol rahatlayarak cevapladı. “Yixing'i getireceğim. O ne yapılacağını bilir—sana kızışmanı bastıracak hap falan verebilir, bilmiyorum. Her neyse! Ben hemen dönerim, tamam mı?”

Diğer taraftan sadece bir inilti ve daha fazla sürünme sesleri gelmişti ve Chanyeol zaman kaybetmeden merdivenlerden inerek hızla evden çıktı.

Sehun’un sözünü tutacağını ve ona kötü bir şey olmamasını umuyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin, Sehun’un adresine vardığında bir adamın kulağında telefonla kapıyı açtığını ve hızla dışarıya yönelerek gideceği yöne doğru ilerlediğini görmüştü.

“Ne? Dağlarda mısın? Ne sikim işin var orada – _ot mu topluyorsun_? Dalga mı geçiyorsun sen? Hayır! Buraya gelmen lazım, urg, neredesin tam olarak—“ çocuk söyleniyordu ve Jongin’in yanından geçip köşeyi dönerken telefona bağırıyordu.

Jongin arkasında baktıktan sonra eve döndü. Sehun daha önce hyunguyla yaşadığını söylemişti; acaba bu o olabilir miydi? Omuz silkerek girişe doğru gitti ve zili çaldı.

Cevap yoktu.

Kaşlarını çatarak zili yeniden çaldı. Sehun içeride değil miydi? Ama hastaydı, değil mi? O yüzden evde dinleniyor olmalıydı…

Birkaç denemesi de başarısız sonuçlanmıştı. Jongin hüsranla kapı kolunu zorlamaya başladı ve daha fazla ses çıkararak Sehun’un dikkatini çekmeyi umuyordu ancak o anda kapı bir klik sesiyle açılmıştı.

 _‘Oh,’_ Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun’un hyungu acele ettiği için kapıyı kilitlemeyi unutmuş gibi görünüyordu.

Jongin eve bakınıyordu. Küçük ama toplu bir yerdi, karamel renkli duvarları ve duvarlarda birkaç resim çerçevesi vardı. Sehun doğruyu söylemişti –tüm resimler Jongin’in az önceki gördüğü çocuk ve Sehun’a aitti. Evde ebeveyn belirtisi yoktu.

O bilgiyi daha sonra deşmeye karar vererek Jongin tereddütle içeriye bir adım attı. “Sehun? İçeride misin?” seslendi. Bu haneye tecavüze girmiyordu, değil mi? Sadece öğrencisi için endişelenmişti –buna _hakkı vardı_ , değil mi?

Vazgeçip cevap gelmeyince evden çıkacakken yukarıdan bir kırılma sesi duymuştu. Panikleyerek ve Sehun’un kendisini incitmesinden korkarak hızla yukarıya çıktı. Yukarıda sadece üç oda vardı; birisi kapısı açık banyoydu ve boğuk seslerin geldiği yönden çocuğun odasını tahmin etmek zor değildi.

“Sehun? Benim, Jongin. İyi misi—“ Jongin durakladı ve önündeki sahneyle gözleri kocaman açıldı.

Sehun yerde dizleri üzerindeydi ve suyu halıya dökülen kırık bir vazoyu tutuyordu. Tişörtü omzundan sarkarak titreyen yumuşak, solgun teni ortaya çıkarmıştı ve çocuk ağır ağır nefesler alıyordu—

Jongin’e dev dalga gibi çarpmıştı; o kadar _güçlüydü_ ki geriye sendelemişti.

_Sehun’un kokusu._

Haklı olduğu konusunda –Sehun bir Omegaydı—düşünecek zamanı olmamıştı çünkü hava çok yoğundu; Sehun’un _kokusuyla, arzusuyla, ihtiyacıyla_ doluydu ve onun—

_Kızışması—_

_“Siktir…”_ Jongin kendi kendine fısıldadı ve o küçük ses Sehun’un dikkatini çekerek başını kaldırmasına neden olmuştu ve—

Sehun’un gözleri kızarmıştı, yaşlar pembeleşmiş yanaklarından teriyle karışık akıyordu ve yüzü lekeliydi. Dudakları ayrıktı, sertçe soluyordu ve o—çenesine doğru akan şey _salyası_ mıydı?

“Oh tanrım, _hayır_ …” Jongin geri adım atmaya çalışırken mırıldandı ve Sehun sonunda konuşmuştu.

“Jong…in…?” Sehun aniden duraklamıştı; bedenini saran dalgalardan dolayı titreyerek gözlerini sıkıca kapatmıştı ve dudaklarından bir inleme dökülmüştü.

‘ _Kahretsin,’_ Jongin içten içe hayıflanıyor ve yumruklarını sıkıyordu.

 _“Jongiiiin…”_ Sehun kedi gibi mırlarken dizleri üzerinde ona doğru _emeklemeye_ başlamıştı. “Jongin, çok _sıcak,_ sende hissediyor musun? Çok—“

Sehun avuçlarını baldırlarına koyarak yerde diz çökmüş halde başını kaldırmış ona bakarken Jongin neredeyse düşüp yere devrilecekti. “Ben—Ben sanırım gitmeliyim—“ kekeliyordu.

“Gitmeeeee,” Sehun sızlanarak parmaklarıyla kumaşı ateşe basmış gibi çekiştirdi. “Bana yardım et, _yardım et bana_ —“

Jongin düzgün bir cevap veremeden önce diğer çocuk bacağına sıkıca sarılarak onu _çektiğinde_ Jongin, Sehun’un üzerine devrilmişti.

“Sen benim rehberimsin, değil mi?” Sehun mırıldandı ve ona vahşi bir şekilde bakarken dudaklarını yaladı. Sehun’un yakıcı ısısı bedenine doğru süzülürken Jongin öz denetimini kaybetmek üzereydi. Diğer çocuğun nefesi tenini gıdıklıyordu.

“E—Evet?” kekelemeyi başarmıştı.

“O zaman bana _yardım et_ , Jongin.” Sehun mırıldandı; sesi alçak ve yumuşaktı. “Bana yardım et ve _becer_ beni. Lütfen lütfen lütfen becer beni, lütfen. İstiyorum, ihtiyacım var—“

 _‘Kahretsin,’_ Jongin ikinci kez histerik bir şekilde düşündü.

_Şimdi ne yapacaktı?_


	7. 5.Bölüm

_“Bana yardım et ve becer beni. Lütfen lütfen lütfen becer beni, lütfen. İstiyorum, ihtiyacım var—“_

Jongin kocaman açılmış gözlerle Sehun’a bakarken bir anlığına odada sessizlikten başka bir şey olmamıştı. Daha sonra diğeri boynuna sokulmaya başlamıştı ve Jongin büyük bir eforla Sehun’u ittirmişti; ikisi de oturuyordu, genç olan kucağına kurulmuştu.

“Sehun, dinle beni.” Jongin gergin bir sesle konuşuyordu. “Sen—Sen şu anda kendinde değilsin. Ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun. Sen—öyle _şeyler_ diyemezsin!!”

“Ama yanıyor…!” Sehun, Jongin’e tutunup penislerini birbirine sürterken sızlanıyordu. Akıl bezdirici bir süre boyunca Alfa önsezileri ortaya çıktığında Jongin uzanıp Sehun’u yere atmak üzereydi ve—

_Hayır._

_Hayırhayırhayırhayırhayırhayırhayırhayır._

“Hayır,” Jongin hırladı, daha çok kendisineydi. _“Hayır_ , kahretsin, bu istediğin şey değil—“

“Ama bu—“

“Hayır! Yüce İsa, sen en iyi gününde bile bana zar zor tolerans gösteriyorsun, sen bunu—“

“Ne önemi var?” Sehun çığlık atmıştı ve Jongin o gözlerin Jongin’in gözlerine bakarken şaşırtıcı açıklığıyla afallamıştı. “ _Acıtıyor_ Jongin. Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemiştim ve bununla ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum ve dayanamıyorum, _acıtıyor_ —“

“Sehun…”

“Anlıyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun ısrarcıydı. “Sen bir Alfa, bunu hissetmelisin. Nasıl hala beni becermezsin?”

“İnan bana, Beta ya da daha az güçlü bir Alfa olsaydım, bu kapıdan girdiğim anda sen bitmiş olurdun.” Jongin yumruklarını sıkarak dişlerini gıcırdattı. Alfalar yalnızca Omegalar ve Betalardan fiziksel olarak daha güçlü doğmuyorlar ama aynı zamanda düşüncelerini, akıllarını ve hareketlerini daha çok kontrol etme gücüne sahip oluyorlardı. Bunun yanı sıra Jongin’in _safkan_ bir Alfa’ydı o yüzden onun gücüne –fiziksel ve zihinsel olarak—karşı koyabilecek çok, çok az kişi vardı.

“Ama acıtıyor,” Sehun tekrarladı, yaşlar yeniden gözlerini yakmaya başlamıştı. “Dayanamıyorum, çok acı veriyor, lütfen bana yardım et—“

“Hayır—“ Sehun ona yeniden sürtünmeye başladığında, terli bedenleri onları ayıran iki ince kumaşla birbirine yapıştığında Jongin gözlerini sıkıca kapattı, neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacaktı.

“İyi,” Sehun ona sertçe bakarak haykırdı. “Bende dışarıya çıkarım ve—“

 _“Hayır!”_ Jongin panikle bağırdı ve kucağından kalkmasını önlemek için Sehun’u sıkıca tuttu. “Delirdin mi? Eğer bu durumda dışarı çıkarsan, yanından geçen _herkes_ üzerine atlayacaktır!”

Sehun burnunu çekiyordu, Chanyeol’un sözleri aklına gelirken etkisi artmıştı. “Ama…” iki büklüm oldu ve hıçkırmaya başlarken yüzünü avuçlarına gömdü. “Ama bu _acıtıyor_ , lütfen bana yardım et. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum…”

Jongin endişeyle Sehun’a bakıyordu. Kızışmanın Omegalar için çok zor geçebildiğini ve kızışma çok güçlü olduğu, Omegaların kendilerini rahatlatmak için bir yol bulamayıp birkaç damarını patlatarak hastaneye kaldırıldıklarını biliyordu.

“İlk kızışman mı?”

Sehun acınacak bir halde başını salladı.

Jongin iç çekti. Bir Omeganın ilk kızışması her zaman en güçlüsü olanıydı. Pekala, Omeganın Alfa eşinin yanında olduğu zamanların dışındaydı çünkü Alfa eşi yanında olduğunda bağları ortaya çıkıp duyguyu, arzuyu ve _umutsuzluğu_ daha çok güçlendiriyordu.

Bir Omega ilk kızışmasında eşi yanında olursa neler olabileceğini bilmiyordu Jongin. Kızışmayı on kat fazla artırmıyor muydu? _Hatta yüz kat fazla?_

Önündeki çocuk zar zor nefes almaya başlayınca Jongin düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı. Kucağındaki çocuk astım krizi geçiriyormuş gibi kendi göğsü sıkıca tutarken panik olmaya başlamıştı.

“Aman tanrım, Sehun, sorun ne—“

“Ç-çok _acıyor,”_ Sehun inledi ve yüzü sağlıksız bir kırmızı renge bürünmüştü; bedeni ise ateşi varmış gibi yanıyordu. “B-ben—“ etrafına delirmiş gibi bakınıyordu ve odanın köşesinde bir yeri fark edince ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı.

“Bekle,” Jongin onu tutup durdurarak konuştu. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ölecekmiş gibi hissediyorum Jongin,” Sehun inliyordu. “O yüzden… o yüzden Chanyeol’un bana dediğini yapıp duvara kafa atacağım ve kendimi bayıltacağım.”

“Bu çok saçma bir fikir!” Jongin bağırdı. “Ya gücünü ayarlayamayıp kendine daha kötüsünü yaparsan?! Ya başın kanamaya başlarsa?! Ya—“

“O zaman ne halt yapmamı istiyorsun?” Sehun çığlık attı, gözleri vahşice Jongin’e bakıyordu ve yeniden hıçkırdı. “Omega olmaktan nefret ediyorum, bundan _nefret ediyorum_! Çok zayıf, umutsuz hissediyorum, çok…”

“Sehun…”

“Lütfen bana yardım et Jongin.” Sehun yeniden yalvardı. “Lütfen, lütfen, _lütfen, canım yanıyor_ , dayanamıyorum…”

Jongin önündeki acınası sahneye bakakalmıştı. “Hiç boşaldın mı?”

Diğeri başını iki yana salladı, utanmış görünüyordu. “Bu sadece… iyi hissettirmiyor. Kendi dokunuşum. S-sen içeriye girdiğindeki gibi değil,  kokun çok sakinleştirici ve _rahatlatıcı_ ydı ve—“

Sehun iki eliyle elini kavrayıp kendisine doğru götürerek genç olanın karnına –tişörtünün kenarına—koyduğunda Jongin’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve Jongin şu anda direkt tenine dokunuyordu.

“Lütfen dokun bana, Jongin.” Diğeri fısıldadı, başını eğdiğinde dudakları göğsüne değiyordu. “Lütfen, lütfen…”

Parmakları hafifçe Sehun’un karnında gezinirken Jongin titrek bir nefes çekti içine. Çocuğun teni çok yumuşak ve sıcaktı ve Jongin kendine olan hakimiyetinin kenara geldiğini hissediyordu.

“B—Ben yapamam—“ kekeliyordu. “Bu senden yararlanıyorum anlamına gelir ve—“

“Lütfen,” Sehun elini kavrayıp şortunun içine sokarak ısrar etti. Parmakları diğerinin ser ve sıcak üyesiyle buluşunca Jongin içine keskin bir nefes çekti ve—

“Sehun,” Jongin çarpılmış gibi hissediyordu.

“Lütfen dokun bana, lütfen.” Sehun devam etmeden önce bağırdı. “Lütfen _Alfa_. Lütfen yardım et bana, dokunuşun _çok iyi_ hissettiriyor, istiyorum—“

Jongin ‘Alfa’ denmesiyle kendisine gelmişti. Sehun’un ona ‘Alfa’ demesiydi. Sanki Sehun’un Alfasıymış gibi. Sanki Sehun _onun_ mu—

Jongin parmaklarını penisin etrafına dolarken diğerinin dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü ve okşamaya başladı, ucundan damlayan menileri hareketlerine yardımcı oluyordu.

“Ah, Jongin, daha fazla…” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak mırıldandı ve kollarını Jongin’in boynuna dolayarak yüzünü diğerinin omzuna gömdü. “Daha fazla, lütfen daha fazla…”

“Oh tanrım, oh tanrım,” eli penisin üzerinde hareket etmeye devam ederken Jongin kendi kendine söyleniyordu. Bunun çok yanlış olduğunu biliyordu ancak Sehun kulağına doğru inliyordu ve bedenleri birbirine yapışmıştı; her şey çok puslu ve muazzam derecede iyi hissettiriyordu—

“Daha fazla, bu _yeterli değil_ —“ Sehun sinirli bir şekilde sızlandı ve bir koluyla şortunu indirdi. Daha sonra, şaşırtıcı bir güçle –ya da Jongin tepki veremeyecek kadar afallamıştı—Sehun diğerinin boş elini bileğinden tutarak kalça kıvrımlarına –hatta _daha aşağısına_ — kadar ilerletti.

“Vay anasını—“ Jongin tükürür gibi söyledi, Sehun’u hissederken görüşü kararmaya başlamıştı. “ _Islaksın_! _Çok ıslaksın_ , aman tanrım—“

Girişi _sırılsıklamdı_. Sehun’un doğal Omega sıvısı kızışmasından dolayı ortaya çıkmıştı ve bu—Jongin elini azıcık bastırmış olmasına rağmen eli omeganın sıvısıyla sırılsıklam olmuştu; yapışkan ama kadifemsiydi, parmaklarına daha yakına gelmesini ve deliğine girmesini fısıldar gibi tutunuyordu—

“İçime sok,” Sehun kulağına fısıldadı. “Lütfen onu içime sok, doldurulmaya ihtiyacım var—“

“Sehun—“

“Senin tarafından doldurulmaya ihtiyacım var,” diğeri lafını kolayca kesmişti. “Oh _lütfen_ içime sok, hissetmiyor musun? Bedenim seni bekliyor—“

Kızışmanın Sehun’a bunları dedirdiğini biliyordu ancak Jongin istemsizce sertleşmeye başlamıştı. Bir Omega becerilmek için yalvarırken Alfa nasıl karşı koyabilirdi?

“İstediğini biliyorum – beni becermek istiyorsun, _biliyorum_. _Benim sana karşı koyamadığım gibi sende bana karşı koyamıyorsun._ O yüzden neden hala direniyorsun?”

 _‘Çünkü ilk seferinin sevmediğin birisiyle olmasından daha iyisini hak ediyorsun,’_ Jongin söylemeye çalıştı ancak Sehun parmaklarını birleştirip tek hamlede içine sokarken kelimeler boğazına takılmıştı.

İkisi de aynı anda inlemişlerdi –sadece parmaklar olmasına rağmen Sehun _sonunda, sonunda_ doldurulmuş olmanın hissiyle ve Jongin ise Sehun’un deliği parmaklarının etrafında sıkışıp, nabız gibi attığı için.

“ _Oh tanrım_ , bunun için cehenneme gideceğim.” Jongin inledi ve gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak öz denetimini kazanmaya çalıştı, aksi halde parmaklarının hepsini, elini, _penisini_ o sıcak, sıkı deliğe sokacaktı.

“Jongin, Jongin, içimde çok iyi hissettiriyorsun.” Kendisini parmaklarının –birisi kendi parmağıydı diğeri ise Jongin’e aitti— üzerinde becerirken Sehun mırıldanmaya başladı, kelimeleri neredeyse tutarsızdı.

“İnan bana, sende etrafımda çok iyi hissettiriyorsun ancak _siktir_ —“ Jongin otomatik Alfa önsezileri Omegayı soluksuzca becermek için çıkmaya çalışırken onunla savaşıyordu. “Sehun, _aman tanrım_ —“

“Daha sert,” Jongin’in elinde hareket ederek Sehun hırladı ve kendi parmağını çıkararak Jongin’in omuzlarından tutundu; büyük olanın kucağında zıplarken kendisini sabitliyordu. “Beni daha sert becer. Boşalt beni, lütfen.”

Jongin Sehun’un gözlerinin derinliklerine bakıyordu –göz bebekleri kocaman ve simsiyah olmuştu, hala umutsuzluk ve ihtiyaçla doluydular— ve alçak sesli bir hırlama koyuverdi. Sonunda Jongin parmaklarını büyük bir güçle Sehun’un içinde hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı; genç olanının duvarlarının derinliklerine ilerliyor ve ona yıldızları gösteren noktaya vuruyordu.

“Evet, evet, işte bu.” Sehun konuşmaya devam ediyordu. “Daha fazla, lütfen, beni çok iyi hissettiriyorsun. Jongin. _Jongiiiin_ —“

Jongin daha sert deniyordu, parmakları bıkıp usanmadan Sehun’un içinde hareket ettiriyordu ve bunun yeteceğini umuyordu. Diğerinin penisini istememesini, _gerçek_ bir sevişme istememesini umuyordu çünkü bu noktadan sonra Jongin çocuğun isteklerine boyun eğebilirdi.

Bu noktadan sonra Jongin, Sehun’un ondan istediği _herhangi bir şeye_ hayır diyebileceğini sanmıyordu. Bu durumda olmazdı; genç olanın gözlerinin baygınlığı, kızarmış yanakları, Jongin’in adını ilah gibi söyleyen dudakları, çenesine akan salyası ve—

\--ve tüm odayı kaplayan Omega kokusu, deliğinin Jongin’in parmaklarını emmesi, çok sıcak ve yumuşak olması ve—

\--ve şu anda Jongin’in parmakları yerinde penisi olsaydı ne kadar çok muhteşem hissettireceğinin düşüncesi—

Jongin parmaklarını derine ittirdi –Sehun’un inlemesine neden olmuştu—ve düşüncelerinden dolayı kendisine küfretti. İlk seferlerinin böyle olmasını istemiyordu – _bu şekilde._ Ve…

Sehun puslu gözleriyle ona bakarak yüzünü daha yakına yaklaştırırken Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Tam son anda Jongin yüzünü döndürerek Sehun’un dudaklarının boynuna dokunmasını sağlamıştı.

Ve… ilk _öpücüklerinin_ de böyle olmasını istemiyordu.

Sehun boynunda mırlamaya devam ediyordu ve parmaklarının birkaç vuruşundan sonra genç olan boşalırken uzun süreli bir inleme koyuvermişti.

Jongin gözlerinin önündeki yıkıma bakarken Sehun gibi ağır ağır soluyordu. Aklı Sehun’un son derece harap olmuş –oldukça ahlaksız, kirlenmiş, itaatkar ve uysal—görüntüsüyle delirmek üzereydi.

Hepsi _Jongin_ sayesindeydi. Bunu _o_ yapmıştı. Sehun’u bu hale o getirmişti. Çünkü Sehun bir _Omega_ idi ve buna _ihtiyacı_ vardı –bir Alfanın ona bunu yapmasına ihtiyacı vardı –Jongin’e _becermesi_ için ihtiyacı vardı—

Düşünceleri daha fazla ilerlemeden ve içindeki Alfa canavar kükreyerek ortaya çıkmadan önce Jongin hala sersem olan Sehun’a “Pekala, umarım bu sana biraz yardımcı olmuştur, ben gidiyorum, hoşça kal!” tarzında bir şey mırıldanmış ve odadan fırtına gibi çıkıp evden ayrılarak kapıyı arkasından kapatmıştı.

Daha sonra Jongin başını sertçe kapıya yaslamış ve kederli bir şekilde inlemişti.

“Kahretsin, kahretsin, kahretsin. Ben _az önce_ ne yaptım?”


	8. 6.Bölüm

Başı ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissettirse de dünyası yavaşça kendine geliyordu. Sehun bulanık görüşüne alışmak için gözlerini kırpıştırırken inledi.

“Oh, uyanmışsın.”

“Kim… Yixing?”

“Kalkmaya çalışma henüz, hala etkisindesin _. Her şeyin_.”

Sehun şakağını ovmak için elini kaldırdı. “Urg, başım beni öldürüyor…”

“Evet… onun için üzgünüm. Kızışmanı yatıştırmak için sana tavsiye edilen dozajın biraz üstüne vermiş olabilirim ve şu anda kafan çatlıyor olmalıdır.” Yixing özür dilercesine söyledi ancak Sehun onu sözlerinin yarısında susturmuştu çünkü…

Kızışması—

_‘Yardım et ve becer beni. Lütfen lütfen lütfen becer beni, lütfen. İstiyorum, ihtiyacım var—‘_

_‘Lütfen dokun bana Jongin—‘_

_‘Lütfen Alfa. Lütfen bana yardım et, dokunuşun çok iyi hissettiriyor, istiyorum—‘_

“Oh tanrım,” Sehun inledi, tüm anılar aklına doluşmaya başlarken elleriyle yüzünü kapattı, kalbi delirmişçesine atıyordu. Kızışması—kontrolünü kaybetmesi—Jongin—

_Jongin ve o—_

“Siktir. Siktir siktir siktir.”

“Wow Sehun, sakinleş. Hızlı ve derin nefesler alıyorsun. Derin nefesler, tamam mı? Deeerin nefesler. Beni duyabiliyor musun?”

Sehun derin derin solurken parmaklarının arasındaki boşluktan bakıyordu. “Yixing, ne—ne oldu…?”

“Şey,” büyük olan açıklamaya başlamıştı. “Chanyeol aradığı zaman yeni karışımım için dağlardan ot topluyordum. Kızışma dönemine girdiğini söyledi o yüzden yapabildiğimce çabuk gelmeye çalıştım. Geldiğimde sen…” başını kaşıyarak ona mahcup bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Oda biraz dağınıktı ve sen _daha fazla_ dağılmış haldeydin, haha. Ancak sakinleşmen için sana bir doz verdim ve daha sonra seni temizledim. Sonra kızışmanı yatıştırsın diye daha fazla ilaç verdim ve o zamandan beri uyuyorsun.”

“Bu… bu kadar mı? Sen geldiğinde sadece ben mi vardım?”

Diğeri ona tuhaf bakışlarla karşılık veriyordu. “Evet. Sadece sen.”

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti. Yixing gelmeden önce Jongin’in gittiğini düşünüyordu ki bu… pekala, sanırım bu ilgilenmesi gereken daha az _utandırıcı_ bir şeydi.

Ta ki Yixing pat diye konuşana kadar. “Şöyle ki, senin Alfanın hakkını vermeliyim. İnanılmaz derecede bir öz denetimi varmış.”

“O benim Alfam değil.” Sehun hemen hırlamıştı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bekle, ne dedin sen…?”

Yixing derince iç çekti. “Sehun, odana girip üzerindeki menileri görünce ve havadaki baskın _Alfa_ kokusunu algılarken ne düşünmemi bekliyorsun? Rastgele bir Alfanın içeriye girip sana tecavüz ettiğini sandım ancak seni muayene ettikten sonra, çiftleşmediğini anladım.”

“…Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, gerçekten.” Diğeri başını salladı. “Sahip olunmamıştın. Hata temizsin, bakirsin.”

Sehun ‘bakir’ sözcüğüyle yüzünü buruşturdu ama kendine engel olamadan rahatlamayla bir ‘Oh’ çekmişti. Hatırası sona doğru bulanıklaşıyordu ancak Sehun boşaldıktan sonra Jongin’in ona bir şey yapmadığı belliydi, yine de…

“İsim sormayacağım çünkü bunun senin için özel bir mesele olduğunu görebiliyorum.” Yixing konuşmaya devam ediyordu. “Ancak şunu söylemeliyim ki, bu Alfa her kimse ona sonsuz saygı duyuyorum. Önünde kızışmış bir Omega duruyor ve onun tek yaptığı senin boşalmana yardım etmek, huh? Kontrolünü kaybetmemiş ve seni almaya çalışmamış? Betalar bile omeganın kızışmasından etkilenmekten kendilerini alamazlar ancak bu Alfa muhteşem. Hayrete düşüren bir öz denetimi var, kendi zevki için senden yarar sağlamadığı için erdemli olduğunu unutmamak gerek.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve bakışlarını diğerinin bakışlarından kaçırdı. Ne düşüneceğini hiç bilmiyordu. Tüm bu çilesi lanet derecede utandırıcıydı ve asla olmamasını dilediği bir şeydi. Ancak daha kötü olabileceği doğruydu _. Çok, çok daha kötü_.

Onu bulan _Jongin_ olmasaydı…

“Tahmin etmem gerekirse,” Yixing hala susmuyordu. “Bunun safkan bir Alfa olduğunu söyleyebilirim –asil aileden gelen birisi? Hem fiziksel hem de zihinsel olarak muhteşem kontrol ve güce sahip olduklarını duymuştum.”

Sehun kaş çatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Yixing hafifçe güldü. “Endişelenme, zorlamayacağım. Alfalardan nefret ettiğini düşündüğüm için birazcık şaşırdım Sehun.”

“Nefret ediyordum. Hala ediyorum.” Sehun sertçe yanıtladı.

“Ama…?” Yixing bir kaşını kaldırdı ancak çocuğun yüzündeki huysuz ifadeyi görünce tekrar gülmüştü. “Endişelenme, sırrın benimle güvende. Doktor-hasta gizliliği, tamam mı?” iyi huylu bir şekilde söyleyerek Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı.

Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşirken başındaki eli ittirdi ve o anda bir şey fark etti. “Bekle. Sen içeri girdiğinde odada Alfa kokusu olduğunu söylemiştin? Lanet olsun, bu demek oluyor ki Chanyeol hyung…”

“Yok, korkma. Kızışmanın onu etkilemesini istemediğim için aşağı katta durmasını söyledim o yüzden o bir şey bilmiyor. Aslında henüz buraya gelmedi ve aşağıda senin uyanmanı bekliyor.”

“Oh…” Sehun mırıldandı, rahatlama ve Chanyeol’un başına bela olmasının suçluluğunun bedenine yayıldığını hissediyordu.

“Evet. O yüzden iyi olunca aşağıya inebilirsin. Muhtemelen senin için endişelenmekten kafayı yemek üzeredir.”

“Şimdi ineceğim. Şu anda iyi hissediyorum. Yani… kızışmam yeniden başlamayacak, değil mi?”

“Bu hapları attığın sürece, hayır başlamayacak.” Yixing ona küçük bir kutu uzattı. “Ve sanırım şu senin Alfanın sırrını Chanyeol’dan saklamak isteyeceksindir.”

“O benim Alfam değil, dedim sana!” Sehun homurdandı. “Ama evet, lütfen.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun o haftayı çoğunlukla dinlenerek geçirmişti çünkü okuldan ve Jongin’le karşılaşmaktan kaçmaya çalışıyordu. Maalesef ki ertesi hafta pazartesi gelip çattığında, derslerini zaten yeterince kaçırdığı için daha fazla erteleyememişti.

Okuldaki tüm günü… rahatsız ediciydi ve çoğunun şok ve birkaçının alaycı bakışlarından kaçmaya çalışmakla geçmişti.

 _Omega_ olduğu için onunla alay ediyorlardı.

Sehun dişlerini sıktı. _‘Her neyse. Onlarla arkadaş olmayı düşünmüyorum zaten,’_ içten içe kendisine söyleniyordu.

Ve son zil çaldığında Sehun inlememek için kendisini zor tutarak kütüphaneye gitti.

Jongin onu girişte bekliyordu ve Sehun’u görünce zıplayarak yanına koşturdu.

“Sehun! Sen—“

Sehun elini uzatarak diğerini durdurdu. “Dur. Hadi… konuşmak için çatıya çıkalım.”

Jongin şaşırmıştı ama başını sallayarak onu sessizce takip etti.

Neyse ki çatıda bugün kimse yoktu ve Sehun kapıyı kapattığından emin olduktan sonra tırabzanların önündeki çocuğun yanında gitti.

“Sen…” Jongin tereddütle ona bakıyordu. “İyi misin?”

“…Evet. Bu… bitti artık.”

Jongin başını salladı, yüzünde rahatlamış ifade vardı. “Güzel.”

“Evet…”

Sessizlik aralarına yayılırken Sehun başını eğdi. İlk konuşan Jongin olmuştu. “Yani… sen Omegasın.”

Sehun bakışlarını ayakkabılarına sabitlemeye devam ederek bir şey demedi.

“Sehun, sen Omegasın.”

“Ee ne olmuş öyleysem?” bağırdı ve Jongin’in gölgesinin yaklaştığını görünce panikledi.

“Anlamıyor musun?” diğer çocuk sordu. “Geçen hafta boyunca bunu düşündüm ben. Sehun, sen _Omega_ sın.”

“Eee?”

“Sana ne dediğimi hatırlamıyor musun? Eşim olup olmadığını sormuştum.”

Sehun gülmeye zorladı kendini. “Doğru ya, ben Omega olduğum için bu senin eşin olduğum anlamına gelir zaten? Bu okulda beş yüzden fazla Omega var. Hepsi senin eşin mi oluyor?”

“Bilerek mi kalın kafalılık işliyorsun?” Jongin sinirle soludu. _“Bu_ —aramızdaki—“

“Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum!” Sehun ısrar ediyordu. “Neden bu konuda bu kadar ısrarcısın? Hayallerini zorlamak istiyorsan burada yüzlerce Omega var. Ben Alfalardan hiç hoşlanmam! Asla bir Alfa ile olmayacağım. Eş konusundan bahsetmeyi kes artık!”

Diğeri uzun süre bir şey dememişti. “Yani beni istemiyorsun, demeye çalıştığın şey bu mu?”

“Senin de beni istediğinden şüpheliyim. Birbirimizi neredeyse hiç tanımıyoruz.”

“Hayır ama…” Jongin bir adım ilerleyince Sehun otomatikman bir adım gerilemişti. “Aramızdaki bu… _çekimi_ hissetmiyor musun? Sana yakın olduğumda tüm dünyam olduğunu hissediyorum ama aynı zamanda kalbim acı verici derecede sıkışıyor, nefes almamı zorlaştırıyor. Sen de aynı hissetmiyor musun?”

 _‘Evet,’_ diye düşündü Sehun. “Hayır.” Diye cevapladı.

Jongin gözlerini kıstı ve diğeri yaklaşınca Sehun paniklemişti. “Sana inanmıyorum.”

Sehun kaçmaya çalıştı ancak diğer çocuk çok hızlıydı ve göz açıp kapayana kadar Jongin Sehun’u tırabzanlarla bedeni arasına hapsetmişti. “U—Uzaklaş…”

“Bunu hissettiğini biliyorum,” Jongin bir elini kaldırıp yavaşça omzuna dokunduğunda mırıldandı. Aralarından Sehun’un tenini yakan bir kıvılcım oluşmuştu, sıcaklık tüm bedenine yayılıyordu. “Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmedim ve bu beni delirtiyor. _Sen_ beni delirtiyorsun. Neden buna bu kadar çok karşı koyuyorsun?”

“Ben—“ Sehun’un sesi titremişti, belli belirsiz kıvılcımlar göğsünde yükselirken düşüncelerinin hızla aklından geçmesi görüşünü bulandırıyordu. Jongin çok yakındı _– çok yakındı—_

“Tüm hayatım boyunca seni arıyordum ben.” Jongin yaklaşarak itiraf etmişti. “Eşim, _Omegam_ —”

Sehun’un gözleri son sözlerle kocaman olmuştu ve düşünmeden elleri diğerini itmek için havaya kalkmıştı. Jongin şaşkınlığa uğrayarak geriye doğru sendelemiş ve Sehun’a tutuşundan kaçmak için alan yaratmıştı.

“Sehun, bekle—“

“Asla seninle olmayacağım.” Sehun hırlayarak başını çevirdi ve ona sertçe baktı. Jongin gözlerinde yanan saf _nefretle_ dumura uğramıştı. “Alfalardan nefret ediyorum! Canavardan başka bir şey değiller!” bununla birlikte genç olan kapıyı arkasından çarparak gitmişti.

Jongin dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve inledi. “ _Siktir.”_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin evin kapısını gürültülü bir küt sesiyle açarak içeri girmişti. Yoluna çıkan hizmetçilerin ‘Hoşgeldiniz’ selamlamalarını ve eğilmelerini görmezden gelerek odasına gitti. Yatağına ulaştığında durdu ve okul çantasını öfkeyle duvara fırlattı.

Şiddetle soluyordu, yerdeki masum çantasına bakarken nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. _Neden?_

Neden Sehun’a ulaşmak bu kadar zordu?

Neden diğeri aralarındaki her şeyi inkar edip duruyordu? Neden Jongin’i istemiyordu?

 _‘Ve neden… neden ben Sehun’u delicesine istiyorum?’_ Jongin dudağını ısırarak düşündü.

Geçen hafta Sehun’un evinden ayrıldıktan sonra olanları hatırlarken derin bir iç çekti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

**_1 HAFTA ÖNCE_ **

**_Jongin aceleyle kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve kilitledikten sonra sırtını kapıya yaslayarak aşağıya doğru kaydı._ **

**_“Kahretsin. Kahretsin kahretsin kahretsin.” Jongin parmaklarına üyesine kapatıp kendisini okşarken kendi kendine mırıldandı. Hemen Sehun’un ahlaksız ifadesi aklına gelmişti –yaşlarla parlayan kızarmış gözleri, tatlı iniltileri süzülen pembe dudakları ve sözleri—_ **

**_‘Lütfen Alfa. Lütfen bana yardım et, dokunuşun çok iyi hissettiriyor, istiyorum—‘_ **

**_Sehun ona Alfa diye seslenmişti._ **

**_‘Senin tarafından doldurulmaya ihtiyacım var. Oh lütfen onu içime sok, hissetmiyor musun? Bedenim seni bekliyor—‘_ **

**_Sehun ona itaat edip becermesi için_ ** **yalvarmıştı.**

**_‘Daha fazla, yeterli değil—‘_ **

**_Jongin kendini daha hızlı okşamaya başladı, gözlerini sıkıca kapatırken menileri üyesinin ucundan akmaya başlamıştı._ **

**_‘Islaksın. Çok ıslaksın, aman tanrım—‘_ **

**_Sehun çok ıslanmıştı. Sızdırıyordu_ ** **. Jongin _için sızdırıyordu. Sızdırıyordu, bedeni kendisini hazırlıyordu… Jongin’in penisini içine sokması için, Jongin’in onu becermesi için, Jongin’in—_**

**_\--onu_ ** **hamile _bırakması için._**

**_Onu hamile bırakması ve Jongin’in yapması için. Jongin’in düğümünü içine alması için, onu Jongin’in tohumlarıyla doldurması için. Çünkü o_ ** **Jongin’e aitti _. Çünkü o Jongin’in_ eşiydi.**

**_Bu düşünceyle Jongin boşalırken, tohumları patlayıp eline dolarken uzun bir inleme koyuvermişti._ **

**_Sehun’u doldurması gereken tohumları._ **

**_Jongin acıyı umursamadan başını kapıya vurdu ve nefesini düzenlerken kendisine küfretti._ **

**_Jongin mahvolmuştu. Tamamen mahvolmuştu._ **

**_Çünkü Sehun’u birazcık aşık olduğunu düşünüyordu._ **

**_Sorun ise… Sehun da aynı şekilde hissediyor muydu?_ **


	9. 7.Bölüm

Jongin kapıyı gürültülü bir küt sesiyle açtı ve oflayarak yatağa kendini bıraktı. Sehun’la geçirdiği rehberlik seansından sonra eve yeni dönmüştü ve diğeri her zamanki gibi zoru oynamıştı. Jongin, küçük olan Kimya’da ona ders vermeye başladığından beri son birkaç haftadır Sehun’un duvarlarını birazcık olsa kırmayı başardığını düşünse bile, şu anda… Genç olanın eş olmaları konusunda üzerine gittikten sonra tüm ilerlemesi yerle bir olmuştu.

 _‘Tüm cevapları soğuktu ve baştaki gayri şahsi durumumuza dönmüş gibiyiz,_ ’ diye düşündü Jongin. Kendisini geriye bırakarak inledi.

“Benim küçük bebeğim neden bu kadar sinirliymiş?”

Jongin hemen doğruldu ve sese doğru kaşlarını çattı. “Anne, bana ‘küçük’ demeyi bırak demiştim sana! Ben liseye gidiyorum!”

“Sen benim oğlum olduğun sürece, her daim benim küçük oğlum olarak kalacaksın Jongin.” Annesi odaya girerken kıkırdadı ve yanına oturdu. “Şimdi bana sorunun ne olduğunu anlat? Seni bu kadar sinirlendiren şey nedir?”

Jongin düşüncelere dalarak sessizleşmişti. Annesi nazikçe parmaklarıyla saçlarını tarıyordu ve bu gerginliğinin azalmasına yardım ediyordu. “Anne…” diye başladı. “Babam ve senin hakkında anlattığın hikayeleri hatırlıyor musun? Nasıl tanıştığınızı, onun ‘o kişi’ olduğunu hemen anladığını? O yanındayken nasıl her şeyi yapabilirmişsin gibi hissettiğini?”

“Evet, tabiki. Babanlayken her zaman böyle hissederken bunu unutmam oldukça zor.” Annesi hafifçe güldü. “Ama ne olmuş buna?”

“Şey… tüm eşler birbirlerine karşı böyle mi hissediyor? Yani, eşleriyle karşılaştıklarında böyle bir şey hissetmemeleri… mümkün mü?”

Annesi gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Eşinle karşılaştığın zaman _bir şey hissetmemeni_ hayal edemiyorum. Bu _‘eş’_ olmanın en önemli varlığıdır.”

“Ama… bu nasıl çalışıyor? Güçlü olmak zorunda mı? Onları ne bağlıyor?”

“Şey, nasıl çalıştığını tam açıklayamam. Başka birisinin de açıklayabileceğini sanmıyorum. Biz doğmadan çoktan ayarlanan bir şey. Ruh eşleri gibi, daha güçlü ve daha açık olması dışında.”

Jongin dudaklarını büzerek kucağına bakıyordu. Tam anladığından emin değildi.

“Nereden vardın bu düşünceye Jongin?” annesi sordu. “Neden birden bire eş konusunu soruyorsun?”

Cevap vermeden kucağına bakmaya devam ediyordu.

“Jongin…” annesi elini tutarak rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşadı. “Kötü hissettiğinde her zaman bana gelebileceğini biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Jongin iç çekti. “Sadece. Ben—ben sanırım eşimi buldum ama ben—emin değilim…”

“Eşini bulma konusunda emin olmamanın mümkün olduğunu sanmıyorum Jongin. Onun yanındayken hissettiklerin, basit bir çekimden çok daha fazlasıdır. İkisi arasındaki farkı ayırt etmelisin.”

“Edebiliyorum ama…” ‘ _Eğer o benim eşimse, öyle davranmadığı kesin,’_ Jongin karamsarca düşündü.

Annesi hımlayarak boşluğa bakıyordu. Sonunda konuşmuştu. “Kırmızı ip hikayesini duydun mu? Yüzük parmağına bağlı kırmızı bir iple doğarmışsın ve ipin diğer ucu senin ruh eşin olurmuş derler. Bizim toplumumuzda da eş durumu böyle çalışıyor, değil mi?”

“Ama ya ruh eşin ipi kestiyse? Ya seni istemiyorsa?”

“ _Sen onu_ istiyor musun?”

Duraklama. “İstiyorum.”

“O zaman… sanırım onun için mücadele etmelisin ve iplerinizi yeniden bağlamalısın.”

Jongin annesine bakarken sözlerini düşünüyordu. “Onun için… mücadele etmek mi?”

“Evet.” Annesi başını salladı. “Mücadele etmeye değer bazı şeyler vardır. Asıl önemli soru… bu oğlan her kimse senin için mücadele etmeye değer mi?”

“…anladım.” Jongin sessizce mırıldandı. Uzun bir süre sonra hafifçe gülümsemişti. “Teşekkürler anne. Sen tanıdığım en zeki insansın!”

Annesi güldü. “Hemen dalkavukluk yapma. Sana yardım edebildiysem sevinirim.”

Jongin başını hevesle salladı. “Ettin!”

“Güzel. Şimdi git duş al, tamam mı? Akşam yemeği sen çıkana kadar hazır olur.”

“Tamam. Tekrar teşekkürler anne!” Jongin ona sırıttı ve kıyafetlerini alarak banyoya koşturdu.

Annesi kendi kendine gülümsüyordu, duşun sesini dinlerken oğluna yardım edebildiğine seviniyordu. Su sesini dinlerken birkaç dakikalığına sakinleştirici bir süre olmuştu ve gözünün kenarına o sırada bir şey takılmıştı.

“Oh tanrım, ödümü kopardın!” elini göğsüne koyarak bağırdı. “Hep orada mıydın canım?”

Kocası başını sallayarak odaya girdi. “Evet… Geçiyordum ve ikinizin ne konuştuğunuzu merak ettim.”

Kadın hafifçe güldü. “Pekala, oğlumuzun biraz… aşk sorunu varmış.”

“Oh?” kocası banyo kapısına bakarak mırıldandı. “ _Eşler_ … hakkında bir şeyler duydum sanki.”

“Evet, Jongin eşini bulduğunu düşünüyor. Açıkçası, eşini bu kadar genç yaşta bulmasını beklemediğim için çok şaşkınım.”

“Evet…” kocası katılıyordu. “Jongin hala çok genç… eş bulmak için çok, _çok genç_ …”

“Ama bulduysa mükemmel olmaz mı?” kadın ellerini çırparak heyecanla sordu. “Bazı insanlar hayatları boyunca eşlerini bulamıyorlar, o yüzden onun bu kadar genç yaşında bulması… Bu gerçekse eğer, o çok şanslı bir çocuk!”

Kocasının gözleri yeniden Jongin’in kaybolduğu banyo kapısına yöneldi. “Evet… _Jongin’in eşi_ …” derin düşüncelere dalarak belli belirsiz mırıldandı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Beni mi çağırdın Amca?” Kris ofise girerek seslendi.

“Evet.” Yaşlı adam gözlerini kısıyordu. “Jongin’e ve etrafındaki insanlara dikkat etmeni söylemedim mi sana ben?”

“Pekala, evet… dikkat ediyordum.”

“O zaman tüm bu ‘eş’ saçmalığı da nedir?”

Kris’in gözleri şaşkınlıktan kocaman olmuştu. Diğerinin bunu bildiğini hiç düşünmezdi. “Uh, şey… o son zamanlarda bir çocuğa _dostça davranıyor._ Yakınlaştılar sanırım.”

“Peki, bu ‘çocuk’ kimmiş?”

Kris adını söyleyip söylememekten emin olamayarak sessiz kaldı.

Yaşlı adamın ifadesi sertleşirken gözleri delikler açıyordu. “Rehberlik ettiği çocuk mu?”

“Uhh…” Kris mırıldandı. _‘Kahretsin, sanırım benden başka kişilere Jongin’e göz kulak olmasını emretmiş,’_ diye düşündü. “Evet, adı Oh Sehun.”

Kris yaşlı adamın hımlamasını izliyordu. “Bu çocukla tanışmak isterim.”

“Siz—yani siz… ona bir şey _yapmayacaksınız_ , değil mi?” Kris kelimelerini dikkatle seçerek sordu. Jongin’in babasının nasıl çalıştığını biliyordu ve yaşlı adamın Sehun’a bir şekilde _zarar_ vermemesini umuyordu sadece.

“O verdiği cevaplara göre değişir.”

“Cevapları mı?”

Yaşlı adam başıyla onayladı ve elini salladı. “Çekilebilirsin. Bir dahakine, ben kendim bulmadan böyle şeyleri bana sen söyle, anlaşıldı mı? Bu yüzden benim için çalışıyorsun.”

“Evet. Özür dilerim Amca.” Kris başını eğerek dışarı çıktı. Kapıyı arkasından kapatırken yüzünü buruşturdu. _‘Baban tam bir kontrolcü zorba, Jongin. Baban her ne planlıyorsa eşinin iyi olmasını umut etsen iyi olur…’_ Kris karamsar bir şekilde düşünüyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun elindeki plastik poşeti ileri geri sallayarak süpermarketten dışarı çıkıyordu. Poşetten çikolatayı çıkardı ve caddeye bakarken ısırmaya başladı.

Bu hafta çok… _zor_ geçiyordu. Sehun iç çekti. Jongin’le konuşma konusunda ve rehberlik seansları dışında ondan kaçınmakta elinden geleni yapmıştı.

Kötü hissediyordu ama… açıkçası Jongin’le olduğunda, aklı karışıyordu ve onu aklından atamıyordu. Sehun hislerini kontrol edemediğinden nefret ediyordu.

Ve hepsi Jongin’in hatasıydı.

O yüzden Sehun korkakça Jongin’e baştan savma davranmış –kabul ederse tiksinçti—ve Jongin’den tüm varlığıyla kaçınmıştı.

Büyük olan muhtemelen bunu hak etmiyordu _… ‘Urgh,’_ Sehun inleyerek yerdeki çakılı tekmeledi.

O sırada gözlerinin önüne parlak ışıklar vurmuştu ve kafasını kaldırdığında pahalı görünümlü bir arabanın yanında durduğunu gördü.

Sehun siyah takım elbiseli iki adamın kendisine doğru gelmelerini merakla izliyordu. “Oh Sehun?” birisi sordu.

“Evet?”

“Patronumuz sizinle konuşmak istiyor.”

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak adamlara şüpheyle bakıyordu. “Patronunuz kimmiş?”

“Tanıştığınızda görürsünüz.”

“Tamam…” Sehun yavaşça gerilemişti. “Sizle geleceğimi mi sandınız?”

Adamlar üzerine gelmeye başlayınca Sehun paniklemişti. “Korkarım ki başka şansınız yok, Oh Sehun.”

Kahretsin. Onu kaçıracaklar mıydı? Neden birisi onu kaçırmaya çalışıyordu? O hiç kimseydi! Sehun arkasını dönüp kaçmaya çalıştı ancak adamlardan birisi bileğini sertçe tutarak onu geriye çektiğinde elindeki plastik poşeti düşürmüştü.

“Lütfen bize zor kullandırtmayın,” diğer adam söyledi ve boş kolundan tutarak onu arabaya sürüklemeye başladı.

“Hayır, durun! Bırakın beni! Kahretsin—“ Sehun arabaya yaka paça bindirilirken küfretti. “Neden bunu yapıyorsunuz? Ben—“

“Lütfen sessiz olun, Oh Sehun.” Adam Sehun’un ağzını koca eliyle kapatarak onu susturmuştu. Arabanın kapısını kapattı ve diğer olana sürmesi için işaret verdi.

Motorun kükremesiyle araba uzaklaşmaya başladı; arkasında kaldırımda uğursuzca kaldırımda yatak yarısı yenmiş çikolata poşetini bırakmıştı.


	10. 8.Bölüm

Araba tepedeki bir yokuşta ilerliyordu. Sehun kendisini sakinleşmeye zorluyordu çünkü iki adamın ona zarar verme niyeti yok gibi görünüyordu… yani henüz? Bilmiyordu. Sehun’un sorularını duymazdan geliyorlardı.

Araba sonunda durmuştu ve Sehun mermer duvarlarında arkasındaki muazzam mansiyonu görebiliyordu. _‘Beni kim kaçırdıysa manyak zengin olmalı,’_ kendi kendine homurdandı.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde iki adam onu kapı yerine sol taraftaki küçük, sapa patikaya yönlendirmişti.

“Hadi, yürü. Patronumuzu bekletmek istemeyiz.” İçlerinden birisi konuşmuştu.

Sehun patronlarının kim olduğunu sorma isteğini bastırdı çünkü cevap vermeyeceklerini biliyordu.

Onu birkaç metre uzaklıktaki bir kabine götürmüşlerdi. İçerisi küçük ama bakımlıydı, raflarda bir sürü süs ve pahalı görünen ıvır zıvır vardı. Kırklı yaşlarının ortasında, bol para harcadığı takım elbisesi ve saatiyle savurganlık bağıran görüntüsüyle bir adamın oturduğu odanın sonunda durmuşlardı.

“Merhaba. Oh Sehun, değil mi?” adam gülümseyerek sordu. Belli ki Alfaydı ancak neyse ki Sehun’un hissedemeyeceği kadar uzakta duruyordu.

Homurdandı. “Siz kimsiniz?”

“Adım Kim Youngmin.”

“Tamam... da?” Sehun ismi çıkaramamıştı.

Adam kıkırdadı. “Haberlerden ve politikadan uzak mısın? Pekala, ben Jongin’in babasıyım. Sana tanıdık geldi mi şimdi?”

Sehun sertleşmişti ve başını şaşkınlıkla kaldırmıştı. “Jongin mi?”

“Evet.”

“Neden onun babası beni kaçırmak istesin?”

“Oh, huysuzlaşma, Oh Sehun. Ben sadece basit bir… _konuşma_ istiyorum.”

“O zaman konuşun,” Sehun sabırsızca söyledi. Neden onun babası onunla konuşmak istiyordu? Jongin’le bir ilgisi vardı kesinlikle, ama neydi?

“ _Kaynaklardan_ duyduğuma göre… sen ve Jongin son zamanlarda oldukça yakınlaşmışsınız.”

“Pekala, o benim rehberim. Her gün okuldan sonra buluşmak zorundayız o yüzden beraber zaman geçirmekten başka bir şansımız yok.”

Yaşlı adam gülmeye başladı. “Orada olmak istemiyor gibisin.”

“İstemiyorum.” Sehun tısladı. “Bu bir zorbalık. Rehberlik sisteminden nefret ediyorum.”

“Yani Jongin’le zaman geçirmekten mutlu değilsin?”

Sehun durakladı. Mutlu _muydu_? Jongin’le zaman geçirmek _fena değildi_ ama… Genellikle eğlenmekten çok diğer çocuğa _çok yakın_ olduğu için strese giriyordu.

“Oh Sehun?”

Sehun düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı. “Ben… pek sayılmaz…”

“Yani ondan hoşlanmıyorsun?”

“Ne demeye çalışıyorsunuz?”

Yaşlı adam bir süre hımladı ve gözleri yanındaki rafı inceledikten sonra Sehun’a döndü. Gözleri aniden _tüyler ürpertecek_ kadar soğuklaşmıştı. “Bilmelisin ki Oh Sehun, Jongin… aristokrat bir Alfa. Bir Kim olduğu için başarılı olacak. Ve onun yanında onunla başarılı olacak kişiler… de kesinlikle _seçkin_ olmalılar. Onların isimlerine sahip olmayı bırak, yetim bir Beta tarafından evlat edinilen yetim bir Omeganın ona bir yararı olamaz.”

Sehun tokat yemiş gibi irkilmişti. Yetim Omega… Kendisinden bahsediyordu! Ve sonra evlat edinilmesi…

“Hyungum hakkında öyle konuşamazsınız!” Sehun aniden çok sinirlenerek bağırdı. “Onu aşağılamaya cüret dahi etmeyin!” diğer insanlar ona istedikleri gözle bakabilirlerdi ancak Chanyeol’u aşağılayamazlardı –büyük olan Sehun için çok şey yapmıştı—

“Canını sıktım sanırım, hımmm?” Youngmin kendi kendine zalimce kıkırdadı. “Ama dediğimi anlıyorsundur, değil mi?”

“Şerefsiz…”

“Gördünüz mü? Ne kadar kaba bir dil!” diğeri bağırdı. “Tabiki senin gibi bu kadar düşük, bu kadar _alt tabaka_ birisi asil bir aileden gelen Alfa ile beraber olmayı hayal edemez, değil mi? Tabiki sen _o kadar_ hayalperest değilsindir?”

Sehun öfkeden kuduruyordu. Tanrım, işte bu yüzden lanet olası Alfalardan, özellikle safkan olanlardan nefret ediyordu. Her zaman herkesten daha iyi olduklarını düşünürlerdi ve halka, özellikle Omegalara tepeden bakardı. Daha önce Chanyeol’dan Kim ve diğer asil ailelerin Alfa olmaktan ne kadar gurur duyduklarını ve Omegaları sonraki Alfalarını doğuracak üreme makinesi gibi kullandıklarını duymuştu.

Sehun asla asil birisiyle çiftleşmek ve böyle soğuk bir aileden birisiyle evlenmek istemiyordu.

“Endişelenmenize gerek yok.” Sehun dişlerini sıkıyordu. “Kendimi sizin biricik oğlunuz kadar yüksekte görecek kadar kör değilim. Ben yerimi biliyorum, endişelenmeyin.” Yumrukları yanlarında sıkılıydı ve yaşlı adama gözlerinde saf nefretle bakıyordu.

Youngmin bir süre bakışlarını ondan ayırmadı, Sehun’un gözlerinin yoğunluğuyla şaşkındı ve sonunda konuştu. “Pekala, çok güzel. Ben sadece yanlış anlaşılmayı açıklığa kavuşturmak istedim. Zamanınızı aldığım için özür dilerim, Oh Sehun. Adamlarım sizi evinize götürecekler.”

“Zahmet etmeyin.” Sehun tısladı. “Kendi yolumu kendim bulurum.” Arkasını dönerek kapıyı çarparak çıktı.

Youngmin geriye yasladı, meraklanmıştı. “Pekala, bu bir Omegadan beklediğim bir tepki değildi, özellikle de alt sınıftan bir Omegadan. Ne kadar ilginç…”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun’un tepeden inmesi ve eve giden otobüsü beklemesi bir saatini geçmişti. O eve varana kadar hava çoktan kararmıştı ve Chanyeol onu görür görmez yanına koşmuştu.

“Sehun! Tanrım, beni çok korkuttun! Neredeydin? Çikolata almak için markete gitmek üç saat sürmez—“

“Chanyeol hyung—“ Sehun mırıldanarak diğerine baktı ve ne kadar korktuğunu fark etti. Sessizce büyük olana sıkıca sarıldı.

“—Ve markete baktım ama orada değildin—Sehun…?” Chanyeol söylenmesini şaşırarak durdurmuştu. Sehun yüzünü göğsüne gömmüştü. “Sehun, iyi misin? Ne oldu?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Jongin’in babasının sözleri Sehun ne kadar çok istemese de onu etkilemişti. Yaşlı adam onunla sanki kirden daha aşağılıkmış gibi, üzerine basıp geçeceği bir şeymiş gibi konuşmuştu.

 _‘Ama ben… ne düşündüğü umurumda değil. Ben mutluyum, değil mi? O yüzden kim aptal, gururlu bir Alfanın dediğini umursasın ki?’_ Sehun kendine söylüyordu. “Asla evlenmeyeceğim.” Seslice dile getirmişti. “Burada kalıp sonsuza kadar seninle yaşayacağım, hyung!”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak sırtına vurdu. “Benimle kalmanı ne kadar çok istesem de Sehunnie, orada seni bekleyen alnına yazılmış birisi olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Omegalar biz Betalar gibi değiller –sizin sonsuza kadar beraber olmanız gereken Alfa bir eşiniz var.” Diye cevapladı.

“Önemli değil. Asla ona aşık olmayacağım. Annemin yaptığı hatayı yapmayacağım.”

Chanyeol duraklayarak geri çekildi ve Sehun’un yüzündeki inatçı ifadeye baktı. “Sehun, sen hala…”

Sehun dudaklarını büzerek bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Büyük olan üzgün  bir şekilde bir süre Sehun’a baktıktan sonra iç çekti. “Pekala, bu konuşmayı başka bir güne saklayalım.” Sehun’un bu konuşmaya devam etmek istemediğini bilerek söyledi. “Acıkmışsındır, değil mi? Akşam yemeğini ısıtayım ben.”

Sehun başını sallayarak Chanyeol’u mutfağa gitmesi için bıraktı. Sehun ise orada durmuş yere bakıyordu.

 _‘Eşler sonsuza kadar sürmezler,’_ sessizce mırıldandı. Onlar güzel sözlerden ve boş vaatlerden başka bir şey değillerdi. Sehun buna birinci elden şahit olmuştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Ertesi gün Jongin koridorda öfkeyle yürürken ve sağa sola bakarak bir şey ararken herkes ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu.

Öfkeyle homurdanarak okuldan çıktı. Son zil çaldığı için caddede şu anca çok fazla öğrenci vardı ve herkes eve gidiyordu. Jongin birkaç adım uzaklıktaki kızıl-kahve saçları gördüğünde rahatlayarak iç çekti ve oraya yöneldi.

“Sehun!” bağırarak diğer çocuğu kolundan tuttu. Aniden dokunuştan dolayı ondan bedenine yayılan elektrik etkisi oluşmuştu ve muhtemelen diğerine de yayılmıştı ancak Jongin tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak bırakmayı reddediyordu.

“N—Jongin? Ne yapıyorsun? Bırak!” Sehun etrafına bakınarak tısladı. Jongin etraflarındaki herkesin durmuş kendilerine merakla baktıklarını fark etti ama Jongin…

Umursamıyordu. Şu anda. “Bu ne oluyor?” diğer elindeki kağıdı sallayarak sordu. Sehun tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ancak Jongin’in tutuşundan kurtulmak imkansızdı o anda.

“Ne?” Sehun ona ters ters bakarak sinirle sordu, _istemediği_ sürece Jongin’in onu bırakacağı yoktu. “Beni bırakacak mısın? Herkes bize bakıyor!”

“ _Umurumda değil!”_ Jongin hırladı. “Ne bu, huh? _Ne bu?”_ elindeki kağıdı öfkeyle sallıyordu ve genç olan gerilmişti.

“Tamam, şey—“ Sehun konuşmaya çalışıyordu. “Haydi—eğer _gerçekten_ bunun hakkında konuşmak istiyorsan,” Jongin ona başka bir _seçenek_ bırakmadığı için Sehun ona suçlayıcı bir şekilde bakıyordu. “O zaman başka bir yere gidelim, olur mu? Okulun yarısının bizi reality show gibi izlemediği bir yere.”

Jongin homurdandı ama tutuşunu gevşetti. Sehun önden giderken Jongin onu sessizce arkadan takip ediyordu. Diğeri onları ormandaki uzun bir patikaya getirmişti, muhtemelen etrafta hiç izleyici olmazdı ve sonunda durmuşlardı.

“Eee?” Jongin kağıdı sallayarak sordu.

Sehun kızgınca iç çekti ve ona öldürücü bir şekilde baktı. Jongin’in neden bahsettiğini anlamak için kağıda bakmasına gerek yoktu. “Tam yazdığı gibi.”

“Kağıt _rehber değişikliği_ istediğini yazıyor.”

“Evet, eee?”

Sehun’un böyle umursamazca görünmesi Jongin’in sinirlerine bir tekme gibiydi. “Beni artık görmemek için başka birisini isteyecek kadar mı _nefret_ ediyorsun benden?”

Bununla beraber Sehun’un ifadesi belli belirsiz yumuşamıştı ve bakışlarını kaçırmıştı. “Senden nefret ettiğimden değil ama… beraber görünmemiz muhtemelen hiç iyi olmayacak…” mırıldandı.

“Ne?”

Sehun yeniden iç çekti. “Bak, senin etrafındayken rahat olmamam senin için yeni değildir, değil mi? Neden buna bu kadar çok takıyorsun bu arada? Eminin benden sonraki rehber öğrencin daha arkadaş canlısı olacaktır…”

“Bu umurumda bile değil!” Jongin bağırdı. “Sana söyledim, değil mi? Senin eşim olduğunu düşündüğümü—“

“Şunu söyleme!” Sehun kulaklarını kapatarak bağırdı. “Düşüncelerinin ne kadar absürt olduğunun farkında değil misin? Biz nasıl mümkün olabiliriz… _bu,_ ne kadar farklıyız? Bu aptalca! _Mantıksız!_ ”

“Neden mantıksızmış? Hissetmiyor musun—“

“Kes!” Sehun bağırdı ve Jongin’in üzerine gelirken geriledi. Büyük olan bu sefer boyun eğmeden azimle ona yaklaşıyordu. Panikleyerek Sehun arkasına bakmadan geriye gidiyordu.

“Bekle, Sehun,” Jongin aniden gözleri kocaman olarak bağırdı. “Arkanda—“

Çok geçti, Sehun uçurumun kenarına ulaşmıştı ve dengesini kaybederek geriye düşmüştü. “Ah—“

Sehun’un en son hissettiği şey Jongin’in bileğinden tutmasıydı ve sonra ikisi birden uçurumdan yuvarlanmaya başlamıştı.


	11. 9.Bölüm

Sehun’un farkına vardığı ilk şey sistemindeki memnun edici titreşim ve sıcaklık hissiydi. _Rahatlık…_

Hoşnut. İç rahatlığı.

Gözlerini açıp bir göğüsle karşılana kadardı. _Jongin’in göğsü._

Refleksle kalkıp uzaklaşmaya çalıştığında gecikerek bedenini güvenle sarıp onu yere yatırmış olan elleri fark etmişti. “J—Jongin—“

“Sen—“ diğer inledi, sesi çatlaktı. “İyi misin?”

“E—Evet. Bırakır mısın?” Sehun yakınlıklarından dolayı kekeliyordu. _‘Yüzün resmen Jongin’in göğsüne yapışmış!’_ Sehun kendine bağırıyordu.

“Haklısın. Üzgünüm.” Jongin elini çekti ve Sehun geriye doğru emekleyerek sırtı bir ağaca çarpana kadar durmadı. Diğerinin yavaşça otururken acıyla inlemesini ve etrafına bakmak için gözlerini kırpıştırmasını izliyordu. “Çok yüksekten düşmüşüz.”

“E—Evet.” Sehun tekrarlayarak Jongin’in bakışlarını takip etti. Yukarıdaki uçurumun kenarını zar zor görebiliyordu ve bu kadar yüksekten yaralanmadan düştüklerine inanamıyordu.

“Harika. Nasıl geri çıkacağız? Tırmanabilir misin?”

Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak yeniden uçuruma baktı. Asla spor konusunda ya da fiziksel aktivitelerde iyi olmamıştı o yüzden dik bir yamacı tırmanabileceğinden şüpheliydi.

Jongin ifadesine kıkırdıyordu. “Sanırım biri bizi bulana kadar beklemek zorundayız, huh?”

Sehun kaş çatarak Jongin’e döndü. “O ne zaman olacak?”

Diğeri omuz silkti. “Bilmem. Ama başka şansımız yok. Tabi şu nereye gittiği bilinmeyen gölü yüzerek geçmeyi düşünmüyorsan.”

Sehun diğerinin haklı olduğunu bilerek iç çekti. Ucu bucağı görünmeyen geniş bir gölle çeviriliydiler o yüzden sahilde yürüyüp kaybolmak istemedikleri sürece etrafta dolaşmak da bir seçenek değildi. Göle düşmemeleri şaşırtıcıydı ve muhtemelen boğulurlardı.

O yüzden Sehun oturarak bacaklarını göğsüne çekti ve yanındaki masum kayaya sertçe bakmaya başladı. “Ahhh, Chanyeol hyung çok kızacak.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Maalesef ki Jongin onu duymuştu. “Chanyeol hyung? Birlikte yaşadığın hyung mu?”

Tereddütle Sehun başını salladı. “İşten eve gelip beni evde bulamayınca çok endişelenecek.”

Jongin anlayışla başını salladı. “Kendi başınıza yaşıyorsunuz, değil mi? Sana karşı çok korumacı olmalı.”

“Bazen aşırı korumacı olabiliyor ve dırdırcının tekine dönüşüyor.” Sehun kabul etti. “Ancak… onun başına çok bela oldum o yüzden bu tamamen geçersiz değil…”

“Bela mı?”

“Evet, bu bir uçurumdan ilk düşüşüm değil—“ Sehun çok fazla konuştuğunu fark edince gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Daha önce bir uçurumdan düştün mü?” Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı ancak Sehun ağzını sıkıca kapatmış konuşmayı reddediyordu. Omuz silkerek –muhtemelen Sehun’un mesafeli tavrına alışmıştı—Jongin bir taş aldı ve suya attıktan sonra devam etti. “Ah, bu bana kendimi hatırlattı. Bende daha önce bir uçurumdan düşmüştüm!”

Sehun irkilmemeye çalıştı. _Hay aksi._

“Çoook uzun zaman önceydi, o yüzden çok hatırlamıyorum.” Jongin, Sehun’un tamamen sessizleştiğini hatırlamadan konuşuyordu. “Ama sanırım arkadaşlarımla bir oyun oynuyordum ve uçurumun aşağısına saklanmak _harika_ bir fikir gibi görünmüştü. Bekle, bu aynı uçurum değil, değil mi?” şüpheyle etrafına bakındı.

Sehun sakin kalmaya çalışarak omuz silkti.

“Her neyse, o yüzden aşağıya düştüm,” Jongin devam ediyordu. “Orada başka bir çocuk görünce şaşırmıştı. Çok tapılası bir çocuktu—ağlamasını durduramıyordu, hahaha.” Kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

Sehun alt dudağını ısırıyordu, ısı yanaklarına yatılıyordu. Evet, küçükken tam bir ağlak bebekti. Chanyeol her zaman onunla alay ederdi ancak yine de…

Jongin’in hatırlayacağını sanmazdı.

“Ahhh, şu anda ne yaptığını merak ediyorum.” Jongin kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu. “Ona benim için çok önemli bir şey vermiştim, umarım hala saklıyordur.”

 _‘Saklıyorum,’_ Sehun bakışlarını yere eğerek içinden cevapladı. Geçmişte ne kadar çok denese bile o taşı atmaya kıyamamıştı.

“Ah, affedersin!” Jongin aniden söyleyerek Sehun’u korkutmuştu. “Aniden kendimden bahsetmeye başladım, sıkılmış olmalısındır!”

“Sorun değil…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Hmmm…” Jongin hımlayarak ona bakıyordu. “Ama biliyor musun, buradaki düşüşümüz her ne kadar talihsiz olsa da, _memnun_ olduğumu söylemeliyim…”

“Ne?”

“Çünkü biliyorsun… Bizim buraya beraber sıkışmamız… birbirimizle konuşmak için bize bir şans verdi. Kaçmaya çalışıyordun.”

Sehun aniden tetiğe çekerek dudaklarını büzdü. “Ama ya ben konuşmak istemiyorsam?”

Jongin iç çekti, ifadesi kabullenilmiş bıkkınlığa dönüşmüştü. “Sehun, _gerçekten_ bunu yapmaya devam mı edeceksin?”

“Neyi yapmaya?” inatla sordu.

“Bunu. Kaçmayı. Benden. _Bizden_.”

“Biz diye bir şey yok.”

Jongin burnundan derin nefesler alıyordu, kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalışır gibiydi. Daha sonra başını kaldırarak direkt Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Yalan söylüyorsun.”

“Söylemiyorum!”

“Ben aptal değilim, tamam mı? Tüm bu _duyguları_ halüsinasyon olarak görmemin bir yolu yok. Ve sadece _seninleyken_ oluyor!”

“Pekala, bana aşık olmuş olabilirsin ama üzülerek söylemeliyim ki karşılıksız!” Sehun karşı çıkıyordu.

“Sehun!”

Sehun, Jongin’in bağırışıyla ürkmüştü. Diğerinin gözleri şu anda öfkeyle parlıyordu, sinirlenip kızdığına şüphe yoktu ancak… aynı zamanda o gözlerdeki hafif _incinmeyi_ de görebiliyordu.

Ve bu, Jongin’in gözlerindeki kırgınlığı görmek Sehun’un kalbini acı verircesine sıkıştırıyordu.

“B—Ben özür dilerim.” Sehun kekeledi ve en iyi olduğu şeyi yapmak için kalktı—kaçmayı.

“Lanet olsun Sehun, bir daha olmaz!” Jongin arkasından bağırdı ve kalkmaya çalıştı. Sehun çoktan birkaç adım uzaklaşmıştı ki bir bağırış ve yere çarpma sesi duydu.

Arkasına baktığında Jongin’in yere yığılmış kalkmaya çalıştığını gördü.

“Jongin?” Sehun yavaşça sordu ve diğerine ihtiyatla yaklaştı.

Jongin kendisini oturmaya zorladı ve eliyle sol bacağını tutuyordu. _“Siktir.”_

Yanlış bir şey olduğunu sezerek Sehun hemen yanına giderek diz çöktü. “Jongin, yaralandın mı?”

“Hayır, ben iyiyim.” Diğeri onu geçiştirerek söyledi.

Sehun diğerinin dişlerini sıktığını ve acıyı yüzüne yansıtmamaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu. Derince nefes alarak Jongin’in bileğini kavradı ve elini çektiğinde pantolonundaki koca kesiği, etinin kanadığını ve kumaşın kanla kuruduğunu gördü.

Siktir. Şu ana kadar bunu nasıl fark etmemişti? “Neden bir şey demedin?”

“Bir şey değil,” Jongin homurdandı. “Sadece bir kesik, büyük bir şey değil.”

“Siz Alfalar ve sizin her zaman güçlü davranma ihtiyacı duyan aptal gururlarınız.” Sehun homurdanarak ona sertçe bakıyordu.

Jongin şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bir Omeganın bir _Alfayla_ böyle konuşmaya cesaret etmesini ilk görüşüydü ve onu ailesinden başka azarlayan ilk kişiydi.

Bir şeyin yırtılma sesi onu düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı ve Jongin başını eğdiğinde Sehun’un tişörtünden uzun bir parça yırttığını gördü. “Ne yapıyo—“

“Shhh,” Sehun onu susturdu, iki eliyle kumaşı kenarlarından tutarak Jongin’in bacağına sardı ve yarasına eğreti bir bandaj yaparak kanamayı kontrol altına aldı.

Diğeri bacağını sararken Jongin onu sessizce izliyordu, yüzü konsantrasyonla kırışmıştı ve yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oluştu. ‘ _Çok sevimli,’_ Jongin düşündü.

Bu sırada Sehun diğerinin yarasını ona önceden söylememesine sinirleniyordu. “Nasıl bu kadar kötü yaralanabildin? Ben hiç yaralanmadım—“ cümlesinin sonunda duraklamıştı çünkü düşerken Sehun, Jongin’in üstünde olduğunu ve diğerinin ona yastık görevi yaptığını fark etmişti.

Evet, Sehun ilk düşendi. Yani Jongin’in Sehun’un üzerine düşmesi gerekiyordu? Tabiki…

Diğeri bileğinden tutup onu havada düşerken kendi üzerine çekmediği sürece. Böylece Jongin onun altında olup tüm tehlikeyi göğüslemişti…

Yani… Jongin, Sehun’u _korumaya_ çalışırken yaralanmıştı.

Bunun farkındalığıyla Sehun alt dudağını sertçe ısırmıştı ve yaptığı işe sertçe bakıyordu. Kan eğreti bandajı sayesinde durmuştu ancak bu Jongin’in onun yüzünden yaralandığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu.

“Sehun?” Jongin onun sessizleştiğini fark ederek seslendi.

“Çok aptalsın.” Sehun mırıldandı.

Diğeri boyun eğmiş bir şekilde iç çekti. “Evet, biliyorum, bana söylemiştim—“

“Hayır,” Sehun araya girdi. Demek istediği o değildi. “Sadece. _Neden_?”

“Huh?”

“Neden bunu yaptın?” Sehun fısıldadı, gözleri diğerine bakmak yerine yaranın üzerindeydi. “Düşen bendim—elimi tutup sende düşmemeliydin. Benim yüzümden yaralanmazdın.”

“Ama ya bunu _istediysem_?” Jongin sessizce sordu. _“Sehun.”_ Yavaşça uzandı ve elini genç olanın elinin üzerine koydu.

Tepki olarak irkilmişti ancak Sehun geri çekilmemişti.

“Sehun, bak,” Jongin derin nefes alarak devam etti. “Alfalara karşı düşündüklerini biliyorum ve birbirimizi uzun zamandır tanımıyoruz. Kafanın karıştığını biliyorum ve bunu kabullenmek istemiyorsun ancak benim de kafam karışık, biliyor musun?”

Bununla beraber Sehun başını Jongin’in yüzüne kaldırdı ve diğerinin gözlerinde samimiyetten başka bir şey yoktu.

“Bende daha önce hiç böyle bir şey hissetmedim ve başka bu beni korkutuyordu… Ne zaman senin yakınında olsam kontrolden çıkmışım gibi hissetmem... Seni düşünüp duruyorum ve her zaman sadece seninle olmak istiyorum. Ama en önemlisi, senin _güvende_ olmanı istiyorum. Sana bir şey olursa ne yaparım hiç bilmiyorum.”

“Jongin…”

“Ben anlayamadan, sen hayatımdaki en önemli kişi haline gelmişsin. Gözlerimin önünde düştüğünü görünce – düşünemedim. Beynim durdu. Tek bildiğim ne olursa olsun seni _korumak_ zorunda olduğumdu. Bu süreçte bana ne olursa olsun.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı. Başını çevirmek istiyordu ancak Jongin ona böyle samimiyetle bakarken bakışlarını orada olmaya zorlayan görünmez bir güç vardı.

“O yüzden evet, belki aptalımdır.” Jongin garipçe güldü. “Ama kalbim bana doğru şeyi yaptığımı söylüyor. Ben sadece seni korumak istedim çünkü sen benim canımsın.”

Jongin eğilirken Sehun’un nefesi teklemişti.

“Hey, Sehun,” Jongin mırıldandı, gözleri onunkilere kilitlenmişti. “Seni korumama izin verecek misin? Yanında olmama izin verecek misin? Bize… bir şans verecek misin?”

“Ben…” Sehun nefes aldı, Jongin’in yakınlaşmasını izlerken kalbi göğsünde delirmişçesine atıyordu. Yine de üzerindeki bakışlardan hipnotize olmuş gibi geri çekilemiyordu.

“Sehun _. Eşim.”_ Jongin en çıplak nefesiyle fısıldadı ve eğilerek dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle birleştirdi.


	12. 10.Bölüm

“ _Sehun. Eşim.” Jongin en çıplak nefesiyle fısıldadı ve eğilerek dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle birleştirdi._

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Göğsünde bir set barajı patlayarak akmaya başlamıştı, onu sonsuz derinliklerinde batırıp boğulmasına neden oluyordu.

Sehun böyle hissediyordu.

Ama tuhaf bir şekilde, boğucu bir his değildi. Daha çok rahatlama gibiydi. Özgürlük.

_Serbest kalma._

Hafiflemiş hissediyordu ve o düşüncelerini toparlayamadan Jongin geri çekilmiş ona gergince bakıyordu…

“Neden…” Sehun’un sesi çatlamıştı ve göğsündeki duygu patlamasından dolayı gözlerini sıkıca kapattı, hepsi başını döndürüyordu. “Neden bunu yaptın?”

“Çünkü senden hoşlanıyorum…” Jongin mırıldandı. Daha fazlasını söylemek istiyor gibiydi ancak kendini durdurmuştu.

Sehun alışkanlıktan alt dudağını ısırıyordu ve farkına varmadan Jongin’in dudaklarının bıraktığı hissi yeniden hissetmişti. Sessizce başını eğdi.

“Sende… sende benden hoşlanıyor musun?”

“Ben…” Sehun yere bakmaya devam ediyordu, aklı karışmıştı. O ada elindeki yumuşak dokunuşu hissetti, Jongin elini nazikçe tutuyordu.

“Bunu hissediyor musun?” diğeri parmaklarını kenetleyerek mırıldandı. “Hissettiğini biliyorum.”

Sehun hissediyordu. Jongin’in elini tuttuğu andan itibaren, parmak uçlarından yayılan sıcaklığı kemiklerine kadar hissediyordu. Birbirlerine dokundukları diğer zamanlardan farklı değildi.

Ve Jongin—o iyi birisiydi. Sehun onun nefret ettiği diğer Alfalar gibi olmadığını biliyordu. Ne zaman birbirine yakın olsalar içindeki sıcaklık ve yakıcı hissi hissedebiliyordu ama…

_Ama._

“Biz… yapamazsın.”

“Huh?”

“Bu yürümez. Biz çok farklıyız. Biz eş olamayız.”

“Neden eş olamazmışız?” Jongin kafası karışarak sordu.

“Çünkü sen Kim Jongin’sin ve ben sadece—“ _bir yetimim_ , Sehun söylemek istiyordu ama durmuştu. “Uygun… değilim.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun, ne demek uygun değilsin?”

Sehun derince iç çekti, Jongin’in babasının sözleri hala beynini yakıyordu. “Eminim senin gibi aristokratik aileden gelen birisinin kapısında köle olan birçok Omega vardır. Ben değilim—“

“Ama ben diğer Omegaları istemiyorum, ben seni istiyorum!” Jongin bağırarak Sehun’u korkutmuştu. Bunu görmesiyle sesi hemen yumuşamıştı. “Ben _seni_ istiyorum. Birbirimize ilk çarptığımız, tenlerimizin ilk dokunduğu andan itibaren seni istiyorum. _Seni, Sehun_. Ben seni istiyorum.”

Sehun diğerinin sözleriyle ve birleşik ellerini sıkmasıyla kanın yanaklarına hücum ettiğini hissediyordu. “Ben yapamam…” Sehun konuşmaya çalışıyordu ancak Jongin’in gözlerindeki samimiyeti ve koyu irislerdeki kendi yansımasını görünce kelimeleri yok olmuştu.

“Yapabilirsin,” Jongin söyledi. “Kabullenmenin şu anda senin için çok zor olduğunu biliyorum o yüzden sana düşünmen için zaman vereceğim. Ancak şunu bilmeni istiyorum ki duygularım samimi ve dediğim her sözde ciddiyim.”

“Jongin…”

“Seni bir şeye zorlamak istemiyorum. Sadece kendine sadık kalmanı istiyorum. O yüzden lütfen düşün bunu ve daha sonra bana bir cevap ver, tamam mı?”

“Ben…”

“Lütfen,” Jongin gözlerinin içine bakarak yalvarıyordu.

Sehun gözlerine çelişkiyle baktıktan sonra başını sallayarak onayladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Ormandan geçen birisinin onları görmesine kadar aralarında bir saatlik tuhaf bir sessizlik çökmüştü. Ailelerine haber vermesi için yardım istemişlerdi ve Sehun sonunda eve varana kadar hava çoktan kararmıştı.

“Yüce İsa. Sehun.” Chanyeol kapıyı arkasından kapattıktan sonra kendisini koltuğa bıraktı. “Dokuz—on—yıl geçmesine rağmen hala başını belaya sokuyorsun, huh?”

“Özür dilerim…” Sehun yanına oturarak yorgunca mırıldandı.

Büyük olan ona şöyle baktığında Sehun’un başını eğip kucağına baktığını gördü. “İyi misin? Orada sıkışıp kaldığın çocuk Alfa olduğu için hasta mı hissediyorsun?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, o değil…”

“Son zamanlarda çok… dalgınsın.” Chanyeol devam ediyordu. “Sorun ne? Bana her şeyi anlatabilirsin, biliyorsun değil mi?”

Diğerinin eliyle başını okşadığını hissedince Sehun iç çekti. “Biliyorum, sadece…” yana eğilerek başını Chanyeol’un göğsüne dayadı ve gözlerini kapattı.

“Söyle bana Sehunnie.”

Yavaşça nefesini verdi. “Ne yapardın sen olsaydın…” diye başladı. “Birinden hoşlanıyorsun ama o kişiyle beraber olamazsınız?”

Chanyeol’un bedeninin şokla doğrulduğunu hissetti. “Birinden mi hoşlanıyorsun? _Sen?_ Benim küçük Sehunnie’m sonunda dünyadan nefret etmeyi bırakıp hoşlanacağı birisini mi bulmuş?”

Chanyeol göremese de Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. “Chanyeol hyung…”

Büyük olan gülmeye başladı. “Affedersin Sehun. Ben sadece… şaşırdım.”

 _‘Bende şaşkınım,’_ Sehun karamsarca düşünüyordu.

“Ama şu beraber olamazsınız da ne demekmiş? Nedenmiş o?”

Sehun sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Alfa olduğu için mi?”

Sehun ağzını kapalı tutmaya devam ediyordu ama bedenindeki ani gerilme Chanyeol için yeterli cevaptı.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol iç çekerek parmaklarını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirdi. “Tüm Alfalar kötü değildir, biliyorsun? Yani, tamam, çoğu kötü ancak hepsi kötü değil. Birkaç Alfa arkadaşım var ve hepsi iyi insanlar.”

Sehun dudak büktü. “ _Arkadaş_ olarak iyiler. Ama onun iyi bir… eş olduğunu nasıl bileceğim? Beni sonsuza kadar sevip, bana sadık kalacağını nasıl bileceğim? Ciddi olduğunu nasıl bileceğim? Beni—“ Sehun hıçkırığını yuttu ve titrek bir nefes aldı. “—terk etmeyeceğini nasıl bileceğim?”

Saçlarındaki tutuş sıkılaşmıştı ve büyük olan onu göğsüne iyice çekmişti. “Dışarıda korkunç Alfalar var. Omegaları oyuncak gibi kullananlar. Değersizlermiş gibi davrananlar. Ama… Dünya siyah ve beyaz değildir, Sehun. Alfalar da birer insan ve bazıları iyi insanlar. İyi Alfalar. Dışarıda kötü Beta ve Omegalar olduğu gibi. Her şeyin iki yönü hep vardır.”

“Ama…”

“Önemli olan,” Chanyeol’un sesi yüksek ve azimli çıkıyordu. “senin seçtiğim kişi. Sen doğru kişiyi seçtiğin sürece, o kişinin Alfa, Beta ya da Omega olması önemli değildir.”

Sehun sessizce başını eğdi.

“Hala çok küçüksün Sehun. Doğru kişiyi bulmak için çok zamanın var. Ve eğer o kişiyi bulduğunu düşünüyorsan ve hala emin değilsen, şey… Neden denemiyorsun? Hayat risk almadır. O kişinin bir göt deliği olduğunu fark edersen o zaman, şey… ben olaya dahil olup biricik küçük kardeşimi üzdüğü için yumruğumu suratına patlatırım.”

Sehun şakayla Chanyeol’a vururken diğeri kahkahalara boğulmuştu ve çok geçmeden ikisi de gülmeye başlamışlardı, bedenleri sarsılıyordu ve Sehun günlerdir ilk kez daha iyi hissediyordu.

 _‘Hayat risk almadır,’_ Sehun yatağına uzanırken kendi kendine tekrarladı ve gözlerini kapatıp uykuya dalmadan önce gülümsüyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Jongin.”

Jongin çalıştığı –düşünceleri sürekli bir Omegaya kaydığı için pek çalışmadığını kabul ediyordu— masadan başını kaldırdı ve cevap verdi. “Efendim baba?”

“Jung’ların kızıyla sana bir randevu ayarladım. Gelecek hafta olacak o yüzden hazırlan ve güzel bir şeyler giy.”

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Randevu mu?”

“Evet. Kızları çok güzel bir genç hanım, eminim sende—“

“Hayır.”

Babası şaşırdı. “Efendim?”

“Hayır, baba.” Jongin tekrarladı. “O randevuya gitmeyeceğim. İlgilenmiyorum.”

“Neden ilgilenmiyorsun? Bildiğim kadarıyla, birisiyle çıkmıyorsun.”

“Çıkmıyorum ama…” Jongin başını eğerek kabul etti. Ailesine böyle söylemeyi planlamamıştı, özellikle de Sehun’un hislerine karşılık vereceğinden ya da Jongin’in ailesinin bilmesini onaylayacağından emin olmadığı için, ancak… Babasına neden olduğunu açıklamak zorundaydı yoksa ona daha fazla randevu ayarlamaya devam edecekti. “Hoşlandığım birisi var.”

Yaşlı adam sözleriyle kaskatı kesilmişti ve Jongin gergince kıpırdandı. “Peki kimmiş bu _birisi_?”

“Okuldan birisi. Sanırım… sanırım eşimi buldum.”

Jongin’in babası nefesini tutmuştu ve adamın yüzü ifadesini kontrol etmeye çalışıyormuş gibi seğiriyordu. “Hala çok küçüksün Jongin. Muhtemelen bir hevestir. O oğlanın senin eşin olmasının yolu yok—“

“Ama öyle!” Jongin karşı çıktı, babası kendisine inanmadığı için alınmıştı. “Ben hislerimden eminim. Ondan eminim. Ve sadece _onu_ istiyorum. Başkasını değil. O yüzden hayır, o kızlarla randevuya gitmeyeceğim.”

“Jongin—“

“Baba, lütfen!” Jongin konuştu. “Senin annemi bulduğun gibi eşimi bulduğum için mutlu olamaz mısın? _Ben_ çok mutluyum. Sende benim adıma mutlu olmayacak mısın?”

Babası uzun süre sessiz kalarak esrarengiz gözlerle ona bakmıştı. Sonunda konuştu. “Evet, anlıyorum. Endişelenme oğlum. Senin yerine bununla ilgileneceğim.”

Jongin ne demek istediğini soramadan babası uzaklaşıp odadan çıkmıştı. Şaşkın ama rastgele kişilerle –aristokratlarla tabiki— daha fazla randevuya gitmeyeceği için memnun bir şekilde Jongin omzunu silkti ve kitabına döndü.

Jongin’in ilk ‘eşim’ dediğinde babasının bahsettiği kişinin bir _erkek_ olduğunu bilmesini fark etmemişti.

Sehun çoktan Sehun’un varlığını biliyormuş gibiydi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin ertesi Pazartesi günü rehberlik seanslarında onu çatıya çıkarmıştı.

“Sana düşünmek için bir hafta verdiğim için üzgünüm.” Jongin konuşmaya başladı ve bir hafta öncekinden farklı olarak çatıda yeniden birbirlerinin önünde dikilmeleriyle içinde oluşan dejavu hissine hayret ediyordu Sehun. “Ama acelem var çünkü…”

Sehun çocuğun elindeki kağıda baktığında onu anlamıştı. Rehber değişikliği istediği kağıttı.

“Yani. Sen gerçekten… gerçekten beni artık rehberin olarak istemiyor musun?” diğer çocuk üzülerek sormuştu ve Sehun, Jongin’in yüzündeki kırgın ifadeyle göğsüne yumruk yemiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Rehberim olmaya devam etmek istiyor musun gerçekten?” kendisini sakinleştirmesini umarak soruyla karşılık vermişti.

“Evet!” Jongin kollarını savurarak bağırdı. “Seninle zaman geçirmek istiyorum. Her zaman senin yanında olmak, seni korumak, elini tutmak, seni güldürmek istiyorum—“

“Dur,” Sehun utanarak mırıldandı ve yüzünün sözleriyle kızardığını hissediyordu. Başını eğmişti. “A-Anladım.”

“Anladın mı?” Jongin’in sesi aniden yumuşamıştı. “Ne anladın?”

Sehun, Jongin’in gölgesinin yakınlaştığını görebiliyordu. Sehun’un önünde durduğunda iki elini kavrayarak parmaklarını birleştirdi.

“Ne anladın Sehun?” Jongin tekrarladı.

“Ben—anladım—“ kekeliyordu, kalbi göğsünde seslice atıyordu ve aniden sersemlemişti.

“Duygularımı anlıyor musun? Daha da önemlisi, onları _kabul ediyor_ musun?”

“Ben—“

“Ellerini tutmama izin verdin.” Jongin belirtti ve Sehun’un elleri Jongin’in tutuşunda titremişti ancak geri çekmedi. “Yanında olmama izin verecek misin? Bize… bir şans verecek misin?”

“Gerçekten istiyor musun?” Sehun fısıldadı, sesi o kadar yumuşak çıkmıştı ki diğerinin duyduğundan şüpheliydi ancak Jongin cevap vermişti.

“Hayatımda istediğim her şeyden çok.”

Jongin’in bir eli uzanıp yanağını kavrayarak nazikçe başını kaldırırken Sehun’un nefesi teklemişti. Gözleri birbirine kilitlendiği an Sehun kalbinin göğsünde teklediğine ve sonra tamamen durduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

Tüm dünya Jongin ve kendi arasında yavaşlamış gibiydi. Yanağını okşayan elde ve onu bir şeyler söyleyen dudaklarda… “Sana doğru bir şekilde davranmam için bana bir şans ver. Seni doğru bir şekilde _sevmem_ için. Hak ettiğin gibi.”

Bu sefer Jongin eğilerek dudaklarını birleştirdiğinde Sehun gözlerini kapatıp ona izin vermişti.


	13. 11.Bölüm

**_Yazar Notu – Toplumları nasıl işliyor?_ **

  * **_Sadece Alfa ve Omegalar birbirleriyle eş olabilirler. Bazıları eşleriyle beraber olamıyorlar, eğer eşleriyle tanışmadan önce aşık olup başka birisiyle evlendilerse (eşinizle tanışma şansı kişinin şansına göre değişiyor. Bazı anide durumlarda, eşleriyle asla tanışamıyorlar çünkü dünya çok büyük bir yer.) eğer bu olursa, yine de başka bir insanı mühürleyip ‘resmi olarak’ kendilerinin yapabiliyorlar, ancak duygular kaderleri olan eşleriyle olduğu kadar güçlü olmuyor. Başka birisini mühürlediklerinde, eşleriyle aralarındaki bağ sönükleşiyor._**
  * **_Betalar toplumlarındaki tek ‘normal’ olanlar. Onların kaderlerinde yazılı bir eşleri yok o yüzden onlar istedikleri kişilerle beraber olabilirler. Bazı Alfalar ve Omegalar bundan dolayı onları aşağılık görüyorlar ve dışlıyorlar. O yüzden Betalar genellikle diğer Betalarla evleniyorlar._**
  * **_Bu hikayede kurda dönüşmüyorlar. Wolf!au yu kullandım ancak bu hikaye onların dönüşebilmesinin dışında yeterince karmaşık zaten. Hayvanların birbiriyle kavga ettiği hikayeler yazamam. O yüzden onlar dönüşmeyecekler._**



_______________________________________________________________________

Evde yankılanan zil çalarken güneş henüz batıyordu. Sehun hızla kapıya koşturdu ve açtığında gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyümüştü.

“Kris… hyung? Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

Büyük olanın yüzünde sert bir ifade vardı ve Sehun içgüdüsel olarak bir adım geriledi çünkü alfalara karşı olan nefreti yok olmamıştı. “Sehun, dinle. Okuldaki dedikoduyu duydum.”

“Evet?”

“Jongin ve senin… çıktığını söylüyorlar. Bu doğru mu?”

“Umm…” Sehun bakışlarını kaçırarak rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Nasıl hemen öğrenmişlerdi? Okulda göze çarpan bir şey yapmamışlardı. Sehun ilişkilerini topluma açma konusunda hala biraz utangaçtı. “Şey, evet…”

Kris gözlerini kıstı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, gerçekten…” Sehun, Jongin’le çıkmasının diğerini neden ilgilendirdiğini anlamadan cevapladı. Belki de kuzen şeysi falandır?

Diğeri derince iç çekince Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Bizim beraber olmamızda bir problemin mi var?”

“Evet, var.” Kris keskin gözlerini ona dikerek yanıtladı. “Sehun, beraber olmamalısınız.”

“Ne?”

“Kendi pozisyonunu ve Jongin’in pozisyonunu düşün. Siz uygun değilsiniz, siz—“

“Ben alçak bir Omega olduğum ve Jongin asil bir aileden gelen Alfa olduğu için beraber olamayacağımızı mı söylemeye çalışıyorsun?” Sehun’un sesi Jongin’in babasının sözlerini hatırlamasıyla her geçen kelimeyle yükselmişti ve aniden nefes alması zorlaşmıştı.

“Evet! Siz çok farklısınız! Beraber olamazsınız yoksa senin güvenliğin—“ Kris’in sözleri Sehun’un arkasından gelen diğer bir sesle bölünmüştü.

“Sınıf farklılığından dolayı onun birisinden hoşlanamayacağı da ne demek oluyormuş?” Chanyeol yanlarına gelerek sordu ve Sehun onun da evde olduğunu unutarak küfretti. “Sehun, kapıdaki kim?”

“Umm, bizim sınıfın ÖA’sı, Kris—“

Kris hyunguna bakmadan sertçe Sehun’a bakmaya devam ediyordu. “Dinle Sehun. Jongin’den ayrılmalısın yoksa—“

“Yoksa _bir şey yok_. Hey, _benim evimdeyken_ beni görmezden gelemezsin.” Chanyeol sözünü kesti ve Sehun’un yanında dikilerek diğerine sertçe baktı. “Sehun sonunda olmak istediği bulduysa kimseden ayrılmak zorunda değil.”

“Sen bunun dışında kal.” Kris sonunda gözlerini Chanyeol’a çevirerek bağırdı. birkaç saniye Chanyeol’u izledi ve kaşlarını çattı. “Sen sadece bir Betasın, hiçbir şey anlamazsın. Bu katı bir mesele—“

Sehun’un gözleri hyunguna edilen hakaretle kırmızı kırmızı parlamıştı. Chanyeol, “normal” ve yararsız oldukları düşünüldüğünden, Beta olduğu için sık sık bununla mücadele ediyordu –Alfalar kadar güçlü ya da nadir değillerdi ve Omegalar gibi daha fazla Alfa doğurmak için kullanılmıyorlardı, Betalara bazen bir Omegadan daha fazla aşağılık gözüyle bakılıyordu—ve sırf Beta diye kovulmaktan ve alçaltılmaktan ne kadar nefret ettiğini biliyordu Sehun.

O bir şey yapamadan önce sağ tarafından bir şeyin havaya kalktığını görmüştü ve bir şeyin kırılma ve homurdanma sesini duymuştu. O neler olduğunu kavrayamadan Kris kanamaya başlayan yanağını ve dudağını tutarak geriye sendelemişti.

“Sen…” Kris nefesini tutmuştu, sesi boğuktu ve kan dudaklarından çenesine akıyordu. “Sen siktiğimin bana yumruk attın— _Bana yumruk attın_!”

“Evet, attım.” Chanyeol hızla soluyarak söyledi, gözleri diğerini delip geçiyordu ve yumruk yaptığı eli hala havadaydı. “Çünkü tam bir göt deliğisin.”

“Sen bana _yumruk attın_. Kim olduğumu biliyor musun? Ben Kris Wu’yum, Alfa—“

“—asil ailelerden biri olan Wu ailesinin tek oğlu. Evet, seni duymuştum. Ancak bu senin göt deliği olduğun ve yumruğu hak ettiğin gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.”

Kris ona şokla bakakalmıştı, ağzındaki kanı asfalta tükürdü. “Seni siktiğimin Betası, _yürek mi yedin_ —“

“Bir kere daha söyle de, burnunla gözünü yer değiştireyim.” Chanyeol tehditkar bir şekilde hırladı ve Sehun hareket edemeyecek kadar şok içindeydi. “Sırf Alfa olman diğerlerine tepeden bakma hakkını vermez sana ve ayrıca diğerlerinin ilişkisini dikte etme hakkın da yok.”

“Dinle—“ Kris dişlerini sıktı.

“Hayır, _sen_ dinle.” Chanyeol sinirle parmağını kaldırmıştı. “Sizin sürekli sınıf farkı ve zırvalıklardan bahsettiğinizi biliyorum ama bu siktiğimin çok saçma! Eğer kardeşim gerçekten mutlu olduğu ve beraber olmak istediği birisini bulduysa ve diğeri de aynı hissediyorsa, o zaman her şeyin ne önemi var! Yüksek rütbeli ve zengin doğan _aşk_ tan daha önemli bir şeye mi sahip? Hayır, değil! O bunca zaman sonra sonunda sevebileceği birisini bulmuşken kenarda durup senin onları ayırmanı izleyemeyeceğim!”

Sehun dudaklarının titrediğini hissediyordu, hyungunun sözleriyle çok etkilenmişti. Elini uzattı ve Chanyeol’un yumruğunun üzerine rahatlatıcı bir şekilde sardı. “Chanyeol hyung…”

Diğeri elini okşadıktan sonra buz gibi keskin bakışlarını Kris’e çevirdi yeniden. “Ve _sen_ ,” parmağıyla hala onu işaret ederek seslendi ve Sehun gözlerini Kris’e çevirdiğinde diğerinin şaşırtıcı şekilde sessiz olduğunu ve nazik, hatta etkilenmiş bir şekilde Chanyeol’a baktığını gördü. “Özel mülkiyete tecavüzden polisi çağırmadan önce defol buradan.”

Kris dişlerini sıkarak Chanyeol’a öfkeyle bakmaya başladı ancak Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Lütfen. Hyungumun sakinleşmesi lazım ve senin…şey, şu şeye baktırsan iyi olacak.” Kris’in yüzündeki bereyi işaret eti.

Uzun süren büyük çocukların arasındaki öfkeli bakışlardan sonra, Kris sonunda iç çekti. “Tamam. Seninle sonra konuşuruz Sehun. _Çatlak hyungun_ burada olmadığı zaman,” dudağının kenarındaki kanı silerek söyledi.

“Bana bak—“

“Git çabuk!” Sehun, Chanyeol’u tutarak Kris’e bağırdı. Kris yumruğu ne kadar çok hak etse de, o hala bir Alfaydı –safkan bir Alfaydı—ve Chanyeol’un üzerine gitmesine izin vermek iyi bir fikir değildi.

Chanyeol’a son kez canını sıkmış gibi baktıktan sonra Kris sonunda gitmişti ve Chanyeol, Kris’in arkasından küfretmeye devam ederken Sehun sıkıca onu tutuyordu.

 _‘Tanrım…’_ Sehun kapıyı kapatıp Chanyeol’u içeri iterken düşünüyordu _. ‘Kris’in kin tutan bir tip olmamasını umalım… Yüzüne yumruğu yemiş olsa bile.’_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“—Ve sonra hoca dedi ki: ‘Tamam, quiz zamanı!’ tüm sınıf inlemişti çünkü kadın o anda karar vermişti ve bize kızgındı—Sehun? Dinliyor musun?”

“Huh?” Sehun mırıldandı ve dikkati dağılmışçasına Jongin’e baktı. Çatıda oturuyorlardı –burası artık onların ‘kişisel’ alanlarıydı—ve bacaklarını korkulukların arasından sallandırmış aşağılarındaki şehri izliyorlardı.

Jongin bir süre gözlerinin içine bakıp onu inceledikten sonra Sehun bakışlarını kaçırıp, başını eğmişti. Jongin’in gözlerinde onu hipnotize eden bir şey vardı…

Eş oldukları için miydi? Oh tanrım, artık Sehun buna gerçekten inanıyor muydu?”

“Seni rahatsız eden bir şey var? Sorun ne?”

Sehun küçük bir ses çıkardı ancak Jongin onu çok rahat anlamıştı ve dudakları bükülmüştü. “Hiç. Sadece…”

“Anlat bana,” Jongin uzanıp parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi ve parmak uçlarından tüm bedenine yayılan sıcaklık kalbini titretmişti, Jongin’in dediği şeyi yapmalıymış gibi hissettirmişti.

“Sadece… bazen bunun sorun olup olmadığını düşünüyorum.”

“Sorun?”

“Bizim. Beraber olmamızın. Ne kadar çok önem vermemeye çalışsam da, sen hala Kim Jongin’sin ve bense sadece—“

“Senin sosyal statün umurumda bile değil.” Jongin söze karışmıştı.

“Evet ama diğer insanlar—“

“Diğer insanların senin sosyal statün hakkında düşündükleri de umurumda değil.” Jongin ekledi.

Sehun ağzını açtı ancak aniden boğazı kurumuştu. İç çekerek alnını soğuk metala yasladı. “Biliyorum ama ben sadece… korkuyorum…” sesi son kelimede iyice kısılmıştı.

“Korkma. Ne olursa olsun, ben seni korumak için orada olacağım Sehun. Söz veriyorum.”

Jongin’in elini nazik ama sert, sıkı bir şekilde sıktırmasıyla Sehun başını sallayarak gözlerini kapattı ve ona inandı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bir gün kırılma noktasının geleceğini bilmeliydi. Birisine _neden_ korktuğunu söylemeliydi ama artık çok geçti.

Cumartesi erken bir saatti. Chanyeol hala uyurken Sehun sabahın altısında aniden canı çikolatalı dondurma istediği için evden çıkıp almak için markete gitmişti. Bir dakika önce elinde torbayı sallayarak boş caddede ilerliyordu –kimse hafta sonu erken kalkmak istemezdi—ve bir dakika sonra arkasından lastiklerin yere sürtmesi sesi gelmişti, kapılar açılmış ve burnuyla ağzı bir bezle kapatılmıştı. Hoşa gitmeyen antiseptik kokusu ve başka bir şey daha...

 _‘Başka bir şey daha…’_ Sehun sersem bir şekilde düşünürken görüşü bulanıklaşmaya başlamıştı. _‘Kloroform…’_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kendine geldiğinde çimenin üzerinde sere serpe yatıyordu Sehun. Oturmaya çalıştı ancak arkasındaki iki adam kollarını sıkıca arkasında kenetlemişti.

Sıkıntıyla başını kaldırdığında kendini aynı kibirli yüzle karşı karşıya bulmuştu –Jongin’in babası.

“Görünen o ki uyarımı dikkate almamışsın.”

“Cidden bunu yapacak mısınız?” Sehun arkasındaki adamlara direnerek inanamayarak sordu.

“Sanırım geçen sefer seni çok kolay salıverdim… _daha… sert_ olmalıydım.”

“Neden bahsediyorsunuz?” Sehun bağırdı. “Yüce İsa, bu yasadışı. Ne yapıyorsunuz?”

“Öğreneceksin, Oh Sehun… para ve güç sahibiysen çoğu şeyin nasıl yasal olabileceğini…”

Sehun yaşlı adamın soğuk, keskin sözleriyle titremişti. “Siz… benden bu kadar çok mu nefret ediyorsunuz? Oğlunuzla beraber olduğum için benden nefret mi ediyorsunuz?”

“Tabiki. Ben onun için onu geleceğini mükemmel bir şekilde planlamıştım. Hayatı mükemmel derecede iyi gidiyordu… ta ki sen mahvedene kadar.” Yaşlı adam hırladı. “Sen geldin ve her şeyi _mahvettin,_ şimdi seninle olduğu için bana karşı bile geliyor. Hayatında ilk kez _bana_ karşı geldi! _Hepsi senin yüzünden_!”

“O sizin yöneteceğiniz bir kukla değil!” Sehun bağırdı. “Jongin kendi adına düşünüp istediği şeye karar verebilir, siz yapamaz—“ sözleri ağzına koca bir elin kapanmasıyla kesilmişti. Ağzına bastırılmış parmaklar etini sertçe yakıyordu.

“Seni disipline getirmenin pek umudu yok gibi görünüyor. İtaatsizliğin ağzını kapatmayı ve sana denileni yapmayı öğrenene kadar geçmeyecek. Bir çocuk, düşük sınıflı, değersiz bir Omega beni dinlemeyi reddettiği zaman neler olduğunu göstermekten daha bir şey yoktur onu _eğitmek için_.”

“Ne—“ boynunda keskin bir acı hissettiğinde kelimeleri boğazına takılmıştı ve birisinin iğneyle ona bir sıvı enjekte ettiğini anlamıştı. “Şerefsiz, bana ne yaptın?”

Yaşlı adam dilini şaklattı ve iğrenerek başını iki yana salladı. “Gördün mü? Çok jüvenil. Senin gerçekten de davranış eğitimine ihtiyacın var, velet.”

“Benim bir şeye ihtiyacım falan yok—“ aniden bedenine yayılan titremeyle nefesi kesilmişti. “Bana ne bok verdin?” dişlerini sıkarak kollarını etrafına doladı. O anda artık adamların onu tutmadığını fark etmişti.

“Sadece biraz… ilaç. Gerçek kimliğini anlamanı sağlayacak… Gerçekten bir araç olduğunu gösterecek bir ilaç.”

“Ne…”

“Kızışma etkisi yaratacak. Sadece _çok daha_ kötü bir şekilde. Normal bastırıcı ilaçlarla bunu engelleyemezsin; sürekli gelmeye devam edecek ve yeterli olmayacak. Güçlendirilmiş kızışman birisi seni düğümüyle bağlayıp işaretleyene kadar geçmeyecek.”

“Ne…” Sehun tekrarladı, sesi kırık çıkıyordu ve görüşü beyaz noktalarla dolmaya başlamıştı, başı dönüyordu. Sersemdi… _sıcaktı_ …, kahretsin çok sıcaktı, _siktir_ , Sehun bu hissi biliyordu. Çok geçmeden önce bunu deneyimlemişti, onu delirten bu hissi—

 _Hayır. Hayırhayırhayırhayırhayırhayır..._ Sehun başını tutarak içinden çığlıklar atıyordu.

“Burası mükemmel bir yer.” Yaşlı adam umursamazca devam etti. “İnsanların aramadıkları sürecek seni kolayca fark edebileceği ve bulabileceği kadar yakın değil; ve birisinin, Alfa ya da Beta umurumda değil, seni bu zavallı halinde bulup işaretleyemeyeceği kadar uzak değil.”

“Hayır…” Sehun hıçkırığını yutkundu. Başı dönüyordu ve bedeni yanıyordu, kendi kıyafetleri içinde eriyordu, bir şey arıyordu— _bir şey_ —

“Tabiki, başka birisi tarafından mühürlenip sahip olsan bile, onlarla eş olamazsın ancak… Bu senin Jongin’le bağını ciddi olarak engelleyecektir. Köreltecek. Pekâlâ, Jongin tabiki senin gerçek eşinse. Ama işleri şansa bırakamayız, değil mi?”

“Hayır _, lütfen_ …” Sehun başı ayrılacakmış gibi hissederken ne istediğinden emin olamayarak fısıldadı.

“Ve siz ikiniz,” yaşlı adam Sehun’un arkasına baktı ve donuk bakışlarını adamlara çevirdi. “Onu alamazsınız. Jongin sizin benim için çalıştığınızı biliyor. Şüphelenebilir. Ona sahip olan tamamen bir yabancı olmalı, anladınız mı?”

“Evet, patron.” İkisi mırıldandı, önlerinde resmen kendisini onlara sunan Omegayı alamayacakları için kesinlikle hoşnutsuzlardı ama itaat edeceklerdi.

“Tamam. Gitme zamanı. Seni mühürleyecek ve sahip olacak kişiyle mutlu bir evlilik dilerim, Oh Sehun. Endişelenme, Jongin de benim onun için seçtiğim kişiyle mutlu bir evlilik yaşayacak.”

Ayak sesleri uzaklaşırken Sehun ellerinin ve dizlerinin üzerinde düştü, alnını çamura yasladı ve toprak ve çimen kokusu ciğerlerini doldurdu. Ancak tek düşünebildiği ihtiyaçtı—birisinin içinde olmasının absürt, bezdirici ihtiyacı. Birisinin onu becermesinin ihtiyacı. Birisinin onu _kendisininmiş_ gibi istediği gibi kullanması ihtiyacı.

Birisinin onu doldurması ihtiyacı. Birisinin bu acıyı durdurması ihtiyacı. Birisinin onu düğümüyle sarmalaması, onunla çiftleşmesi ihtiyacı—

Sehun’un parmakları umutsuzca ve sıkıca çimeni kavramıştı, kırık hıçkırıkları boğazından dökülürken aklına sahip olmaya çalışıyordu. Yararsızca.

_İstiyordu—istiyordu—istiyordu—_

_‘Ne olursa olsun, ben seni korumak için orada olacağım Sehun. Söz veriyorum.’_

“Lütfen…” Sehun ağlamaya başladı, yanaklarından akan yaşları durduramıyordu. Korkuyordu, _çok_ korkuyordu. Buradan geçen başka birisinin onu mühürlemesini istemiyordu. O sadece onu istiyordu—

“Jongin… korkuyorum… _Lütfen_ gelip beni kurtar, _lütfen_ …”


	14. 12.Bölüm

Kris kapıdaki vurulma seslerine uyanmıştı.

İnleyerek gözlerini açtı ve bir hizmetçi içeri girdi. “Sizi uyandırdığım için özür dilerim, Genç Efendi.” Kris’in, özellikle de hafta sonlarında, erkenden uyandırılmaktan nefret ettiğini bilerek ürkekçe özür diledi. “Ama sizi görmek isteyen biri var.”

“Şu lanet saat kaç?” telefonuna uzanarak mırıldandı. “Saat daha 8:30 bile olmamış! Bu saatte kim beni görmek istiyormuş?” öfkeyle sordu. Bugün bir plan yapmadığına kesinlikle emindi –en azından günün bu kadar erken saatinde yapmazdı.

Hizmetçi Alfanın gücüyle bilinçsizce eğildi. “Ö—Özür dilerim, b-bilmiyorum…”

“Ne?” Kris gözlerini kısarak homurdandı. “Kim olduğunu bilmiyor musun? Fangirllerimden birisidir belki de! Onları içeri almamanı söylemiştim size!”

“Onları içeri almadım! Ve—Ve bir fangirl değil. En azından… _kız_ değil…”

“Kız değil mi? Erkek mi demek istiyorsun? Kim?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Kız başını iki yana salladı, hala itaatle iki büklüm eğilmişti. “Genelde onları gönderiyoruz ama bu kişi dışarıda oldukça olay çıkardı ve sizi görene kadar gitmeyeceğini söyledi. Bay ve Bayan Wu da evde değiller…”

Doğru ya, ebeveynleri şu anda bir gezideydiler ve başka bir asil aileyi ziyaret ediyorlardı. “Kimmiş? Adından bahsetti mi?”

“Adını bilmediğinizi söyledi ama şey _… Oh Sehun’un_ hyunguymuş. Bu ismi duyar duymaz anlayacakmışsınız.”

Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu. _‘Oh, oydu.’_ Kaşları çatılırken eliyle yanağını okşadı. Yumruğun beresi geçmişti –tabiki çoğu üstün Alfa iyileşme yeteneğinden kaynaklanıyordu ama yine de…

“Tamam. Yüzümü yıkadıktan sonra geleceğimi söyle ona.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kapı açılır açılmaz Kris, Sehun’un huysuz abisinin yüzüyle karşılaşmıştı.

“Sonunda! Hiç gelemeyeceksin sandım!”

“Geldiğime sevinmelisin.” Kris kendisine ters ters bakan adama dikkatle baktı. “Neden geldin? Ne, şimdi de burnuma mı yumruk atmak istiyorsun? Yoksa gözüme mi?” kuru bir sesle sordu.

Diğeri kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışır gibi derin bir nefes aldı. “O ukala suratın hak etmişti ama şu anda daha önemli işlerim var.”

“Ne gibi?”

Aniden diğeri burada olduğunu söylemek istemiyormuş gibi gerilmiş görünüyordu. “Bak, bana karşı iyi hisler beslemediğinin farkındaydım ve muhtemelen kim olduğumu bile bilmiyorsun ama—“

“Kim olduğunu biliyorum,” Kris araya girdi. “Park Chanyeol’sun. 21 yaşındasın. Hukuk bürosunda çalışıyorsun. Mezun olduğun yer—“

“Tamam!” Chanyeol şaşırarak onu durdurdu. “Stalker falan mısın? Nasıl öğrendin hepsini?”

“Buna _araştırma_ deniyor.” Kris sinirle karşı çıktı. “Bana yumruk atma cüretine sahip çocuğu araştırdım.”

“Çünkü hat etmiştin—Urgh, hayır!” Chanyeol bağırdı, aniden parmaklarıyla yüzünü tırmalamaya başlamıştı. “Buraya seninle kavga etmek için gelmedim!”

“O zaman buraya _neden_ geldin?”

“Şey…” diğeri rahatsızca kıpırdandı. “Ben… sabah uyandığımda, Sehun yoktu. Dondurma almaya gideceğini söyleyen bir not bırakmış. Ve şu anda saat neredeyse 9. Ben 7’de uyandım. Bir dondurma almak bu kadar uzun sürmez, değil mi?”

Kris donmuştu.

“Sevgilisinin yanında olup olmadığını merak etmeye başladım ancak daha sonra şu Kim Jongin denen çocukla hiç karşılaşmadığımı hatırladım, yani evine gidip sorsam biraz ürkütücü olacaktır. Muhtemelen beni içeri almazlar bile. Evde olmayabilirler, randevuya çıkmış olma ihtimalleri vardır.”

Kris hala sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Genelde bu kadar endişelenmem, Sehun büyüdü artık ama… Son zamanlarda _garip_ davranıyor ve saatlerce ortadan kayboluyor, sonra da depresif bir halde eve dönüyor. O yüzden _çok endişeliyim_ … Ve sonra senin Kim Jongin’le kuzen olduğunu hatırladım… şey, başka şansım yoktu.” Başını eğerek son cümleyi mırıldanarak söyledi.

Kris sessizce diğerini izliyordu. Sırf Sehun’un hatırı için, muhtemelen Kris’ten nefret ederken gelip ona sormak neredeyse Chanyeol’un gururunu incitmiş olmalıydı. “Sen gerçekten iyi abisin.” Diye mırıldandı.

Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırmıştı, kocaman gözlerle ona bakıyordu ve Kris ilk kez o gözleri büyüklüğünün ve güzelliğinin farkına varıyordu. “H—Huh?”

“Hiç,” Kris cevapladı. “Gidelim. Seni Jongin’in evine götüreyim.”

Chanyeol hala şaşkın görünüyordu ama başını sallayarak arkasından gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Neden arka girişi kullanıyoruz? Kuzen değil misiniz?” Chanyeol, Kim malikanesinin geniş arka bahçesinde sessizce giderlerken sordu.

“Ben, oh, onları şaşırtmak istiyorum. Şakasına,” Kris istemeyerek yalan söylemişti. Diğerine Jongin’in babasının bunu öğrenmesini, özellikle de Chanyeol’u görmesini istemediğini söyleyemezdi.

“Onları şaşırtmak mı? Neden—aman tanrım, aptal kuzenin benim _minik kardeşime uygunsuz_ bir şey yapmıyor olsun yoksa çükünü koparırım!”

“Yüce İsa, bir sus ya!” Kris onu susturarak mutfak kapısından içeri girdi. Hizmetçiler geçerken onlara eğilerek selam veriyorlardı ve Chanyeol’un varlığına şaşırmış görünüyorlardı. Yine de Kris’i sorgulayamayacaklarını iyi biliyorlardı. Onu sorgulamaya _hakları_ yoktu.

Jongin’in babasının ofisinde olmasına ya da evde olmamasına dua ederek yukarıya çıktılar. Birkaç adım atmışlardı ki köşeyi dönerken Jongin’le burun buruna gelmişlerdi.

_“Siktir.”_

“N—Kris? Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Urr…”

“Kim Jongin bu mu?” Chanyeol sordu, kardeşi için sabırsızdı.

“Ne—“

“Oh, uh, merhaba! Beni tanımıyorsun ama ben—“

“Sehun’un abisisin.” Jongin tamamlayarak ikisini de şaşırtmıştı.

“Evet. Nereden biliyorsun?”

Jongin garipçe kıpırdanmıştı. “Sehun’un evine gittiğimde seni görmüştüm. Ama seni selamlama fırsatım olmamıştı.”

“Oh, anladım… bekle, daha önceden bize mi gelmiştin?”

“Evet, rehberlik için!” Jongin biraz hızlı cevap vermişti.

“Peki…” Chanyeol onu şüpheyle süzerek söyledi ama bırakmıştı. “Hey, Sehun senin yanında mı?”

“Hayır…” Jongin cevapladı ve Kris kalbinin durakladığını hissetti. _Siktir._

“Bu çok garip, nereye gitmiş olabilir ki?” Chanyeol kaş çatıyordu.

“Sehun kayıp mı? _Kahretsin,_ biliyordum.”

Kris Jongin’e döndü. “Biliyor muydun?”

“Umm, şey… Tamam, bu çok tuhaf gelebilir ama… Bu sabah garip bir rüyayla uyandım. Neler olduğunu hatırlayamıyorum sadece kalbim hızla atıyordu ve terliyordum, sanki yüzlerce mil koşmuş gibi. Ve içim hiç rahat değildi, tedirgin hissediyordum. Sanki bir şey yanlış gibiydi. O yüzden Sehun için endişelendim ve onu kontrol etmeye gidiyordum ancak tam o anda siz geldiniz ve…” Jongin ürkekçe başını kaşıdı. “Bunun kulağa inanılması güç gibi geldiğini biliyorum ama ben… bunu nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyorum. İçimde kötü bir his var… anladınız mı?”

“İnanılması güç falan değil.” Kris yumuşak bir sesle konuşuyordu. “Eğer gerçekten eşseniz, o stresli olduğunda ya da tehlikedeyse böyle hissedersin.”

“Bekle, siz eş misiniz? Ben sizin olağan bir şekilde çıkan iki delikanlı olduğunuzu sanıyordum—“

“Tehlike de mi?” Jongin panikleyerek Chanyeol’un sözünü kesti. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Şey…” Kris ne kadarını söylemesi gerektiğini tartarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Jongin, baban evde mi?”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Muhtemelen ofisindedir.”

Kris kendisiyle cebelleşerek iç çekti. Bunun için başı derde girebilirdi ama… Sehun iyi bir çocuktu ve Jongin’in babasının amacına ulaşmak için ne kadar ileriye gidebileceğini biliyordu. Açıkçası çocuğun güvenliğinden korkuyordu. Yaşlı adam kim bilir onun için ne planlamıştı?”

“Neler oluyor Kris? Bir şey biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Tamam, size anlatacağım. Ama önce sakin olup sonuna kadar dinleyeceksiniz, tamam mı?” Kris ağır bir şekilde söyledi ve gerçeği anlatmaya başladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“—Jongin, bekle!” Kris arkasından bağırıyordu ama Jongin kulaklarındaki zonklamadan başka bir şey duymuyordu. Köşeyi dönerek dışarı çıktı ve ortadan kayboldu.

Bir tepenin sonunda durmuştu, harcadığı efordan dolayı hızla soluyordu.

 _Siktir._ Babasının her zaman onun yüksek sınıftan—asil aileden gelen, _kendi statülerine uyan_ birisiyle evlenmesini istediğini biliyordu. Ama… Babasının bu kadar ileri gidebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

Şu anda babasının ofisine dalıp Sehun’u nereye götürdüğünü sormayı ne kadar çok isterdi ama… _“Onu irkiltmemelisin,” Kris söylemişti. “Eğer Sehun’u kaçırdıysa ve senin öğrendiğini bilirse, Sehun’dan kurtulmak için daha kötü bir şey yapabilir. Babana onu ne kadar çok önemsediğini gösterirse, Sehun o kadar çok tehlike altına girecektir.”_

“Siktir,” kendi kendine küfretti. Tırnakları avucuna batıyordu. “Düşün. _Düşün Jongin,_ ne yapabilirsin?” göğsündeki telaşlı his hala gitmemişti o yüzden Sehun hala acı çekiyor olmalıydı.

_Ne yapabilirsin Jongin? Ne yapabilirdi?_

_‘Önce Sehun’un nerede olduğunu bulmalıyım. Babamı tanıyorsam, muhtemelen onu benim bulabileceğim yakın bir yere götürmemiştir. O zaman bu demektir ki…’_

Aklındaki plan şekillenirken Jongin babasının kişisel ofisinin olduğu yere doğru koşmaya başladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Beklediği gibi kapının dışında birisi vardı. Jongin babasının yanında normalde iki kişi tuttuğunu biliyordu o yüzden birisi dışarıya göz kulak olurken diğerinin içeride babasına yardım ettiğini düşünüyordu.

Göz açıp kapayana kadar Jongin adamın arkasına sokularak kolunu boğazına sarıp onu yere sermişti. Ses çıkarmasın diye bir eliyle adamın ağzını kapatmıştı.

Adam kendisinden büyük, uzun ve Alfa olabilirdi ama… o Jongin gibi _safkan_ bir Alfa değildi ve Jongin’in doğal gücüne rakip olacak çok az kişi vardı. O doğuştan böyleydi. Genlerinde vardı. Doğumdan önce karar verilmişti.

Jongin toplumlarının beş asil aile tarafından bu yüzden yönetildiğini düşünüyordu ama bu sistemlerine olan hoşnutsuzluğunu azaltmıyordu.

“İyi davranacağına karar verdiğimde konuşmana izin verince tek kelimeyle bile karşı çıkmayacaksın,” Jongin alçak sesle korumanın kulağına mırıldandı. İçindeki Alfayı uyarı olması için çıkarmaya çalıştı ve adamın bedeninin gerilmesinden mesajı net bir şekilde aldığını anlamıştı.

Yavaşça elini ağzından çekerek adamın konuşmasına izin verdi. “G—Genç Efendi Jongin…?”

“Babam bu sabah bir yere gitti mi?” sözünü keserek sordu.

Adamın bedeni yeniden donmuştu ve Jongin içinden küfretti. Siktir, babası gerçekten de Sehun’u kaçırmıştı.

“Söyle,” tehditkar bir sesle mırıldandı ve adamın ağzını yeniden kapatarak kolunu acı verircesine arkasında kıvırdı.

“Evet, evet gitti, _lütfen—“_ Jongin bırakınca adam sızlandı.

“Sanırım ne öğrenmeye çalıştığımı anladın, değil mi?”

Diğeri acınası bir halde başını salladı. “Genç Efendi, Efendi sizin iyiliğinizi istiyor—“

“Kapa çeneni!” Jongin hırladı ve içindeki öfke kabarmadan son anda kendini dizginleyebildi. “Kimden hoşlanacağıma müdahale etme _hakkı yok._ Siktir lan, ona inanamıyorum—“

“Genç Efendi, ona karşı gelmemelisiniz…”

“Başka şansım var mı sence?” Jongin kırık bir sesle sordu. “Eşim tehlikedeyken elim kolum bağlı oturacağımı mı sandın? Onun tehlikede olduğunu, bana ihtiyacı olduğunu ve _onu korumak için orada olamadığımı_ bildiğim için kalbimin göğsümü her saniye daha fazla acıyla dövdüğünü biliyor musun? Bir eşin var mı? Çünkü eğer yoksa, o zaman bunu—bu acıyı—anlayamazsın…”

Diğeri başını iki yana salladı. “Yok ama… sanırım… sanırım bu sefer çok ileri gitti…”

“Ne yaptı? Söyle çabuk!”

Adam Jongin’in babasına ihanet etmek istemeyerek tereddüt ediyordu.

“ _Lütfen._ Senin üzerinde güç kullanmak istemiyorum ama bir Alfanın hiddetinin, özellikle de safkan bir Alfanın hiddetinin deneyimlemek istemeyeceğin bir şey olduğunu bilmelisin.”

Diğeri gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak derin nefes aldı. Sonunda mırıldanmıştı. “Bize karşı her zaman iyi bir Efendi olduğunuz için bunu söylüyorum ve ben—ben çocuk için gerçekten üzgünüm… Babanız onu şehrin eteklerindeki bir uçurumda bıraktı. O yeri biliyorsunuz, çocukken arkadaşlarınızla gittiğiniz bir yerdi. Sanırım kaybolup uçurumdan düşmüştünü—“

Jongin kalanını dinlememişti. Hızla “Teşekkürler,” diye mırıldandıktan sonra oradan koşarak ayrıldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Çimen ve ağaçların arasında hızla ilerlerken Jongin tanıdık yere bakıyordu. Küçükken sık sık ormanda oynardı ve yaklaşık on yıl sonra burası hiç değişmemişti.

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerini kapattı. Etrafındaki alana odaklanmaya çalıştı. Sehun burada bir yerdeydi, hissediyordu. Daha ileriye gittikçe kalbi göğsünde daha hızlı atmaya başlıyordu, kulaklarında gümbürdüyordu.

Adam uçurumun kenarı demişti… Jongin etrafına bakınarak ağaçların örttüğü gökyüzünün altındaki uçurumu arıyordu. Eğer doğru hatırlıyorsa burada bir tane uçurum olacaktı ve yıllar önce düştüğü yerdi.

“Orada,” Jongin uçurumu fark ederek nefesini tuttu ve koşarken ayakları kuru, düşmüş yaprakları ezmeye başladı. Sehun yakındaydı, hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un kulağına çarpan yumuşak nefesini neredeyse duyabiliyordu.

“Sehun… Sehun… Neredesin?” oraya varınca Jongin etrafına bakınarak çaresizce mırıldandı, uçurum tam önündeydi ve oldukça yüksekti. Ancak Sehun’u hiçbir yerde bulamıyordu. Gitmiş miydi? Başka bir yere mi gitmişti? Ama Jongin onun burada olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Sehun _buradaydı—_

Paniklemenin eşiğindeyken Jongin onu görmüştü.  Aşağıda, uçurumun dibinde küçük bir mağara vardı. Düşünmeden Jongin girişine doğru koşmaya başladı.

\--ve Sehun’un sarhoş edici kokusu suratına tokat gibi çarparak dizlerinin bükülmesine neden olmuştu.

Kahretsin. _KahretsinKahretsinKahretsinKahretsin._ Bu _en kötü dejavu_ olmalıydı.

“…Sehun?” Jongin tereddütle yutkunarak seslendi. Oh, olamaz, Sehun nasıl hemen kızışmaya girebildi? Üzerinden bir ay bile geçmemişti. Geçmiş miydi yoksa?

Jongin bilmiyordu. Hatırlayamıyordu. Eşi için endişelenmek dışında başka bir şey düşünemiyordu—

\--ve Sehun’u oracığa yatırma arzusu ve—

 _‘Hayır. Hayırhayırhayır, kendine hakim ol Kim Jongin!’_ içinden kendisine bağırıyordu. “Sehun? Benim, Jongin. Lütfen burada olduğunu söyle.”

Mağaranın içine girdi. İçerisi çok karanlıktı—müthiş Alfa görüşüne rağmen karanlıktı. Neler olduğunu bilmek zordu.

Sonra duymuştu. İri bir kaya parçasının arkasından gelen en yumuşak iniltiyi. Kayaya dönüp baktığında, kalbi acı verici bir şekilde sıkışmıştı.

Sehun köşeye sinmiş, top gibi kıvrılarak yüzünü dizlerine gömmüştü; elleriyle kulaklarını kapatmışken korkmuş bir çocuk gibi ileri geri sallanıyordu.

 _“Lütfen beni bulma, bulma beni, git buradan, istemiyorum—“_ Sehun kendi kendine transa geçmiş gibi söyleniyordu.

“Sehun,” Jongin onu korkutmamaya çalışarak dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve tereddütle uzandı.

“ _Dokunma bana!”_ diğeri şiddetle bağırdı. “Sen değilsin—“

“Sehun, benim _Jongin!”_ Jongin kendisini görebilsin diye Sehun’un ellerini yüzünden çekmeye çalışarak söyledi. “Beni tanıdın mı? _Benim._ Jongin.”

Diğerinin gözleri –korkunç derecede kaybolmuş ve korku dolu bakıyorlardı—karanlıkta Jongin’in yüzünü tanımaya çalışırken nefesini içine çekmişti. “Jong…in?” belli belirsiz bir fısıltıyla sordu ama Jongin onu duymuştu. Sesindeki çaresizliği duymuştu, o güzel kahverengi irislerdeki _umut_ ışığını görmüştü.

“Evet, evet, benim—“ Sehun üzerine atlamadan önce söyleyebilmişti. Kollarını hayatı uğruna tutunur gibi boynuna sarmıştı.

“ _Çok…korktum_.” Sesi kırık çıkıyordu ve hıçkırıklar ağzından dökülmeye başladı, Jongin boynunda Sehun’un gözyaşlarını hissedebiliyordu. “Birisi gelecek diye çok korktum… birisi beni… bulacak diye… birisi bana—“ sesi kırılarak daha fazla bir şey demesine engel olmuştu.

“Özür dilerim,” Jongin kendi gözyaşlarının gözlerini yakmaya başladığını hissediyordu ve Sehun’a sıkıca sarılarak sırtını okşamaya başladı. “Geç kaldığım için çok özür dilerim ama artık buradayım. Ve söz veriyorum, seni bir daha asla bırakmayacağım. Bunun olmasına izin vermeyeceğim. Tanrım _, çok özür dilerim—“_

“Jongin,” Sehun burnunu çekerek ona daha çok yaklaştı ve Jongin duyularını istila eden sıcaklıktan dolayı donmuştu. Sehun’u bulduktan sonra korkusu gitmiş yerine Omeganın hala kızışmada olduğunu hatırlatan, ikinci bir ten gibi bedenine yapışan his gelmişti ve—

\--Omega Jongin’in boynuna öpücükler konduruyordu.

“Sehun…”

“Sende hissedebiliyorsun, değil mi? İhtiyacım olan şeyi…”

 _‘Evet,’_ Jongin içinden cevap verdi. Sehun’a ihtiyacı olan şeyi vermek için _her şeyi_ yapardı… “ _Yapamam,”_ Jongin kendisini konuşmaya zorladı ve ağzından çıkan kelimelerden nefret etti.

“Yapabilirsin.”

“ _Hayır._ Bunu daha önce yaşadık Sehun. Şu anda kızışman konuşuyor. Sen bunu istemiyorsun—“

“Çıktığımızı sanıyordum.”

“Evet ama… sadece birkaç gün oldu. Pişman olacağın bir şey yapmak istemiyorum.” Sehun nefesini kesen bir şekilde ona sürtünürken Jongin dişlerini sıkarak ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak söyledi. “Bak, şu anda güvendesin. Seni eve, hyungunun yanına götüreceğim. Bunu halledeceğiz. Bastırıcılar, doktor ya da herhangi bir şey—“

 _“Olmaz,”_ Sehun cevapladı, sesi sessiz mağarada yankılanmıştı.

“Sehun…”

“Artık bu korkuyla yaşamak istemiyorum.” Sehun geri çekilerek Jongin’in yüzüne baktı ve Sehun’un gözlerinin _parlak ve açık_ olmasına şaşırtmıştı Jongin. O irisler kasvetli ve iradeli bir biçimde yanıyordu. “Bu her olduğunda, kendi savunmasız ve güçsüz halimden dolayı hep korkacağım. Yoldan geçen birisinin beni _s-sahipleneceğinden_ korkacağım ve bunun için hiçbir şey yapamayacağım.”

“Seni daha iyi koruyamadığım için üzgünüm.” Jongin başparmağıyla Sehun’un yanağındaki gözyaşını silerek söyledi. “Ama söz veriyorum bir daha olmayacak. _Asla._ Söz veriyorum—“

“O zaman bu sözü yerine getir ve beni senin yap.”

Jongin’in nefesi _o kelimeyle_ tıkanmıştı… ah, bunu yapmayı nasıl da çok isterdi ama—

_Ama._

“Kızışman konuşuyor—“

“Hayır!” Sehun öfkeyle bağırdı ve Jongin’in elini iki eliyle kavrayarak sıktırdı. “Acı çektiğim her saniyede tek düşündüğüm bana birisinin dokunmasını istemediğimdi. Bedenim birisinin beni bulup alması için yalvarırken gidip saklanmayı çok istediğimdi. Kızışmam konuşuyor, evet, becerilmeyi çok fena istediğimi bana söylüyor ama eğer şu anda _sadece_ kızışmam konuşuyor olsaydı, dışarıya çıkıp bacaklarımı açarak birisinin beni bulmasını bekliyor olurdum.”

Jongin başka birisinin Sehun’a dokunma düşüncesiyle içgüdüsel olarak hırladı—hayır, Sehun onundu. _Ona aitti._

Sehun devam ederken bunu fark etmemişti. “Ama yapmadım, gördün mü? Birisi beni bulsaydı bu acıdan kurtulmuş olurdum ancak bunun yerine kimse beni bulamasın umuduyla bu mağaraya saklandım. _Neden_ biliyor musun, Jongin? Biliyor musun?”

“Bir yabancının sana dokunmasını istemedin. Kimse bunu istemez.”

“Şey evet, o da var _ancak_ …” Sehun öfkeyle inledi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Jongin’in gözlerinin içine bakarak devam etti. “Ancak daha da önemlisi, _sadece senin_ bana dokunmanı istiyorum. Başka hiç kimsenin. Dünya üzerime yıkılıp aklımı kaybettirmeye çalışıyor olsa bile, tek tutunabildiğim düşünce _sana ait olmak_ istediğimdi.”

Sehun elini göğsüne koyup avucunu kalbine bastırırken Jongin afallamış halde onu izliyordu, Sehun’un kalp atışları sakin ve ritmik bir halde atıyordu.

_Bir, iki. Bir, iki._

“Sürekli inkar etmeye çalışıyordum,” gözleri hala Jongin’inkilere kenetliyken mırıldandı. “Kendime yalan söylüyordum. Bunu istemediğimi kendime söylüyordum. Seni istemediğimi. Ama en korktuğum, en çaresiz hissettiğim anda, tek düşünebildiğim _sen_ oluyorsun. Ve sana daha önce bir şans vermemenin pişmanlığı oluyor. Başka biri bana dokunursa nasıl yaşayacağımı bilmiyorum. Çünkü ben yalnızca _senin olmak istiyorum_. Başka kimsenin değil.”

“Sehun…”

“Bunun bir daha olmasını istemiyorum.” Sesi umutsuz ve acılı çıkıyordu. “Ben _yalnızca ve yalnızca_ seni isterken, herhangi birisinin bana sahip olabileceği korkusuyla yaşamak istemiyorum. Daha fazla pişman olmak istemiyorum. O yüzden lütfen…”

“Sehun, ben…”

“Sadece kızışmam konuşmuyor,” Sehun tekrarladı. “Öyle korkunç bir tecrübeden sonra, şu anda hiç olmadığım kadar eminim. Bir daha olabileceklerin düşüncesinin beni rahatsız etmesini istemiyorum.”

“Anlıyorum ama—“

“Sen…” Sehun tereddüt etti, gözlerindeki kırgınlık netti. “Beni istemiyor musun? Benimle çıkmak istediğini söyledin, belki de _çiftleşmek_ kadar ciddi bir şey değildi. Sonuçta bana sahip olduğunda, hayatının sonuna kadar bana yapışıp kalacaksın. A-Anlıyorum eğer—“

Sehun’un kelimelerinin geri kalanı boğazına takılıp kalmıştı; Jongin onu vahşice öperken, Sehun’u tamamen yutmak istiyormuş gibi dilini boğazının derinliklerine daldırırken eller neredeyse acı verici şekilde onu kayaya yapıştırmıştı.

“ _Asla,”_ Jongin ayrıldıklarında mırıldandı, sesi alçaktı ve Sehun’un tenini karıncalandırıyordu. “ _bir daha asla_ seni istemediğimi ima etme. Hayatımda senden daha fazla istediğim bir şey yok.”

“O zaman bana sahip olabilirsin,” Sehun cevap verdi, öpücükten ve Jongin’in kendisine bakan karanlık gözlerinden dolayı hızla soluyordu. Korkması gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyordu ama bunun yerine tek hissedebildiği kemiklerine yayılan ürpertici heyecandı.

“Seni o kadar çok istiyorum ki canım yanıyor,” Jongin itiraf etti. “Ama eğer sende beni istiyorsan…”

“İstiyorum,” Sehun fısıldadı. Bakışlarını kaçırmak istiyordu—kendi sözlerinden dolayı çok utanmıştı ancak… Jongin bunu hak ediyordu. Bunun tek taraflı olmadığını bilmesi gerekiyordu. “Çünkü sen benim eşimsin. Ve ben seninim. Değil mi? _Benim Alfam_.”

Son sözleri Jongin’in beyninde patlamalara neden olmuştu. “Bundan sonra geri dönüş yok.” Son bir uyarı olarak söyledi.

“Yok,” Sehun gözlerindeki net inançla kabul etti ve Jongin eğilirken Sehun tüm bedeniyle teslim oluyordu. “Beni senin yap, Jongin.”

Artık onları hiçbir şey durduramazdı.


	15. 13.Bölüm

Jongin’in parmaklarının gömleğinin ve pantolonunun düğmelerini açmasını ve onları yavaşça çıkarmasını izlerken Sehun derin bir nefes aldı.

“Daha iyi bir yerde olamadığımız için üzgünüm.” Diğeri kendi kıyafetlerinden de kurtulurken söyledi ve Sehun bedenini yalayan havadan dolayı titredi. Neyse ki Mayıs’ın sonundalardı ve hava hissedilebilir derecede ısınmıştı ve Sehun’un ateşler içindeymiş gibi yandığını hissetmesiyle Jongin’in parmak uçlarından çıplak tenine titremeler yayılıyordu.

“Hiç umurumda bile değil.” Sehun söyledi, aklı bir anda uzun zaman önce yaşayacak evinin olmadığı zamana gitmişti ama… şimdi bunu düşünmenin zamanı değildi. “Jongin, sen… her zaman yanımda olacaksın, değil mi? Eşim… _Ailem_?”

Bu onun korkusuydu –Chanyeol’un onu bulmadan önceki günleri gibi, tek başına bırakılmak. Büyük olan en değerli ailesi olmuştu ama bir gün çiftleşmeye karar verirse Sehun, hyungunun kendi ailesini kurmasına engel olamazdı.

“Evet,” Jongin alnını sevgiyle öperek söyledi. “Sana söylemiştim, değil mi? Tek istediğimin senin yanında olup seni korumak olduğunu. Her zaman yanında olacağım.”

Sehun başını salladı; Jongin’in kelimelerinden ve Alfanın saf arzusundan dolayı artan hisleriyle gözyaşları gözlerini yakıyordu.

“Titriyorsun… Korkuyor musun?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, ben sadece… Mutluyum. Beni bulduğun için. Benimle burada olduğun için.”

Diğeri gülümsedi. “Bende seni bulduğum için mutluyum.” Dedi ve Sehun, Jongin’in bugün olanlardan fazlasını ima ettiğini anlamıştı. Sehun’u eşi olarak bulduğuna memnun olduğunu da, çünkü önceden hayatı boyunca onu aradığını söylemişti.

Sehun, Jongin’in romantikliğiyle alay etmek istiyordu ama Jongin dudaklarını boğazında gezdirince kelimeler boğazına takılmıştı ve Sehun mühürlenmenin beklentisinden dolayı titriyordu.

“Henüz değil,” Sehun’un ne düşündüğünü anlamış gibi mırıldandı Jongin. “Seni düzgünce düğümledikten ve sana benim olarak sahip olduktan sonra mühürleyeceğim.”

“Lütfen…” Sehun inliyordu, bir elin bedeninden kayarak baldırını okşadığını hissetti; _‘aşağı, aşağı, daha aşağı… ta ki…’_

“Çoktan ıslanmışsın.” Jongin omzunu dişlerken mırıldandı ve avucu Sehun’un en özel bölgesinde geziyordu; kaygan Omega sıvısını parmaklarına yayıyordu ama henüz içeri itmemişti.

 _“Lütfen…”_ Sehun nefesi kesilerek tekrarladı, Jongin girişiyle oynamaya ve – _sanki orası çoktan sırılsıklam olmamış gibi_ —sıvısını kalça yanaklarına yaymaya devam ederken gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Dişleriyle Sehun’un boynunu dişleyerek gelecek olan şeyin vaadini vurguluyordu. “Jongin, bu çok _utandırıcı_ , alay etmeyi bırak—“

Sehun iki eliyle yüzünü kapatırken omuzlarındaki ağırlığın kalktığını hissetmişti. Üzerinden bir kıkırtı sesi duyuldu ve Jongin’in diğer eliyle çenesini kaldırdığını hissetti; Sehun saf Omega hisleriyle ona hemen itaat etmişti.

“Utanmamalısın, çok güzelsin.” Jongin samimi bir şekilde konuşuyordu ve bu da Sehun’un daha fazla kızarmasına neden oluyordu. “O zaman anlamamış olsam bile, seni okul koridorunda gördüğüm ilk andan beri istiyorum.”

Sehun onların ilk karşılaşmasının orada olmadığını neredeyse ağzından kaçıracaktı ama bunu söylemek için şu an doğru bir zaman değildi; özellikle de bedeni _becerilmek_ için çaresizce yanarken. “Jongin _, lütfen.”_

“Biliyorum,” Jongin dudaklarına öpücük kondurarak söyledi. “Benim için döner misin? Kızışman bitene kadar seni becereceğim, aşkım.”

Sehun gözleriyle titredi, diğerinin önünde elleri ve dizleriyle arkasını döndü. Bu pozisyonda –kalçasını havaya kaldırmış Alfasının sahip olması için ona sunarken— olduğu için utanıyor olmalıydı. Omega olma nefretine karşıydı ama yine de… Arkasındaki Jongin’in gözlerine baktığında orada şehvetle harmanlanmış gerçek aşktan başka bir şey görememişti… Gururlu hissediyordu. _Mutlu._ Alfasına böyle yararlı olduğu için…

Bu pozisyonda olmak istiyordu. Becerilmek, Jongin tarafından sahiplenilmek ve Jongin’in içine boşalarak tohumlarını ona vermesini istiyordu ve—

 _‘Siktir, geçmişte ne kadar çok inkar edersem edeyim ben gerçekten bir Omegayım,’_ Sehun bulanık bir şekilde düşündü. Ama Alfası olarak Jongin’le beraber Omega olmanın o kadar da kötü bir şey olmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı. _Jongin’in Omegası_ olmasının.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Jongin düşüncelerini bölerek sordu.

“Senin Omegan olduğum için ne kadar çok mutlu olduğumu,” aklı ne dediğinin farkına varamadan önce Sehun ağzından kaçırıvermişti.

Jongin’in nefesini keskince içine çektiğini duymuştu ve Sehun utanarak kendisini köşede saklayamadan önce ensesindeki iki parmak Sehun’un saçlarının sonuyla, işaretleneceği yere yakın olan yerle oynamaya başlamıştı. “Bende senin Alfan olduğum için mutluyum. Seni resmi olarak sahiplenmeyi ve benim olmanı bekleyemiyorum.”

“O zaman yap,” Sehun söylemeye çalışmıştı, Jongin’in ona bastırmasıyla Omega içgüdüleri harekete geçerek bedenini çiftleşme için hazırlarken sıvının girişinden baldırlarına doğru aktığını hissedebiliyordu. “Beni senin yap. Sahip ol bana.”

“Evet,” Jongin’in mırıldandığını duydu, sesi daha önce diğerinden hiç duymadığı şekilde derin ve alçak çıkmıştı.  İki el kalçalarını kavrayarak yanaklarını ayırınca Sehun deliğinin Jongin’in gözler önüne serilmesinden dolayı kızararak yüzünü kollarına gömdü.

“Sana daha önce kimse dokunmadı, değil mi?” Jongin sordu. Baldırlarından aşağıya akarak yerde bulanık bir havuz oluşturan sıvılarının arasından bir parmağını kolayca Sehun’un içine kaydırırken sesi büyülenmiş gibi çıkıyordu.

“Hayır,” Sehun nefesini içine çekti, parmağa doğru kendini itme güdüsüne direnmeye çalışıyordu çünkü bu _yeterli_ değildi—“Sadece sen. Bundan önce… Daha önce kimse bana dokunmadı—“

“ _Güzel,”_ Jongin memnun ve yüksek bir sesle söyledi. “Sana dokunan _tek kişi_ ben olacağım, anladın mı?”

“Evet,” Sehun diğerinin emredici ses tonuna sızlanmadan kabul etmişti. “Sadece sen, lütfen—“ Jongin iki parmağını daha içine gönderince sesi kesilmişti ve şu anda daha dolu hissediyordu ama hala _yeterli_ değildi –istiyordu… Jongin’in—

“Sana uzun süre ayırmak istiyorum,” büyük olan söyledi. “Seni tatmak, arzulu deliğinin her bir gedik ve kıvrımını keşfetmek…” üç parmağını içinde ayırarak ve duvarlarına doğru kıvırarak kelimelerini vurguladı. “Ama şu anda çok uzun süre dayanamayacaksın sanırım, değil mi?”

“Evet,” Sehun kabul etti, parmaklar duvarlarını yararak içinde derinlere ilerlerken beyni daha çok bulanıyordu ve kollarına vuran hava tüylerini diken diken ediyordu. “Lütfen _becer_ beni, _lütfen_ Jongin, lütfen sana ihtiyacım var—“

“Tanrım, içeride çok yumuşak hissettiriyorsun,” Jongin gönülsüzce parmaklarını çıkararak söyledi. “Çok yumuşak ve sıcak… Penisim için de çok iyi olacaksın, değil mi?”

“Evet, olacağım, lütfen _lütfen_ —“

Daha fazlasını demesine gerek yoktu çünkü Jongin sonunda, sonunda penisini içine sokmaya başlamıştı. Sehun yüksek sesle inledi, düzgün bir şekilde dolu olmanın verdiği zevkle beyni pelte haline geliyordu.

“İyi misin?” Jongin içine tamamen girince sordu, sesi gergin çıkmıştı –muhtemelen Sehun’u hemen becermemek için kendini tuttuğundan dolayıydı.

“Mnn…” Sehun tutarsızca mırıldandı. Açıkçası Jongin için _çok büyük_ hissettiriyordu, üç parmağından daha büyüktü –Alfalar her zaman doğal olarak üremek ve çiftleşmek için daha büyük penislere sahip oluyorlardı—bunun için doğuyorlardı ama Sehun bir Omegaydı ve bedeni otomatikman Jongin için kendini şekillendiriyor ve ona yer açıyordu; Omega sıvısı süreci kolaylaştırıyordu, duvarları yumuşayarak kendisini Alfanın penisine açıyordu – _Sehun_ da bunun için doğmuştu.

“Tanrım, çok iyi hissettiriyorsun,” Jongin kendi kendine hayranlıkla mırıldandı. “Çok sıkı, sıcak, inanılmaz ve – _siktir_ —“

“Evet, siktir,” Sehun kulaklarının uğultusuna rağmen konuşmaya çalıştı. “Becer beni, lütfen.”

Jongin isteğine cevap bile vermemişti. Parmaklarıyla sıkıca Sehun’un kalçalarından tutarak neredeyse tamamen geri çekildi ve sert bir şekilde içine geri girdi. Alfa onu güçlü vuruşlarla becerirken bunun getirdiği eforla ileri doğru itildiğini hissederek Sehun inliyordu, dünyası beyaz noktacıklarla parlamaya başlamıştı.

“ _Siktir,_ çok iyi hissettiriyorsun,” Jongin, Sehun’un içine her vuruşunda inliyordu. “Bunu hissediyor musun? Cevap ver bana, Sehun.”

“Evet, evet, hissediyorum.” Sehun sert vuruştan dolayı son kelimeyi yutmuştu ve bacakları titremeye başlamıştı, onu ayakta tutan tek güç Jongin’in kalçalarındaki sıkı tutuşuydu. “Daha sert becer beni, _lütfen_ —“

“Şu anda seni beceren kim? Kime aitsin?”

“Sana—Jongin—“ Sehun kırık bir sesle fısıldadı, her sert vuruşla penis prostatına vurduğu için beynini pelteye çeviren zevkten dolayı görüşü kararmaya başlamıştı ama Omega kendinden geçmeyi reddediyordu çünkü _Alfası_ ona bir soru sormuştu ve o da ne olursa olsun cevap vermek zorundaydı.

“Ya ben kimim?”

“ _Alfam_. Sen benim Alfamsın. Ben sana aitim, Jongin. _Lütfen,_ beni senin yap—“

“Doğru—“ Jongin hırladı ve sesindeki sahiplenici ses tonu Sehun’u mutlu ediyordu ve gururlandırıyordu. “—Ben senin Alfanım. Sen benim Omegamsın, sen _benimsin._ Seni işaretleyeceğim, mühürleyeceğim, düğümleyeceğim ve yavrularımızla dolana kadar seninle çiftleşeceğim –tüm dünya _benim_ olduğunu görecek.”

“Evet, lütfen.” Sehun inledi, bedeni onu sarmalarken Jongin ileriye doğru eğilerek sırtına göğsünü yasladı, nefesi boynunu gıdıklıyordu. Sehun başını yana çevirerek boynu içgüdüsel olarak diğerine sunmuştu.

“Siktir, Sehun, seni çok seviyorum—“ Sehun’un boynu ve omzu arasındaki yumuşak bölgeyi ısırmadan önce Jongin’in son dediği şeydi bu. Tenini yararak sonunda Omegayı kendisinin olarak mühürlüyordu, ona sahip oluyordu.

Jongin’in dişleri tenine batarken Sehun inildedi. Nazik bir dil hareketiyle yarasını yalamıştı. Acıyacağını düşünmüştü –ve acımıştı ama sadece birkaç saniyeliğine daha sonrasında ise nirvanaya ulaşmasını sağlayacak zevk dalgalarıyla aralarındaki bağ tamamlanmıştı. Tek hissedebildiği sonunda Jongin tarafından sahiplenilmenin verdiği saf, katıksız _şehvet_ ti.

Jongin geri çekilene kadar öyle değildi –Sehun alçak bir sesle inlemişti—ama kendisini tamamen dizleri üzerinde tutmayarak genç olanın üzerindeydi hala, Sehun’un karanlık bulutları dağılmaya başlamıştı ve şu anda içinde bedeninin sınırlarını zorlayan inanılmaz kocaman bir şey hissetmişti.

“ _Ahh…”_ Jongin hala içindeyken kalçalarını ileri ittirince Sehun yumuşak bir sesle inlemişti ve Omega mühürlendiği anda Jongin’in düğümünün şekillenmeye başladığını fark etmişti. Şu anda içinde çok sert ve _ağır_ hissettiriyordu, Sehun’u tohumlarıyla beslemeye hazırdı.

“Hazır mısın?” Jongin nefessiz bir şekilde sordu ve Sehun başını sallayabildi sadece, ciğerleri yanıyordu. _‘Alfalar boşuna en muhteşem fiziksel güç ve dayanıklılığa sahip değiller,’_ sersemce düşünmüştü.

Boynundaki el nazikçe yeni oluşturulan yarayı okşuyordu ve daha sonra yanağına çıkarak onu hafifçe okşadı. “ _Omegam_.”

“Senin.” Sehun gözlerini kapatarak fısıldadı ve Jongin son kez kendini ileri ittirerek içinde patlamaya, onu tohumlarıyla doldurmaya başladı. Menilerin onu köküne kadar doldurduğunu, bedeninin en mahrem, en derin noktalarına ulaştığını hissedince genç olan içine derin bir nefes çekmişti.

Bir süre öyle kalmışlardı; bedenlerini sarmalayan katıksız şehvetin tadını çıkarıyorlardı. Sonunda Jongin yavaşça ve nazikçe içinden çıktı. Sehun girişinden baldırlarına ve oradan da yerdeki minik havuza doğru akan menilerin hissiyle titredi.

Dikkatli bir şekilde Jongin parmaklarını Sehun’un omuzlarına koyarak onu döndürdü ve Sehun’un gördüğü ilk şey terden şakalarına yapışmış saçlardı.

Sehun büyük olanın yüzündeki yumuşak, nazik ve _tamamıyla içten_ gülümsemeyle kalbinin bir kez daha kıpır kıpır olduğunu hissediyordu.

“Muhteşemsin.”

“Sende öylesin.” Sehun mırıldandı, çoktan yatışmış görünen kızışmasına rağmen ısının yeniden yüzüne yayıldığını hissediyordu.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İyi. Yapış yapış ve yorgun ama iyi.”

“Güzel.” Jongin sırıtmaya başladı. Sehun da farkında olmadan sırıtmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun bakışlarını Alfanın gözlerine çevirdi, içlerindeki sıcaklık onu inanılması güç derecede _mutlu_ yapıyordu. Daha önce hissetmediği türde bir mutluluktu bu ve ihtiyatlı bir şekilde oturmaya çalıştı.

Jongin hemen uzanarak onu kaldırdı ve Sehun sonunda diğerinin kucağına oturmuştu, girişinden daha fazla akmaya başlayan menilerle yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Sehun?” Jongin ellerini sıkıca beline kenetlerken sordu. Sehun, Jongin’in tutuşunun onu ne kadar çok _güvende_ hissettirdiğinden dolayı daha çok utanmıştı.

“Hey, Jongin.”

“Hmm?”

Sehun gülümseyerek eğildi ve dudaklarını diğerinin kulağına bastırarak geçmiş ama _tamamen içten_ kelimeleri fısıldadı. “Bende seni seviyorum.”


	16. 14.Bölüm

“Al bakalım.” Jongin ona kıyafetlerini uzatarak söyledi ve Sehun bakışlarını yere çevirdi böylece diğerinin kaslarına ve su damlalarıyla parlayan esmer tenine bakmayacaktı.

“Tişört giy.” Kıyafetlerini alarak tısladı ve apar topar üzerine geçirdi.

Jongin bir süre hala kendisine bakmayı reddeden Sehun’u inceledikten sonra cevap verdi ve Sehun sesindeki _sırıtışı_ duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. “Utandın mı? Yaptıklarımızdan sonra?”

“U—Utanmadım!” karşı çıktı. “Sadece—tişört giy, işte!” Sehun tekrarladı ve başını kaldırıp Jongin’in ellerini kendinden emin bir şekilde kalçalarına yaslamış, ukala duruşuyla hala yarı çıplak olduğunu görünce kaş çattı.

“Tamam, tamam.” Diğeri gülmeye başladı ve tişörtüne uzandı. “Vücudum hala ıslak o yüzden kurumayı bekliyordum.”

Sehun homurdanarak ıslak saçlarını elleriyle taradı. Bedenlerini temizlemek için yakındaki nehirde hızlı bir banyo yapmaya karar vermişlerdi ve sudan yeni çıkmışlardı.

“Neden bu kadar utanıyorsun?” Jongin sordu ve saçlarındaki su damlalarını başını sallayarak silkeledi. “Yani, yarım saat önce yaptıklarımız oldukça samimiydi.”

“Ç—Çünkü o…”

“Oh bekle.” Jongin başını kaldırdı ve konuşurken Sehun’un gözlerine baktı. “Bedenimi tamamen hiç görmemiştin, değil mi? Pozisyondan dolayı. Tamam, bir dahaki sefer yaptığımızda seni sırtüstü çevireceğim böylece her şeyi düzgünce görebileceksin!”

Sehun hırlayarak Jongin’in omzuna yumruk atmaya çalıştı ama Jongin bileğini yakalamıştı. Bir anda ileriye doğru çekildi ve dudaklarına bastırılan dudakları hissetti. Jongin onu tatlı bir şekilde öperken ve elini kaldırarak Sehun’un yanağını okşarken Sehun kızgınlığının uçtuğunu hissediyordu.

“Çok tatlısın.” Jongin ayrıldıklarında sevgiyle mırıldandı ve Sehun kızarmaya başladı. Yeniden.

“Evet, şey… Şu andaki sersem gülümsemenle yüzün çok tuhaf görünüyor.”

Bu diğer çocuğun gülmeye başlamasına neden olmuştu. Birleştirdiği ellerini sallayarak Sehun’u nehirden uzaklaştırmaya başladı.

“Ahhhh,” Jongin yürürken yavaşça nefes aldı, dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme vardı. “İlk başta seni bulmak için çok stresliydim ama bu yer hiç değişmemiş. Toprak ve çimen kokusunu hep sevmişimdir ve bu orman şehirden, dumandan ve kirlilikten uzak olduğu en iyi kokuya sahip. Tamamen doğanın içindesin, biliyor musun?”

Sehun onu taklit ederek toprak, çimen ve çiçeklerin kokusunu derin nefeslerle içine çekti. “Ne demek istediğini anlıyorum.”

“Mmm-hmmm. Aslında küçükken burada çok oynardım.” Ona anlatıyordu. “Oh! Sana o uçurumdan düştüğümü söylemiş miydim?!”

Sehun, Jongin’in sol tarafındaki uçurumu göstermesini izliyordu. Şimdi bile, neredeyse on yıl geçmişti, yüksek ve göz korkutucu görünüyordu; o zaman düştüklerinde ciddi yara almadıklarına şaşırıyordu.

“Jongin,” Sehun bakışlarını ona çevirerek seslendi.

“Hmm?”

 _‘O zaman karşılaştığın çocuk bendim. Yıllar önce, aynı uçurumda.’_ Sehun söylemek istiyordu. Ama cepleri boştu, Angelit taşı evde çekmecesindeydi ve Sehun taşı ona göstermek istiyordu. Kibarlığını ve korunma hissini asla unutmadığını ona söylemek istiyordu.

O yüzden lafı değiştirmişti. “Hiçbir zaman batıl inancım olmadı ama sanırım kader gerçekten varmış.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Jongin şaşırarak sordu.

“İşte. Biliyorsun… Bizim eş olmamız. Birbirimiz için yaratılmamız. **_Kader._** Sanırım… Sanırım buna gerçekten inanmaya başladım. Senin sayende.”

Jongin’in ona sunduğu gülümseme kör ediciydi. “Ben hep inandım. Çocukluğumdan beri, annemin hikâyelerini duyduğumdan beri. Hep bir gün eşimi bulacağımı hayal etti. Ve şu anda seni buldum.”

“Ve şu anda beni buldun.” Sehun gülümseyerek tekrarladı. Birleşik ellerinden yayılan ısı göğsünü yatıştırıcı bir dalgayla sarıyordu.

Anları birisinin “Sehun!” diye bağırışıyla bozulmuştu ve sonra tanıdık göğse sıkıca çekilmişti.

 _“Aman tanrım,_ Sehun, sonunda! Endişeden kafayı yiyecektim.” Chanyeol’un sesi kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Sehun’un yanağı hala göğsüne yapışık haldeydi ama diğerine sıkıca sarılarak gülümsedi.

“Hyung…”

“İyisin, değil mi?” Chanyeol geri çekilerek panikle sordu. “İncinmedin, değil mi? Bir yerin acıyor mu? Aman tanrım, çok mu sıkı sarılıyordum? Seni incittim mi? Sen—“

“Hyung,” Sehun gülerek araya girdi. “Ben iyiyim. Merak etme. Jongin—“ duraklayarak düşündü. “—beni kurtardı. Beni zamanında buldu.”

“Seni kurtardı mı?” Chanyeol başını çevirerek çocuğa soru sorarcasına baktı ve o anda Sehun kendisine ufak bir selam veren Chanyeol’un yanındaki Kris’i fark etmişti.

“Evet, o… Uh—“

“Pekâlâ, incinmiş görünmüyorsun, o yüzden iyisi—“ Chanyeol ne diyecekse sözünü kesip gözlerini kısarak Sehun’a bakmaya başladı. Ya da daha açıkça belirtmek gerekirse, _Sehun’un boynundaki belli bir noktaya._

_Kahretsin._

O örtemeden önce yeni yapılan izin –gören herkesin kolayca anlayabileceği bir kanıtın— üzerinde parmaklar dolaşmaya başladı.

“Aman tanrım,” Chanyeol fısıldadı, sesi titrekti. _“Aman tanrım, çiftleştiniz mi? O—onunla mı? Aman—“_

Sehun, birkaç gün önce Kris’e yaptığı gibi Chanyeol’un Jongin’e atacağı yumruğu zar zor durdurabilmişti. “Kim Jongin, _seni mankafalı aptal, benim küçük kardeşime ne yaptın sen?!”_

“H—Hyung!” Sehun bağırarak diğerini tutmaya çalıştı ama Kris, Jongin’i Chanyeol’un tehlike bölgesinden hızla uzaklaştırmıştı.

“O bir Beta olabilir ama yumrukları can yakıyor. İnan bana.” Kris yüzünü buruşturarak şaşkın Jongin’e söyledi.

“Neyin yanlış olduğunu söyleyemeyen seni sümüklü velet, nasıl Sehun’u mühürlersin? Seni son gördüğümden beri sadece iki saat geçti ve sen—sen—“

“Ağabeyi olarak Sehun için endişenizi anlıyorum,” Jongin yatıştırıcı bir sesle konuşmaya başladı, burnundan ateşler fışkırtan Chanyeol’dan uzakta duruyordu. “Ama Sehun’u sevdiğimi bilmenizi istiyorum. Onu sonsuza kadar seveceğime, koruyacağıma ve onunla ilgileneceğime söz veriyorum. Bu ani verilen bir karar değildi. Biz eşiz _. Kaderin birbirine bağladığı eşleriz_. Bu geçici bir tutku değil.”

“Hyung, lütfen.” Sehun yalvarıyordu ve onu rahatlatmak için omuzlarını okşuyordu. “Bu ortak bir karardı. İkimiz de istedik. Lütfen sadece Jongin’i suçlama. Beni mühürlemesini ben istedim.”

Chanyeol gözünü kırpmadan kendisine bakan Jongin’e sertçe bakıyordu. Hyungu Jongin’in gözlerindeki samimiyeti görmüş olacak ki yavaşça nefes almaya ve sakinleşmeye başladı.

“Siz kaderin bağladığı eşler olsanız bile, çok erken olduğunu düşünmüyor musunuz?” Chanyeol yorgun sesle sordu. “Sehun daha yeni 16 yaşına girdi, Tanrı aşkına. Siz daha çok küçüksünüz! Buna karar vermek için bir sürü zamanınız vardı. Onu mühürlemenin onunla... Çiftleşmek anlamına geldiğini söylemiyorum bile. Ya hamile kalırsa? O daha _16 yaşında_!”

Sehun yutkundu. Açıkçası Sehun riskleri biliyordu –nasıl bilmezdi, o bir Omegaydı? Omegaların hamile kalması en kolay şeydi –Alfalar hamile kalamıyordu ve Betalar ise çocukların bedenlerine uyum sağlayabilmesi için yapılan çok titiz tedaviler ve ilaçların sayesinde kalabiliyorlardı—ama Omegalar bunun için _yaratılmışlardı._ Bu yüzden sık sık Alfalar onlara ürüme makinesi olarak görüyorlardı çünkü bir Omegayı kullanarak Alfa üretmek Alfaların yapması gereken en kolay yoldu.

Sehun bunu biliyordu ama yine de… Jongin yanında, ona nazikçe dokunurken, _aşk_ ve endişeyle bakarken Sehun bunu… umursamamıştı. Hatta bunu _istemişti._ Jongin’in soyunu devam ettirmek istemişti. Kendilerine ait _küçük Jongin’ler ve Sehun’lar_ yapmak istemişti.

Kendisinin hala bir çocuk olduğu düşünülünce komik ve aynı zamanda çok yoğun bir histi ama aşk insanlara tuhaf şeyler yaptırıyordu.

 _Jongin’le olmak_ Sehun’un kalbine tuhaf şeyler yapıyordu. Ona asla hissetmeyeceğini hayal ettiği şeyleri hissettiriyordu.

“Sehun hamile kalsın ya da kalmasın,” Jongin’in net sesi yankılanarak Sehun’u düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. Bakışları sabitti, titremiyordu ama Sehun parmaklarının yanlarında belli belirsiz, hafifçe titreştiğini fark etmişti ve Jongin’in çocuk sahibi olma konusunda gergin olup olmadığını merak ediyordu.

Korkuyor muydu yoksa Sehun gibi heyecanlı mıydı?

“Hamile olsun, hamile olmasın, benim için önemli çünkü ne olursa olsun onu sevmeye devam edeceğim.” Jongin devam ediyordu. “Onu korumaya devam edeceğim. Çünkü o benim eşim. Ve eğer olur da hamile kalırsa, sorumluluk alacağım. Çünkü beni Sehun’un çocuklarımı taşıma düşüncesinden daha çok mutlu eden bir şey yok. Hayatım üzerine yemin ederim.”

Chanyeol’un arkasından Jongin’e bakarken Sehun’un gözleri yaşarmıştı,  dudakları titremeye başlamıştı. Yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme vardı ve gözleri buluştuğunda Jongin de gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti.

Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra Chanyeol yenilgiyle iç çekti. “Sanırım tüm asil Alfalar kötü değilmiş, huh.” Mırıldandı. “Ama!” aniden eliyle Jongin’i işaret etti, gözlerinde tehdit vardı. “Eğer, eğer küçük kardeşimi en ufak şekilde incitirsen, kendim evine gelir, seni parçalara ayırır ve bağırsaklarını ele güne şan olsun diye asarım! Alfa ya da safkan olman umurumda değil, ben senden uzunum!”

Yan tarafında Sehun, Kris’in mırıltısını duymuştu. “Bende _ondan_ uzunum ama hiç düşünmeden bana yumruk atabiliyor.” Ve Sehun gülmemek için kendini tutuyordu.

“Evet, endişelenme. O hayatı boyunca bana bağlı,” Jongin sonunda Chanyeol’un ilişkilerini onaylamasına rahatlatıcı bir gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi.

Sehun otomatik bir çekimle Jongin’e koşamadan önce Chanyeol onu tutmuştu. Gözleriyle Sehun’a şöyle bir baktıktan sonra ona ufak, özlem dolu ve gururlu bir gülümseme sundu.

“Büyümüşsün,” dedi. “Ben anlamadan büyümüşsün Sehun. Miniciktin, sürekli ellerime sarılırdın ama… Şimdi _çiftleşmişsin_.” Elini uzatarak Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. “İyi bir Alfa bulduğun için çok memnunum. Tek istediğim buydu, biliyorsun? Senin mutlu olman.”

Sehun minnettar bir şekilde gülümseyerek Chanyeol’un elini iki eliyle kavradı. “Ne olursa olsun, sen hep benim biricik hyungum olacaksın, Chanyeol hyung. Ben bir yetimken ve sokakta ölüme terk edilmişken bana bir aile veren kişisin. Sana ne kadar çok minnettar olduğuma kelimeler yetmez. Umarım bir gün sende kendi mutluluğunu bulursun.”

Bununla beraber Chanyeol gülmeye başladı. “Evet. Umarım bulurum. Şimdi git! Senin şu küçük Alfanın seni yeniden kollarına almak için öldüğünü görebiliyorum.”

Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Jongin ve Kris’in onları sessizce izlediklerini gördü. Chanyeol’un dediği gibi Jongin yerinde duramıyordu, Sehun’un yanına gelmesini bekliyordu.

Kris’in yüzünde ise derin düşüncelere dalmış gibi okunmaz bir ifade vardı ve Sehun şaşkınlıkla başını yana yatırdı.

O daha fazla düşünemeden bir el onu arkadan iterek ileriye doğru sendelemesine neden olmuştu ve Jongin hemen uzanarak Sehun’u kollarıyla yakaladı.

“Selam,” Jongin, Sehun’a sersemce gülümseyerek mırıldandı ve Sehun aynı sersem gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi.

“Selam.”

“Tanrım, birbirinize acemice bakışlarını izlemek bile içimi delik deşik ediyor resmen.” Kris öğürme sesleri çıkararak anı bozdu ve Jongin ona dilini çıkararak karşılık verdi.

Sehun sadece gülmüştü.

“Hey! Küçük kardeşimin anı yaşamasına izin ver!” Chanyeol uzun olanı koluyla dürterek kızıyordu. “Bunun ne kadar çok _nadir_ bir görüntü olduğunu biliyor musun? Yüzünde sürekli onu yetmiş yaşında gösteren kaş çatışı oluyordu ama şu anda tam yaşıtları gibi –aptal ve sevdalı bir ergen gibi görünüyor!”

“Hyung!”

Hepsi gülmeye başladılar ve Sehun bundan daha iyisi olamayacağını düşünüyordu.

Jongin kolundan tutarak onu kendine çekti ve aynısını Kris’in Chanyeol’a yaparak onu susturduğunu gördü.

“Ne—“

“Shhhh, burada birisi var.” Kris fısıldadı ve nehrin yaşındaki büyük kayaya saklanmalarını işaret etti.

Saklandıklarında Sehun başını uzattı ve birkaç adamın gölgelerinin onlara yaklaştıklarını gördü.

Sehun’un gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman olmuştu. Alfaların duyularının, görüşlerinin ve diğer şeylerinin Beta ve Omegalardan daha iyi olduklarını düşünüyordu. Sehun ve Chanyeol hiçbir şey fark etmeden önce Kris ve Jongin ayak seslerini çok uzaktan duyabilmişlerdi.

“Kahretsin.” Kris fısıldadı.

“Babamın adamları onları, değil mi? Sehun’u kontrol etmeye gelmiş olmalılar.”

Sehun, Jongin’in babasının onu orada neden bıraktığını hatırlayınca istemsizce titremişti. Jongin eşinin stresini hissedebiliyordu muhtemelen, elini yanında olduğunu belirtircesine sıkıca sıktırmıştı.

“Ne yapacağız?”

“Onunla konuşmam lazım—“ Jongin başladı.

“Hayır! İçeriye bir anda girip ona bağıramazsın Jongin. Onu daha da sinirlendireceksin ve karşılığında daha sert bir şey yapabilir. Plan yapmamız lazım.” Kris onu azarlıyordu.

“Ama burada değil çünkü gittikçe yaklaşıyorlar!”

“Bizim eve gidelim,” Chanyeol önerdi. “Bir şey düşünebiliriz. Ben bir avukatım Tanrı aşkına—“

“Evinin neresi olduğunu öğrendiğinde senin kanunların hiçbir şey yapamaz ve sen bir şey yapamadan önce ikinizi de kaçırmış olur.” Kris tısladı. “Nerede yaşadığınızı biliyor ayrıca!”

“O zaman ne yapmamızı öneriyorsun?” Chanyeol sinirle sordu ve Sehun endişeyle ikisine bakıyordu.

Chanyeol, Jongin ve Sehun arasında bakışlarını gezdirirken Kris kaş çatarak düşünmeye başladı. Sonunda konuşmuştu. “Bizim eve gidelim. Ailem şu anda bir tatilde. Sizi orada saklarım.”


	17. 15.Bölüm

Sehun banyodan saçlarını kurutarak çıktı ve memnuniyetle derin bir nefes aldı. Herkes uzun bir gün geçirdikleri için dinlenmenin iyi olacağına karar vermişti. Akılları daha berrakken yarın plan kuracaklardı.

Giyindikten sonra ona verilen odadan çıkmaya karar verdi, iç dizayn ve dekorasyonlara hala hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Fakir değillerdi tabiki çünkü Chanyeol bir avukattı ama hiçbir şey Kris’in eviyle karşılaştırılamazdı. Mansiyon Ortaçağ Avrupa filminden fırlamış gibiydi; her yerde parlayan altın rengi ışıklarıyla sosyetik ve klastı.

Belli belirsiz Jongin’in evinin içinin neye benzediğini düşünmüştü; Kris’in evi gibi miydi? Sonuçta Kim’lerin –daha doğrusu Jongin’in babasının—bölgedeki en güçlü aile olduğu bilinen bir gerçekti. Toplumlarında önemli kararları alan ve onları yöneten beş Asil ailenin başıydı.

Sehun bununla beraber irkilmişti. Jongin’in ailesinin çok güçlü olmasından dolayı Sehun’u onaylamıyordu—Jongin’in babası Batı kurallarına bağlı olan toplumlarının resmen başkanıydı. Kim onaylardı, değil mi? Jongin’in bir gün toplumlarını yönetmesi beklenirken, yanındaki eşi… isimsiz bir yetim olacaktı.

Düşünceleri daha fazla depresif hale bürünmeden önce, birisi arkadan ona sarılarak sıcaklığıyla dikkatini dağıtmıştı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Jongin kulağına mırıldandı.

“Hiç.”

“Hmmm.” Diğeri hımlayarak Sehun’u yatağa götürdü. “Biliyorsun eş olmanın bir kısmı duygularımızın birbirine bağlı olmasıdır, değil mi? Duygularını hissedebiliyorum ve şu andaki… ümitsizliğe kapılmış? Bir şeye üzülüyorsun.”

“Şey…” yatağa yerleştiler. Jongin onu döndürerek kucağına oturttu ve Sehun başını kaldırarak diğerinin masum, gülümseyen yüzüne baktı. Jongin’in babasından bu kadar çok farklı olması muhteşemdi. Eğer benzeselerdi, Sehun kaderindeki tiksinç bir eşle lanetlenmiş bir hayat yaşayacaktı.

Ama o öyle değildi. Jongin çok kibar ve sevecen birisiydi. Çok çalışmıştı ve Sehun’un ustalıkla işlediği duvarlarını tek tek yıkmayı başarmıştı.

Ve Sehun onu çok seviyordu.

“Sehun?”

“Hiç. Gelecekten biraz korkuyorum ama… İyi olacağımı biliyorum çünkü sen yanımdasın.”

Jongin ona parlak, samimi gülümsemelerinden birini sunmuştu. “Evet.” Dudaklarını öperek sırıttı. “Artık sen tamamen kollarımdasın, seni asla bırakmayacağım!”

“Romantik şey,” Sehun kızarmamaya çalışarak homurdandı. “Geceyi burada geçirebileceğine emin misin?”

“Evet, sorun değil. Burası Kris’in evi. İstediğim zaman geceyi kuzenimin evinde kalabilirim.”

“Umarım şüphelenmezler.”

Jongin sessiz kalmıştı, parmaklarıyla tişörtüyle oynuyordu ve konuştu. “Açıkçası? Bilmiyorum. Sadece senden ayrılmak istemiyorum. Bugün önceki olanlar… beni gerçekten çok korkuttular, biliyor musun? Sen strese girdiğinde… bunu gerçekten hissedebilmiştim. Korkutucu bir histi.”

“Pekâlâ…” Sehun mırıldanarak başını eğdi ve diğerinin boynuna sürttü. O da çok korkmuştu. Ve Jongin zamanında gelmeseydi olabilecekleri düşünmek istemiyordu.

Bu yüzden uzun süre birbirlerine sarılarak ve sıcaklıklarını paylaşarak yatakta oturdular, birbirlerine güven verdiler.

Sonra Jongin konuştu. “Ayrıca sözümü yerine getirmem lazım.”

Sehun geri çekilerek şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne sözü?”

“ _Biliyorsun._ Sırtının üzerindeyken yapmak. Seni bedenimle tanıştırmak… Böylece artık dayanılmaz –ve hayran olunası—derecede utanmayacaksın.”

_“Jongin!”_

Diğeri gülerek onu ittirdi ve Sehun’un sırtüstü yatağa yatırdı. Sırtı yumuşak örtülerle buluştuğunda Jongin üzerine çıktı.

“İlk seferde her şey çok acelece geldi… Kızışmanı dindirmek gerekiyordu ama şimdi… Seninle zamanımın tadını çıkarmak istiyorum. Bedenini daha önce kimsenin yapmadığı kadar karış karış keşfetmek istiyorum.”

Sehun, Jongin’in alçak ve boğuk sesiyle titredi; parmakları tişörtünün uçlarına kayarak kalçasının çıplak teninde dolanıyordu ve her dokunuş onu yakıyordu.

“İzin verir misin?” Jongin sordu ve Sehun ellerini boynuna dolayıp onu öpücüğe çekerek cevabını verdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol inleyerek uyandı. Hala karanlık olan dışarının pencereden çapaklı gözlerine yansıyan görüntü ona sabahın erken saatleri olduğunu söylüyordu ancak uyuyamayacaktı. Tanıdık olmayan yerde, tanıdık olmayan yatakta hiç uyuyamazdı. İç çekti ve aklını toplamak için bir bardak su almaya mutfağa gitti.

Oturma odasında birkaç adım atmıştı ki balkon kapısının açık olduğunu ve sarı saçların rüzgarla savrulduğu, demirlere yaslanan uzun boylu bedeni gördü.

“Uyuyamadın mı?”

Kris başını çevirerek ona hafifçe gülümsedi, pek şaşırmamıştı. Tabiki, Chanyeol’un yaklaştığını hissetmiş olmalıydı. “Sende mi?”

Chanyeol ensesini kaşıdı. “Evet… tanıdık olmayan bir yerde pek uyuyamam.”

“Üzgünüm.”

“Neden üzgünsün? Bu senin hatan değil.”

Diğeri omuz silkerek yeniden demirlere yaslandı.

Chanyeol, Kris’in hareketini taklit ederek gece göğüne baktı. “Ayrıca… olan her şey… Küçük kardeşimin—minicikken yetiştirmeye başladığım kişinin—şu anda çiftleşmiş olması benim için hala gerçek dışı.”

Kris bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra konuştu. “Burnumu sokmak istemem ama… Sehun’un daha önce sana dediği… Gerçek kardeş değilmişsiniz?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Onu evlat edindim. Bir gün onu terk edilmiş halde sokakta ağlarken buldum. İkimiz de yetim olduğumuz için, neden olmasın dedim. O yüzden onu yanımda yetimhaneye götürdüm ve liseden mezun olup oradan ayrılırken onu da yanıma aldım.”

Cevap yoktu. Chanyeol başını kaldırınca diğerinin sessizce, arkasından vuran ay ışığında buğulanan gözleriyle ona baktığını gördü.

“Ne?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Hiç. Sadece çok iyi birisi olduğunu düşünüyordum.”

Chanyeol dün söylenen tanıdık sözleri duyunca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. _‘Sen gerçekten iyi bir ağabeysin,’_ demişti Kris. Ve bunu hatırlamak onu şaşırttı.

“Daha önce de bana buna benzer bir şey dedin. İyi bir ağabey olmamla alakalı. Nedir bu?”

Kris omuz silkti. “Bence çok hoş.”

“Bir kardeşin olması mı? Eğer doğru biliyorsam, sen Wu ailesinin tek çocuğusun, değil mi? Benim gibi bir erkek kardeşin olmasını mı istiyorsun?”

Kris onu samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Chanyeol koyu gözlerdeki hüzne idrak edemeyerek bakakaldı. “Öyle denebilir,” sonunda cevaplamıştı.

“Kris--?”

“Birisi sana iltifat ettiğinde onu kabul etmeyi öğrenmelisin.” Kris saçlarını karıştırarak söyledi ve Chanyeol hemen elini iterek bağırdı.

“Çocuk gibi saçlarımı karıştırma! Kaç yaşındayım sanıyorsun?” saçlarını düzelterek homurdanıyordu.

Kris kıkırdayarak demirlerden çekildi. “Benden küçüksün,” dedi. “Her neyse, uykuna geri dönmelisin, hala saat çok erke—“

Bir anda donup kalmıştı, sanki birisi aniden sırtına bıçak saklamış gibiydi.

“ _Lanet. Lanet. Lanet. Lanet_.”

“Kris? Sorun ne—“ Chanyeol daha fazla konuşamadan Kris ona öldürücü bakışlarla bakmaya başlamıştı. Ve bu Chanyeol’u korkutmaya başlamıştı.

“Ne—“

“Özür dilerim,” diğer şaşkınlığını katlayarak konuşuyordu. “Bunu yapmak istemiyorum ama güvende olmanı istiyorum.”

“Ne—“ Kris kolunu uzatarak Chanyeol’un ensesine vurmadan önce Chanyeol’un ağzından çıkan tek kelime bu olmuştu ve sonrasında gelen şey—

_-Karanlıktı._

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun hala şafak vaktiyken uyanmıştı. Hızla saate baktığında 5:04 olduğunu gördü—henüz çok erkendi. Ama erken uyanma alışkanlığı vardı.

Ne yalan söylesin dün yaşananlardan dolayı süt içememesi onun süt içme isteğini kabartmıştı.

Yanında uyuyan çocuğu uyandırmamaya çalışarak dikkatle yataktan çıktı. Jongin’in uykulu yüzüne—kapı gözlerine ve sakin, huzurlu gözlerine—bakarken gülümsedi ve içindeki aşkın yeniden kabardığını hissetti.

Arzuladığı sütünü içecek ve sonra geri dönecek, Jongin’le sarılacaktı. Jongin soğuk sabah havasına karşılık sıcacıktı.

 _‘Umarım Kris’in evinde süt vardır,’_ Sehun dikkatsizce düşünerek koridorda ilerliyordu ve oturma odasının… _dolu_ olduğunu görünce durakladı.

Lüks koltukta oturan Alfanın etrafında toplanmış bir düzine Alfaya bu kadar yakın olmak Sehun’un nefesinin panikle kesilmesine neden olmuştu.

“Yeniden merhaba, Oh Sehun.” Jongin’in babası yüzündeki uğursuz gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Başında bir zonklama vardı, gittikçe sesi yükseliyordu ve başını çatlayacak gibi ağrıtıyordu. Jongin nefesini tutarak ve uykusundan sıçrayarak gözlerini açtı.

Bu… Henüz kabus görmüş gibiydi. Ne olduğunu hatırlamıyordu sadece.

 _‘Bekle… Bu dün Sehun’un kaçırılmasıyla benzer değil—‘_ Jongin hızla doğruldu ve elini yanındaki boş yerde gezdirdi.

 _‘Lanet olsun,’_ Jongin, Sehun’un yanında olmadığını fark edince korkuyla düşündü.

 _‘Sakin ol, Jongin,’_ Odadan çıkıp Sehun’u aramaya başlarken kendisine söylüyordu. _‘Belki bir şeyler içmeye gitmiştir—‘_

Oturma odasındaki sahneyle kalbi sıkışmıştı.

“Görüyorum ki sonunda uyanmışsın Jongin,” babası koltukta kral gibi oturmuş, yavaşça konuşuyordu. Kris koltuğun yanında zapt edilmiş ve hasta gibi diz çökmüştü ve diğer yanında ise…

“ _Sehun,”_ Jongin nefesini tuttu; ağzı tıkalı, dizleri üzerinde, kendisinden iki kat büyük ve omuzlarını bereleyen Alfaların elindeki görüntüsüyle başı dönmeye başlamıştı.

Onu en çok korkutan şey ise Sehun’un boynundaki bıçaktı, Jongin’i yanlış bir hareket yapmaması için tehdit ediyordu.

Sehun’un gözleri kızarmış ve sulanmıştı. Çok korkmuş olmalıydı –Jongin onun Alfalardan ne kadar korktuğunu biliyordu ve böyle bir durumda kalması…

“Baba, _bu_ nedir?” Jongin gözlerini babasına çevirerek sordu. “Sen nasıl—“

“Asil Ailelerin başı ve toplumumuzun başı olduğum halde beni kandırabileceğini mi sandın, Jongin?” babası açıkça söyledi. “Sonrasında Sehun’u hiçbir yerde bulamayınca ve sen birden bire Kris’in evinde yatıya kalınca şüphelenmeyeceğimi mi sandın gerçekten? Kris’ten bahsetmişken, beni çok hayal kırıklığına uğrattın, yeğen.”  Yaşlı adam başını alaycı bir şekilde yana eğdi.

Kris başını eğdi, çenesini sıktı ama cevap vermemişti.

“Ve _sen_ —“ dikkatini Sehun’a vererek devam etti. Alfalardan birisinin Sehun’un tenindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştığını görünce Jongin boğuk bir ses çıkardı, onu incitiyordu. “ _Nasıl_ oğlumu baştan çıkarırsın, _nasıl_ onu seni mühürlemesi için ikna edersin—“

“Baba!” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Lütfen, o beni baştan çıkarmadı. Biz eşiz! Sen ve annem gibi, neden sen—“

Babası başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. _Hayır,_ Jongin. Sana söylemedim, değil mi? Her eş hikayesi mutlu bitmez. Bazen doğa onu dinlememizi ister—kimle beraber olacağımızı ayarlayan Tanrı'yla oynayabileceğini düşünmemizi ister ama biz _güçlüyüz_. Geçmişin o eski kafalılığına ihtiyacımız yok.”

“Ama annem hakkında—“

“Annen,” babası bağırdı, “Başsavcı’nın kızı. Toplumumuzda bir statüsü var.”

Jongin kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti –hem kendisi hem de annesi için. “Yani annemle ailesi için evlendin, öyle mi?”

Yaşlı adam duraklamıştı. “Pekâlâ. Onu seviyorum, tabi. O benim eşimken nasıl sevmem? Ama kaderimdeki eş annen değil başka birisi olsaydı, barbar, doğal hislerimi görmezden gelip başkasıyla evlenebilirdim.”

_“Aman tanrım…”_

“Ve bu çocuk,” babası çenesiyle iğrenerek Sehun’u gösterdi. “kesinlikle annen gibi değil. Ona çok hoşgörülü davrandım ve şimdi— _çiftleşmişsiniz._ ” Son kelimeyi tükürerek söyledi.

“Evet, çiftleştik!” Jongin aklını toplamaya çalışıyordu –babasının annesine karşı gerçek hislerini öğrenmesi oldukça yıkıcı olmuştu ama bela tamamen geçmemişti, Sehun hala— “Çok geç artık, lütfen baba, izin ver bize. O benim—“

“Ah, Jongin.” Babası yorgunca iç çekti. “Hala çok gençsin – _çok gençsin_. Dışarıdaki dünyayı çok tanımıyorsun. _Eşlerin bağlarını bozmanın yollarını_ bilmiyorsun.”

Jongin tenindeki yakıcı hissi hissetti. “Huh?”

“Bu çok nadir ve güvenli olmayan bir yol o yüzden çok kişi yapmaz… Ama, iyi şey şu, sadece Omega için güvenli değil! Sonuçta, bir bağı direkt bozmanın çoğu alazlanana ve yok olana kadar mührü yakmaktır ya da teninden bıçakla kazımaktır.”

 _“Ne?”_ Jongin nefes alamıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. _“Hayır, yapamazsın—“_

“Sen bana göre her zaman yumuşak oldun. Annene çekmen çok yazık.”

“Baba, nasıl böyle bir şeyi _düşünebilirsin_? Ben senin oğlunum, lütfen eşime zarar verme—“

“Çünkü sen _benim oğlumsun_ ve bunu yapmak zorundayım!” yaşlı adam gözlerini kısarak bağırdı. “Tek çocuk yaptığıma pişman oldum –sen kanında dolaşan asil kanla çok güçlü olarak doğdun, bana çekeceğini düşünmüştüm. Ama—ama sen beyinsizsin! Kaderindeki eşin hayalini kurdun hep—PEH! Bu beni hasta ediyor.”

“Baba…”

Babası Jongin’e acımasızca bakarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Tamam. Eğer bu çocuğu bu kadar çok seviyorsan, o zaman seninle bir anlaşmam var.”

“N—Nedir?”

“Bağınızı sürdürebilirsiniz. Bozmaya çalışmayacağım. Ancak karşılığında, bana Jung ailesinin kızıyla resmi olarak evleneceğine söz vereceksin. Bu çocuk senin… _metresin_ olabilir. Ama sır olarak saklamak zorundasın. Kimse onu bilmeyecek. Onu bodruma falan kilitleyip istediğin zaman kullanabilirsin.”

 _“NE?!”_ Jongin dehşete kapılarak bağırdı, her an kusacakmış gibi hissediyordu. “Bunu nasıl teklif edersin? Asla Sehun’u gizli sırrım olarak saklamayacağım ve başkasıyla evlenmeyeceğim! Tam bir _ruh hastasısın_! Bu— _Hayır_!”

Patlaması babasını daha fazla sinirlendirmişe benziyordu, yaşlı adamın bakışları yanmaya başlamıştı. “ _Peki._ İyi olmaya çalıştım ve sana son kez bir şans verdim ancak sen istemedin. O zaman bana başka bir seçenek bırakmıyorsun, Jongin. Bağınızı kendim bozacağım. Seungwon, boynundan kazı _o iğrenç mührü_! Yanlışlıkla damarını kesip onu öldürürsen, bu benim suçum değil çünkü sana daha güvenli bir seçenek sundum ancak sen _reddettin,_ değil mi Jongin?”

Jongin, Sehun’un arkasındaki Alfalardan elinde bıçak olanın tutuşunu sıkılaştırmasını—

-ve bıçağı tenine sokarak Sehun’un boynunu kanatmasını korkuyla izliyordu.


	18. 16.Bölüm

Bıçak tenine batarken yakıcı bir his vardı. Sehun’un dudakları sessiz bir çığlıkla açılırken ona doğru gelen siyah ve kırmızı, ani bir hareket oldu ve ardından şiddetli bir gürültü duyuldu—duvara çarpan sert bir şeyin ve duvarın kırılmasının sesi.

Sehun mührünü kazımaya çalışan arkasındaki adamın duvara yapıştırıldığını ve cansız bir şekilde yere süzüldüğünü belli belirsiz görebilmişti; masa ve sandalyeler zorlamadan dolayı yere serilmişti.

Sehun’un düşünmeye zamanı bile olmadan Jongin yanından geçerek yumruğunu diğer Alfanın suratına geçirmiş ve başının sertçe duvara çarpmasına neden olmuştu.

 _“Eşimi yeniden incitmeye kalk da olacakları gör.”_ Jongin tısladı, sesi alçak ve boğuktu, kan dondurucu bir tondaydı. Bilincini yitirmiş adamı durmaksızın dövmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun onu tutan diğer adamların, onu bırakarak onu durdurmak için Jongin’in üzerine atladılar.

Oldukça yararsız bir çabaydı tabiki, Jongin hızla dikkatini diğer Alfalara vermişti. Jongin’in saf bir güçle diğer adamları, neredeyse kendinden iki kat büyük adamları yere sermesini, yumruklarıyla onların kanını akıtmasını korkuyla izliyordu.

 _“Kimse eşime dokunamaz.”_ Jongin hala akılsızca mırıldanıyordu, cılız bir çocuk dövülmüş bedenlerin arasında yükseliyordu ve yumruklarından kan damlıyordu. _“Sizi öldürürüm. Öldürürüm öldürürüm öldürürüm öldürürüm öldürürüm—“_

“Jongin!” Sehun yutkunduktan sonra bağırdı ve titrek bacaklarına, kanayan boynuna rağmen eşine koşturdu. Jongin birazdan gerçekten onları öldürecekti ve bu Sehun’un hiç istemediği bir şeydi. “Jongin, lütfen dur. Ben iyiyim, Jongin—“

Sehun kendini bilinçsizce Jongin’in üzerine attı ve umutsuzca ona sarıldı. Jongin kollarını zorla ittirerek Sehun’u geriye doğru fırlattı ve yakındaki dolaba sertçe çarpınca Sehun’un nefesi kesildi.

Sehun zorlukla nefes alıyordu, ciğerleri yanıyordu ve tüm bedeni çarpmadan dolayı sızlıyordu. Kendini dengede tutmaya çalışırken kolları kontrolsüzce titriyordu ancak kolları gücünü kaybederek Sehun’un yüzüstü yere düşmesini—

 _“Aman tanrım.”_ Düşmeden önce onu sıkıca tuttuktan sonra şaşkın bir ses fısıldamıştı. “Sehun, Sehun iyi misin?”

Jongin geri çekilerek delicesine ona bakıyordu ve Sehun, Jongin’in göz bebeklerinin içinde siyah beneklerin doluştuğu saf, koyu bir kırmızıya –şeytanın gözleri— büründüğünü görünce şokla ona bakakalmıştı.

“Sehun. Sehun.” Jongin mırıldanmaya devam ediyordu, elini uzatmış Sehun’un yanağını okşarken diğeri farkında olmadan geriye çekilmişti; Jongin’in elindeki taze kan tenine bulaşmıştı. “Sehun, Sehun—“

“Jongin,” Sehun konuşmaya çalıştı, sesi kırılıyordu ve yaşlar gözlerini yakıyordu. Sehun şu anda önündeki kişiden –kıpkırmızı gözlerine ek olarak kıpkırmızı izlerle dolu bedenden—gerçekten çok korkuyordu ancak vazgeçemiyordu _. Jongin’den_ vazgeçemezdi.

“Jongin, ben iyiyim.” Midesinin bulanmasına rağmen yanan boğazından kelimeleri çıkmaya zorlamıştı. “Lütfen— _Lütfen durdur şunu—Lütfen dur_ —“

“Ben sadece seni korumak istedim.” Dedi Jongin, sesi kırgındı ve acı çekiyordu. “Ama başarısız oldum. Seni koruyamadım. Özür dilerim. Özür dilerim, Sehun. Çok özür dilerim—“

“Ben-Ben iyiyim.” Sehun yutkunarak söyledi ama hıçkırığını tutmada başarısız olmuştu. “Ne olursa olsun, seni seviyorum. Biz iyiyiz. O yüzden _lütfen_ —“ kelimeler boğazına dizilmiş, çıkmayı reddediyordu. Sehun ne demesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu. _‘Lütfen normale dön? Gözlerin neden kırmızı? Tüm bu güç nereden geliyor? Lütfen—Lütfen sevdiğim Jongin’e geri dönüş?’_

“Seni çok seviyorum,” Jongin hıçkırdı, gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülüyordu. “Eğer sana bir şey olursa, nasıl yaşarım bilmiyorum—“

“Shhh, ben iyiyim.” Jongin başını omzuna yaslayarak, kaybolmuş bir bebek gibi yüzünü oraya gömdüğünde Sehun onu teselli ediyordu. “Ben iyiyim. _Biz iyiyiz._ Bende seni çok seviyorum Jongin. Sorun yok.” Mırıldanmaya devam ederken titrek parmaklarıyla Jongin sakinleşene kadar saçlarını rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşuyordu.

Sehun onu kontrol ettiğinde Jongin omzunda bayılmıştı –birden içinde patlayan sınırsız, aşılmaz güç onu bayıltmıştı.

İçine derin bir nefes çekti, Jongin’in başını son kez okşadıktan sonra bakışlarını Jongin’in babasına çevirdi, yüzünde amansız bir ifade vardı.

Yaşlı adam olanlar boyunca sessizliğini korumuştu ve Sehun’a sakin, anlaşılamayan gözlerle bakıyordu.

İkisi de konuşmadı.

Uzun bir sessizlik olduktan sonra başka bir ses araya girdi.

“Çok sert davranmamanı öneririm,” Kris konuşuyordu ve Sehun onun burada olduğunu neredeyse unutacaktı. “Jongin’in babası olarak sen içindeki canavarın ne kadar güçlü olduğunu çok iyi biliyorsundur. Doğduğu andan itibaren bu yüzden bu kadar çok kendinden emin ve böbürlenmiyor muydun? Bu yüzden başka çocuğa ihtiyacın olmadı—çünkü _Jongin_ toplumumuzda senin bitmeyen baskınlığını sağlamak için tek başına yeterli olacaktı.”

Yaşlı adam Kris’e öfkeyle bakarken Sehun şaşkınlıkla onları izliyordu. Babası Asil Aileler arasındaki gücünü korumak için Jongin’i mutlak güç olarak kullanıyormuş gibi… görünüyordu.

“Onu kişisel kazançların için kullanmak istiyorsan, o zaman pazarlık kozu olarak tuttuğun hazinenin içindeki _öfkeyi_ dışa vurmasını sağlamayacak kadar zeki olmalısın. Jongin nazik birisi ama içindeki _canavar_ öyle değil belli ki. Ne olursa olsun, Sehun **_ikisinin de eşi_**. Jongin seni belki parçalara ayırmaz ama _onun diğer kişiliğinin, içindeki canavarının_ bunu yapacağı az önce gördüğün gibi apaçık belli.”

“Kris, nasıl cüret edersin—“

 _“Ve,”_ Kris ayağa kalkarak yaşlı adama tepeden baktı. “Pozisyonum için iyi olabileceğini düşündüğüm için senin emirlerini yerine getiriyordum ama senin gaddar oyunlarından bıktım artık. Son olarak, sen Asil Ailelerin başı olabilirsin ama babam da onlardan birisi. Sırf bencilliğin için _16 yaşındaki masum bir oğlanın mührünü kazımak_ gibi vahşi davranışlarına ortak edebileceğin ve _köylüymüş_ gibi oynayabileceğin bir aile değiliz biz.”

Sehun yaşlı adamın yumruklarının koltuğun koluna gömüldüğünü görebiliyordu ve yaşlı adam hızla ayağa kalktı. “Millet, gidiyoruz.”

Alfalardan birisi Jongin’in bilinçsiz bedenini kollarından koparıp kapıya doğru taşırken Sehun tepki verememişti.

“Ah, bekleyin—“

“Sehun,” Kris onu tutarak seslendi. “Burada kalmalısın. Daha güvenli olacaktır—“

Sehun büyük olana acılı bir ifadeyle baktı. Tabiki aslanın ininden çok Kris’in evinde güvende olacaktı ama…

“Ben… Jongin için endişeliyim…” Sehun ona üzgünce bakarak söyledi. “Onun yanında olup iyi olduğundan emin olmalıyım.”

“Ama—“

“Kris, sen iyi birisin.” Sehun ona samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Benim için Chanyeol hyunga iyi bak, tamam mı? Lütfen.”

Diğeri ikiye ayrılmış gibi görünüyordu ama en sonunda başını salladı. “Tamam, söz veriyorum."

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Aman tanrım, Jongin’e ne oldu?” Sehun bilinçsizce adamların peşinden Jongin’in evine girerken sesi duydu. Orta yaşlı bir kadının onlara yaklaştığını gördü –otuzlarının sonlarındaydı ama yüzünün nazik kıvrımları ve yumuşak saçlarıyla güzelliği hala belliydi, yüzü endişe doluydu.

“Canavarı ortaya çıktı. Kendini aşırı zorladı ve sonrasında bayıldı.”

“Ne? Hemen mi?” kadın şokla sordu.

“Evet…” Jongin’in babası cevapladı. “ _Eşi…_ tehlike altındaydı o yüzden…” yaşlı adam tuhafça Sehun’a baktı.

Kadın kocasının bakışlarını takip ederek gözlerini Sehun’un üzerinde sabitledi. Ona yaklaşırken nefesini tutmuştu.

Sehun gergince kadını izliyordu; kadın elini uzatarak boynu ve omzu arasındaki noktaya nazikçe dokununca panikle geri çekildi. “Yaralanmışsın.” Mırıldandı ve Sehun o anda her şeye sebep olan kesiği hatırladı. “Minjoo, bu zavallı çocuk için biraz bandaj ve sargı bezi getirebilir misin?”

Gözlerinin kenarından Sehun bir hizmetçinin eğilerek ayrıldığını gördü. Bakışlarını kadına çevirdiğinde kendisine nazikçe gülümsediğini gördü.

“Seninle tanıştığımıza memnun oldum. Ben Jongin’in annesiyim. Yaranı tedavi edebilmem için benimle gelir misin?”

“Ama Jongin—“ Sehun konuştu, gözleri endişeyle eşine kaymıştı.

“Jongin iyi olacak. Uyanana kadar odasında dinlenecek.” Bu sefer cevap veren Jongin’in babasıydı.

“Lütfen. Jongin’in dönüşmeyeceğinden ve eşinin hala kanadığını, tedavi edilmediğini görünce bayılmayacağından emin olmalıyım.” Annesi yüzündeki sıcak ve sevecen gülümsemesiyle onu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun ona…güvenebileceğini hissediyordu. Jongin’in yargısına güvenirse…Jongin annesi hakkında Sehun’a hep güzel şeylerden bahsetmişti.

“Tamam…” Sehun tereddütle kabul etti ve eşine son kez baktıktan sonra Jongin’in annesinin arkasından gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Siyah.

Her yer siyah.

Kırmızı parıltılar.

Çınlamalar.

Hırlamalar.

Çığlıklar.

Dürtüler.

Her yerde parlayan kırmızılar. Yumruklarının altında kırılan kemiklerin hissi. Öldürme içgüdüsü—

_‘Öldür öldür öldür öldür öldür öldür öldür öldür—_

_Tek sen kalana kadar her şeyi yok et! Sen yöneteceksin—_

_-Yanında benimle beraber.’_

_‘Hayır, dur!’_ Jongin çığlık atmak istiyordu ama boğazının çalışmadığını, dudaklarının sessiz kelimelerle açıldığını hissedebiliyordu. _‘Yapma bunu! Bedenimden çık! Kimsin sen—‘_

 _‘Ben kim miyim?’_ Bir ses sordu. Şeytani bir gülümsemeyle. _‘Ben…’_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin çığlık atarak uyandı, şakaklarından aşağıya ter akıyordu. Titriyordu, gözleri kocaman açılmış nefes almaya çalışıyordu.

Az önce neler olmuştu? Rüya mıydı? Ama _gerçek_ gibi hissettirmişti…

Daha fazla düşüncelere dalamadan nefesini tutarak başını kaldırdı. “Sehun—“

“Görüyorum da uyanmışsın.” Sakin bir ses konuştu ve Jongin başını kaldırdığında babasının bir sandalyede oturduğunu gördü.

“Baba…” Jongin görüşünü düzeltmek için gözlerini kırpıştırdı _. ‘Burası benim odam.’_ Tanımıştı _. ‘Yatağımdayım ve olanlar—‘_ “Sehun, neler oldu—“

“Sakin ol, o iyi.” babası düz bir ifadeyle cevapladı. “Kesik derin ama iyileşmeyecek bir şey değil. Misafir odasında annen tedavi ediyor.”

Jongin nefesini dışarı verdi, rahatlamayla iç çekerken sakinleşmişti biraz. Eğer Sehun annesinin yanındaysa, şu anda iyidir. Sehun iyi olmalıydı. “Ama mühür—“

“—Hala duruyor.” Babası cevapladı. “Hala yerinde. Şimdi, mührün neden kazınmadığını— _kazınamadığını_ —hatırlıyor musun, Jongin?”

Gözlerinin önünde anılar belirirken Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu –acı çığlıkların, dur diye yalvarmaların, yumruklarına bulaşan ve koluna, gömleğine sıçrayan kanın bulanık görüntüleri…

“Ne… Neler oldu?” Jongin’in sesi kırıktı.

Babası uzun bir süre yüzüne baktıktan sonra iç çekti. “Bir Omeganın 16 yaşında erişkinliğe ulaştığında ve ilk kızışmasını yaşadığında üreyebilme özelliğine sahip olduğunu bilmelisin. Yavruları taşıyabilme. Şimdi, bir Alfanın, tam bir Alfa olduğu anın 18 yaşında içindeki canavarı çağırdığı ve eğittiği bir ayinle gerçekleştiğini de bilmelisin.”

Jongin başını salladı. Çok fazla olmamasına rağmen bunu biliyordu çünkü daha önünde neredeyse bir yıl vardı.

“Yine de… Senin canavarın ortaya çıktı Jongin. 17 yaşındayken.”

Jongin bu sözlerle gerildi.

“Normalde bir Alfa ortaya çıkmadan önce canavarını eğitmeye çalıştığı bir ayinden geçer. Ortak bir barış içinde yaşamak bize doğaüstü bir şekilde güçlü olabilmemizde yardım eder. Alfalar bu yüzden Betalar ve Omegalardan güçlüdürler – bu yüzden herkesten üstteyiz.”

Jongin sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Ancak,” babası devam etti. “Senin canavarın _sen onu düzgünce eğitemeden_ ortaya çıktı. Ve seni ele geçirdi, bedenin onun mahvetmesi için boş bir kabuğa dönüştü. Sana bunu daha önce anlatmadım ancak Jongin, sen doğduğunda Yaşlılar içindeki canavarın olağanüstü bir şekilde üstün, emsalsiz ve son on yıldır gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü canavar olduğuna kehanette bulundular.”

“Ne…?”

“Bu yüzden sen stresliyken bedenini ele geçirebilecek kadar güçlü –ve kuvvetliydi. İçinde cansız bir şekilde uyuyordu ancak şu anda ortaya çıktı ve _geri dönmeye_ hiç niyeti olmayacaktır.”

Jongin babasına dilini yutmuş bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Jongin…” babası yeniden iç çekti. “Eşlerin arasındaki hisler muhteşem bir şey, evet. Bununla karşılaştırılabilecek bir şey yok. Yanındayken her şey _büyüyor_. Mutluluğun on kat artıyor. Eşinin yanında olmaktan başka memnun edici bir şey yok. Hiçbir şey.”

Jongin katılarak başını salladı.

“Ama… Duyguların katlandığı için, onun yanındayken bedeninin kontrolünü kaybetmen içindeki canavarın ortaya çıkmasını _kolaylaştırdı_. Eğer eşinin yanındayken duygularını kontrol altında tutamazsan, kendi canavarını nasıl kontrol altında tutacaksın? Özellikle de senin istediğin kadar onun da eşiyle beraber olmayı –fiziksel olarak—arzuladığı zaman…”

_“Ne?”_

“Bir Alfanın içgüdüsü ne olurla olsun eşini korumak için vardır. Ancak—“ babası ona dikkatle baktı ve devam etti. “Söylesene Jongin, eşini _kendinden_ koruyabilir misin?”

Bununla beraber gözlerinin, kırmızı gözlerinin önünde anılar zinciri belirdi. Sehun’un onu tutmaya çalışması.

Jongin’in bilinçsizce Sehun’u ittirmesi, onun dolaba çarpmasını sağlaması ve onu yaralaması.

Sehun’un gözlerinin önünde bayılmak üzere olması. Her yerdeki kırık camlar ve onun için en değerli kişinin _korku dolu gözlerle_ kendisine bakması.

Bir sesin yok etmesini— _öldürmesini_ söylemesi. _Öldür öldür öldür öldür öldür_ ve durması için yalvarması, kim olduğunu sorması—

Bir sesin kafasının içinde ona cevap vermesi.

Kan kırmızısı gözler. Şeytani gülümsemeyle kıvrılmış dudaklar. Alçak, tüyler ürpertici bir ses…

Kendi yüzü.

 _‘Ben...’_ demişti ve Jongin _kendi yüzüne_ korkuyla bakmaya başlamıştı. **_‘...Kai’im.’_**


	19. 17.Bölüm

“Ee, adın ne?” Jongin’in annesi boynundaki kesiğe merhem sürerken sordu. Sehun acıdan dolayı irkilmemeye çalışıyordu.

“…Sehun. Adım Oh Sehun.”

“Ah, anladım. Seninle sonunda tanıştığımıza çok sevindim, Sehun.”

“Sonunda mı?”

“Oğlum senden bahsetmişti.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Cevapladı, yarasına bandaj sardıktan sonra geri çekildi. Gözleri buluşunca ona oyunbaz bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Oldukça stresli görünüyordu çünkü duygularıyla ilk kez ilgileniyordu. Onu istemediğini söylemişti ve bana ne yapması gerektiğini sormuştu. Seni gerçekten isteyip istemediğini sorduğumda senin için savaşmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu söylemişti. Sanırım sonunda başarmış.” Boynundaki bandajlanmış mühre bakarak söyledi.

Sehun yanaklarının ısındığını hissediyordu. Daha önceden bağlarını reddederek Jongin’e bu kadar endişe verdiğini bilmiyordu. Ama… Ama Jongin’in sonuna kadar ona bağlı kalmasına memnundu. Sehun’dan vazgeçmemesine.

“Siz… sizin bununla bir sorununuz yok mu?” Sehun utangaçça yaşlı kadına bakarak sordu.

“Hmm?”

“Bizim—şu anda eş olmamızla. Biz çok genciz. Ve ben… ben asil değilim…” bakışlarını yere çevirdi ve parmaklarıyla gergince oynamaya başladı.

Bir duraklama oldu daha sonra elini bir el nazikçe tuttu ve Sehun’u kendisine bakmaya ikna etti. “Ama sen onu seviyor musun? Oğlumu seviyor musun?”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak başıyla onayladı.

Jongin’in annesi ona nazikçe gülümsedi. “Ve oğlumun da seni çok sevdiğini biliyorum. Çok genç olduğunuz doğru ancak hislerinizden eminseniz ve hareketlerinizin sorumluluğunu almaya gönüllüyseniz, o zaman gerçek aşkı bulmuşken çiftleşmeniz de bir sorun görmüyorum.”

Sehun tutamadan hıçkırmıştı, dişlerini alt dudağına geçirdi. Kekeliyordu. “B-ben özel olmasam bile mi? Ben y-yetim olsam bile mi? Soy ağacım yok—“

“Oh zavallı çocuğum, gel buraya.” Diğeri iç çekerek kendisini kadının kollarına bıraktı ve onu sarmasına izin verdi. “Senin için çok zor olmalı. Bu senin hatan değil, Sehun-ah. Ve eminim Jongin sana bir aile verebildiği için çok mutludur. O yüzden ağlama, tamam mı? Shh…” Sehun göğsünde hıçkırmaya devam ederken sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşayarak konuşuyordu.

Bu nazik sözler –bir anneden gelen sıcaklık—Sehun’un daha önce deneyimlemediği bir şeydi, kendi annesi hayattayken bile deneyimlememişti. Annesi kine—umutsuzluğa— ve geçmişteki bozulmuş sözlerle yaşamaya kendini o kadar çok kaptırmıştı ki Sehun’a hiç dikkat etmezdi. O yüzden bu—bir anneden gelen bu nazik dokunuşlar Sehun içindeki her şeyi siliyordu, geçmişteki yalnızlığını ve onu asla önemsemeyen bir annenin eksikliğini yok ediyordu. Chanyeol onu bulana kadar dönecek kimsesi olmadığı için aç, yalnız ve kaybolmuş bir şekilde sokaklarda kalmasının anılarını siliyordu. Ve Chanyeol hayatını değiştirmişti.

Son birkaç gündür birisinin gelip onu mühürleyeceğinin korkusu ve sonunda Jongin’le çiftleşmesi, onun mutluluğu, onun yeniden altında olması, mührünün kazınacağını düşündüğü anda Jongin’in… Sehun’un bile _bilmediği_ bir şey dönüşmesi… Ama son birkaç gündür birçok şey yaşanmıştı ve açıkçası Sehun hepsinin altında eziliyordu.

O yüzden şimdilik kendisinin Jongin’in kollarında küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlamasına izin vermişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun kapıdaki tıklamayı duyunca titrek bir şekilde gözyaşlarını sildi. Şaşırtıcı bir biçimde Jongin kapıda duruyordu ve istemsizce yataktan kalkmıştı.

“Jongin!”

Yaşlı kadın anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle ikisine baktı ve konuştu. “Sizi yalnız bırakayım. Daha iyi hissediyorsun, değil mi Sehun-ah?” elini okşadıktan sonra odadan çıktı, çıkmadan önce oğlunun sırtını cesaretlendirici bir şekilde okşamıştı.

“Jongin…” Jongin ona yaklaşırken mırıldandı Sehun. Jongin yatağa oturarak onun da oturmasını istedi. “Jongin… iyi misin?”

Jongin sonunda başını kaldırıp bakışlarını buluşturduğunda Sehun gözlerinin _kan çanağına_ dönüştüğünü görmüştü –sanki günlerce uyumamıştı halbuki bayılmış ve birkaç saat uyumuştu.

“Jongin?”

“Aptal çocuk,” diğeri sonunda konuşarak ona buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Olanlardan sonra, _bana_ iyi olduğumu mu soruyorsun?”

Sehun’un gözleri yumuşamıştı, eşinin boynundaki mühürde parmağını gezdirmesiyle, ufacık bir dokunuşla endişeleri rahatlamıştı ancak bedeninden yayılan sıcaklık onu eritmeye yetiyordu.

“Özür dilerim…” diğeri gözlerini mühürden ayırmayarak mırıldandı. “Seni koruyacağımı söyleyip diyorum hep ama en sonunda bir şey yapamıyorum… Sen yine de yaralandın…”

“Öyle deme!” diye karşı çıktı. “Beni korudun! Sen olmasaydın mühür—mühür çoktan—“ hıçkırdı, bıçağın daha derine girmesiyle olabileceklerinin korkusu yeniden gün yüzüne çıktı.

“Evet ama… Seni diğer Alfalardan korumalıydım ancak _ben_ , kendim, ben…”

“Jongin? Olanlardan sonra… bu olmak zorunda mı?”

Jongin derin bir nefes aldı, nefes almak canını yakıyor gibiydi ve Sehun’a ölü gözlerle baktı. “Sehun, tüm Alfaların yaşadığı erişkinliğe geçiş törenini biliyor musun? 18 yaşına girdikleri zaman olan?”

“Evet? Kitaplarda okumuştum ancak hiç Alfa arkadaşım olmadığı için pek bilgili değilim…”

“Tüm Alfalar… içlerinde bu _canavara_ sahiptirler. Biz kurtlarımızla daha çok uyumluyuz. Bu yüzden daha güçlüyüz çünkü kurt yanımız bize yardım ediyor. Tören bu yanımızla bir bağ kurmamıza, onunla konuşmamıza yardım etmek için var. Bir şekilde bize yardım etmesi için talep gibi. Toplumdaki tam teşekküllü Alfa olmamız için bize yardım ediyor.”

Sehun başını salladı. Alfalardan bu yüzden nefret ettiği için önceden çok fazla kafa yormadığından temel prensipleri biliyordu.

“Pekala… benim de böyle bir yanım bar. Bu şey… İçimdeki canavar daha önceden çıktı. Ve o—o çok _güçlü,_ Sehun. Son on yılda gelen tüm Alfalardan daha güçlü. Kontrol edebileceğim her şeyden daha güçlü.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Diyorum ki… onu tamamen kontrol edebileceğimden emin değilim.” Jongin sessizce söyledi.

“ _Onu_ mu? O ne? Yani içinde başka birisi mi var?” Sehun inanamayarak sordu.

Jongin yavaşça başını salladı. “Önceden ortaya çıktığına gelirsek… Bıçağın tenine sapladığını gördüğüm an –sen ve mührümüz gözlerimin önünde bozulmak üzereydi—kendimin kontrolünü kaybettim ve o ortaya çıktı. Babamın adamlarını tek elle mahveden oydu. _Çılgına dönen oydu_.”

Sehun kelimeleri sindirmeye çalışarak ona sessizce bakıyordu. Yani Jongin’in… başka bir yanı daha vardı? Ona sınır tanımaz bir güç veren ve gözleri kan kırmızısına dönen bir yanı? O zaman Sehun’u korkutan o muydu?

“Korkuyor musun?”

Sehun ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek ona bakıyordu.

Jongin acı bir şekilde güldü. “Tabiki korkuyorsun. Vahşi doğamız ve baskın gücümüzden dolayı sen Alfalardan hep korktun ve bu –benim berbat olmam ve senin Alfalar konusunda nefret ettiğin her şeye _dönüşmem_ —gelip çattı.”

Sehun’un kalbi diğerinin yüzündeki üzgün ifadeyle acımıştı. Tereddütle Jongin’in eline uzandı ve tuttu. “Ama… Bu hala _sensin_ , değil mi? Yani… nasıl kontrol edeceğini öğrenemez misin? Hala sensin ve hala beni seviyorsun, değil mi?”

“Seni hala seviyorum ama…” Jongin durakladı ve sonraki sözlerini mırıldandı, o kadar sessizdi ki Sehun zar zor duyabilmişti. “Ama _onun_ da seni sevdiğinden korkuyorum.”

“Huh?”

“Ne istediğini b—bilmiyorum!” Alfanın sesi aniden yükselerek onu korkutmuştu. “Bana sürekli _bir şeyler_ söylüyor ve—ve onun durmasını istiyorum. Ben sadece seninle olmak istiyorum. Tüm bu anlamsız gücü istemiyorum ve özellikle de istemiyorum onun— _kapa çeneni Kai!”_

Sehun ani bağırışla irkilmişti. Jongin önünde ağır ağır soluyordu ve her an _kaybetmek_ üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu. “Jongin… İyi misin?”

Elini eşine doğru kaldırdığında diğeri bileğini aniden tutmuştu ve başını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktığında, o irislerin içindeki _kırmızıyı_ görünce Sehun’un cesareti kırılmıştı—

“Ben senin için güvenli değilim.” Jongin’in sesi boğuk çıkıyordu.

“Ne?” Sehun sordu, Jongin’in içindeki kırmızı girdapla simsiyah gözlerinden korkmaya başlamıştı. “Jongin—“

“Seninle olmam benim için de güvenli değil.” Sertçe nefes alarak söyledi. “Gitmem lazım—“

“Ne? _Hayır!”_ Sehun diğeri gitmek—onu bırakmak—için kalkacakken koluna yapışarak bağırdı. “Gidemezsin! Sonsuza kadar yanımda olacağına söz verdin, unuttun mu? Benimle olacağına söz verdin, beni asla yalnız bırakmayacağına söz verdin _—yapamazsın_ —“

“Biliyorum,” Jongin yorgun bir sesle söyledi, umutsuzca bir şeye tutunmak ister gibiydi. “Ve bunların hepsine söz verdim ancak şu anda— _şu anda_ kendimle biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var, tamam mı? Ben düzgünce _Kai’yi_ bastırana kadar, yapmamalıyım-“

“Kai mi? Bu—bu canavarının adı mı? Kai—“

“ _Kapa çeneni, o benim!”_ Jongin aniden gürleyerek Sehun’u korkutmuştu. Ancak bunu derken kendisine bakmıyordu—gözleri buğuluydu, sanki kendisiyle konuşuyor gibiydi.

 _Kai’yle_ konuşuyor gibiydi—

“Dinle, Sehun. Kendimle kalmam lazım. Annem bir şeye ihtiyacın olduğunda sana yardım edecektir ya da Chanyeol’un evine geri dönebilirsin—her neyse. Onu kontrol etmek için zamana ihtiyacım var.”

“Ama Jongin…” Jongin dudaklarını birleştirerek ve dilini derine sokarak Sehun’u yakıcı bir öpücüğe çektiğinde kelimeler boğazında kalmıştı; normal tatlı öpücüklerinden çok farklıydı, sanki Sehun’u tamamen _yutmak_ istiyormuş gibi öpüyordu.

“Mmmm—“ Sehun geriye doğru itilip sırtını sertçe yatak başlığına vurunca diğerinin ağzına doğru inledi ancak Jongin merhamet etmeyerek Sehun ona yetmiyormuş gibi –Sehun dünyadaki son su damlasıymış gibi susamışçasına—ve sanki Sehun’a sahip olmazsa _ölecekmiş_ gibi— dudaklarını dişlemeye ve dilini emmeye devam ediyordu.

Sehun gevşeyip teslim olurken inlemeleri Jongin tarafından tutuluyordu—Alfası üzerine çıkınca Omega içgüdüleri yüzeye çıkmıştı ve başı dönmeye, nefes alamamaya başlayacakken Jongin geri çekilip vahşi bir şekilde ona bakmaya başlamıştı.

“Ahh…” Jongin’in parmakları mühründe gezerken Sehun inledi. Tüm bedeni şehvetli öpücükten dolayı ısınmaya başlamıştı ve teni kavruluyordu. “Jongin…”

“Seni çok seviyorum Sehun.” Diğeri söyledi, sesi Sehun’unki gibi öpücükten dolayı boğuktu. “Seni koruyacağıma söz veriyorum. Başka birisinin sana sahip olmasına izin vermeyeceğim, tamam mı? O yüzden bekle beni.”

Sehun neler olduğunu anlayamadan, başı hala dönüyordu ve teni hala karıncalanıyordu, Jongin çoktan yataktan kalkmış ve kapıyı arkasından kapatarak gitmişti.

Sehun’un tek yapabildiği tek başına kaldığı odada umutsuzca kapalı kapıya bakmaktı. Hırpalanmış dudakları Jongin’in yanında olduğunun tek kanıtıydı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun bifteğini çatallarken karamsarca bakınıyordu. Yemek güzeldi; Kim mansiyonundan beklendiği gibi uzun bir masa ve üzerinde büyük bir şamdanla yemek odası kocamandı ancak Sehun arkasında hazır bekleyen hizmetçilerle tek başına oturmuş, bundan zevk almıyordu.

“Yemek hoşuna gitmedi mi?” arkasında birisini hissettikten sonra yumuşak bir ses sordu.

“Ah, hayır. Sadece…”

“Jongin, değil mi?” Jongin’in annesi anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle onun adına tamamladı. “Kendini odasına kapattı… Yemek için çıkacağını sanmıyorum.”

“Evet…” iç çekti.

Diğerinin de iç çektiğini duyunca şaşırmıştı. “Bunun olmasından korkuyordum… _Kehanet’ten_ beri… gerçekleştiğini düşünmek—“

“Kehanet mi?”

Kadın başını salladı. “Jongin doğduğunda… Yaşlılar… hissetmişlerdi… _Baş Alfaları_ biliyor musun Sehun?” sordu.

“Baş Alfalar mı?”

“Mm… her on yılda bir, bir Alfa içinde Baş Alfanın ruhuyla doğar. Bir Baş Alfa esas olarak yaşayan en güçlü Alfadır… Jongin doğduğunda, herkes bu unvanı taşıyacak sonraki nesil olduğunu anlamıştı. Asil Aileler arasında hiyerarşi böyle kararlaştırılır… Her şeyden önemlisi, bir Baş Alfa safkan birisinde doğabilir sadece.”

“Ve… siz diyorsunuz ki Jongin onlardan birisi…?”

“Evet.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. Jongin’in bu kadar önemli birisi olduğunu hiç fark etmemişti. Babasının eşini seçme konusunda aşırı tutucu olması bu yüzdendi demek ki.

“Bunun kutsal bir şey olduğunu düşünebilirsin. Jongin’in babası öyle olduğunu düşünüyor, çocuğumuz sayesinde ailemize verilen tüm bu güçler… ama ben öyle düşünmüyorum. Jongin’in omuzlarında büyük bir sorumluluk var. Tüm bu yük… seçilmiş kişi olduğu için…”

Sehun dudağını dişleyerek başını eğdi. Bunlar sindirmesi zor bilgilerdi ancak… her şeye rağmen tek bir soru kalıyordu geriye… “Yani bu Baş Alfa şeyi… Jongin’in içinde mi yaşıyor?”

_Kai?_

“Sanırım öyle. ‘İçinde yaşamak’ derken sanki iki farklı kişilermiş gibi geliyor kulağa.”

“Öyle değiller mi?” Sehun şaşkınca sordu.

Kadın hımladı, kaşları çatılmıştı. “Bilmiyorum, öyleler mi? Bunu ‘Baş Alfa’ olarak nitelendiriyoruz ancak… O sonuçta hala _Jongin,_ değil mi? Yani, hala kendi bedenine sahip… ve kendi sesiyle kendi kelimelerini konuşuyor… Tören bunun için var, onların bir olmaları için… Ve düşünüyorum da Jongin’in içindeki kim olursa olsun, _o hala seni seven kişi_ , değil mi?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne?”

“Yani, Jongin’in babasını ele alalım örneğin. Onun da içinde bir canavar var. Ve bazen dışarıya çıkıyor ancak… diğer yanı _da_ beni seviyor ve bana farklı davranmıyor. Bu yüzden o canavar eşimden tamamen farklı bir kişi olabilir mi? Beni eşimin sevdiği kadar çok severken?”

“Oh…”

“Pekala, benim eşim bir Baş Alfa değil o yüzden biraz farklı olabilir ancak… İçindeki kim olursa olsun, o _Jongin_ olduğu sürece seni her türlü sevecek çünkü siz ikiniz eşsiniz. O yüzden endişelenme, tamam mı? Bu şoktan çıkabilmesi için ona biraz zaman ver, sonraki ikiniz yeniden beraber olacaksınız.”

Sehun kadının sözleriyle birazcık rahatlayarak başını salladı ve yemeğin geri kalanını kadının dediklerini düşünerek geçirdi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Gözlerini kapattı an bir uçurum beliriyordu. Dipsiz bucaksız.

_‘Aptal.’_

“Kapa çeneni.”

 _‘Sen bir aptalsın.’_ Kai diğer tarafta, sonsuz boşlukta durarak söyledi.

Üstelik Jongin öyleydi.

_‘Her şeyi yapabilirsin. Babanı yenebilirsin. Bu toplumu ve kuralları tek eline alabilirsin. Sen bunun için yaratıldın. Kimse senin karşında duramaz.’_

“Kapa çeneni.”

_‘Sen yücesin. Neden biliyor musun? Çünkü ben yüceyim. On yıldır yeniden uyanmak için bekliyorum. Yeniden yönetmek için. Ve sonunda uyandım, elime ne geçti?’_

“Kapa çeneni.”

_‘Hiçbir şey yapamayan bu oğlanın bedenine hapsoldum. Babasına karşı gelemiyor bile. Kendi eşini bile koruyamıyor.’_

“Kapa çeneni!”

_‘Yanlış mıyım? Eğer ben orada olmasaydın, Sehun’a kim bilir neler olurdu—‘_

“Kapa çeneni, onun adını ağzına alma!” Jongin diğer yanına öfkeyle bakarak bağırdı. “O benim eşim, senin değil—“

 _‘Seni aptal velet,’_ Kai gözlerini kısarak mırıldandı. _‘Sehun senin olduğun kadar benim de eşim. Biz tekiz ve aynıyız—“_

“Hayır, sen ben değilsin! Sen güç ve kontrol istiyorsun ama ben-ben bunların hiçbirini asla umursamadım…”

 _‘Bir Baş Alfa bunu söyleyemez!’_ Kai gözleri parlayarak hırladı. _‘Odanda böyle saklanarak potansiyelini harcıyorsun, halbuki dışarıya çıkıp insanların sana itaat etmesini sağlayabilirsin—‘_

“Hayır—“

_‘Ya da en azından, şu anda eşinin yanında olup onu Alfası olarak olması gerektiği gibi rahatlatabilirsin. Onu böylece tek başına bırakmamalısın! Seni siktiğimin zavallı veledi—‘_

“Hayır! Onu rahat bırak! O—“

_‘O benim de eşimken ve içten içe incindiğini bilirken onu rahat bırakmayacağım.’_

“O sen geldiğin ve her şeyi mahvettiğin için inciniyor—“

 _‘Hayır, bir durumla başa çıkamayınca sadece kaçmayı bilen ve seni yalnız bırakan zavallı bir korkaksın sen.’_ Kai araya girdi, sözleri bıçak gibi keskindi _. ‘Eğer Alfası olarak sen onunla düzgünce ilgilenmeyeceksen, o zaman ben ilgilenirim!’_

“Hayır! Dur! Sen onun Alfası değilsin—“

 _‘—Ve sen Alfası olmayı hak etmiyorsun!’_ Kai hırladı, ayaklarının altındaki karanlık dönmeye ve yavaşça genişlemeye başladı, diğer tarafa ulaşarak Jongin’i içine hapsediyordu.

 _‘Sen şansını kullandın ve kaçmayı seçtin. Bunun yerine Sehun’la ben ilgileneceğim. Ben onun Alfası olacağım—‘_ Jongin’in karanlığa tamamen hapsolmadan önce duyduğu son şey bunlardı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun karanlık tavana gözlerini kırparak bakıyordu ve iç çekme dürtüsünü bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin, Kris’in evinde yatakta ona sarılırken daha dündü ve şu anda… Sehun, Jongin’in kendi evinde olsa bile birkaç duvar ötesindeki Jongin’le asla tek kalamamıştı.

Yatakta kıpırdandı ve gözleri kapanmak üzereyken kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı.

Sehun korkuyla doğruldu ancak Alfanın tanıdık kokusunu duyunca tüm korkuları yerini rahatlamaya bırakmıştı. “Jongin?”

Diğer odaya girip Sehun’un yanına, yatağa otururken cevap vermemişti.

Odanın karanlığına rağmen Sehun, Jongin’in gözlerindeki kırmızıyı görebiliyordu; basit noktalar değillerdi, saf kan kırmızısı bir mücevher gibi gecenin karanlığından parlıyorlardı.

Kris’in evindeyken bu sabah da _aynen_ böyle görünüyordu. Ele geçirildiğinde—

“Sehun…” Jongin – _Jongin?—_ mırıldandı ve elini boynuna uzattı, Sehun kaçmalıymış ve onun dokunmasına izin vermemeliymiş gibi hissediyordu ancak… bu kişi hala onun eşiydi ve iç güdüleri Alfasını inkar etmeyi reddediyordu.

Boynundaki dokunuş nazik ve rahatlatıcıydı. _Sıcaktı._ Jongin’in ona yüzlerce kez dokunduğu gibi…

Gözleri kan kırmızısı olsa bile.

“ _K—Kai_?” en alçak sesiyle fısıldamıştı ancak diğeri onu duymuştu ve dudaklarına geniş bir gülümseme yayılmıştı.

“Sonunda _adımı_ bu sefer _bana_ söylemek _harika_ hissettiriyor.” Jongin – _Kai?—_ mırıldanarak eğildi; yüzündeki memnun ve hoşgörülü gülümseme yerini koruyordu.

“Kai…”

“Doğru. Adım bu. Ve sen—sen de Sehun’sun. Eşim.” Kai alçak, kadifemsi bir sesle mırıldandı, dudakları sahiplenici bir “ _Benim,”_ fısıltısıyla Sehun’un dudaklarına sürtüyordu ve hemen ardından dudaklarını birleştirerek Sehun’u derin bir öpücüğe çekti.


	20. 18.Bölüm

Geriye doğru düşerken Sehun’un başı dönmeye başlamıştı; sırtı yatak başlığıyla buluşmuştu. “N—ne yapıyorsun?!”

“Seni öpüyorum.”

“N—neden?” Sehun tereddütle yüzündeki sakin ifadeyle üzerine çıkan çocuğa bakıyordu, Sehun’un kalbi saniyesinde hızlanmıştı.

“Çünkü sen benim eşimsin ve istiyorum.”

“S—sen benim eşim değilsin. Sen Jongin değilsin—“

Kai iki elini de başının üzerindeki duvara vurunca Sehun şaşkınca sıçradı. Diğeri dizlerinin üzerinde ona karanlık bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. “Ben Jongin değil ama _ben_ senin eşinim.”

“H—Hayır,” Sehun karşı çıktı, Kai yüzünü yaklaştırırken kan kırmızısı gözlere bakmamak için başını yana çevirdi. “Jongin benim eşim, sen değilsin.”

“Jongin _benim_. Biz biriz ve aynıyız.”

“Şimdi Jongin olmadığını söyledin!”

Diğeri sinirli bir ses çıkardı ve hayvansı olduğu için Sehun’u korkutmuştu.

“Benim dediğim… Jongin ve ben farklı ruhlarız ama aynı bedeni paylaşıyoruz—aynı kabuk.. o yüzden birinin yaşadığı her şeyi diğeri de yaşıyor. Biz birlikte varız, anladın mı?”

Sehun biraz anlamıştı. Ders kitaplarında böyle bir şeyden bahsedildiğini hatırlıyordu ama yine de… bunlar Sehun için çok karmaşıktı çünkü daha önce böyle olağanüstü bir şey deneyimlememişti.

“Kelimeler yerine sana _göstermem_ en iyisidir belki de.” Kai aniden söyledi ve dudakları Sehun’un boynuna sürterken Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu.

“N—ne yapıyor—“

“Hissediyor musun?” diğeri mırıldandı, nefesi hassas boynunu gıdıklıyordu. “Söylesene Sehun, iğreniyor musun? Beni itmek istiyor musun?”

“Ben… ben—ahh—“ Kai boynunu emmeye başlayınca kelimeleri boğazına takılmıştı ve bedeni yanıyordu –çok yanıyordu—bu hissi tanıyordu…

“Söyle Sehun,” Kai geri çekilerek Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı. “Bundan hoşlanmadın mı? Beni itip diğer Alfalarla karşılaştığında yaptığın gibi kaçmak mı istiyorsun?”

“Ben…” Sehun’un sesi kısılmıştı, diyecek bir şeyi olmadığından değildi. Çünkü… _Hayır, hayır._ Kai’yi tanımadığı için gücü, kırmızı gözleri ve Jongin’in baldan tatlı sesinin aksine alçak ve derin sesiyle birazcık ondan korkuyordu…

Ama iğrenmiş gibi hissetmiyordu. Kai ona dokunduğunda _iyi_ hissetmişti –Jongin’in ona dokunduğunda iyi hissettiği gibi—çünkü dokunuş tanıdıktı ve Sehun bu dokunuşu _biliyordu_ , o…

“Mmm…” diğeri dudaklarını yeniden birleştirince Sehun’un ağzından küçük bir ses kaçmıştı; Kai dilini Sehun’un ağzına sokarak onu ıslakça öpüyordu. Sehun dudaklarının titrediğini hissediyordu; Kai yaklaşıp Sehun’u duvara iterken ısı karnından yukarı tırmanmaya başlamıştı. öpüşmeleri biraz farklı olmasına rağmen --Kai daha agresif ve baskındı— ancak duygu aynıydı; aynı dudakları, aynı dil, aynı _his_ —

“Sen—sen kafamı karıştırıyorsun…” Sehun ayrıldıklarında sersemleyerek fısıldadı. “Ben yapmamalıyım—sen Jongin değilsin…”

“Bu doğru, ben Jongin değilim. Ama bedeninin bana olan tepkilerini inkar edemezsin.” Kai kalın bir sesle mırıldandı, eli uzanarak pijamasının üstünden Sehun’un penisini kavradı ve genç olan hazırlıksız bir biçimde inledi.

“Ahh…” diğeri elini içeri kaydırarak parmaklarını üyesine sarınca Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

“Bak şuna, çoktan sızdırmaya başlamışsın.” Kai, Sehun’un meni sızdıran yarığına başparmağıyla bastırırken böbürleniyordu. “Utanma, bu doğal bir reaksiyon. Ama şimdi anladın mı?”

“Ben—ah, bir şey anlamıyorum…” Sehun zayıf bir sesle inkar etti, yanağını soğuk duvara bastırarak diğerinin dokunuşundan kaçmaya çalışıyordu ancak bedeni kaçmayı reddediyordu.

Çünkü bu çok iyi hissettiriyordu—Kai ona dokunuyordu ve iyi hissettiriyordu; Sehun kaçamıyordu çünkü onu inkar edemezdi, Alf—

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açılarak kendisine sırıtan Kai’yi buldu.

“Sonunda fark ettin mi?” günahkâr bir şekilde sordu.

“Ben—ben—“ Kai başını boynun gömerek solgun, kusursuz, lekesiz teni yalarken Sehun nefes alamıyordu. Kai’in boştaki eli diğer yanındaki mührün üzerinde kayıyordu.

“Benim hiç şansım yokken bunun –Jongin’in seni mühürlemesinin, seninle çiftleşmesinin-- hep çok _adaletsiz_ olduğunu düşündüm.”

“S—sizin aynı deneyimleri yaşadığınızı söylemedin mi?” Sehun zayıfça konuştu.

“Ama bu aynı değil!” Kai aniden hırlayarak Sehun’u korkuttu. “Beynimin gerisinde hayal meyal hissedebiliyorum ama bu _gerçekten yaşamakla aynı değil_. Şu anda seni kollarıma almakla aynı değil.”

“K—Kai…”

“Seni istiyorum. Jongin sana ilk dokunduğu andan beri seni delicesine istiyorum ve pusun içinden olsa bile bilinçaltımın derinliklerindeki karıncalanmayı hissedebilmiştim. Ben bir Baş Alfa olabilirim ancak bağa karşı duyarsız değilim ve sen— _sen, Sehun_ , geride kalmaya zorlandığım her saniye beni çıldırtıyordun ama _artık olmayacak_ —“

“Kai, bekle, bu yanlış.” Diğeri teninde koyu izler bırakırken Sehun inledi.  Yandığını hissediyordu; çok sıcaktı— _çok fazla sıcaktı_ , düzgün düşünemiyordu, bu aynı…

“Öyle mi? Nasıl yanlış oluyor?”

“Ç—çünkü bu Jongin’i aldatıyormuşum gibi hissettiriyor. Yapamam—“

“Gerçekten mi? O zaman söylesene Sehun,” eli Sehun’un eşofmanının içine doğru kayarken Kai karanlık bir biçimde mırıldandı ve bir parmak girişini dürttüğünde Sehun hıçkırdı. “Söyle o zaman neden benim için bu kadar _ıslandın_ , hımm? Sana bir baksana, benim için sırılsıklam olmuşsun, neden? Çünkü bedenin seni _becermem_ için hazır olduğunu bana anlatıyor—“

“Hayır… Hnnn-ahhh!” diğeri içine bir parmak yollayıp duvarlarını dürterken Sehun acınacak halde inledi. “Ah, Kai, yapma—“

“Durmamı mı istiyorsun?” Kai tenine doğru fısıldadı. “Deliğin parmağımın etrafında böyle sıkışırken mi? Elimi, eşofmanını ve yatağını benim için _ıslatırken_ mi? Sehun, yalan söyleme.”

“A—ama—“

“Durmamı istiyorsan o zaman beni it.” Kai beyan etti ve doğrularak gözlerini onunkilere sabitledi. “Devam et. Tek bir itiş ve sonra gideceğim. Seni bir daha asla rahatsız etmeyeceğim.”

“Ne?”

“Devam et, yap hadi. _İnkâr et_ beni Sehun.”

Sehun Kai’ye yabanice bakıyordu, gözleri odağını kaybetmişti ve kafası karışmıştı; _anlamıyordu._ Titreyen elleriyle sıkıca çarşafı sıkıyordu ancak ellerini kaldırıp diğerini itmeye gücü yoktu, _yapamıyordu_ —

 _‘İnkâr et beni,’_ demişti Kai ancak sorun şu ki Sehun yapamazdı—

 _Alfasını_ inkâr edemezdi.

Çünkü önündeki bu çocuğun adı Kai’ydi; kan kırmızısı gözleri, boğuk sesi, kelimeleri ve hareketleri farklıydı ancak Sehun’un bildiği Jongin’den farklı değildi. Aklı farklı olduklarını söylüyordu…

Ancak _bedeni_ bu farkı ayırt edemiyordu.

Kai ona dokunduğunda iğrenmiyordu. Bedeni o dokunuşun _doğru_ olduğunu ve istediğini söylüyordu çünkü o hala _Alfasıydı_ ve Sehun Alfasını, Omega doğasına aykırı olarak asla ama asla inkâr edemezdi. Sehun geçmişte üzerinde hâkimiyet kurmaya çalışan ve dokunuşlarından hep iğrendiği pek çok Alfadan kaçmıştı ancak _bu_ öyle değildi.

O Jongin değil de Kai olsa bile yanlış değildi, o hala onun Alfasıydı ve _o—_

_\--Kai’yi—_

_\--inkâr—_

_\--edemezdi—_

“Yapamam,” Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak hıçkırdı. “Seni itemiyorum. Seni inkâr edemiyorum—“

“Peki ya neden?”

“Çünkü…” Kai çenesini bir parmağıyla kaldırırken Sehun hıçkırdı ve cevap vermeden önce diğerinin yüzüne yavaşça yayılan sırıtışla kaybettiğini anladı. “Çünkü sen benim Alfamsın.”

“Güzel cevap.” Kai zaferle, memnuniyetle mırıldandı ve dudaklarını yeniden hırpalayıcı bir öpücükle hapsetti; diller ve dişler birbirine çarparken diğeri onu _sömürüyordu_. Sehun inledi, bedeninin Kai tarafından sarmalanmasına ve onun kendi tarzını uygulamasına izin veriyordu çünkü bu yanlıştı, o Jongin değildi—

\--ama yine de _çok doğru_ hissettiriyordu.

Kai’in parmakları eşofmanını çekiştiriyordu ve Sehun itaatkar bir şekilde onları çıkarmasına izin veriyordu; camdan yansıyan ay ışığının altında solgun ve çıplak bacakları Kai’in esmer tenine tezatlardı.

“Nefes kesici bir biçimde _muhteşemsin.”_ Kai inledi, avuçlarıyla Sehun’un kusursuz baldırlarını seviyor ve diğerini hassaslıktan ötürü titretiyordu. “Binlerce yıldır yaşıyorum ama _senin kadar güzel_ birisine hiç rastlamadım.”

Sehun’un yanakları şu anda kızarık olmasaydı bu yorumla çoktan kızarmış olurdu. “Sen… sen beni istiyor musun?”

“Seni istiyorum.”

“Beni… beni seviyor musun?”

“Seni seviyorum.” Kai yanağını tutarak söyledi. “Herkes ölebilirim, bu dünya yanabilir ancak biz küllerden beraber doğacağız ve beraber yöneteceğiz. Buna söz veriyorum.”

Sehun başını yana eğdi, son cümleyle beraber kaşları çatılmıştı… ancak Kai onu öpmeye başlamıştı ve bir parmak yeniden içine girerek duvarlarını okşadığında dikkati dağılmıştı.

 _“K—Kai…”_ Sehun aşağılarda hissettiği tanıdık yanmayla inledi ve bu yeterli değildi, _yetmiyordu_ —

“Ne oldu, Omegam?”

“H—hazırlığa ihtiyacım yok _.” ‘Ben sırılsıklam olmuşken yok,’_ Sehun utanarak düşündü. “Sen—sen yapabilirsin…”

“Neyi yapabilirim? Hımm?” Kai, Sehun’un tüm yüzüne öpücükler konduruyordu ve çok sıcak hissettiriyordu. Sehun titreyen elini diğerinin koluna koydu, gözleri yalvarıyordu.

“Ç—çiftleş benimle…”

“Seninle çiftleşmemi mi istiyorsun?”

Sehun utangaç bir şekilde başını salladı.

“Bunu nasıl yapsam, hımm? Nasıl yapmamı istediğini söyle bana.”

 _“Kaiiiii…”_ sızlandı, Kai ikinci parmağı ekleyince nefesini içine çekmişti; en çok dokunmasını istediği noktaya değil de duvarlarına dokunuyordu.

“Alfana ne yapmasını istediğini söyle, Sehun.” Kai söyledi ve Sehun’un gözleri cümleyle, neredeyse bir _emir_ olan cümleyle açıldı. Kelimeler ağzından kendiliğinden dökülmüştü.

“L—lütfen penisini içime sok. B—beni becermeni ve düğümlemeni istiyorum, Alfa. Lütfen _lütfen lütfen_ …”

“Shhh, biliyorum, Omegam.” Kai dudaklarını tatlı bir şekilde öperek onu susturdu. “Bacaklarını benim için ayır, hımm? Seni güzelce becereceğim. Seninle güzelce ilgileneceğim.”

Hazin bir inleme sözle beraber dudaklarından döküldü ve Sehun itaatkârca bacaklarını ayırarak diğerinin aralarına süzülmesine izin verdi; penisi pantolonundan çıkmıştı ve güzel bir kırmızı renkle kıvrılmıştı.

Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak gergin ama beklenti dolu gözlerle Kai’ye bakıyordu.

“Endişelenme, sana iyi davranacağım.” Diğer fısıldadı; sesi hoş, şeytani bir tondaydı ve Sehun’un baldırlarını tutarak sonunda içine girmeye başladı.

 _“Haaaa_ ….” Sehun sonunda dolmanın verdiği hisle inledi, ağzı küçük bir ‘o’ şeklinde açılmıştı. Alfasının penisinin içinde olmasının, bedeninin genişleme sınırlarını zorlamasının ve en leziz bir biçimde duvarlarına sürtünmesinin verdiği his çok iyiydi, çok güzeldi.

“Siktir, içinde _inanılmaz_ hissettiriyorsun. Sıkı ve sıcak, sadece benim için.” Kai inleyerek geri çekildi.

“Evet, sadece senin için. Lütfen becer beni, Alfa—“

“Oh endişelenme, seni güzelce becereceğim.” Kai diğerinin baldırlarını tutarak söyledi ve içine yeniden girdi, Sehun’un inlemesi o kadar yüksekti ki duvarları aşıp aşmayacağını merak ediyordu.

Birisinin onları duymasının vereceği utancı düşünemeden Kai üzerine çıkmış, Sehun’u bükerek içine girip çıkmaya devam ediyordu; her vuruş onu yatağa gömüyordu ve Sehun çaresizce çarşaflara asılıyordu.

“İyi hissettiriyor mu Sehun? İçine girmem hoşuna gidiyor mu? Sert ve kabadan hoşlanıyorsun, değil mi? Seni günlerce, _haftalarca_ hissedebileceğim şekilde becermemi istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet, evet, hoşuma gitti.” penisin derinlerine gittiğini ve prostatına vurduğunu hissederken Sehun tutarsız kelimeler mırıldanıyordu ve çok iyi— _çok çok iyi_ hissediyordu…

“İşte sen böyle becerilmelisin –sert ve güçlü; Alfanın konu derinlerine saplanmalı ve içine tekrar tekrar gömülmeli. Hiçbiri nazik olmamalı, _Jongin’in_ yaptığı o mide bulandırıcı—

“Ah Kai…” Sehun konuşmaya çalıştı, kelimelerin çarpıklığıyla kulaklarında bir şeyler çınlıyordu ancak Kai içine sertçe gömülünce –yatağı titretip duvara çarpmasına neden olacak kadar sertçe—Sehun bu kadar dolu olmanın hissiyle aklını yeniden kaybetmişti.

“Doğru. Sen bunun için yaratıldın. Deliğin menilerim ve tohumlarımla dolana, karnın yavrularımla dolana kadar seni tekrar tekrar becereceğim; Seninle öyle bir _çiftleşeceğim_ ki tüm dünya senin benim, yani _Baş Alfanın_ eşi olduğunu anlayacak.”

“B—Baş Alfa…”

“Evet, Baş Alfa.” Kai vuruşları boyunca onunla konuşuyordu ve Sehun neredeyse bir saniyeliğine yavaşlamasını diyecekti böylece diğerinin sözlerini kolayca sindirebilecekti ancak Kai’in penisi prostatına yeniden vurunca Sehun bilinçsizce _‘Aman boşver gitsin,’_ diye düşündü.

“Biliyor musun Sehun, bir Baş Alfanın dölü başka bir Baş Alfanın doğması için kuvvetli bir kanaldır. Çocuklarımız da Baş Alfa olsalar muhteşem olmaz mıydı? Neslimi sonraki jenerasyonlara geçirebiliriz ve bu _embesil toplumu_ beraber yönetebiliriz – Yeni Dünya’nın _Kralları_ olabiliriz.”

“N—Ne?” Sehun kekeledi, aklının gerisinde bir yerlerde siren sesleri çalmaya başlamıştı ancak Kai kan kırmızısı gözlerini kendisine dikerek eğildi ve mırıldandı. “Seni düzgünce mühürlememe izin ver _. Kai_ olarak—Senin Alfan.”

Kai’in penisinin içinde şişmeye başladığını hissedince Sehun onu inkâr edecek gücü kendinde bulamadı o yüzden itaatkar bir şekilde başını çevirerek boynunu ona sundu –mühürlenmemiş öteki yanı sundu—ve gözlerini kapattı.

“İyi Omega.” Kai derin bir sesle mırıldandı ve dişlerini boynuna geçirdi, Sehun acıyla beraber nefesini tutmuştu.

“Mmm…” sızlandı, acı dalgalarını hissederken bedeni titriyordu. Önceki gibi aralarındaki bağ birleşirken acı hızla yerini baş döndürücü, titreten bir zevke dönüştü ve sıcaklık bedenlerine yayılmaya başladı.

 _‘Bu çılgınca,’_ Kai yarasını emip kan damlalarını yalarken Sehun çarpık bir şekilde dikkati dağılarak düşündü. _‘Şimdi boynumun iki tarafı da mühürlü. Aynı bedeni paylaşan iki farklı kişiyle mi çiftleştim şimdi ben? Bu şey gerçek mi yoksa ben mi hayal ediyorum?’_

“Çok düşünmeyi bırak.” Kai alçak sesle söyledi ve başını kaldırarak ona baktı. “Şunu bil ki ben, Baş Alfa Kai, _seni_ eşim olarak seçtim.”

Sehun ona kocaman gözlerle bakarak kelimelerin ağırlığını hazmediyordu. Düğüm büyüyüp onları kilitlerken Kai içinde ileri-geri hareket ediyordu.

“Sen _özelsin,_ Sehun. Benim, yani bir Baş Alfa, tarafından seçilen kişisin. Bunu unutma.”

Sehun seçilmiş olmakla mutlu olması gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyordu ancak kelimeleri hazmedince göğsüne bir ağırlık çöktü.

Baş Alfanın eşi… Bu ne anlama geliyordu? Nelere _yol açacaktı_? Bununla beraber ne gibi sorumluluklar gelecekti?

Çok fazla düşünemeden Kai derin bir inlemeyle Sehun’un içine son kez gömüldü ve diğeri içine doğru akarak onu köküne kadar dolduran sıvıyı hissetti.

“ _Ahhh_ …” zevkin tadına varırken gözlerini kapatarak yumuşakça inledi.

“ _Benim Omegam._ Benim için çok iyisin.” Kai fısıldadı. “Bu hissi unutma. Derinlerinde nasıl hissettirdiğimi unutma. Ve bir dahaki sefere kadar benim için _iyi bir çocuk_ ol, tamam mı?”

“Ne…” Sehun gözlerini açarak Kai’ye şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı—

\--gözleri zengin kahve tona yeniden bürünen Kai—

\--Sehun’a panikle ve acıyla bakan gözler—

 _Siktir._ “ _Jongin_ …” Sehun soludu, diğer çocuk ona yeniden döndüğünde sesi çatlamıştı.

“Sehun— _Aman tanrım_ —Ne—O sana—“ Jongin’in gözleri vahşice etrafa bakınıyordu ve o anda hala bağlı olduklarını anladı.

Yanmış çarpmış gibi Jongin, Sehun’un içinden çıktı ve ona baktı; Sehun’un deliğinden sızan menilerin solgun baldırlarından yatağa akmasını izlerken gözlerinde korku vardı.

“ _Aman tanrım_ , seni becerdi mi? O—“ gözleri Sehun’u bulduğunda başka bir şey fark etmişti. “Seni _mühürledi_ mi _? Ah siktir_.” Sesi titrekti ve histeri krizine girmek üzereymiş gibiydi.

“Ben...” Sehun kararsızca her an öfkeden deliye dönecekmiş gibi duran Jongin’e baktı. “Jongin…”

Büyük olanın yüzünde farkındalık ifadesi yerleşmişti. “O yapmadı… Lütfen, _lütfen_ , ona bunu yapması için izin vermediğini söyle. Seni becermesine ve seni mühürlemesine izin vermedin – _Lütfen_ Sehun! Bunun doğru olmadığını söyle!”

Sehun Jongin’e—hayal kırıklığına uğramış ve acı çeken derin kahve gözlerine— baktı. Sıcaklıkla dolu olan gözler şu anda ona acıyla bakıyordu ve aralarında bir şeyin bozulduğunu hissetti.

Jongin’le arası asla aynı olmayacaktı.


	21. 19.Bölüm

“—Ama çoktan bir hafta oldu!” Chanyeol bağırıyordu.

Kris şakaklarını ovdu. “Biliyorum ancak güven bana, o iyi, tamam mı?”

“Sana güveniyorum, bu yüzden Sehun’un Kim Jongin’in evine gittiğini söylediğinde bile seni dinledim ve bir haftadır burada kalıyorum! Babasının ona ne yaptığını unuttun mu?”

“Unutmadım. Ama—bak, Jongin’in annesi de orada o yüzden _şüpheli_ bir şey yapamaz. Şu anda Sehun için en güvenli yer olabilir çünkü karısının öğrenmesini istemediği sürece bir şey yapamaz.”

“Ama bir hafta oldu!” Chanyeol stresle karşı çıktı. “Onu hiç görmedim! İyi olduğunu nasıl bileceğim? Çok korkuyorum!”

“Dün Kim evine gittim.” Kris söyledi. “Sehun misafir odasında kalıyordu ve o—iyiydi.” _‘Kendisini odaya kapatıp beni görmeyi reddetmesi ‘iyi’ sayılıyorsa iyiydi.’_ İçten ekledi.

“Niye durakladın?” Chanyeol şüpheyle sordu ve Kris küfretti. _‘Lanet olsun, tabiki boşuna avukat olmadı.’_

“Sadece—biraz… olaylar olmuş…”

“Ne _olayı_? Kim Jongin’in o göt deliği babası sebep olmasa iyi olur—“

“Hayır, o—“ Kris iç çekerek burnunun kemerini sıktırdı. “Jongin ortada yok.”

_“Ne?”_

“O… Sehun ve o… _kavga_ etmişler… ve o ‘biraz hava almak’ için gitmiş sanırım. Sehun o dönmediği için depresyonda.”

“Sehun’u görmeye gitmem için ihtiyacım olan tek sebep!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Kardeşimi üzerse onu _ellerimle parçalayacağımı_ söyleyerek uyarmıştım onu—“

“Chanyeol, hayır!” diğeri gidecekken Kris bağırdı ve kolunu tuttu.

“Neden?!”

“Bak, bu eşler arasında bir şey, kendileri çözmeliler, sen anlamazsın, tamam mı—“ Kris genç olanın gözlerindeki incinmiş ifadeyi görünce cümlesini yarıda bırakmıştı.

“Benim siz Alfa ve Omegalar gibi ‘kaderimde eş’ yok diye aşkın ve birisiyle beraber olma istediğinin ne demek olduğunu anlamam diye bir şey yok.” Chanyeol dişlerini sıkarak söyledi, bakışları deliciydi. “Siz çok özel bir halt değilsiniz. Biz Betalara aşağılık gözle bakamazsın—“

“Demek istediğim o değildi!” Kris açıklamaya çalıştı ve Chanyeol kolunu çekmeye çalışınca tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Sana aşağılık gözle bakmıyorum! Yanlış anlaşıldı! Gitmemen için bir bahaneydi sadece çünkü seni güvende tutmak istiyorum ve senin en güvenli olduğun yer burası, _benim_ yanım—“

“ _Ne_?” Chanyeol gözleri kocaman açılarak dondu ve Kris aynı şeyi yapmıştı; diğeri kendisini yanlış anlamasın ve kendisinden nefret etmesin diye açıklamak için umutsuz olduğu olayın heyecanıyla ağzındakileri kaçırıvermişti.

 _‘Kahretsin,’_ Kris içinden küfretti. O ya da Chanyeol bir tepki veremeden önce üçüncü bir ses araya girdi.

“Burada neler olduğunu bana anlatmak ister misin Kris?” demişti ses. Kris elini Chanyeol’dan çekerek doğruldu ve gelenlerin önünde eğildi.

“Baba, anne.”

“Annen ve benim çok uzun ve yorucu bir geziden döndüğümüzde Kim’lerin buraya geldiğini hizmetçilerimizden öğrendiğimizi düşün? Kendi evimize? Ve sen de Kim Youngmin ile kavga etmişsin? Oğlunu ondan _saklayarak_?”

“Immm…” Kris nasıl başlayacağını bilemiyordu.

Chanyeol, Kris’in  iç savaşını hiç umursamayarak konuştu. “Siz yerli dramanızı istediğiniz gibi halledin. Ben Sehun’a gidiyorum. Şu anda bana ihtiyacı var.”

“Hayır, _lanet olsun_ —“

“ _Sehun_ mu?” Kris, Chanyeol’u yeniden durdurmaya çalışırken babası bir kaşını kaldırarak tekrarladı.

“Jongin’in eşi.” Dikkatsizce cevapladı ve genç olanın omuzlarına elini koyarak sıktırdı ve Chanyeol’u durdurmak için fiziksel güç kullanıyordu. “Dinle, oraya tek başına gidemezsin—“

“Umurumda değil—“

“Kris, neler oluyor ve bu çocuk kim?” annesi endişeyle onlara bakarak sonunda konuştu.

“Uhh…”

Babası dalgın ve sessizce baktıktan sonra çalışma odasına yöneldi. “Gel benimle Kris. Neler olduğuna dair ayrıntılı bir açıklamaya ihtiyacım var.”

“Bekle, baba—“

“ _Şimdi!”_ yaşlı adam vurguladığında diğeri iç çekti.

“Dinle,” Kris hala sıkıca tuttuğu Chanyeol’a baktığında diğerinin ona asice baktığını görmüştü. “Önce babamla konuşmam lazım ama sen—burada kal. Hemen döneceğim ve ne yapacağımıza _beraber_ karar vereceğiz, tamam mı? Kendi başına gitme.”

“Ama—“

“Chanyeol!” Kris anlık olarak Alfa doğasının kontrolünü kaybederek bağırdı ve diğeri otomatikman geriledi. Betalar Omegalar kadar itaatkar değillerdi ancak bir Alfanın, özellikle de stresli ya da sinirli bir Alfanın tüm gücüne karşı dayanamazlardı.

Genç olan homurdandı ve huysuzca geri çekildi. Kris ona uyarıcı bir şekilde sertçe baktıktan sonra babasının arkasından gitti.

Bu uzun bir gün olacaktı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Seni bugün neden çağırdığımın yeterince farkında olduğunu sanıyorum Oh Sehun.”

Sehun sandalyede sessizce oturuyordu. Önündeki yaşlı adamın belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Kaldığı misafir odasından çıkması şaşırtıcıydı.

Dışarıda kuşlar ötüşüyordu ve yeni bir günün başlangıcını haber veriyordu--

\-- _Jongin’siz_ geçen yeni bir gün.

Tüm hafta boyunca çok az uyuduğu için yorgun hissediyordu. Kolları ve bacakları uyuşuk hissediyordu ancak göğsü—

\--göğsü çok _acıyordu._ Hala acıyordu. Jongin günler önce ona ihanete uğramış gözlerle bakıp tek cümleyi mırıldandığından beri acımaya devam etmişti.

_‘Bunu bana nasıl yapabildin, Sehun?’_

Ve Sehun geriye baktı, kaybolmuş ve şaşkındı çünkü _yapmaması gerekirken_ Kai’ye neden teslim olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu—

Sehun’un bedeni Kai’yi Alfası gibi hissetse de önemli değildi çünkü o—o—

\-- _Jongin değildi._

Ve işte—işte bu yüzden her zaman Omega olarak hor görülmüştü çünkü kendi üzerlerinde hiç kontrolleri yoktu. Betalara, Alfalara ve—

\--kaderlerindeki eşlerine itaat ediyorlardı, bedenlerinin ve duygularının üzerinde kontrollerini kaybediyorlardı.

Annesi bu yüzden gördüğünde kaderindeki eşe aptalca âşık olmuştu. Bir hafta bile olmadan o adama her şeyini vermişti. Ona _inanmıştı_ —

\--bir iş gezisine giderken bir gün küçük bir köyden geçerken beklenmedik bir şekilde eşini bulan bu yabancının geri döneceğine inanmıştı.

Şehre gidip ailesinin iznini isteyeceğini ve sonra düzgün bir yüzükle gelip ona evlenme teklif edeceğini söyleyerek annesine söz vermişti, ona _söz vermişti_ —

\--ve asla dönmemişti.

Annesi yıllarca—ve yıllarca beklemişti, Alfasından gelmeyen haberlerle geçen her bir günle yavaşça delirmişti ve—

\--umutsuzluk ve kedere daha dayanamayarak göle atlayarak intihar etmişti.

 _‘Ben de bir gün annem gibi olacak mıyım?’_ Sehun kendisine sordu. _‘Bu odada Jongin geri dönmeye karar verene kadar, sonsuza kadar beklemeye devam edecek miyim?’_

Jongin her zaman Sehun’un yanında olacağına söz vermişti.

“Acıtıyor, değil mi?” yaşlı adam ona acımak diye yorumlanabilecek bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ve Sehun gülmek istedi. _‘Acıma. Oğlunun eşi olduğum için bana üzülüyor.’_

“Bak, Jongin’le eş olmana karşı çıktığımda sadece onun iyiliği için değil aynı zamanda senin iyiliğin içindi.”

“Ne?”

“İkiniz de çok küçüksünüz. Çok _naifsiniz._ Dünyaya beraber göğüs gerebileceğinizi düşündünüz ama bu—Jongin normal bir çocuk değil.”

Sehun sanki bunu bilmiyordu.

“Bir Baş Alfanın eşi olmanın sorumluluğu muazzam bir şeydir. Bununla beraber gelecek olan zorluklara katlanabilecek, _yeterliliği olacak_ birisine ihtiyacı var. O kişi olduğunu düşünüyor musun, Oh Sehun?”

Sehun bilmiyordu.

Her şey canını yakıyordu.

Kai’in ona dokunmasına izin verdiği için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Baş Alfaya direnemediği için bu bedenden nefret ediyordu. Ve şimdi—

Şimdi de Jongin gitmişti.

Jongin muhtemelen onu bir daha görmek istemiyordu.

Jongin ne olursa olsun her zaman Sehun’un yanında olacağına söz vermişti.

‘Aynı annem gibi kaderimdeki eş tarafından terk edildim.’

“Bu dayanamayacağın kadar çoksa, _gidebilirsin_ , Oh Sehun.” Yaşlı adam mırıldandı, sesinde vurgu vardı—Sehun’un o anda fark edemediği bir şeydi.

Sehun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ona baktı.

“Sen daha _16 yaşındasın._ Önünde parlak bir gelecek var. Bu başa çıkamayacak kadar çok değil mi? Sen hala bir öğrencisin, bunlarla ilgilenmek yerine gençliğinin tadını çıkarmalısın.”

Bu doğruydu. Okula ilk başladığında birkaç ay içinde her şeyin böyle sonuçlanacağını hiç beklemezdi.

Hepsi Jongin’le karşılaştığı içindi.

Hepsi kaderindeki eşle karşılaştığı içindi.

Annesinin kendi eşiyle karşılaştığı gibi.

“Bırakabilirsin. Yeniden başla.” Yaşlı adam devam etti.

“Yeniden başlamak mı?”

“Evet. Sana nasıl olacağını söylemiştim, hatırladın mı?”

“Söylediniz?”

“ _Mühür_ , Oh Sehun.” Diğeri boynuna bakarak belirtti. “Eğer onu oyarsan, ikinizin arasındaki bağ kopacaktır. Jongin’i gördüğünde özlem duygularını hissedeceksin ancak… aranızdaki bağ körleşecek. Zamanlar bağınız ve çiftleşmeniz hiç olmamış gibi olacak.”

“Hiç… olmamış…”

Yaşlı adam başını salladı. “Evet. O zaman yeniden başlayabilirsin. Belki de kendine iyi bir Alfa ya da Beta bulursun—Baş Alfa işine hiç bulaşmamış birisini. Aşk, birbirlerinin alınlarına yazılmış olan eşlerin saf bağı olmadan da var olabilir. Sonuçta Betalar kendi sevdikleri olmadan mutluca yaşayabiliyorlar, değil mi?”

Sehun cümleleri düşünüyordu. Doğru, Betaların kaderlerinde bir eş yoktu ancak pek çok mutlu Beta çift görmüştü; Yixing bunun yaşayan bir örneğiydi.

“Bu acının tamamen _gitmesini_ istemiyor musun? Jongin yüzünden kısacık bir zaman süresinde çok şey yaşadın, değil mi? Biraz dinlenmek… istemez misin?”

“Dinlenmek…”

“Evet… seni bağdan kurtarmama izin ver. Sonra onunla tanışmadan önceki hayatına dönebilirsin. Bir gün, bunları unutacaksın. Bir gün, yoluna devam edeceksin. Bir gün, yeniden mutlu bir şekilde yaşayacaksın.”

 _‘Yeniden mutlu bir şekilde yaşamak…’_ Sehun aklında tekrarladı.

_‘Jongin olmadan… mutlu bir şekilde yaşamak mı?’_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 _‘—Yeniden tam bir korkak oldun—‘_ Kai konuşuyordu.

“Kapa çeneni! Bunların olması hep lanet olası senin hatan!” Jongin bağırarak en yakın ağaca yumruk attı. Ne teninin yarılıp kanın akmaya başladığını ne de Alfa gücüyle ağacın çatlayarak yere devrilmesini fark etmişti.

Ancak kalbine birden giren ağrıyı fark etmişti. Hemen dizleri boşalmıştı ve çamura yığılmıştı; acıyla parmakları göğsünü kavrarken boğuk bir inleme koyuverdi.

Bu acı—bu acı—

Sehun’un tehlikede olduğu zamanki hissettiği gergin zonklamalar gibi değildi. Hayır, bu çok daha kötüsüydü; birisi kalbini yırtıp kanatıyor gibiydi. Bedeni sanki onu bir şey için uyarıyor gibiydi—

\--kaybetmek üzere olduğu _önemli_ bir şeye—

\--Sehun’la bağı gibi bir şeye…

 _‘Mühür!!’_ Jongin’in farkına vardığı an Kai fısıldamıştı ve gözleri alarmla açıldı.

Birisi mührü kazımaya çalışıyordu—

**_Sehun’la bağı kopuyordu._ **


	22. 20.Bölüm

“Yani Kim Youngmin oğlunun kaderindeki eş yerine asil bir Omegaya sahip olmasını garantilemek için güçlerini kullanıyordu? Ve sende onları korumaya çalışıyordun?”

“Evet, baba. Beni ilgilendirmediğini ve ona başkaldırmamam gerektiğini biliyorum ama… Pekâlâ, artık onun gaddar yöntemlerine katlanamıyorum. Düşünmeden hareket ettiysem özür dilerim.”

“Pekâlâ, buna çok memnun olduğunu söyleyemem ancak… sen haklısın sanırım.”

Kris içinden derin bir rahatlama iç çekişi koyuverdi. Babası çoğu safkan Alfa gibi sert ve peşin hükümlü olabilirdi ancak en azından Jongin’in babası kadar _aşırı_ değildi.

“Ve şu dışarıdaki çocuk… kim o?”

“Uh şey…” Kris bilinçsizce titredi. “O Jongin’in eşinin ağabeyi. Onun için çok endişeli olduğu için benimle tartışıyordu.”

Babasının Chanyeol’u az önce tutarken onun hafif zayıflığını fark etmemesini umuyordu ancak yaşlı adam umursamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu, yüzünde derin düşüncelere dalmış bir ifade vardı.

“Ve Jongin’in eşinin adı… Sehun’du, değil mi? O çocuk senin yaşlarında gibi görünüyor yani bir _ağabeyi_ var… hım…”

“Baba?”

Yaşlı adam başını iki yana salladı. “Yok bir şey. Başka birisi sandım, ama… onun bir ağabeyi olmamalıydı…”

“Başka birisi mi?” Kris kaşlarını çattı ve babası ona keskince bakınca her şey bir anda üzerine gelmeye başlamıştı –bir gün babasının çalışma odasında yanlışlıkla bulduğu mektup. Yüzleşme ve eşleşmeyle sonuçlanmıştı. Onu öğrenmek…

_‘Kahretsin.’_

“Sen…” Kris sesi titrekçe başladı. “Onun adını hiç bulabildin mi…?”

“Hayır ama… o bana hangi ismi vermek istediğini söylemişti. Her neyse, bu çocuğun bir ağabeyi olduğu için o değildir…”

“Onlar akraba değil. Chanyeol, Sehun’u evlat edinmiş…” Kris hasta hissederek fısıldadı. “Sehun’un bir yetim olduğunu söylemişti—Oh _siktir_ —“

Babasının gözleri Kris’inkilerle aynı anda kocaman olmuştu ve ikisi de bir şey diyemeden annesi içeriye girmeye izin isteyerek kapıyı çalmıştı.

Kris ifadesini daha sakin bir şeye dönüştürmeye çalışarak hızla kapıyı açtı—içinde yaşadıklarına farklıydı.

“Bölmek istemezdim…” annesi kocası ve oğlunun içindeki fırtınadan habersiz konuşmaya devam etti. “Ama bilmek isteyeceğini düşündüm, Kris çünkü o çocuk için oldukça _endişelenmiş_ görünüyordun…”

“Anne ne oldu?”

“Az önce konuştuğun çocuk gitti.” annesi cevapladı ve Kris kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. “Korktuğunu ve kardeşinin yanında olması gerektiğini söyledi. Sana sevgilerini iletmemi söyledi.”

Kris düşünmeden ve kendini durduramadan duvara yumruk atarak deldi. Ebeveynleri ani hareketinden dolayı dumura uğramıştı ancak onun aklında olan tek şey…

_Chanyeol’un güvenliğiydi._

“Baba, gitmem lazım. Daha sonra konuşabiliriz. Ama Chanyeol’u bulmam lazım…”

Babasına cevap vermeye zaman tanımadan Kris odadan dışarı aklındaki tek hedefe doğru fırlamıştı.

Kim evine.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bıçak tenine girerken Sehun belli belirsiz hissetmişti. Bir hafta önceki aynı noktaydı.

Belki bu sefer tamamen biterdi.

Belki o eski umursamaz günlerine geri dönebilirdi—bu Omega, Alfa ve eş olaylarının hiçbiri olmazdı…

Bu acı olmazdı…

Kapı aniden açıldı ve gıcırdama sesi sessiz odada yankılandı.

“Ne… Ne yapıyorsunuz?” Jongin’in annesi kocaman açılmış gözleriyle fısıldadı ve Sehun gözlerinin kenarıyla kadının kocasının karısının öğrenmesine hazırlıksız yakalanarak yerinde donup kaldığını gördü.

“S—Soomin, açıklayabilirim—“

“Amanın…” kadın fısıldadı, gözleri Sehun’unkileri bulmuştu ve gördükleriyle çığlık atmaya başladı. “Sen, hemen o bıçağı Sehun’dan uzaklaştır!”

Arkasındaki Alfa şaşırmış, gergince patronuna baktı ve Jongin’in babası kekeledi. “D—Dediğini yap!”

Bıçak teninden çıkarken Sehun kanın köprücük kemiklerine doğru aktığını ve kan kaybından dolayı başının dönmeye başladığını hissediyordu; yarı-yaralanmış bağdan dolayı bedeni çöküyordu.

İleri doğru yıkıldı ve yere çarpacakken Jongin’in annesi onu yakalayarak yüzünü omzuna bastırmıştı.

“Beni duyabiliyor musun?” diye sordu, çılgıncasına elbisesinin kenarını yırttı ve yaraya bastırarak kan akışını durdurmaya çalıştı. “Uyanık kal Sehun-ah, uyuyamazsın. Fiziksel olarak bir mührü kazımaya çalışmak ufak bir şey değildir, genelde Omeganın bedeni buna dayanamaz… Oh, neden _böyle bir şey_ yaptın?”

“C—Canım…”

“Sen kapa çeneni!” kadın kocasına inanamazlıkla baktı ve dikkatini Sehun’u sarmaya verdi. “Nasıl orada durup ona izin verebildin—yoksa bunu _destekliyor_ muydun? O senin oğlunun eşi, _nasıl yapabildin_ —“

Kadının konuşması yarıda kesilirken bedeni aniden donmuştu, elleri korkuyla titriyordu ve Sehun—

Sehun da hissetmişti.

 _Bu aura_ …

Herkesin içindeki enerjiyi söndüren karanlık, tehditkâr ve ezici bir aura. Birisinin diz çöküp alnı yere yapışana kadar eğilmesini sağlayan bir aura.

Herkesin itaat etmesini sağlayan bir aura. Bir Omega, Beta ya da hatta bir Alfanın bile değildi…

_Bir Baş Alfanın aurası…_

“Se…hun…” eli önlerinde dikiliyordu ve Sehun’un görüşü gözlerinin rengini –Jongin mi Kai mi—olduğunu anlayamayacak kadar bulanıktı. Ancak Alfa boynundan annesinin elbisesinin kumaşına akan kan kırmızısına tek bir bakış attı.

Göz açıp kapayana kadar bir duman bulanıkça önlerinden geçti ve sesli bir çarpma sesi duyuldu. Duman açılmaya başlayınca Jongin—Kai?—babasını tek koluyla boğazından kavrayıp yukarıya kaldırmış ve kolunu boynuna dolamıştı; yaşlı adamın bacakları yere inebilmek için havada sallanıyordu.

“Ben sana _eşime kimsenin dokunamayacağını_ söylemedim mi?” Kai—Sehun bu alçak, tüyler ürpertici sesi tanımıştı—mırıldandı, gözleri boynundaki kan gibi kırmızı kırmızı parlıyordu ve parmakları yaşlı adamın boğazında sıkılaşıyordu. “Seni önceden öldürmeliydim ama açıkça görüyorum ki hatandan ders almamışsın. Korkma, eğer istediğin ölümse onu _seve seve_ sana getireceğim.”

Kai soluk borusunu sıktığı için yaşlı adam tek kelime edemiyordu ve tek yapabildiği umutsuzca nefes alabilmek için çıkardığı hırıltılı seslerdi. Kai’in parmaklarının adamın boynunda gittikçe daha çok sıkılaşmasını Sehun korkuyla izliyordu.

“Oh tanrılarım, Jongin lütfen dur. O senin baban—“ Jongin’in annesi yalvarıyordu.

“Ben Jongin değilim, ben Kai’im!” diğeri gözlerini kadına çevirerek hırladı. “Ve bu benim babam değil. Olsaydı bile, _kimse_ eşime dokunmaya cesaret edemez! _Hepsini öldürürüm_!”

Önündeki Alfanın öfkesinden kaçmanın ümitsiz bir vaka olduğunu görünce kadın gözlerindeki yaşlarla Sehun’a döndü. “Sehun, _lütfen durdur onu._ Jongin ya da Kai, kim olursa olsun, babasını öldüremez! Adamın sana yaptığının yanlış olduğunu biliyorum ama lütfen. Benim için olmasa da _onun için yap_ —eşinin kendi babasını öldürmenin suçluluğuyla yaşamasına izin verme!”

Sehun kadının üzgün gözlerine baktı. Her şey acıtıyordu—bedeni bağı bozmaya cesaret ettiği için ona isyan ediyordu, kan bu cezanın karşılığı gibi durmaksızın akıyordu, başı dönüyordu, görüşü bulanıktı ve kalkmaya çalışırken kol ve bacakları titriyordu ama…

Sehun alfasına doğru topallayarak ilerledi,  kendini sabitlemek ve yere yüzüstü düşmemek için iki elini diğerinin omzuna koydu.

“Kai, lütfen dur…” Sehun mırıldandı, sesi alçaktı. Ciğerleri boğazından geçen her havayla yanıyordu. “ _Lütfen_ … Bırak onu…”

“Sana yaptıklarından sonra olmaz!” Kai öfkeyle bağırdı ve bakışlarını boynuna çevirdi. Boştaki eliyle Sehun’un tişörtünü açarak diğer yandaki Kai’in işaretinin hala yerinde olduğunu ortaya çıkardı. Yaşlı adam boynunun diğer yanını tişörtten dolayı fark etmemişti, Jongin’in mührünü kazımaya çok hevesliydi.

“O hala burada…” Kai mırıldanarak parmaklarını mührün üstünde dolaştırdı ve Sehun’u titretti. Belki de eşlerin arasındaki bağ onların canlılık kazanmalarına ve dirilmelerine yardım ediyordu çünkü Sehun Alfanın dokunuşuyla biraz güç kazandığını hissetti.

“Evet, senin mührün hala duruyor.” Sehun, Kai’in yakasını çekiştirerek söyledi. “O yüzden lütfen onu bırak. Lütfen. Alfamın bir katil olmasını istemiyorum.” _‘Hem senin hem de Jongin’in,’_ içinden ekledi Sehun.

Kai gözlerini Sehun’unkilere dikti ve Sehun diğerinin öfkesi ve Omegasını üzmek istememe arasında nasıl parçalandığını görebiliyordu. Sehun’un uzun süre ona yalvararak bakmasının ardından Kai öfkeyle homurdanarak tutuşunu gevşetti ve yaşlı adam kabaca, hava almaya çalışarak yere yığıldı.

Kai ona bakmadan Sehun’a dönerek onu kucağına aldı.

“Kai?” diğeri ona sessizce bakarken mırıldandı, kan kırmızısı gözler özlemle parlıyordu.

“Seni aptal çocuk,” Alfa sonunda mırıldandı. “Sen ve Jongin. _Çok,_ çok aptalsınız.”

“Ne?”

Bununla beraber Kai sağ elini kaldırarak dokunulmamış mühre dokunurken diğer elini Jongin’in mührüne doğru kaldırdı. Sol elini dikkatle yaralı mühre bastırdığında Sehun diğerinin avucundan bedenine transfer edilen ani sıcaklığı hissedebiliyordu ve yara artık canını yakmıyordu.

Kai eş olarak bağlarını kullanıp onu iyileştiriyor muydu? Eşler arasında bir yarayı iyileştirmek için enerji transfer etme yeteneğinde uzman olmanın çok nadir olduğunu duymuştu.

Ama eşi bir _Baş Alfa_ ydı o yüzden Kai’in bunu yapabilme yeteneğinin olması onu çok şaşırtmamıştı.

“Aynılar biliyorsun.” Kai sessizliği bozdu ve Sehun gözlerini kocaman açarak kırpıştırdı. “İkisi de.”

Kai… Sehun’un boynundaki iki mühürden mi bahsediyordu?

“Kai…” Sehun başladı ancak olanların ağırlığından dolayı gözleri kapanmak üzereydi ve Alfasına yakın olmasıyla bedenine yayılan sıcaklık aklının bulanmasına neden oluyordu.

Sehun ileriye doğru düşerken diğerinin onu yakalamasıyla yanağının Alfanın sert göğsüne dayandığını hissetti ve sonra duydu:

_“Çok özür dilerim Sehun. Lütfen affet beni.”_

\--ses sert ve derin değildi, sıcak ve rahatlatıcıydı, bunu biliyordu.

Sehun şu anda Jongin’in kolları arasındaydı.

Aklındaki bu rahatlatıcı düşünceyle Sehun sonunda gözlerinin kapanmasına ve karanlığın onu sarmalamasına izin verdi.


	23. 21.Bölüm

Gözlerini açıp görüşü yavaşça düzelirken Sehun inledi.

“Sehun! Uyandın mı?”

Sehun şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Chanyeol hyung… buradasın? Nere—“ büyük olan oturmasına yardım etti ve çevresine bakındı. Geçen haftadan beri kaldığı misafir odasındaydı. “Ben hala buradayım…”

Chanyeol irkildi. “Evet… seni eve götürmek istedim ama Bayan Kim çok hareket etmemen gerektiğini söyledi. En azından sen uyanana ve biz iyi olduğundan emin olana kadar.”

“Oh…” Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Açıkçası bu odada—bu evde kalmak istemiyordu. Kötü anılardan başka bir şey olmamıştı ve…

“Sehun? İyi misin?”

“Chanyeol hyung…” Sehun titrek sesle mırıldandı.

Diğeri iç çekerek onu göğsüne çekti, Sehun sessizce hıçkırıyordu. “Gördün mü, işte korktuğum şey bu. Asil Ailelere bulaşmak… Seni o çocukla bırakmamalıydım. Özür dilerim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, senin hatan değildi… ben sadece—“ hıçkırdı, parmakları hyungunun tişörtüne asılıyordu. “Bundan çok yoruldum. _Çok yorgunum_. Canım yanıyor—“

“O zaman gidelim.”

“Gitmek mi?” Sehun sorduğunda diğeri doğruldu, ona ciddiyetle bakıyordu.

“Evet. Uyanmanı bekliyordum zaten. Evimize geri dönelim hemen.”

“Ev…”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Bir süredir bunu unuttun. İyi bir dinlenmeye ve bir kap dondurmaya ihtiyacın var. Ait olduğumuz yere dönelim. Bu saçma, asil insanlara ihtiyacımız yok Sehun. Onlar gelmeden önce harika bir hayat yaşıyorduk, değil mi?”

Sehun bir süre diğerine baktı ve burnunu çekerek gülümsedi, başını salladı. “Tamam. Evimize geri dönelim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Neden giremiyormuşum?” Jongin karşı çıkıyordu.

“Çünkü Chanyeol uzak durmamızı ve kapıyı kilitleyeceğini söyledi.” Annesi sakince cevapladı.

“Onun girmesine izin verdiğin için!” öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Evet. Küçük kardeşine olanlardan sonra, Chanyeol’un bize güvenmemesini ve kendileri için özel zaman istemesini suçlayabilir misin?”

“Bu—“ Jongin tekledi, cevaplayacak bir şeyi yoktu. “Chanyeol’u tanıdığını bile bilmiyordum!” homurdandı.

“Büyükbaban Adliyenin Baş Savcısı. Chanyeol’u bazen görüyorum. Yeni ama hızla yükselen bir avukat olduğunu duydum. Büyükbaban onun için hep iyi şeyler söyler. Sehun’un ağabeyi olduğunu fark etmedim çünkü farklı soyadları var.”

 _‘Çünkü onlar evlatlık kardeşler!’_ Jongin içinden cevapladı. “Olsun!” ümitsizce yeri tekmeledi. “Sehun için endişeliyim!”

Annesinin gözleri yumuşamıştı. “Bende ama… Sehun’un şu anda bizi görmek istediğinden emin değilim…” koltukta dimdik oturan kocasına onaylamaz bir ifadeyle baktı. “Yaptığına inanamıyorum.”

“Ben—“ Kris oturma odasına dalınca babasının sözleri kesilmişti; Kris’in gözleri panikle etrafı tarıyordu.

“Ah, b—böldüğüm için özür dilerim, Amca, Teyze ama, umm… Chanyeol, yani Jongin, Chanyeol buraya geldi mi hiç?”

Jongin cevaplayamadan annesi onun yerine cevapladı. “Park Chanyeol’dan bahsediyorsan, şu anda kardeşiyle beraber misafir odasında. Senin de onu tanıdığını bilmiyordum Kris.”

“Evet teyze. O benim… _arkadaşım_.” Kris tuhafça cevapladı, gözleri doğrulamak için misafir odasına gitmek istiyormuş gibi etrafta dolanıyordu.

“Yani Park Chanyeol’un kardeşi _‘Sehun’_ hala burada mı?” Kris’in arkasından bir ses konuştu ve odadaki herkes Kris’in babasına şaşkınca bakıyordu.

“Baba! Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kris bunun olmasını istemeyerek irkildi.

“Liheng, seni görmek ne güzel.” Jongin’in annesi selamladı. “Evimiz bugün çok fazla misafir ağırlıyor, değil mi?”

“Baba…” Kris babasına uyarırcasına baktı.

Yaşlı adam doğruldu, yüzündeki ifade ilgisizdi. “Kendim görmek istedim… emin olmak… Kris, tam ismini, soyadını bana söylediğini sanmıyorum.”

“Adı Oh Sehun…”

“ _Oh Sehun_ …” yaşlı adam tekrarladı, ifadesi esrarlıydı. Jongin’in ailesi Wu baba ve oğul arasındaki bakışmaya şaşkınca bakıyordu.

“Ne olmuş benim adıma?” yeni bir ses konuştu.

“Sehun!” Jongin uçarak eşine koşturdu ancak Sehun’un gerileyerek hyungunun arkasına saklandığını görünce donup kaldı.

“Sehun…” Jongin tekrarladı, kalbi diğerinin ondan saklanmasından dolayı parçalara ayrılmıştı, sanki onu görmek istemiyor gibiydi…

Diğeri sertçe bakarken Sehun başını eğerek Chanyeol’un sırtına iyice gömüldü. “Bu hafta Sehun’a _baktığınız_ için teşekkürler.” _‘Bakmak’_ kelimesini tükürürcesine söylemişti. “Ancak eve gitmemizin zamanı geldi. Gidiyoruz biz.”

Jongin karşı çıkamadan birisi bağırdı. “Bekleyin!” odada kimsenin beklemediği birisiydi.

Kris’in babasıydı.

Chanyeol şaşkınca ona baktı ve Kris boğazını temizledi. “Bu babam Wu Liheng.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ancak yaşlı adam öne çıkınca şaşkınca kalmıştı; adamın ifadesi Kris’in dışında kimsenin anlamadığı bir şekle bürünmüştü.

“Ben…” Kris’in babasının sesi boğuktu, konuştuğuna inanamıyormuş gibiydi. “Yüzünü görebilmem için başını kaldırır mısın Oh Sehun? Lütfen…”

Herkes Wu ailesinin başının, bir _Asil Alfanın_ ,  bir Omegaya ‘ _lütfen’_ demesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu ve o Omega da oldukça şaşkındı.

Sehun, Chanyeol’un arkasından kafasını uzattı, gözlerini kıstı. “Ne… Nedir bu? Daha önce karşılaştığımızı sanmıyorum… Sizi tanımıyorum…”

“Hayır, hayır, karşılaşmadık hiç… Beni tanımıyorsun.” Yaşlı adam kabul etti, sesi transta gibiydi. “Oh Sehun… _Oh Sehun…”_

“Baba—“ Kris odadaki afallamış atmosferi fark ederek başladı.

“Acaba…” yaşlı adam araya girdi, bakışları Sehun’un üzerindeydi. “Oh Mihae diye birini tanıyor olabilir misin?”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olurken Chanyeol’un omzuna yapıştı. “Nasıl… annemin adını nasıl bilirsiniz?”

Kris’in babası titrek bir fısıltıyla konuşurken her şey yavaş hızda yaşanıyor gibiydi. “Çünkü… Çünkü sen _benim oğlumsun_. Oh Sehun, Mihae ve benim çocuğum.”

 _“Ne?!”_ odada birden fazla ses yaşlı adamın sözlerine tepki gösteriyordu. Jongin’in annesi elleriyle ağzını kapatmıştı, babası şokla ayağa kalkmıştı, Chanyeol gerileyerek Sehun’a çarpmıştı—

Sehun yaşlı adama bakarken yerinde donup kalmıştı, yüzünün rengi atmıştı. “N—Ne? Şaka yapma! Sen—sen Kris’in babasısın, benim değil—“

Yaşlı adam derin bir nefes alarak kendini sakinleştirdi ve konuştu. “Eğer annen gerçekten Samsadong Köyünden Oh Mihae ise, eğer tam 17 yıl önce sana hamile kaldıysa –bu durumda şu anda 16 yaşında olmalısın—eğer adın Oh Sehun ise –benim ona söylediğim isim, annenin sana, çocuğumuza vermek istediği isimse o zaman evet. Evet, Oh Sehun, sen benim _çocuğumsun._ Benim kanımdan, benim canımdansın.”

Sehun’un gözlerinden içindeki dünyanın tamamen yerle bir olduğu açıktı, başını hararetle iki yana sallayarak geriledi. “Hayır. _Hayır!_ Bu bir yalan. Annemin adını, nerede yaşadığımızı, yaşımı ya da her şeyi bilmen umurumda değil –ben—“ boğazından titrek bir ses çıktı ve bacakları yıkılacakmış gibi titredi.

“Umurumda değil!” Sehun bağırdı ve histeriyle yükselen sesi herkesi şaşırtmıştı. “Sen benim babam _olamazsın_ —annemi bırakan, bizi terk eden ve sekiz yıl boyunca hiç gelmeyen o adam olamazsın! Babamın neye benzediğini hiç bilmedim çünkü o bize hiç geri dönmedi! Annem yıllarca beklemenin umutsuzluğuyla kendini boğdu! Sen benim babam değilsin ve bir babaya da ihtiyacım yok! _Senden gelecek hiçbir şeye_ ihtiyacım yok!”

Hırıltılı nefeslerle nefes almaya çalışırken Sehun’un yanaklarından süzülen yaşlar vardı. “Bunların hiçbirini… istemedim ben… Sizi, Asil Ailelerinizi ve sizin Asil Alfa-Omega çılgınlığınızı… Ben sadece… Ben sadece istedim ki…” nefesi aniden tekledi ve Chanyeol’un koluna tutundu. “Chanyeol hyung, gidelim.”

Chanyeol konunun aniden değişmesiyle şaşırtmıştı ancak Sehun’un yaşlı yüzünü görünce hemen başını salladı. “Tamam, haydi.”

Kris’in babası Sehun’un sözleriyle titriyordu ve onları durdurmak için suçluluk duyuyordu ancak Jongin bağırdı. “Bekle— _Bekle Sehun_!” önlerine geçerek onları durdurdu.

“Jongin,” Sehun sonunda ona döndü ancak ses tonu çok soğuk, çok mesafeliydi ve Jongin bununla mutlu olamıyordu.

“Sehun, lütfen gitme. Bunu halledebiliriz—“

“Jongin, çok _yoruldum_.” Sehun araya girerek gözlerine bakmak için Chanyeol’un arkasından çıktı ve genç olanın koyu gözaltlarını görünce Jongin’in kalbi parçalandı. Bir haftada çok zayıflamıştı ve yaradan dolayı boynundaki sargılardan bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu.

Hepsi Jongin’in hatasıydı.

“Sehun, yanlış yaptığımı biliyorum ama artık—fark ettim. Daha iyi yapacağıma söz veriyorum. Lütfen kal, beraber halledebiliriz—“

“Jongin,” Sehun onu durdurdu ve acı çeker gibi gözlerini kapattı. “Jongin, ben… Artık senin sözlerine _inanamam_. Sana güvendim, sana sahip olduğum her şeyi verdim ve sen… Sen hepsini kırdın. Yapamam—“

“Biliyorum ama ben—“

 _“Sen beni bıraktın!”_ Sehun aniden bağırdı, elleriyle Chanyeol’a tutunuyordu, dizleri her an çökecek gibiydi. “Her zaman yanımda olacağına _söz verdin_ , ne olursa olsun _beraber_ olduğumuz sürece üstesinden geleceğimize _söz verdin ama sen gittin_! Babamın annemi bıraktığı gibi sen de beni bıraktın! Mühür tehdit altında olmasaydı gelecek miydi? Annem gibi _kendimi öldürene_ kadar beni terk mi edecektin?”

“Ben…” Jongin’in karnı düğümlenmişti, ne kadar batırdığının farkına varıyordu. Bir Alfanın eşinin bırakması çok ileriye gitmekti ama Sehun’un geçmişi ve annesinin babası tarafından terk edildikten sonra kendini öldürmesinin travmasıyla da alakalıydı.

Sehun annesi gibi âşık olmaktan, bir eşi—bir _Alfayı_ — _hayatına almaktan_ hep korkmuştu. Jongin, Sehun’un bariyerini aşmayı ve kendisine bir _şans_ vermeye ikna etmeyi başarmıştı, ne olursa olsun hep yanında olacağına söz vermişti ancak güvenini tamamen _sarsmıştı_.

“Sana en çok ihtiyacım olduğu anlarda…” Sehun hıçkırdı, dudakları titriyordu ve dikkatsizce yaşlarını sildi. “Yanımda olan sen değildin. _Kai’_ di. Benim için gelen Kai’di. Beni kurtaran oydu. Ve bunların hepsi yanlış. Böyle olmamalıydı! _Sen_ olmalıydın ama değildin ve bu— _canımı yakıyor_ …” sesi fısıltı haline dönüşmüştü.

“Herkes haklıymış…” Sehun sakinleşmeye çalışarak zorla yutkundu. “Bunun için çok genciz. Hazır değilmişim. Muhtemelen _asla_ hazır olmayacağım. Ben sadece… sevdiğim birisiyle mutlu olabileceğim normal bir hayat istemiştim… _bunu değil_! _Kim Jongin’in Omegası_ olarak gelen tüm bu yükü değil. Ve ben yoruldum. Bitap düştüm. Bunu yapamam Jongin.”

“Sehun, ben…”

“Kendimle biraz zamana… ihtiyacım var. Kendimi yeniden bulmalıyım ve istediğim şeyin ne olduğunu düşünmeliyim. Ne yapmam gerektiğini. Lütfen gitmeme izin ver Jongin.” Sehun yalvararak söyledi çünkü Jongin Alfa gücünü kullanarak gitmesine izin vermezse bedeninin fiziksel olarak gitmeyeceğini biliyordu, çünkü ne olursa olsun bir Omega Alfasına asla karşı gelemezdi.

‘Ne olursa olsun bir Omega Alfasına asla karşı gelemezdi.’ Sehun ne olursa olsun Jongin’e karşı gelemezdi ve _Kai_ bedeninin içinde olduğu için _Sehun ne olursa olsun Kai’ye de karşı gelemezdi_.

 _‘Aptal. Sen çok aptalsın Kim Jongin.’_ Jongin içinden kendine küfrederken gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Batırmıştı. Her şeyin böyle olması onun hatasıydı.

“Tamam,” Jongin sonunda titrek bir sesle söyledi; uzanıp Sehun’u kollarına almamak için yumruklarını sıkıyordu. “Tamam, anlıyorum. Gidebilirsin. Ancak şunu bil ki… asla pes etmeyeceğim. Çünkü seni seviyorum.”

Fısıldarken Sehun’un gözleri yumuşamıştı. “Bende seni seviyorum Jongin. Ama bazı şeyler kısmet değildir. Annem babama âşık oldu ve geldiği noktaya bak…”

“Bize öyle bir şey olmayacak!” Jongin karşı çıktı ancak Sehun’un yüzündeki ifadeden genç olanın kendisine inanmadığı açıktı.

“Sana—sana kanıtlayacağım. Bir hata yaptım biliyorum ama sen bana yeniden güvenene kadar ne gerekiyorsa yapacağım. Biz yeniden _beraber_ olana kadar…”

“Hoşça kal Jongin…” Sehun kelimelerine karşılık vermeyerek söyledi ve arkasını dönerek Chanyeol’u çekiştirdi.

Ve Jongin geride kalarak eşinin gittikçe ondan uzaklaşmasını izledi; birisi bıçağı alıp kalbine saplamış ve tüm parçalar etrafa saçılmış gibi hissediyordu.

Ama sorun değildi çünkü en azından Sehun hala hayatta ve iyiydi.

Ve Jongin… Omegasını yeniden kolları arasına alana kadar pes etmeyecekti.


	24. 22.Bölüm

“Seni görmek istemiyor.” Chanyeol kapı girişince tuhafça yaslanarak söyledi.

“Anlıyorum…” Kris yutkundu, kaldırımda rahatsızca kıpırdandı. “Sanırım onun yerinde olsaydım bende beni görmek istemezdim.”

Diğeri çok üzgün göründüğünü fark etmiş olacak ki ekledi. “Senden nefret ettiğini sanmıyorum. Sadece—şu anda başa çıkması gereken çok şey var ve babandan kesinlikle hoşlanmıyor… o yüzden onunla alakalı her şeyden kaçınıyor.”

“Haklısın…” iç çektikten sonra Chanyeol’un yüzüne baktı. “Ya sen?”

“Huh?”

“Ya sen? Sen benden nefret ediyor musun?”

Diğeri gözlerini kırpıştırarak dudaklarını büzdü. “Sehun’a ve annesine yaptıkları için babandan nefret ediyorum. Ve sen…” Kris’e dikkatle baktı. “Bunu biliyor muydun?”

“Dışarıda bir yerde bir kardeşim olduğunu biliyordum…” Kris cebinden bir zarf çıkardı. “Birkaç yıl önce bunu kazayla babamın çalışma odasına buldum. Sehun’un annesinden babamıza yazılan bir mektuptu.”

Kris mektubu ona uzatırken Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Bunu Sehun’a benim için verir misin? Sanırım annesinden bir hatıra hoşuna gidecektir…”

Chanyeol başını salladı, Kris yeniden konuşana kadar gözlerini mektuptan ayırmadı.

“Küçük kardeşim olduğunu böyle öğrendim. Kim olduğunu bilmiyordum. Babamı sıkıştırdım ancak o geri dönme cesaretini kendinde bulana kadar Sehun ve annesi çoktan taşınmışlar ve kimse nereye gittiklerini bilmiyormuş. Hep bunu düşündüm…”

“Kris…”

“Sana iyi bir ağabey olduğunu söylediğimi ve senin de bana bir tane kardeş isteyip istemediğimi sorduğunu hatırlıyor musun? İstedim. Dışarıda bir yerde kayıp bir kardeşimin olduğu hep aklımdaydı… Kim olduğunu, nasıl olduğunu, bizim gibi yaşayıp yaşamadığını hep merak ettim. Çünkü onun sadece annesi vardı? Bilmiyorum… onunla hep tanışmak istedim.” Kuru kuru güldü.

Chanyeol okunamayan gözlerle onu sessizce izliyordu.

“Bana inanıyor musun bilmiyorum. Sonuçta ben de babam kadar kötü olabilirim, değil mi? Ya da diğerleri, tüm o Asil Alfalar gibi...”

Chanyeol’un ifadesi yumuşamıştı. “Sana inanıyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Bir süre gözleri kenetlenmişti ve genç olan sırıttı. “Suçu kanıtlanana kadar masumdur, değil mi?”

Kris gülmeye başladı. “Doğru. Senin avukat olduğunu unutmuşum.”

“Şu anda karşında birkaç yıl sonra bu şehrin en iyi avukatı var.” Diğeri cilveyle söyledi.

“Buna hiç şüphem yok,” Kris samimi bir şekilde gülümseyerek cevapladı. Diğerine bakarken göğsü hafiflemeye ve bedenine bir sıcaklık dalgası yayılmaya başlamıştı. Sonra Chanyeol konuştu. “Dostum, şu kaderinizdeki eş işi tam bir sorun. Bir Beta olarak hiç böyle şeylerle uğraşmayacağıma neredeyse memnunum.”

“Ah. Doğru…” Kris dikleşti, yüzü düşmüştü.

“Umarım sen de zamanı gelince babam ya da Sehun gibi bir şey yaşamazsın.”

“Ne?”

“Kaderindeki eşi bulduğun zaman.” Chanyeol masumca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Çünkü sen de Alfasın. Yani seni bir yerde bekleyen bir Omega var, değil mi?”

“Evet… Omegam…”

“Evvet! Umarım seninki karmakarışık olmaz, hımm? Kaderdeki eş belası siz de genetik sanırım, haha.”

Kris, Chanyeol’un umursamaz kahkahasıyla kıkırdamaya çalıştı. “Evet… umarım çıkmaz…”

“Pekâlâ, gidip Sehun’a bakmalıyım. Uğradığın için teşekkürler Kris. Mektubu ona vereceğim.”

“Tamam. Bu sefer beni evinden atmadığın için teşekkürler.” Kris alaycı bir şekilde gülerek cevapladı, ancak kalbi şu anda hiç sessiz değildi.

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “İşler nasıl da değişti, değil mi?”

“Evet… Nasıl da değişti her şey…”

“Hey Kris!”

“Hımm?”

“Biliyor musun, eğer bir şans verilseydi sen gerçekten iyi bir ağabey olursun.” Chanyeol kocaman gülümseyerek ve samimi gözlerle söyledi ve Kris göğsünde bir şeyin titreştiğini hissetti.

“Sağol Chanyeol.” Ufak ama samimi bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi.

Chanyeol ona el sallayarak içeriye girdi ve Kris kapıyı kapatana kadar onu izledi.

Arkasını dönüp birkaç adım attıktan sonra farkındalıkla durdu. Gece göğüne bakarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Kaderimdeki eş, huh…”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun şehre tepeden bakan bir yamaçta oturuyordu. Buradaki rüzgar yumuşak ve serindi, küçük arabaları ve minyatür binaları izlerken onu rahatlatıyordu.

Avuçlarındaki mektup buruşuktu. Derin bir nefes alarak açtı ve okumaya başladı:

***Sürpriz! Eminim bu mektubu bulmayı düşünmüyordun, değil mi? Sen uyuduktan sonra valizine sıkıştırdım!**

**Evet, tüüüüüüüüm geceyi sen uyurken yüzünü izleyerek geçirdim! Hehe. Yüzüne bir şey çizmedim, korkma sakın. Tek yapabildiğim yakışıklılığına bakmaktı!**

**…Ve sonraki gece bu yakışıklı yüzü göremeyecek olmamdı çünkü sen sabah erkenden gideceksin…**

**Biliyor musun, küçüklüğümden beri kaderimdeki eşimi bekliyordum. Ailem bana umutsuz bir romantik olduğumu ve bu hayali bırakmamı söylerdi hep çünkü birkaç yüz kişinin yaşadığı küçük bir köyde yaşıyorduk ve onlardan hiçbiri benim kaderimdeki eş değildi. Ama ben inandım. Hayalimi korudum.**

**Ve sonra sen bizim küçük köyümüze geldin. Biliyordum.**

**Senin kaderimdeki eş olduğunu anında anlamıştı. _Alfam_.**

**Beraber çok kısacık birkaç hafta geçirebildik sadece ama onlar hayatımın en mutlu zamanlarıydı.**

**O yüzden sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Bana daha önce hiç hissetmediğim böyle mükemmel bir hissi yaşattığın için.**

**Ayrıca sana… içimdeki çocuk için teşekkür etmek istiyorum.**

**Ben hamileyim, Liheng.**

**Sana söylemedim çünkü öğrenirsen geri dönmeyeceğinden korktum. Ailenden izin almanı istiyorum. Bizim resmen beraber olabilmemizi istiyorum.**

**Evlenmemizi istiyorum. Karın olmak istiyorum.**

**O yüzden çabucak dön, tamam mı? Oğlumuz babasını bekliyor olacak.**

**Evet, o bir erkek. İsimleri tartıştığımız o günü hatırlıyor musun? Bana çocuğumuza Çince bir isim vermek istediğini söyleyince ben hayır diyerek Korece bir isim istemiştim. Sana o ismin Korece karşılığını sormuştum.**

**Oğlumuz doğunca ona o ismi vereceğim.**

**O yüzden lütfen çabucak dön.**

**Ben tam burada seni bekliyor olacağım.***

_“Aptal. Aptal aptal aptal…”_ Sehun mektubu elinde sıkıştırırken mırıldandı, gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Annesi _çok aptaldı._

Tüm hayatını birkaç haftadır tanıdığı bu adama vermişti ve ona içten inanarak ölene kadar beklemişti.

_Aptal._

Sehun da aynı yolda ilerliyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Sanırım ben de aptalım.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“Öyle deme.”

Sehun başını çevirdiğinde birkaç metre ilerisinde birisinin dikildiğini ve kendisini izlediğini gördü.

“Kai…” çocuk ona yaklaşırken fısıldadı.

“Selam.”

Sehun sessizce ona bakarken diğeri önünde dikiliyordu.

“Buraya oturabilir miyim? Yoksa benden de mi nefret ediyorsun?”

“Ne?”

“Jongin’den nefret ediyorsun, değil mi? Bu yüzden ondan uzak durmak istedin.”

Sehun üzgünce baktı. “Jongin’den nefret etmiyorum.”

Kai omuz silkerek yanına oturdu. “Ya ben? Peki ya _ben_?”

“Sen mi?”

“Evet,” Kai gözlerini ona çevirdi. “Benden nefret ediyor musun?”

Sehun tereddütle dudaklarını ısırdı.

 _“Sehun,”_ Kai’in sesi emir gibi sertti. _“Cevap ver bana.”_

Beyni onu durduramadan ağzı çoktan cevabı yumurtlamıştı çünkü bir Omega Alfasının emrine asla karşı gelemezdi. “Jongin’le ilişkimi mahvettin ama senden nefret etmiyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Sehun gözlerini kapattı, ağzından çıkanları kontrol edemediği için yüzü kızarıyordu. “Senden nefret etmiyorum.”

“Etmiyor musun yoksa _edemiyor musun_?”

“İkisi de…” Sehun kısık sesle cevapladı. “S—senden _nefret edemem_ tabiki çünkü sen Jongin’in bedenindesin ama senden _nefret etmiyorum_ da. Sendin… orada benimle olan…”

Sehun gergin gözlerini Kai’ye diktiğinde tek görebildiği memnun, hatta neredeyse _gururlu_ bir ifadeydi.

“Tabiki senin yanında olacağım.” Kai mırıldanarak eğildi ve Sehun diğeri dudaklarını boynuna sürterken nefesini tuttu. “Sana söyledim, seni seviyorum.”

“Kai…” diğeri boynunu dişleyince Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı. Bedeni yeniden yanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu ve Alfasının dokunuşuna verdiği otomatik tepkiden nefret ediyordu.

“Her zaman çok güzel kokuyorsun.” Kai boynuna doğru mırıldandı ve emmeye başladı. Sehun yaralı olmayan sol tarafını emdiğini fark etti. “Çok güzel bir _tadın_ var.”

“Kai, dur—“ yanlarında dolaşan ve çıplak tenine dokunmak için tişörtünün altına kayan elleri hissedince Sehun sızlandı. “Şimdi bunun zamanı değil. Ben—“

“Tam tersine, bunun için _mükemmel_ bir zaman.”

“Ne?”

Kai geri çekilerek ciddi gözlerle Sehun’a baktı. “Artık Jongin’e inanamayacağını ve _güvenemeyeceğini_ söyledin?”

“Evet?” Sehun aniden konunun değişmesiyle şaşkındı.

“O seni anlamamıştı.” Kai açıklıyordu. “Aramızda olanlar için seni suçladı ve seni bundan dolayı terk etti. Onu aldattığını ve bunları yapmama izin verdiğini düşünerek seni görmek istemedi. _Senin elinden bir şeyin gelmediğini, onun ve benim_ aramdaki sorunu ve işlerin nasıl işlediğini anlamayarak _ihanete uğramış_ gibi hissetti. Sen değilsin.”

Sehun burnunu çekerek başını salladı ve Kai daha çok konuştukça rahatlamaya başladı. Kai anlıyordu. _Bunu_ anlıyordu. Bir _Omeganın Alfasının_ varlığı karşısında güçsüz düştüğünü biliyordu.

Jongin bilmiyordu. Konuşarak aralarındaki durumu halletmek yerine Jongin, Sehun’u tek başına bırakmayı seçmişti.

“O yüzden,” Kai devam etti. “Bu onu test etmek için iyi bir şans.”

“Onu test etmek mi?”

Kai başını salladı. “Gerçekten anlayıp anlamadığını görmek için. Bizim, _ikimizin de senin Alfan olduğumuz için_ beni kabul etmek için gönüllü olup olmadığını anlamak için.”

Sehun’un gözleri farkındalıkla kocaman açıldı. “Yani sen…”

Kai onu derin bir öpücükle susturdu, dili Sehun’un ağzını aç bir şekilde yalıyordu. “ _Bu sefer_ bizim çiftleşmemizi kabullenip kabullenmeyeceğini görelim.”

“Kai—ah…” Kai çenesinden boynuna ıslak bir yol çizerek mührünü kasten yaladığında nefesini tuttu. “B—benimle seks yaparak mı onu t—test etmek istiyorsun?”

“Onu test etmene yardım etmek istiyorum.” Kai mırıldandı, dişleri Sehun’un boynundaki hassas noktayı çekiştiriyordu ve Kai’in eli bacaklarının arasına girip onu pantolonu üzerinden parmakladığında diğeri bedeninin ısındığını, Omega içgüdülerinin gün yüzüne çıktığını hissediyordu. “Ama seni özlediğimi inkâr etmeyeceğim ve _sana_ _dokunmaya_ ihtiyacım var. Bedeninin etrafımda sıkılaştığını yeniden hissetmek istiyorum.”

“ _Kaiiiii_ —“ Sehun inledi, Kai elini içeri kaydırıp çıplak baldırını okşayarak çoktan süzülmeye başlayan Omega sıvısını yayarken nefesi tekledi. “Kai, bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum—“

“Bana güveniyor musun?”

“N—Ne?” Sehun mırıldandı; bir parmağın girişinin etrafında süzülerek _içine girmesine_ milimetre kaldığını hissedince dikkati dağıldı…

“Şu anda Jongin’e güvenmiyorum ama ya _ben_? Bana güveniyor musun?”

“Ben…” Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak Kai’in kan kırmızısı gözlerine dikti ve kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. “Ben… sanırım sana güveniyorum… şimdilik…”

“O zaman sana _sahip olmama_ izin ver.” Kai fısıldadı ve dudaklarını yeni bir öpücükle birleştirdi; bu seferki daha nazikti. Sehun’u yavaşça çimlerin üzerine yatırdı; havada toprak, _seks ve ihtiyaç_ kokusu vardı.

“ _Alfanın_ sana sahip olmasına izin ver, tamam mı?” Kai yumuşak ve derin bir sesle mırıldandı, Sehun’un omurgasından aşağı titremeler yayılmıştı.

Sehun’un tek yapabildiği Kai’in kan kırmızısı gözlerinde kaybolmaktı ve fısıldadı. “Tamam…”

“ _İyi Omega_.” Kai onu överek sonunda memnuniyetle bir parmağını Sehun’un içine itti. “ _Omegam.”_


	25. 23.Bölüm

**_Başlamadan önce ufak bir yazar notu:_ **

**_*Herhangi biri başkasıyla çiftleşebilir ancak sadece Alfalar ve Omegalar özel bir ‘kaderlerindeki eş’e sahipler –aralarındaki bağ güçlü ve ruh eşi’ görevinde; Betalar ‘normal insanlar’ olarak kalıyorlar._ **

**_*Doğal olarak hiyerarşi Alfa > Beta > Omega şeklinde; eğer Alfalar güçlü ‘Alfa auralarını’ onlar üzerine kullanmaya karar verirlerse Beta ve Omegalar Alfadan korkarlar. Bir Beta bile güçlü bir Alfaya karşı gelemez o yüzden bir Omega için bu daha kötü. Eğer Alfa Omeganın kaderindeki eşse bu daha da şiddetleniyor. Bir Omeganın Alfasının emirleri karşısında hayır deme şansı %0’dır._ **

**_*Sadece Alfa ve Betalar birisini hamile bırakabilir ve sadece Betalar ve Omegalar hamile kalabilirler. Yani bir Beta her ikisi de olabilir ancak bunun için doğmadıkları için hamile kalmaları çok zor bu yüzden çocuk taşımak için tıbbi tedaviye ihtiyaçları var. Tam tersi olarak bir Omega çiftleşme seansında hemen hamile kalabilir. Bu yüzden bazı Alfa ve Betalar, Omegaları “üreme makinesi” olarak görürler._ **

**_*Çocuklar sadece ebeveynleri neyse o olurlar. Örneğin;_ **

**_Alfa + Omega = Alfa ya da Omega çocuk._ **

**_Beta + Omega = Beta ya da Omega çocuk._ **

**_Bir Asil Alfadan, Baş Alfa doğmasının şansı çoooook düşüktür. Çok çok nadirdir. Ancak bir Baş Alfadan, Baş Alfa çocukların olması oldukça yüksektir._ **

**_*Ve ayrıca bazılarınızın kafası karıştığı için belirteyim: Kris ve Chanyeol birbirlerinin kaderlerindeki eşleri değiller çünkü Chanyeol bir Beta ve Betaların kaderlerinde eşleri yoktur. Evet, Kris’in bir yerde Omegası var ancak bu demek değildir ki Chanyeol ve Kris normal insanlar gibi birbirlerinden etkilenmeyecekler?? Onların etkileşimler Jongin ve Sehun’unki kadar güçlü ve yoğun olmayacak sadece._ **

_________________________

Isı her yerdeydi.

Şakaklarından akan ter damlalarında. Göğsündeki zonklayan atışlarda.

Kai’in her dokunuşuyla bedeninde elektrik etkisi bırakan cızırtılarda.

Alfa içine iki parmağını eklemiş onu acelesizce genişletirken ve boynuna geçip koyu izler bırakırken Sehun üzerlerindeki mavi gökyüzüne bakıyordu.

Mavi… Gökyüzü açık, saf bir maviydi…

Jongin’le sonunda ilk zamanlarını yaşadıkları için yapış yapış, topallayarak ama tamamen _memnun_ hissederek o mağaradan çıktığında Sehun’un gördüğü ilk şey maviydi.

O mağara şu anda oturdukları yerin tam aşağısındaydı.

Şu anda oturdukları yer Sehun ve Jongin’le küçükken düştükleri aynı yerdi.

Sehun’un bugün burada olması bir tesadüf değildi çünkü temiz hava almak ve aklını temizlemek için dışarı çıktığında farkında olmadan ayakları onu buraya getirmişti.

Yaptığı her şey şu anda Jongin’e bağlıydı.

Çünkü Jongin onun—

\-- _Alfasıydı_ —

“Kai,” Sehun omzunu dürterek seslendi. “Kai.”

“Hmm?” diğeri mırıldandı, Sehun’un boynunu son kez yaladıktan sonra ona bakmak için çekildi.

“B—bana _sahip olman_ sorun değil…” yanakları kızararak konuşuyordu. “Ama bunun Jongin’i test etmek için iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

“Hayır mı?”

“Bu… seninle ve benimle anlaşamayabilir ancak yine de bunu yapmak… yani, bu onu daha çok tetiklemez mi?”

Sehun gergince sakin ama okunamaz bir ifadeyle kendisine bakan Kai’yi izliyordu.

Bu Alfasını reddetmeye giriyor muydu? Kai ona kızacak mıydı? Sonuçta Sehun’la seks yapmak istemişti, değil mi? Ve Sehun iyi bir Omega gibi kabul etmişti ancak…

Ancak Sehun önce işleri Jongin’le doğru düzgün halletmeden önce bunu yapmak doğru gelmiyordu.

“Ne öneriyorsun peki?”

“Ben…” _‘İkinizin de beni bir süre yalnız bırakmanızı tercih ederim,’_ dudak bükerek düşündü. Biraz geç kalmıştı çünkü Kai yanındaydı zaten ve…

Jongin aklından çıkmıyordu…

“Ben… önce Jongin’le konuşabilir miyim?” Sehun kendi cesaretine şaşarak soruverdi.

“Hmm…” Kai başını yana eğerek hımladı ve Sehun gergince bekledi. Kai hayır diyebilirdi, onu reddedebilirdi. Sehun’a sahip olmaya devam edebilirdi ve Sehun onu inkâr edemezdi ancak… “Bilmediğini mi sanıyorsun?”

“Huh?” Sehun diğerinin oldukça sessiz fısıltısına gözlerini kırpıştırdı, neredeyse duyamayacaktı.

“Tamam.” Kai aniden konuşarak onu şaşırttı. “Ama Jongin’e bana borçlu olduğunu söyle. Yeniden. Tamam mı?”

“Yeniden mi?” üzerindeki Alfa yavaşça derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapatırken Sehun mırıldanabilmişti…

…o gözler parlak kahve irislerle yeniden açıldı.

Sehun tanıdık, sıcak kahve gözlere yeniden bakarken ani cesaretinin puf olup uçtuğunu hissediyordu ve kalbi göğsünde gergince atıyordu.

“Se…Sehun…” Jongin, Sehun’un yeniden önünde olduğuna inanamayarak mırıldandı.

“S—Selam.” Sehun titreyerek fısıldadı. O anda Kai’ye geri dönmesini istemeden önce daha… saygı duyulur bir pozisyonda oldukları zamanı seçmesi gerektiğini anlamıştı; en azından Sehun’a pantolonunu giymesi için zaman vermeliydi.

“Neden sen… Ben neden buradayım? Düşündüm ki Kai—“

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

Sehun sorgulayarak baktı ona. “Ne demek istiyorsun, Kai ne yapacaktı—“

Bu sefer cevap vermeden önce titreyen Jongin’di. “Düşündüm ki Kai ve sen... yeniden… çiftleşeceksiniz… yani…”

“Biliyor muydun?” Sehun nefesini tuttu. Kai az önce bunu mu kastetmişti?

Diğeri daha çok rahatsız olmuş gibiydi. “Evet, bu… biliyordum. Bana yapacağını söyledi.”

“Ve sen de… Sen de _kabul ettin_?”

Jongin iç çekti. Mırıldanırken ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Seni geri alabildiğim sürece, evet.”

“ _Ne_?”

Alfa yeniden iç çekti ve doğrularak Sehun’un üzerinden çekildi; yakındaki bir ağaca yaslandı. Sehun’un ahlaksız görüntüsüne bir saniye baktı ancak Sehun’un giyinebilmesi için gözlerini çevirdi.

“Jongin…” Sehun düzgünce giyinince konuşmaya başladı ve ondan birkaç adım uzağa oturdu.

“Batırdığımı biliyorum, tamam mı?” Alfa aniden patlayarak Sehun’un ödünü kopardı ve kendini sakinleşmeye zorladı. “Özür dilerim. Sadece. _Biliyorum_. Seni incittiğimi biliyorum. Sen geçmişinden korktuğun halde gitmemem gerektiği anda seni bıraktığımı biliyorum. Çok fazla hata yaptığımı biliyorum.”

Sehun canlılığını yitiren gözlerle ona baktı.

“Ama benim için _en önemli_ insan olduğunu söylerken ciddiydim.” Jongin fısıldadı, nefesi duygularını kontrol etmek ister gibi tekliyordu. “Senin—benden uzaklaşmanı kaldıramam. Sana dokunmaya çalıştığımdan benden kaçmanı kaldıramam. Yanımda olmak istememeni kaldıramam, sen _benimsin_! Seni kaybedemem!”

“Ben…” Sehun konuşmaya çalıştı, beyni donmuştu çünkü bunun Jongin’i ne kadar çok etkilediğini fark etmemişti. Jongin onu bıraktığında Sehun ıstırap ve perişanlık içindeyken, Sehun ondan uzak kalmak istediğini söyleyince Jongin’in de _aynısını_ hissedeceğini fark edememişti.

“Daha önce beni çıldırttığını söylediğimde ciddiydim.” Jongin devam etti. “Benimle bir şey yapmak istemiyormuş gibi benden çekinmene dayanamam. Benden nefret ediyormuş gibi. Bu _canımı yakıyor_ , Sehun. Aramızdaki bağ seni olduğu kadar beni de etkiliyor.”

“Ö—Özür dilerim,” Sehun kekeledi, Alfasının acı dolu ifadesiyle kalbi parçalanıyordu. “Ben—düşüncelerini düşünmediğim için özür dilerim. Kendi… acıma o kadar gömülmüşüm ki…”

“Senin… hatan değildi.” Jongin mırıldandı ve derin bir nefes alarak koyuverdi. “Çünkü… ben… seni yeniden kollarıma almak için _her şeyi_ yapmaya razıydım. Bu—bu Kai… ve seni kabul etmem anlamına gelse bile…”

“Jongin…”

“Özür dilemesi gereken benim.” Jongin acıyla söyledi. “Bu…benim sorunum. Benim ve onun, ikimizin arasında bir şeydi. Kendim çözmeliydim ancak bunun yerine içine seni de dahil ettim. İkimiz arasındaki güç savaşının kurbanıydın sen. Bir seçeneğin yoktu, ne beni kabul etmişken ne de onu kabul etmişken. Özür dilerim Sehun…”

“Hatalısın!” Sehun bağırarak stresle Jongin’in koluna asıldı. “Seçeneğim vardı— _seni_ kabul etmekti! Yapabilirdim. Senden sonsuza kadar sakınacaktım. Bir Alfa istemedim hiç. Bir eş istemedim hiç. Kaderimdeki eşi istemedim hiç… Ancak sen fikrimi değiştirdin. Yavaşça bana yaklaştın ve beni…güvende, _mutlu_ hissettirdi. Bana bir Alfayı hayatıma almamın _sorun olmayacağını_ hissettirdin. Tüm Alfaların kötü olmadığını fark ettirdin.”

Jongin ona kederle gülümsedi. “Ama sonra o güveni kırdım, değil mi? Alfalar kötüdürler sonuçta, değil mi?”

Sehun hüzünle başını iki yana salladı. “Sana verdiğim güveni kırman… doğru ve bu çok canımı yaktı ancak… sen hala benim için çok önemlisin. Ben _seni_ seçtim Jongin ve yaptığın hatalara rağmen, lütfen beni kararıma pişman etme.”

“Sehun…” genç olanın yanaklarından süzülen yaşları silmek için kaldırırken Jongin’in eli titriyordu ve Sehun hıçkırarak gözlerini kapattı. Jongin’in dokunuşunu hissetmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu.

Kai değil. Aynı bedende olmalarına rağmen hissettirdikleri hava tamamen farklıydı.

Dokunuşları _farklı_ hissettiriyordu—

\--Sehun ikisine de âşık olsa bile.

“Seni seviyorum,” Sehun hıçkırarak itiraf etti. “Ama Kai’yi de seviyorum. Ona karşı hislerimi kontrol edemiyorum. Seni a-aldatıyormuş gibi hissettim ve bu korkunç hissettirdi ancak… ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum…”

“Shhhh, sorun değil.” Jongin, Sehun’u kollarına alıp nazikçe sarılırken onu teselli ediyordu, Sehun’un omzunda ağlamasına izin veriyordu. “Artık seçim yapmak zorunda değilsin. İnatçı davranıyordum ancak Kai haklıydı. Bu kabul etmek zorunda olduğum bir şey. Sonuçta sen benim için en önemli insansın ve sana daha fazla acı vermemek için her şeyi yaparım.”

“Jongin,” Sehun hıçkırarak Alfasının sırtına sarıldı. “Çok _korkuyorum_ Jongin. Annemin o a—adama yazdığı mektubu okudum ve annem… kaderlerindeki eşler oldukları için ona _deli oluyormuş_. Onu kendini öldürecek kadar çok sevmiş. Ben de öyle olmak istemiyorum. Lütfen o adam gibi olma. Lütfen onun annemi bıraktığı gibi _beni bırakma_ …”

“Bırakmayacağım.” Sehun, Jongin’in boynuna doğru fısıldadığını duydu. Dudakları konuşurken Sehun’un teninde titriyordu ve Omega, Alfanın gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalıştığını korkuyla fark etti. “Bırakmayacağım Sehun. Seni asla bırakmayacağım. Seni seviyorum. Seni _çok_ seviyorum—“

Jongin’in dudakları boynuyla omzunun buluştuğu alanda geziniyordu; mühre—ilk olan, mühürlerine—yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu ve Sehun titrediğini fark etti. Jongin’in dokunuşuyla beraber ısı bedenine yeniden yayılmaya başladı.

“Hepsi bozuldu.” Alfa fısıldadı, gözleri yaralanmış mühürdeydi. Parlak gözleri derin bir pişmanlıkla gölgelenmişti ve Sehun’un kalbi parçalanmıştı.

“Yenisini yap,” Sehun nefesini verdi.

“Huh?”

 _“Yenisini yap,”_ daha sesli tekrarladı. “Beni yenide ısır. Yeni bir mühür yap.”

“Delirdin mi? Yaran hala iyileşiyor.” Büyük olan nefesini tuttu. “İçine –dişlerim ya da bıçak—herhangi bir şey saplandığında ne kadar çok acıtacağını biliyor musun? Bu önemsiz bir şey değil. Bedenin bir yere kadar dayanabilir—“

“Biliyorum.” Sehun sözünü kesti. “Mühür bıçakla bir değil _, iki kez_ yaralandığında ne kadar çok acıdığını birinci elden deneyimlediğimi unuttun mu?” derin bir nefes alarak dikleşti. “Bunun şakası olmadığını biliyorum. Onu yok edip canım istediği zaman sana yenisini yap diyemem ama… senin yaptığın hatalar kadar bende hata yaptım. Ve senin—senin mührünü yeniden üzerimde istiyorum.”

“Sehun—“

“ _Seni_ yeniden üzerimde istiyorum.” Sehun açık bir sesle açıkladı. “Çünkü Omega olmaktan ne kadar nefret etsem de, sen beni ilk mühürlediğinde… _gururlanmıştım_. Üzerimde _sana ait olduğumun_ fiziksel, somut bir kanıtına sahip olduğumda… mutlu olmuştum.”

“Sehun…”

“Lütfen,” Sehun yalvardı, yüzünü Jongin’in omzuna sürtüyordu. “Şu anda sadece Kai’in mührünün üzerimde olması doğru hissettirmiyor. Seninkini de istiyorum. İkinizi de seviyorum. Ve _ikinizi de_ üzerimde istiyorum.”

“ _Tanrım,_ Sehun,” Jongin mırıldanarak yarayı bilinçsizce dişledi; kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. “Bunu istediğim için çok _bencil_ hissediyorum. Eski mührü yeniden ısırırsam bedenine dayanılmaz bir ağrı vereceğini biliyorum ama _delicesine_ istiyorum—“

“O zaman yap.” Sehun ısrar etti, büyük olan tişörtünün içine elini kaydırınca nefesi kesilir gibi olmuştu; çıplak teninde sıcak nefes dalgalanmıştı. “Sorun değil. Ben de istiyorum. Beni yeniden ısır. Sahip ol bana. Beni yeniden senin olarak _damgala_ —“

Omega daha fazla konuşamadan Jongin belinden kavrayarak onu havaya kaldırmış ve kucağına oturtarak aç bir şekilde öpmeye başlamıştı; bir eli Sehun’un saçlarına dolanırken diğeri pantolonundan içeri süzülerek kalçasını kavramıştı.

“Tanrım, seni çok özledim.” Alfa dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı, nefesi yüzünü yalıyordu. “ _Seni çok gözledim_ —seni öpmeyi, sana dokunmayı, _seni hissetmeyi_ …”

“O zaman hepsini yap,” Sehun kendisini iterek penislerini birbirine sürttü, ikisinin de hararetli bir nefes almasına neden oldu. “Öp beni. Dokun bana. Hisset beni—“

Bir elini arkaya uzatarak Jongin’inkini tuttu ve ikisini de _aşağıya_ kaydırdı; ta ki Alfası ne kadar çok ıslandığını, ne kadar çok sızdırdığını ve Jongin’in onu becermesini ne kadar çok _istediğini_ hissedebilsin diye…

“ _Becer beni_ ,” Sehun tamamladı. “Omeganı becer. Çünkü ben seninim. Daha sonra beni yeniden mühürle. Çünkü ben seninim.”

Parmakları yapışkan sıvının aktığı Sehun’un ıslak deliğinde gezinirken Jongin keskin bir nefes çekti içine ve Omegasının çenesini dişledi.

“Tamam,” Jongin alçak bir fısıltıyla cevapladı. “ _Tamam._ Seni becereceğim, mühürleyeceğim ve istediğin her şeyi yapacağım çünkü sen _benimsin_.”


	26. 24.Bölüm

İlk giriş sıkıntı olmamıştı, doğal sıvısını Jongin’e yol göstermesiyle kolayca içini doldurmuştu.

“ _Siktir,_ mükemmel hissettiriyorsun.” Büyük olan başını geriye atıp ağaca vurarak mırıldandı.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun memnun bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı, vücudunu kaldırıp indirerek penisin üzerinde kendini becerirken elleri Alfanın omzuna sıkıca tutunuyordu.

“ _Eveeeet.”_ Jongin beline sıkıca tutunarak hareketlerini yönlendiriyordu. “Uzun zaman oldu, değil mi? Bunu özledin mi? Beni özledin mi Sehunnie?”

“Evet, özledim.” Sehun cevap verdi, adını öyle söylemesi kalbini tekletmişti. “Dokunuşunu özledim, içimde olmanın verdiği hissi özledim—“

“Bunun gibimi?” Jongin kalçalarını yukarıya kaldırıp içine daha fazla gömülürken hırladı ve diğeri çığlık attı.

“Evet, beni daha sert becer.” Sehun inledi, alnını diğerinin omzuna yasladı. Jongin içinde kalın ve sert hissettiriyordu; her vuruşuyla duvarlarına sürtüyordu ve içini yakıyor gibi hissediyordu. Alfanın parmaklarının tenindeki her dokunuşu alev alıyordu. “ _Daha fazla,_ Jongin. Beni _sahibimmişsin_ gibi becer—“

“Seni ahlaksız, yaramaz küçük Omega.” Jongin tısladı, gözleri arzuyla kopkoyu parlıyordu ve Sehun o gözlerin koyu derinliklerine bakınca omurgasına yayılan titremeyi hissetmişti. “Seni sertçe becermemi mi istiyorsun? Alfanın penisini çok mu özledin?”

“Evet—“ Sehun diğeri onu koltukaltlarında tutup kaldırırken belli belirsiz cevaplayabilmişti ve penis içinden ıslak bir ‘ _pop!’_ sesiyle çıkmıştı. “Ne—“ daha fazla konuşamadan aynı eller onu aşağıya bırakarak saniyesinde bekleyen penisin içine gömülmesini sağlamıştı.

“J—Jongin…” Sehun kekeledi, aynı güçle inip kalkarken parmakları zevkten Alfanın omuzlarında kıvrılmıştı. Her düşüşünde Jongin kalçalarını kaldırıp onunla buluşuyor, derinlerine ulaşarak prostatına vuruyordu.

“Bunu tercih ediyorsun huh?” Jongin kulağına fısıldadı, Sehun’u her vuruşunda kaldırıp indirmek için fiziksel gücünü kullandığı halde yüzünden tek bir ter damlası akmıyordu. Sehun’un bacakları pelte haline dönmüştü ve kaldırıp indirilirken cansızca Jongin’in baldırlarından iki yana sarkıyorlardı. Sehun terden sırılsıklamdı, yüzü saç rengiyle aynı koyu kırmızı bir tona bürünmüştü. “Seni böyle sertçe becermemi mi tercih ediyorsun? İyi, küçük bir Omega gibi penisimde zıplamayı? _Bunu_ sevdin mi Sehunnie?”

“Sevdim—ah, Alfa…” sert, büyüyen penis başının her vuruşunda aynı noktayı hırpalamasıyla Sehun’un sözleri bir inlemeyle bölünmüştü. Jongin düğümü şekillenip şişerken Sehun’un içine kilitlenmeye başlamıştı. doğal Omega sıvısının baldırlarına doğru aktığını, Alfasının penisini ıslatarak girip çıkmasını kolaylaştırdığını hissedebiliyordu—daha çok _leziz_ ve ayak parmaklarını kıvırtan bir şeydi.

“Beni deli ediyorsun,” Jongin alçak ve derin bir sesle hırladı. Dişleri çene hattından başlayıp aşağıya inmeye başladı. “Beni böyle sarmalayıp kendini bana _verirken_ … Tanrım, sen muhteşemsin, Omegam.”

“Evet, ben senin Omeganım.” Sehun söyledi ve Jongin’in sonunda hırpalanmış mühre vardığını hissedince inledi. “Isır beni ve senin olarak mühürle.”

“Bu canını yakacak.” Son kez uyardı.

“Umurumda değil.” Sehun azimli bir sesle cevapladı, arzuyla gölgelenen bakışlarla gözlerinin içine bakmaya çalışıyordu. “Yap şunu Jongin.”

Alfa başını yanağına sürterek salladı ve yana yatırdı, dişleri hazırdı. Sehun acının ilk kıvılcımlarını hissettiğinde kendisini hazırladı; tırnakları diğerinin omuzlarına hilal şeklinde batıyordu.

“Ahhh—“ Sehun inledi, acının göğsünde patlamasıyla bedeni titremeye başladı –dışsal değil de _içsel_ bir çeşit acıydı, sanki mührü yeniden yaptıkları için bir _ceza_ gibiydi. “Jongin—“ çığlık attı.

Jongin süreci tekrarlamak için geri çekilirse daha çok canının yanacağını bildiğinden boynunda hareketsiz duruyordu. Sehun’un sırtını nazikçe ve güven verircesine okşamaya başladı. Sehun’a kollarının arasında olduğunun bir hatırlatmasıydı. Bir çeşit ‘ _Ben buradayım, iyi olacaksın.’_ deme şekliydi.

Sehun hıçkırarak ağlarken ve Alfanın omzunu ıslatırken sonraki saniyeler bulanıkça geçmişti; Jongin eskinin yerine yenisini kazımak için son kez dişlerini gömerken Sehun tanıdık bir sıcaklığın bedenine akmasıyla titredi.

“Çok iyiydin.” Jongin geri çekilir çekilmez fısıldadı ve yeni yapılan mührü ve kan damlalarını yaladı. “Çok iyiydin. Sen _muhteşem_ bir Omegasın. Benim Omegam olduğun için seninle _gurur duyuyorum_ , bebeğim.” Bir eliyle Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak sakinleştirmeye çalışırken onu övüyordu ve dudaklarını birleştirmek için kendine çekti.

Ve Sehun ona izin verdi; Alfasına ağzını açarken cevap veremeyecek kadar yorgundu. Kendi kanının metalik tadını Jongin’den alabiliyordu ve bittiğine inanamayarak titredi. Mühürleme süresi tamamlanmıştı. Yeniden düzgünce Jongin’e aitti.

“Muhteşem.” Jongin tekrarladı, Sehun’un dudaklarına bıraktığı her öpücükle mırıldanıyordu. “Harika. Benim güzel Omegam, hepsi benim. Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Bende seni seviyorum.” Sehun çatlak sesle cevapladı. Diğer ufak, memnun gülümsemesiyle Sehun’un dudaklarını yeniden kavradı ve dilini derinlere soktu. Alfası sonunda içinde patlarken Sehun, Jongin’in parmaklarının etrafında sıkılaştığını ve onu yakınına çektiğini hissetti.

“ _Haaa-“_ inlemesi Jongin’in ağzında kaybolmuştu; Jongin onu köküne kadar doldururken gözlerini kapatarak kıvılcımları kabul etti. Aşırı dolduğu için birkaç damlanın içinden kaçtığını ve baldırlarından yere damladığını hissedebiliyordu.

“Benim güzel Omegam.” Jongin, Sehun’un yanağına son kez bir öpücük kondurarak sırıttı.

“Benim romantik Alfam.” Sehun mırıldandı, aldığı övgülerden dolayı kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

“Sanırım öyleyim.” Diğeri güldü. “Sadece senin için.”

“Tabiki sadece benim için olsa iyi olur.” Homurdandı.

“Evet, evet…” Jongin aniden durunca Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Jongin?”

“Ah, Sehun…” Alfa tereddütle başladı. “Kai dışarı çıkmak istiyor.”

_“Ne?”_

“Seninle biraz konuşmak istiyor.”

“B—bekle.” Sehun aniden bağırdı. Jongin hala içine gömülüydü. Muhtemelen şu anda _harap olmanın elli tonu_ ndaydı ve Kai bu durumda mı dışarı çıkmak istiyordu?

Jongin’in Sehun belinden aşağısı çıplakken çıkıp gelmesinden daha utandırıcı bir durumdu bu. Hala birbirlerine bağlıydılar—

“Daha sonra konuşuruz, tamam mı?” Jongin ona telkin edici bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Sehun karşı çıkamadan önce Alfa gözlerini kapattı ve yeniden açtığındaysa…

“Kai…”

“Selam.” Kai yumuşak sesle mırıldandı. “Son gördüğümden çok daha iyi görünüyorsun.”

“U—Uhmm, şey…” Sehun kımıldadı ve o anda Jongin’in –Kai’in, aman her neyse— _penisi_ üzerinde kımıldadığını anladı.

 Kai aynı şeyi fark ederek kıkırdadı.

“Ö—Özür dilerim...” başını eğerek mırıldandı.

“Hmm? Ne için?”

“Ç—Çünkü bunun _bizim_ aramızda olması gerekiyordu. Şeyin, çiftleşmenin. Ama sonra ben Jongin’le konuşmak istedim ve sonra, umm… özür dilerim Kai.”

Kai omuz silktiğinde Sehun içindeki penisin titreşmesiyle inlemesini zor tuttu. “Sorun değil. Sizin daha çok konuşmanız lazımdı ve sonunda işler hallolmuş.”

“Evet, ama yine de… sen yoktun—“

“Sen benim Omegamsın, değil mi?” Alfa bir parmağıyla çenesini kaldırdı. “Bizim Omegamız. Seninle yeniden çiftleşmek için önümüzde bir ömür var.”

Sehun kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. “Biliyorsun…” fısıltıyla söyledi. “Sen ilk geldiğinde, beni gerçekten… korkutmuştum. Sana karşı açıklanamaz şekilde çekilmeme rağmen senden _çok korkmuştum_.”

“Oh, gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Ama şimdi…” Sehun ona samimi, çekici bir gülümseme sundu. “Ama şimdi, senin nasıl bir Alfa olduğunu biliyorum. Beni gerçekten sevdiğini ve benim için sadece iyisini istediğini biliyorum. Senin de Benim Alfam olduğun için çok mutluyum Kai.”

Kai derin ve titreten sesiyle yeniden kıkırdadı. “Bunu duyduğuma sevindim.” Sehun’un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Yaptığım her şeyin _bizim_ için olduğunu bilmelisin Sehun.”

“Bizim?”

Alfa başını salladı. “Senin için. Gelecekteki çocuklarımız için. Bu dünyanın _ıslahı_ için.”

“Ne?” Sehun konuşmaya başladı ancak sırtı yeniden çimlerle buluşunca kendini üzerindeki Kai ve toprak arasına sıkışmış halde buldu.

“ _Ahh…”_ Kai içinden çıkınca inledi. Artık onları bir şey engellemediği için girişinden akan menileri hissedebiliyordu.

“Alfanın tüm tohumlarını nasıl emiyorsun baksana.” Kai bir parmağını içine itip ıslak duvarlarını dürterek trans halinde mırıldandı ve Sehun’un hassaslıktan titremesine neden oldu. “Çocuklarımız _çok güzel_ olacaklar, sence de öyle değil mi Sehun?”

“E—Evet, tabiki.” Kai parmağını derine itip prostatını alaycı bir şekilde oynarken Sehun dikkatini dağınık olarak cevapladı. _“Kaiiiii…”_

“İkinci raundu yapabilir misin? Yoksa çok mu yorgunsun?”

Sehun, Kai’in kan kırmızısı gözlerine baktı. Hayır derse Kai’in onu bırakacağını biliyordu. Ve yorgun olmasına rağmen kararını vermesine bu sebep olmuştu. Çok hassastı.

Ancak Alfasını mutlu etmek istiyordu. _İkisini de_.

“Tamam,” dedi. “Bana sahip olabilirsin.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet.” Sehun mırıldandı, kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak onu bir öpücüğe çekti. “Sen ne istersen, benim _Baş Alfam_.”

Kendi bedeninin sıvısıyla Sehun’un içine yeniden kolayca süzülürken Kai’in dudakları memnun bir sırıtışla kıvrıldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun düzgünce giyinmiş, başını ağaca yaslanan Jongin’in omzuna yaslamışken güneş batmak üzereydi.

Gün batımı çok güzeldi ve aralarındaki sessiz anın tadını çıkararak Sehun sakince içine nefes çekti.

“Sehun,” Jongin güneş mükemmel bir horizonla ufukta kaybolurken yeniden konuştu.

“Hımm?”

“Ben… yarın benimle evime gelmeni istiyorum.”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırdı.

“Aileme düzgünce senin eşim olduğunu söylemek istiyorum. Ve kimseyi almayacağım. Bunu özellikle de babama iyice anlatacağım. Karşı çıksa bile.”

“Oh…”

“Pekâlâ, senin de bir _Asil Omega_ olduğunu öğrendikten sonra karşı çıkacağını sanmıyorum.” Jongin yüzünü buruşturarak söyledi ve Sehun’a döndü. “Ondan bahsetmişken… Bu konuda ne…yapacağına karar verdin mi?”

Sehun dudağını dişledi. “Bilmiyorum… Ben hala… düşünüyorum…”

“Pekâlâ, acelesi yok.” Jongin rahatlatıcı bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. “İstediğin kadar zaman kullan. Wu amcamın sen karar verene kadar seni zorlamadığından emin olacağım.”

“Teşekkürler Jongin,” Sehun ona minnettar bir gülümseme sundu.

“Her zaman.” Alfa cevapladı, Sehun’un yanağına bir öpücük kondurarak devam etti. “Ama evet, seni eşim olarak düzgünce tanıtacağımı söylerken ciddiydim. Sadece aileme değil, tüm akrabalarıma da. Asil Evlere. Resmi olarak senin benim olduğunu ilan edeceğim.”

“Resmi olarak ilan mı edeceksin?” Sehun başını kaldırarak sordu.

Jongin bunu söylerken gergindi ama devam etti. “Evet. Şey gibi… Resmi bir evlilik töreni. Çoktan çiftleştiğimizi biliyorum ama… dünyaya duyurmak için bir tören istiyorum. Çünkü sen en iyisinden başka bir şey hak etmiyorsun. Ve ben… onlara senin _bana ait_ olduğunu göstermek istiyorum.”

Diğerinin konuşurken kıpkırmızı kesilmesine Sehun kahkahalarla gülüyordu. “Sahipleniciyiz, huh?”

“Evet.” Jongin dilini çıkardı. “Ee… ne diyorsun?”

“Bilmem.” Sehun onunla alay ediyordu. “16 ve 17 yaşında evlenmek?”

“Bu şanslı olduğumuzu gösterir. Hala gençken hayatımız boyunca beraber olmak istediğimiz insanı bulduk.”

Sehun dokunaklı sözlerle şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve göğsüne yayılan sıcaklıkla mutlu bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Haklısın.”

“Haklı mıyım?”

“Evet. O yüzden, tamam.”

“Tamam mı?”

“Tamam.” Sehun doğruladı. “Eğer hayatının sonuna kadar benimle sıkışıp kalmak istiyorsan, bu senin seçimin!”

“Sende benimle sıkışıp kalacaksın!”

Jongin onu tatlı bir öpücüğe çekmeden önce Sehun şuh bir kahkaha patlattı. Dilleri birbirine dolanıp Sehun’u tadarken diğerinin fark etmediği şey ise Omeganın eliyle yavaşça karnını okşamasıydı.

 _‘Sanırım genç yaşta evlenmek o kadar kötü olmayacak,’_ Sehun öpücüğe kendini verirken düşündü. _‘Özellikle de düşünüldüğünde benim…’_

Düşünceyle beraber parmakları karnında kıvrılmıştı; olacakların bir habercisiydi.


	27. FİNAL

Açıkçası Sehun bu yerde sahip olduğu anıları sevmiyordu.

Tabiki, Kim Evi oldukça ihtişamlıydı –aslında bir mansiyondu—ve bir filmden fırlamış gibiydi ama…

Sehun, Chanyeol’la sahip olduğu küçük ama rahat evini tercih ettiğinden bunların hiçbirine ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Burada yaşamak istemiyorsun, değil mi?” Jongin eve girerken sessizce sordu.

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ah, sadece—“

“Sorun değil. Anlıyorum.” Diğeri anlayışla gülümsedi. “Başka bir yerde daha küçük bir ev alabiliriz… Belki Chanyeol’unkine yakın olur?”

“İlk o taşınmak istemezse tabi.” Sehun kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“Huh?”

“Yok bir şey. Ama evet, bu çok güzel olur. Sadece ikimize ait bir yer… Bizim diyebileceğimiz bir ev…” _‘Ailemizi başlatabileceğimiz bir ev.’_ Sehun gülümseyerek içinden ekledi.

“O gizemli gülümseme niye?” Alfa bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Sır~” umursamazca cevapladı. “Ama evet, bu harika olur! Avlusu... bahçesi olan bir ev istiyorum… ve ormana yakın olmalı ki her sabah kuşların öttüğünü duymalıyım, ayrıca temiz havayı içime çekebilmek için nehre de yakın olmalı—“

“Tamam, tamam. İstediğin yere gidip bakacağız, tamam mı?” eşi kıkırdayarak saçlarını sevgiyle okşadı. “Böbürlenmek istemem ama ben bir _Asil_ ’im, biliyorsun değil mi? İstediğin evi alabilirim.”

Sehun dilini çıkardı. “Ben de öyleyim! Yani. Eğer istersem.”

“Eğer istersen,” Jongin başını sallayarak kabul etti.

“Aranızın düzelmesine çok sevindim.” Bir ses bakışmalarını böldü ve baktıklarında Jongin’in annesinin sevgiyle gülümseyerek onları merdivenlerin oradan izlediklerini gördüler.

“Anne!”

“Bayan Kim!”

“Kabul etmeliyim ki çok endişelenmiştim.” Kadın onlara yaklaşarak konuşuyordu. “Ama bağınız üstün geldi, aynı umduğum gibi. _Emin_ olduğum gibi. Eşler arasındaki bir bağ çok, çok özel bir şeydir ve zorluklara, büyük sıkıntılara karşı dayanabilir.”

Sehun onun sözlerini dinlerken Jongin’in aynı annesi gibi nazik, anlayışlı biri olduğu için yukarıdaki Büyük Ruhlara minnetini sundu. Jongin’in babası gibi önyargılı ve zalim birisi olmasını hayal edemiyordu.

“Bu kadar gerilmemelisin. Sanırım baban şu ana kadar dersini almıştır. Ve korkmayın. Siz gelmeden önce ona iyi bir azarlama çektim ben.” Yaramazca göz kırptı.

Sehun yaşlı kadının modu canlandırmaya çalışmasıyla göğsünün hafiflediğini hissetti.

“Gergin değilim.” Jongin duyurdu, sesi Sehun’un beklediğinden sertti. “Duruşunu değiştirmezse diye kendimi daha… objektif bir şeye hazırladım. Ben eskisi zayıf çocuk değilim artık ve _hiçbir şeyin_ elimle arama girmesine izin vermeyeceğim; bu babama karşı gelip kendi ailemden men edilmeme neden olsa bile.”

Sehun’u şaşırtarak Jongin’in annesi kocaman gülümsedi. “Daha azını beklemezdim, Jongin. Bunu duydun mu canım?”

Eşler şaşkınca Jongin’in babasının merdivenlerden inmesini izliyordu.

Sehun odadaki diğer Alfayla—özellikle de bir Asil Alfa olarak güçlü bir aurayla— dikleşse bile, yaşlı adam daha kötü görünüyordu, emredici aurası kaybolmuştu.

 _‘Demek ki Kai onu bir güzel benzetmiş,’_ Sehun irkildi. Sehun o zaman Baş Alfayı durdurmasaydı, kim bilir neler olurdu?

“Baba,” yaşlı adam koltuğa oturunca Jongin nazik bir şekilde eğilerek selamladı. “Ne için burada olduğumu biliyorsundur.”

“Evet…”

“İznini istemeyeceğim çünkü açıkça görülüyor ki eşimin kim olduğunu seçmem söz konusu olunca kararıma karşı çıkmak için senin birtakım… alçak şeyler yapmandan dolayı gerek yoktur. Ancak…” Jongin duraklayarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Gün sonunda sen hala benim babam olacaksın ve sadece annemin değil iki ebeveynimin de desteğini almak beni daha rahat huzura erdirir.”

“Anlıyorum.” Yaşlı adam cevapladı, sesi kısıktı. “Ben… güçten gözüm kör olmuştu. Senin Baş Alfa olarak doğman yetmemişti. Eşin olarak halktan birini seçersen pozisyonunu sorgulamalarından korktum. Bunu sana karşı kullanmalarından korktum. Çocuklarının melez olacağını söylemiyorum. Ancak sanırım Büyük Ruhlar ayda ve yıldızlarda yazan her şeyi önceden planlamışlar. Eşin bir Asil Omega’ymış.”

Sehun kelimeyle beraber irkildi. Buna alışamamıştı.

“Kendine öyle denmesinden hoşlanmadığını biliyorum, Oh Sehun.” Jongin’in babası direkt onunla konuşarak onu şaşırtmıştı. “Ancak unutmamalısın ki… her şey takım yıldızlarında yazılıdır. Yeniden önyargıda bulunmuyordum ancak Jongin bir Baş Alfa. Önünde çok fazla sorumluluğu var. Siz birbirinizi ne kadar çok sevseniz de normal bir Omeganın eşi olması katlanılmaz olabilirdi.”

Baş Alfa olmanın sorumlulukları ve eşi… Kai daha önce aynı şeyi Sehun’a söylemişti…

“Baba,” Jongin sinirle başladı.

“Konuşmama izin ver, oğlum.” Yaşlı adam elini kaldırdı. “Şimdi geriye dönüp baktığımda Oh Sehun’un gördüğüm normal Omegalar gibi olmadığını görebiliyorum. Her şey şimdi anlam kazandı. Büyükler ikinizi eşleştirmiş çünkü damarlarınızda akan asil kanla birleşerek toplumumuzda yeni bir nesil yaratacaksınız. Bu dünyanın ıslahı için.”

Bu dünyanın ıslahı… Sehun dün Kai’in ona söylediği sözleri içinden tekrarladı.

Yüz yüze gelmeden önce yaşlı adamın kalktığını fark etmeyecek kadar dikkati dağınıktı.

“Jongin hala çok genç, henüz her şeyi tam olarak anlayamıyor ama… şu anda Asil Evler arasında büyük karmaşalar mevcut. İnsanlar güç için kavga ediyor… Eğer sahip bırakılırsa, Evler arasında bir iç savaş çıkabilir ve savaşmakla meşgul olacakları için başlarında bir hükümet olmayınca toplumumuz çökebilir.”

“Jongin korunmuş ama…” yaşlı adam oğluna şöyle bir baktıktan sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Kai bunu biliyordur. Birisinin ileriye çıkıp herkesi bağlaması gerektiğini biliyordur. Sana bundan bahsetmedi mi?”

 _‘Biraz etti… aslında… oldukça gizemli ve farklı yollarla.’_ Sehun içinden devam etti. “Sayılır…”

“Demek istediğim metotlarımın yanlış olduğunu biliyorum ve ikinizden de çok özür diliyorum ancak bunu bir nedenle yaptım.” Yaşlı adam onlara söyledi ve Sehun sözlerinde samimi olduğunu gözlerinden görebiliyordu. “Ve şimdi… Jongin’in eşinin sen olmasına memnunum, Oh Sehun. Sen bir Omega olmana rağmen çok güçlü birisin. Sen yanındayken, siz beraber olduğunuz sürece Jongin ve Kai’in güçlüklerin ve sıkıntıların beraber üstesinden geleceklerini biliyorum.”

“Tavsiyeniz için teşekkürler, sanırım…” Sehun sözleri sindirmeye çalışarak mırıldandı. Yaşlı adam karısına gülümseyerek uzaklaştı ve kadın da kocasının arkasından gitti.

Oda aniden sessizleşene kadar Sehun yanındaki Jongin’in sessiz durduğunu fark etmemişti.

“Jongin?”

Alfanın gözleri buğuluydu, derin düşüncelere dalmış gibiydi ve Sehun’a gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, bir şeyin üstesinden geldik, huh?”

“Ah, evet…”

“Memnunum… Geriye bir tek tören kaldı.”

“Evlilik töreni mi?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Jongin hımlayarak başparmağını Sehun’un yanağına bastırdı. “Tüm dünyaya senin benim olduğunu duyuracağım. Özellikle de dünya senin bir Asil Omega olduğunu anlayacak. İlgin için rekabete girecek çok insan olacak ancak başaramayacaklar çünkü sen _benimsin_!”

Sehun, Jongin’in duyurusuna ve bu konudaki bu kadar çok tutkulu olmasına gülmeye başladı ancak dikkatini bir şey çekmişti.

Asil Omega.

Doğru.

“Ondan önce,” Sehun konuşmaya başladı. “Konuşmak istediğim birisi var.”

Eşi bir kaşını kaldırdı ancak başıyla onayladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Beni görmek istemediğini sanıyordum,” Chanyeol’un evinde yüz yüze gelince diğeri mırıldandı. Sehun’un isteği üzerine bu buluşmayı ev sahibi ayarlamıştı.

“Neden istemeyeyim?” Omega sorgulayarak başını yana eğdi. “Sonuçta, sana karşı değilim.”

“Pekâlâ, evet ama… _çağrışımla_ …”

“Seni sen yapan baban değil, Kris.”

“Baba _m_ , huh.” Diğeri üzgünce tekrarladı.

Sehun en iyi nasıl dile getireceğini düşünerek yerinde kıpırdandı. “Onu… affedebilir miyim bilmiyorum. Onun hakkında iyi bir düşüncem yok ve kaderindeki eş yerine bir Asil olarak ün ve mülkiyeti seçtiği için durum daha da kötüleşiyor.”

“Anlıyorum…”

“Ama…” Sehun iç çekti. “Mektuptan annemin ona gerçekten ne kadar çok âşık olduğunu görebiliyorum. Aptaldı… ama aşk aşktır. Bundan dolayı hislerini küçümsemem ya da hor görmem.”

“Aşk aşktır…”

Sehun başını salladı. “Yani, biliyorsun, onu affedebilir miyim, baba diyebilir miyim ya da kendimi bir Asil olarak görebilir miyim bilmiyorum ama… deneyeceğim.” Derin bir nefes alarak koyuverdi. “ _Annemin_ hatırı için deneyeceğim çünkü o bunu istemiş ve yaşarken çok acı çekmiş, ölümüyle onu birazcık huzura erdirmek istiyorum.”

“Annem bu kadar nazik birisi olduğun için seninle gurur duyuyordur Sehun.” Kris gülümsedi.

Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Deniyorum. Ama hey, benim işimle _bizim_ aramızda bir sorun yok.”

“Bizim mi?”

“Chanyeol hyungdan duydum… benim için ne kadar çok acı çektiğini. Ben olduğumu öğrenmeden önce bile, hep beni aramak istemişsin, değil mi?”

Diğeri başını salladı. “Ben yanımda annem ve babamla mutlu bir aileye sahipken yarı kardeşimin dışarıda babasız olmasını öğrenince çok kötü hissettim. Seni aramak istedim ama babam bana söylemeyi reddettiği için elimde çok fazla bilgi yoktu.”

“Sorun değil.” Sehun onu teselli edercesine gülümsedi. “Sanırım bazı şeylerin zaman gelince olacağı lafı doğruymuş. Büyükler aileme dönmek ve huzur bulmak için kendi yolumu çizmemi istemişler sanırım.”

“Sehun…”

“Onun anneme ve bana yaptıklarını aşabilir miyim bilmiyorum ama sana karşı hiçbir kötü düşüncem yok Kris. Sen bana ve Jongin’e çok yardımcı oldun, değil mi? Kim olduğumu bilmeden önce bile… hep beni korudun. Okuldaki ilk haftamda birkaç Alfa beni sıkıştırdığında onları kovaladın.”

Diğeri içten bir şekilde güldü. “Sanırım geçmişteki halime bilmeden de olsa küçük kardeşimi kurtardığı için teşekkür etmeliyim.”

“Ve ben…” Sehun’un sesi yumuşadı. “ _Ağabeyime_ teşekkür etmek istiyorum.”

Kris şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “N—Ne dedin sen?”

“Ağabeyim, Kris hyung.” Sehun her kelimeyi yavaşça tekrarladı. “Ağabeyim olduğun için minnettarım, hyung.”

“S—Sehun…” Kris’in nutku tutulmuştu, duyduklarına inanamıyor gibiydi.

Sehun ona sırıttı. “Pekâlâ seni ağabeyim olarak kabul etmesem bile, sen nasılsa bir gün ağabeyim olacaksın.”

“Huh?”

“Sen kan yoluyla ağabeyim olarak kabul etmesem bile,” Sehun açıklıyordu. “Kayın yoluyla ağabeyim (eniştem) olacaksın, değil mi?”

“Enişt—“ diğeri şaşkınca nefesini tuttu. “Sehun—“

“Chanyeol hyunga bakarken gözlerinin pançak pançak parladığını fark etmedim mi sandın.” Sehun ona dilini çıkardı.

“ _Pançak pançak_ mı? O—“

“Chanyeol hyungun bir sürü talibi olduğu için oyununu bir sonraki seviyeye taşımalısın.”

“ _Talipler_ mi?” Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Mnn-hmn.” Sehun hımladı. “O genç, oldukça zeki, arkadaş canlısı, _yakışıklı_ ve yükselen bir avukat. Talipleri _her gün_ evimize gelip randevuya çıkmayı teklif ediyorlar.”

“Kahretsin, cidden mi?”

Dudakları yaramaz bir sırıtışla kıvrılırken başıyla onayladı. “Evvet. O yüzden acele edip onu yakala, tamam mı? Yoksa sen bir şey yapamadan birisi gelip onu kapacak.”

Kris azimli gözlerle başını salladı. “Tamam, uyarı için teşekkürler küçük kardeşim.”

“Rica ederim, ağabeyciğim!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Ee, nasıl gitti?” Chanyeol, Sehun’un onlara el sallayarak Jongin’le ev bakmaya gitmesini izlerken koca gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“İyi,” Kris memnun bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Güzel gitti. Babamızı affetmeye çalışmak için gönüllü, hatta bana ağabey dedi. O çok iyi bir çocuk. Onu çok iyi yetiştirmişsin Chanyeol.”

Diğeri övgüye beklemeyerek garipçe yerinde kıpırdandı. “Ah, ben değilim tamamen! Sehun zaten iyi bir çocuktu!”

“Kendini hafife alma. 6-7 yıl boyunca onunla hep sen ilgilenmişsin. Seni çok seviyor, biliyor musun?”

Bununla beraber diğeri kızararak sırıttı. “Tabiki seviyor! Ben onun muhteşem hyunguyum sonuçta! Senden daha çok hem de!”

“Tamam, ‘muhteşem hyung’ lakabını sana bırakıyorum.” Kris kıkırdayarak devam etti. “Gerçekten ama… işlerin böyle sonuçlanmasına memnunum. Endişelenecek daha az şey olduğunda beni çok fazla düşündüren _başka şeylere_ odaklanabilirim.”

“Oh evet, Asil Alfa şeyleriyle çok meşgul olmalısın? İlgilenecek işler?”

“Evet. Yine de bu özel bir mesele.”

Chanyeol başını yana eğdi. “Özel mi?”

“Evet. Artık küçük kardeşimin ve kuzenimin iyiliği için endişelenmeme gerek olmadığından kendime daha çok odaklanabilirim. _Kendim için_ bir şeyler yapmalıyım, sana kur yapmak gibi…”

“Doğru, bana kur yapmak—Bekle, _ne?”_ Beta ona ağzı açık bakıyordu.

Kris ona yaramazca baktı. “Sana nasıl farklı davrandığımı fark etmediğini söyleme sakın? Benim için özel birisin... Önemsediğim ve endişelendiğim birisin.

Chanyeol başını yere eğdi. “B—biraz fark ettim ama hayal ediyorum sandım…”

“Neden öyle sandın? Ve sakın bana bunun Asil bir şey olduğunu söyleme çünkü o saçmalıkları önemsemediğimi fark edecek kadar çok tanıdık birbirimizi, değil mi?”

“Şey…” diğeri kıpırdandı. “Sadece o değil ama…”

“Ailem Jongin’in babası kadar gelenekçi ve eski fikirlere körü körüne bağlı değiller. Sehun’u senin yetiştirmenden bahsetmiyorum bile. Eminim babam sana karşı çıkmayacaktır.”

“Evet ama… bekle, neden çoktan seni kabul etmişim de başkalarının ne diyeceğinden endişeleniyormuşuz gibi konuşuyorsun?”

“Etmeyecek misin?”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Ben bir şey demedim hiç.”

“Ama kabul edeceksin, değil mi?”

Diğeri umursamazca omuz silkti.

“Sehun’un gerçekten inatçı bir çocuk olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?” Kris aniden konuyu değiştirdi.

“Evet?”

“Pekâlâ, bu genlerde olan bir şey. Muhtemelen ben ondan on kat daha fazla inatçıyım. O yüzden beni kabul etmezsen, sen kabul edene kadar peşini bırakmam.”

Chanyeol nefesini tuttu. “Bunu yapamazsın!”

“Yaparım. Alfaların istedikleri şey konusunda nasıl inatçı olduklarını ve sahip olana kadar peşinden koşacaklarını hiç duymadın mı?”

“Hayır!”

“Evet! O yüzden beni bugün kabul etmezsen, yarın yine geleceğim! Yarından sonraki gün de! O aptal taliplerinden daha çok uğrayacağım! Önce ben seni bir randevuya çıkarana kadar seni randevuya çıkaramayacaklar. Lanet olsun, ben burada olduğum sürece seni **_asla_** randevuya çıkaramayacaklar!”

Kris gözlerindeki azimle parmağını ona doğrulttu ve konuştu. “Hazırlansan iyi olur Park Chanyeol, yarın başlıyoruz!”

Bununla beraber Alfa uzaklaşmaya başladı; arkasında şaşkından çok utanmış bir Chanyeol bırakmıştı.

“Bekle… Taliple ne kastetmek istedi o? Ne talibi?”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Sehun, nereye gidiyoruz? Bana evimiz için güzel bir yer göstereceğini sanıyordum.”

“Daha sonra, tamam mı?” Sehun hızını bozmadan söyledi.

“Bekle, burası…” Jongin duraklayarak etrafına bakındı.

“O mağara...” Sehun tanıdık girişi işaret ederek söyledi. “…ilk çiftleştiğimiz yer.”

Alfa öksürdü, orada olan anılar aklına dolarken yüzü kızarmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun bilmişçesine sırıttı ve yürüyerek uçurumun altındaki belirli bir noktaya kadar ilerledi. “Ve tam burası…”

“Tam orası mı?”

“Evet! Hatırladın mı?”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını kaldırdı ve uçuruma baktı, çok yüksekti ve gölgesi yere düşüyordu. “Hayır?”

Omega dudak büktü. “Çocukken düştüğün yer, şaşkın!”

“Ooohhh doğru! Şimdi sen söyleyince tam bu kenarı hatırladım! Wow, boyum çok uzamış—bekle… Tam oraya düştüğümü nasıl biliyorsun?”

Sehun rahatça kayaya yaslandı ve konuştu. “Ağlak bebek.”

“Huh?”

“Bir zamanlar,” gözlerini kapatarak başladı. “tam bir ağlak bebek olan bir oğlan vardı. Ormanda çiçek toplarken kayıp uçurumdan düşmüştü. Hava kararıyordu ve küçük çocuk için bu çok korkutucuydu. Bulunabileceğinden emin değildi ve dünya onu yutacakmış gibi hissederken onun gibi aptal bir çocuk da uçurumdan düşmüştü çünkü saklambaç oynuyordu ve uçurumun altına saklanmanın iyi bir fikir olacağını düşünmüştü.”

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu, tüm taşlar yerine oturmuştu. “Bekle…”

“Ağlak bebek yabancılardan ne kadar korksa bile,” Sehun devam etti. “Diğer çocuk çok iyi görünüyormuş ve onun bariyerini kırmış. Ağlak bebeği koruyacağına ve güvende tutacağına söz vermiş. Böylece artık korkmayacak ve ağlamayacakmış. Ona annesinden gelen değerli bir hediye olmasına rağmen Angelit bile vermiş.”

Jongin, Sehun’un cebinden taşı çıkarıp ona uzatmasını nefes alamayarak izliyordu. “B—Bu…”

“Ağlak bebek daha sonra iyi çocuğun Alfa olduğunu öğrenmiş ve bundan nefret etmişti. Yine de taşı atacak gücü kendinde bulamamış. Çünkü ağlak bebek Alfalardan nefret etmesine rağmen bu çocuk onu güvende, korunuyormuş gibi hissettirmiş. Elleri birbirine değince onu _sıcak_ hissettirmiş. Ve bugüne kadar ağlak bebek o kibar çocuğa teşekkür etme şansı olmadığı için hep pişman olmuş. O kelimeleri söylemenin doğru anı gelmediğini düşünmüş.”

“Sehun…”

“O yüzden ben…” Sehun, Jongin’e yaklaştı ve elini tutarak Angelit’i eski sahibinin avucuna koydu. “Sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum Jongin. O zamanlar bilmiyordun ancak o zamandan beri sen hep beni koruyorsun. Zaman zaman taşa baktığımda içime bir sıcaklığın aktığını hissederdim. Sanırım biz eş olduğumuz için, o zamanlar bilmesek de, bana verirken farkına varmadan taşa enerjini verdin.”

“Aman tanrım…” Jongin hıçkırdı, yıllar sonra avucunun için yerleştirilen küçük ve parlayan taşı tutarken elleri titriyordu. “Sen o zamanki çocuksun. Seni hiç unutmadım. Ne yaptığını hep merak ettim. Neden kaçtığını. Neden bir anlığına başımı çevirmemin seni bir daha asla göremediğimi. Ben…”

“Sanırım o gün el sıkıştığımızda, bağ ilk kez o zaman oluştu.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Sanırım babanın dediği gerçek—takım yıldızlarda yazılıymış. Büyük Ruhlar her şeyi planlamış.”

“Kader,” Jongin yaşlı gözlerle fısıldadı.

“Kader,” Sehun gülümseyerek tekrarladı. “Hey, ağlıyor musun? Şimdi ‘ağlak bebek’ lakabını sana vereyim mi?”

“Shhhh!” Jongin karşı çıkarak omzunu ittirdi. “Bu sadece… Tamam, evet, çok duygulandım ama elimde değil, tamam mı?”

“Ne kadar romantiksin,” Sehun alay etti.

“Kapa çeneni! Elimde değil seni çok seviyorum, ne yapayım?”

Sehun kızarmaya başladı ve dudak büktü. “Romantiksin. Vıcık vıcıksın. İğrençsin.”

“Sadece senin için.” Jongin karşı çıktı. Daha sonra taşı Sehun’un avucuna koydu. “Bunu sakla. Sana bir neden için verdim. Çünkü seni hep korumak istedim.”

“Ama şu anda senin beni koruduğunu sanıyordum!”

“Ne kadar çok o kadar iyi! Sana binlerce Angelit taşı vereceğim böylece sonsuza kadar seni güvende tutacağım!”

“Tamam,” Sehun memnun gülümsemeyle başını salladı. “Ama hey, bundan sonra sadece beni koruyamazsın, biliyor musun?”

“Huh?”

“Bundan sonra _tek_ korunması gereken ben değilim.” Sehun her kelimeyi tane tane, bastırarak söylüyordu. “ _Onları_ da korumalısın.”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak Omeganın elini karnına koymasını izledi. Dudaklarında _anlamlı_ bir gülümseme vardı. “B—Bekle, sen—“

Sehun sadece sırıttı.

Jongin anında dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve kulağını Sehun’un karnına bastırınca Alfa onu korkutmuştu, bir şey duymaya çalışır gibiydi—

“ _Aptal!_ Onlar daha bir aylık bile değil, onları henüz duyamazsın!” Sehun utançla yüzünü örtmek ve eşini itmek arasında kalarak sızlandı.

“O—Oh…” Jongin mırıldandı ve garipçe ayağa kalktı. “O z—zaman sen nasıl biliyorsun?”

“Çünkü ben bir Omegayım!” Sehun alt dudağını sarkıttı. “Nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyorum ama bedenim… bunu hissedebiliyor? İçimde yavaşça büyüyen bir şeyin olduğunu. Bir şeylerin.” _‘Sanırım üremek için Omegaların en iyileri olduğunu söylerken yalan söylemiyorlarmış,’_ yüzünü buruşturarak düşündü.

“Y—yani sen onları hissedebiliyorsun? Bizim—bizim…”

“Yavrularımız.” Sehun gülümseyerek doğruladı. “İkiz ya da üçüz, emin değilim henüz ancak birden fazla olduğunu kesin biliyorum. _Yavrularımız,_ Jongin.”

“Yavrularımız…” Jongin yaşlı ve duygu dolu gözlerle tekrarladı. “Oh tanrım, Sehun, şu anda ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Ben sadece—sana da teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Hayatıma girdiğin için. Beni seçtiğin için. Tüm zorluklara rağmen beni bırakmadığın için. Çocuklarımızı taşıdığın için. Benim olduğun için. _Eşim_.”

“Eşin,” Sehun kabul etti, yanaklarına kocaman bir gülümseme yayılıyordu.

“Benim biricik, güzel eşim.” Jongin mırıldanarak onu tatlı bir öpücüğe çekti. “Tanrım, yavrularımız için çok heyecanlıyım Sehun!”

“Bende… Hey, Jongin? Bana kendi ailemi verdiğin için teşekkür ederim.”

Ve Jongin—o anlıyordu. Sehun’un babası ve annesi gibi asla sahip olamadığı bir aileye özlem duyduğunu biliyordu. Chanyeol de sahip olacaktı bir gün.

Ancak Sehun artık yalnız değildi.

“Seni asla bırakmayacağım,” Jongin dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı ve gözlerinden Sehun’un tüm samimiyetini görmesini sağlamaya çalıştı. “Yanında olup seni koruyacağım. Yavrularımızı koruyacağım. _Bu aileyi_ koruyacağım. Sizi hep güvende tutacağım.”

Sehun gözlerindeki dökülmeyen yaşlarla ona gülümsedi.

Mutluluk gözyaşlarıydı.

“Bu bir söz mü, kaderimdeki Alfam?”

“Bu bir söz, kaderimdeki Omegam.”

Çünkü onlar buydular.

_Kaderlerindeki eşler._

 

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
